Sonny's Super Silly Slumber Party!
by TrinityFlower of Memories
Summary: Sonny has the house to herself and "So Random" sleeps over! What happens when Chad shows up-invited? With a night filled with endless pranks, laughs and messes, it's hard to know the outcome! Channy included! So get ready for a hilarious night!
1. Chapter 1: Slumber Party Invitations

Nighttime had fallen over California. Humid air waltzed around the streets, the houses, dispersing like a spirit. Loose yellow leaves sprinkled on the ground due to the autumn wind, as if it were giving all houses a gift from nature. As the leaves twirled and spun like dancing fairies, a particular leaf had separated from the main stream as a strong gust of intensity blew it into an open window.

"Honey, close the window!" yelled a mother, through the heavy wind dressed in slippers and a bathroom as she pushed the jerky window closed.  
"Mom, it's humid in here!" her young adult daughter complained as she walked over to turn on the fan, wearing light purple PJ bottoms with frosted cupcakes patterned on it and a T-shirt.  
The mother sat on the edge of the bed as Sonny belly-flopped onto her bed. Connie patted her daughter's back. "In Wisconsin, it was always the cold and now here—it's all heat!"  
"Mom..." Sonny chuckled. Lying down, her eyes were still open as her eyes reflected the moonlight.  
"I know, I know." Her mom's voice dropped heavily, as if she were one of Snow White's dwarfs. "Oh, but hey! I forgot to tell you. I'm going be gone for two days because of work," Connie Monroe returned back to her normal voice; Sonny swiftly rose up.  
"What? Where're you going?"  
Standing up, Connie started folding the clothes Sonny left disheveled on the bed.  
"Oh, just San Francisco. Don't worry. I thought you'd like to maybe invite your new friends over tomorrow night for a slumber party?" she said, eying her daughter to see her expression.

A smile slowly formed into a full-grin on Sonny's face.

"Really mom? You're trusting me with the house--alone?"  
The mom smiled and nodded. "I think I've taught you enough for you to realize what's right, what's wrong. Why not?" Connie was suddenly thrust upon the wall by her daughter's tight embrace.  
"Thank you thank you thank you _thank you!" _Sonny cried in happiness, kissing her mom on the cheek. Connie laughed, but it came out as a wheeze.  
"C_an't breathe, dear!_"  
_"_Oh, right! Sorry, Mom!"

Connie cleared her throat after Sonny let go. "You can even invite those boys over—Peepo and Nerdy. They seem sweet and mature. _Different rooms though,_ _when you sleep_," Connie eyed seriously at her daughter.

"Nico and Grady! And _really?_" Sonny's smile shone out. Connie loved that feature most about her daughter—her smile.  
"Yeah. I actually already bought enough food for six teenagers for this weekend because I thought you'd do like to have a sleepover while I'm gone."

Sonny hugged her mom again until her mother's count hit her.  
"Six?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd like to invite that cute little boyfriend of yours," her mom said as she placed the last of Sonny's clothes into the drawer. Sonny wrinkled her nose.

"Boyfriend?!"  
Her mom sighed. "Guy-friend then. Whatever you teens call someone you love and hate at the same time. But he is VERY handsome," a smile played on Connie's lips.

It dawned on Sonny who it was.  
"Chad Dylan Cooper?! Wha--" Sonny stuttered, and made odd noises, as if she were chocking, gagging, giggling, and snorting all at the same time, until she finally ended with full-blown laughter.

"Oh, mother!" She laughed, placing an arm around her mom as Connie gave her a questionable "Are you ok?" look.  
"Mom," Sonny calmly smiled. "There is _nothing _between Chad and I. The only relationship we have is something you'd call..._frenemy_," Sonny nodded, waving her hands for emphasis.

"_Frenemy_," her mother eyes her daughter then shrugged. "Well, think about it, Sonny. He may act all conceited and snobbish—"  
"And boisterous and he's a jerk and he's fully of drama!" Sonny added in exasperation.  
"BUT," Connie interrupted. "Have you ever seen him with some real friends?"  
"No!" Sonny snorted. "That's because he's always picking on us."  
"Sonny, dear," Connie placed a hand on Sonny's shoulder and the other tucking Sonny's loose hair behind her ear. "Have you ever thought that maybe _you guys_ are the closest he has to _friends_?"

That left a mark on Sonny. Now that she looked back, Chad really did spend a whole lot of his time with the Randoms, despite if he was there to torture them. Again, Sonny snorted.  
"Heh. Wonder what his enemies are really like then?" she muttered to herself.

"Sonny," her mom snapped. You're a wonderful and sweet girl who's always been able to see the best in people. Promise me you'll at least try and be nice to him. And send him an invitation card at least. Do your part and let's see if he'll do his, alright?" With that, Connie kissed her daughter on the forehead and opened the door to leave. "Goodnight, Sunshine."

"Night, Mom," Sonny sighed, then once again flopped onto her bed as her mom softly closed the door.  
"Man, I hate it when she goes all 'karma' on me..." Sonny grumbled, drifting off to peaceful dreams.

* * *

"And here's one for you, Tawni!" Sonny gave the blond tween queen one of the last invitation cards. The last one, addressed to Chad, was burning a hole in her vest pocket. And to have an ugly hole in her purple marshmallow vest that complemented her orange long tee beautifully as her hair was plaited in a French braid--eugh.

Everyone in the Prop House had opened their invitation and where delighted to get the invitation.  
"So, will you all come?" Sonny smiled earnestly.  
"Count us in!" Nico nodded.

"Yeah, Sonny!" Grady piped along. "'Course we'll come!"  
"I think I can come too! I need to check it out with my parents though first." Zora explained in her rare normal voice.  
Sonny clapped and beamed.  
All eyes fell on Tawni, who was watching how her windswept hair kept its curl whenever she bounced it. She soon realized all the stares were on her.  
"Fine," she replied with boredom. "Ooh, but are we gonna have to fill ourselves with sugary-treats, fatty food, and carbs?" Tawni wrinkled her nose.  
Sonny nodded and grinned, "Yes!"  
Tawni pouted. "And stay up til the wee hours of the morning, pulling pranks and watching scary movies, and not getting _any_ beauty sleep?!"

Sonny, Grady, Nico and Zora--who had opened her vent cover up—all exclaimed in happiness, "Yes, yes and yes!"  
"Alright!" Tawni cheered, and stood up, to find everyone starring dumbfounded at her.  
"What? I've never gone to one before and I hear they're _incredibly _fun and I recently heard that it helps you with being _pretty_!"

Sonny was shocked. "Tawni, you've never gone to a slumber party before when you were little?"  
Tawni shrugged. "I was always too busy to have friends." Sonny couldn't help it—she raced up to Tawni and gave her a great big hug.

"Awh! Well, I promise you, Tawni: you'll have so much fun!"

They stood there in awkwardness when Tawni whined. "Are we done?"

Sonny jumped off, "Yep! Sorry!" Then a thought occurred to her. "Wait, who told you that sleepovers make you pretty?"

Tawni opened her mouth and pointed to the vent when Zora hastily asked, "Hey, Sonny! So it's just us, right? Cuz my parents are on the line and they're pretty …_proud _of our show, if ya know what I mean!" Zora smirked and nodded.  
Nico and Grady chuckled from behind; Sonny stood confused.  
"Your parents?"

Zora formed her lips into a smile and nod. "Yeah--they're huge fans of "So Random". They have a different sense of humor through. We have a cut out of Chad hanging off a rope from our roof and call it "_MacKenzie Falls_."  
Nico narrowed his eyes. "Ya don't say!" No one noticed Sonny twiddling her thumbs.  
"Um...well."  
Everyone perked up. "Well what, Sonny?" Grady narrowed his eyes.  
"Yeah. You don't plan on asking a certain "drama pants", do you?" Nico followed suit as everyone minus Zora closed in on Sonny.  
Zora rolled her eyes. "Three guesses who!"  
Grady, Tawni, and Nico all yelled separately:  
"Chad?"  
"Dylan?"  
"Cooper?"

Sonny quickly swerved away from the enclosing group to the island bar towards the back of the room and dryly laughed. "Hey! You got it right! Yay!"  
They heard Zora above talking into her phone. "Yeah--it's just us...Cool. Thanks, Papa." As soon, as she hung up, she grabbed a bowl of chips beside her in the vent and munched as she watched the hilarious situation infront of her.  
"Look, my mom's making me! She thinks we should give him a chance!" Sonny frantically yelled as the three-some made their way towards her again.  
"Thing is, Sonny, do YOU want him to come?"  
"I dunno!" she cowered against the bar.  
"Yes?" Nico asked.  
"No?" Tawni shrilled.  
"What's it gonna be, Sonny?" Grady closed the gap between him, Nico and Tawni.  
"Yes!" Sonny cried.  
"Yes?" Tawni exclaimed.  
"Wha--No!" Sonny exclaimed.  
"No?" Nico's head tilted in question.  
"Yes!" Sonny exasperated.  
"Whao-What?" Grady made a look of confusion.

"You guys are worse than my pet snake deciding what rodent he wants to eat first!" Zora screamed.

Sonny closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Yes. I want Chad to be there," she blushed as she answered.  
"Cool wid us," Nico shrugged, hopping over and onto the couch.  
"Yeah!" Grady widely smiled, and went to go get a snack.  
"I knew it!" Tawni clapped, while above, Zora slapped her forehead.

Everyone moved on to whatever they were doing. Sonny pursed her lips forward, glancing around to make sure it wasn't a prank.  
"Really?" Sonny looked around in question.  
Nico nodded over to her. "Yeah—I agree. I think we should give him a chance. He can be pretty chill when he's with us sometimes."

Zora shrugged. "I didn't tell my parents cuz I think we could probably 'randomnize him' and be friends with him...." her little eyes glinted in mischief. "I've got an idea!!!" The little girl then pulled the cover back over her vent and took off into setting her quirky plan.

Sonny grinned. "Okay, then!" she widely smiled, pulling out Chad's card out from her pocket and made her way to Chad's dressing room.

* * *

A/N: Hey! TFM here! Thanks bunches (of oats!) for all the reviews you left for "Sonny with a Chance of Hanging Out"—I will miss writing it! But I've been pumped for this story—it should be hilarious. I know it is in my mind! Well—I'm pretty tired from the lack of sleep so no rambling author's note today. Please please PLEASE review—when you only place me on favorites or on alert—it's a nice gesture, but I feel as if you didn't even read it. So, please review?

Also, check out my other new story I'm writing alternatively with this one—"Sonny's First Kiss". It's based off the FACT that Robert Adamson from "Princess Protection Program" is Sonny's first kiss when he gueststars, not Chad! And it also takes place after the episode which Chad guest-stars—which is true too by the way because I have the official script!!!

Maybe I did ramble—sorry! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: The First of Many Pranks

Thanks everyone who reviewed for the first chapter! I will announce names personally tomorrow though, because I'm way too excited to write all the dozens of names here when you could be reading the next chapter! Personally, I think this chapter, the next, and another one later in the story are the funniest—we'll see.

By the way—how did everyone like the "Princess Protection Program" movie and its unlocked SWAC episode online "Prank'd"? I think it was the funniest episode ever—I hyperventilated the whole time—not fun.

If you haven't seen it, here's the link directly to it (lol): http:// disney. go. com/ dxd/ index. html?channel=153586&content=303591&playlistID=306572&playlistPanelID=dxd_media_playlist&#/videos/tvshows/&content=303591

Without the spacings, of course!

Well—read and review please! And most of all, enjoy!

* * *

"Chad?" Sonny knocked on the heartthrob's door to deliver the invitation card for her slumber party, not knowing why she was being so polite. On any other day, _Chad _would be the one barging into Sonny's dressing room when he felt like bugging her or talking about himself…_or bugging her. _

On the door was a sign that read:

"_Do not admit unless you're the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper._

_Do not even TALK to this door if CDC claims you just ain't worthy enough._

_Are you worthy enough?"_

She quietly opened the door to reveal a normal sized dressing room—except since most stars had to share dressing rooms, his personalization seemed to have made the room look twice as big as it actually was. Sonny found the room to be empty. Contrasting with Sonny's dressing room colors of bright and "out there" kind of colors, and Tawni's "pink-glitter-gold" assortment, Chad's room was painted different shades of blue and blinding white.

"Huh," Sonny stared at the wall. "It's almost the same shade as his eyes. Almost, but not quite," she tilted her head to a different angle to observe the blue and white wall. She gulped, feeling as if she just got caught revealing a hideous secret—which it was, in a way. But being in the enemy's territory, it caused her to be more paranoid. Impressively, as Sonny glanced around during her first encounter in Chad Dylan Cooper's room, there weren't as many pictures of himself as she'd though—or mirrors, as it mattered. Of course, he had four to five full bodied mirrors, but that was average for a star of his status.

The girl walked around, observing everything. His table station with a lit mirror faced towards the back of his room, and, unbelievably, there were pictures of other people—family.

"Awh, how cute! Baby Chad!" Sonny cooed, after coolly glancing beside her to make sure Chad was no where in the room. Hearing not a peep, she quickly scurried over all the stuff on top of his desk and came cross multiple family pictures.

She found a duplicate copy of one family picture and quickly sneaked it into her pocket. Still feeling paranoid about looking through Chad's belonging, Sonny decided she'd observe the picture in her pocket later and started trying to neatly stack the mess of papers she created when she saw something that made her heart jump.

It was a jumbo-sized poster of the "So Random" cast, and on the back was another jumbo poster—of Sonny.

Sonny felt her face heat up as she bit her lip in amusement: Chad Dylan Cooper had a picture—of her! She snickered. "Ooh, I'm never going to let Chad live this down!"

As if Chad's stolen picture and Chad's invitation started wrestling for who'd burn the bigger hold in Sonny's vest pocket, she was quickly reminded of why she was here in the first place. She looked for a place where she could stick the invitation on—somewhere that would be the first place he looked. _Where would Chad look first? A mirror!? _

Sonny started to walk towards the largest mirror when what she saw next scared the _patoozies_ out of her. On instinct, Sonny gasped with fright, slapping her hands to her mouth as to not make a sound. Sticking out of the end of Chad's sofa were man-feet. And as Sonny tiptoed over to the front of the couch, connected to those man-feet was

…Chad…

He appeared exhausted, wearing eye covers while his headphones were still in his ears. His body was everywhere—an arm out, an arm about, his mouth open, his nose snoring, a foot front-side-up, the other, upside-down propped.

"Drat, I'm rhyming again!" Sonny cursed her self as she cautiously placed the envelope on Chad's chest—that seemed like it was the only part of his body in a normal position, despite the top of his shirt unbuttoned so flesh peeked out.

Sonny smiled as she watched him: a slight amount of drool taped his skin onto the sofa; Sonny couldn't resist giggling out loud. Hey, why not have fun with this advantage?

Eying around the room for supplies, Sonny formed a brilliant idea—a _treacherous, _but _brilliant idea._

"I need hair bands, lots of them!" she muttered, checking her pockets for any.

"Got 'em right here!" said a whispered shrilled voice above her. As Sonny looked up, a plastic clear box of elastic hair bands smacked her on the forehead.

Rubbing the hit area, Sonny looped up to find Zora in the vents once again.

"How did you get there?" Sonny asked in confusion.

Zora looked at her like an idiot. "I crawled from our vent to here. It's not that hard."

"Zora, what are you doing here?" Sonny exasperated, "And how long have you been there?"

Zora tried jiggling the vent cover out but to no avail. "Don't worry, Snoopy McSnoopford, I just got here. And oh…I'm just here to…_assist you_!" Zora's eyes sparkled with mischief. She wiggled the vent cover again but it was tightly bolstered to the wall. This vent was different from all the others—it was titanium and it had fewer openings for air.

"Wow. Drat! I can't open this! He's _really _paranoid about people coming through the vents or anywhere to see how his hair can look that good or how they can be as amazing as him."

Sonny wrinkled her nose, while fiddling with opening the case of elastic bands and looked up at the vent. "What makes you say that?"

The little girl raised her eyebrow and stated, "Because there's a note that states, "I, Chad Dylan Cooper, do not want you watching me how I can make my hair look this good or how you can be as amazing as me!"

Sonny yeeched. "Tough luck. I got it!" Sonny grinned as she finally had access to the hair bands.

"Me too!" shrieked Zora in all her quirkiness and pulled out a heavy bulky torch from beside her, the metallic contact screeching.

"Zora!" Sonny hissed, watching Chad move a bit in his sleep.

"Sorry!" Sonny heard in apologetic excitement. After some more metallic clunking, Zora was able to prop the cover open and her head emerged with the torch beside her. Sonny stared.

"I won't even _bother _asking why you carry that around…" Sonny freaked as she cautiously pulled up some of Chad's hair gently and wrapped it with the elastic band. Zora's face dropped with enthusiasm and giddiness as she tried hard to contain herself.

Despite Chad waking up at any moment, Sonny continued tying chunks of Chad's golden hair with the elastic small bands until he looked like a dead porcupine. Zora couldn't stop tittering in the background when she pulled out her camera-phone and started taking pictures of the event.

"Great idea!" Sonny exclaimed as she took out her phone also and began clicking away.

"Ooh!! I know how to finish this up!" Sonny widely grinned as she dug through her bag and brought up her waterproof make-up supply out; Chad would have a _hard _time washing _this_! Zora then heavily belted out and laughed, grabbing her stomach in pain.

Carrying a crazed grin the whole time, Sonny skipped over the foundation as his skin glowered enough as it was. As she slowly slipped off Chad's eye cover, bright pink eye shadow was applied to Chad along with blush over Chad's cheeks. Every no and then, Sonny would admire her work and take a break because of her aching cheeks from quietly laughing. After the mascara and cherry-red lipstick was applied, the girls belted out screaming in laughter. While snapping more pictures, a devious plan formed.

"As an artist, I think I should share my work with…say…_Tween Weekly_?" Sonny snickered.

"No! No! Do it!" Zora shrieked in laughter, tears coming out.

Sonny quickly sent the picture of Chad in all his 'glamour' to Tween Weekly on her phone. As she placed her phone in her pocket and her make-up kit in her bag, her eyes narrowed at Zora.

"What are you doing?"

Zora quickly smiled innocently and hid the purple spray paint out of sight, saying "Oh, nothing," when clearly beside her, Chad's walls now read "_You've just been RANDOMNIZED!!"_

The girls shrieked in laughter when Chad started moaning and his eyes peeked to find Sonny and Zora frozen on the spot; his headphones had fallen out of his ears.

"Sonny!?" he grumbled, as he squinted his eyes because of the sunlight. "What are _you _doing here?" Surprised by the fact that anyone would dare to enter his room—Sonny no less—Chad sat himself up, not noticing anything above the usual.

Sonny stood and stared at Chad, then comically lowered her voice, "Gotta go," as she sped out of Chad's room. A clang was then heard from above. As Chad turned, he saw his vent had been messed up with and he read the giant purple words near it.

He gaped until he caught a glance of himself in his mirror.

"No…no! No! NO!!!!!" He raced up to his reflection and stared in horror.

"SONNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

=D Hope you liked it!!! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Chad's Comeback

I'd like to thank all the people who's reviewed, had me on alert or favorites this story so far: **b-Kaz, wildfire1001, SWAC FAN9546, dancingqueensillystring, KeroWitch101, Hornmeister Lover, i-rock-101, Change4Good, tofu-rox, percabeth97, vickybarb, ilovenat1995, Always Juliet, ersy, WhenFlowersLearnToBleed, MusicFreak-Twilight, LunaLoonyLongbottom, ShelBeexLee, li'miss sunshine, fanficfan1, sonnycentral, SparkleInTheSun, my little brother Ryan, Sonny (EEP!), Demi-Fan-Channy, cassie, Bhavana331,** lucy2350, NewVoice, Dilin dolphin, 101dramaqueen, Shylady16, naomikathryn, , eviltwin222, xXLove2ReadXx, ligirl100, Stemi4ever123, Tambug18, DannySamLover20, horselover597, fantasyexists, AlexaJ, summersgirl2526, IAmVenalAngel, teamswitzforever, percabethatw, 13. Forgive me if I didn't include you.

And I'd also like to dedicate this story to Kylie Robbins and Hornmeister Lover because they're insanely awesome and well, one of them—I hope this cheers her up!

Disclaimer: *glare look* Are you stupid?

* * *

"_I can't believe you did that!!_" Grady exploded in laughter and tears as Nico fell on the ground, wailing and pounding the floor in hysterics.

The whole Prop House shook with laughter as Sonny and Zora shared their pictures with the others. Right away when Zora had returned, she printed hundreds of the pictures and taped them everywhere in Condor Studios for the rest of the world to see; Tween Weekly covered it as "Breaking News," and carried a special edition that was published and out that hour.

"Man, check out what Tween Weekly online says!" Nico wiped a tear, crying out.

"Right on it!" Sonny clutched her sides from all the laughter and clicked on the "T.W.O." bookmark on the web.

On the TV screen where their computer was connect to, Chad's colorful, almost-clownish face appeared along with his hair sticking up like quills.

Tawni read the headline outloud, "HEARTTHROB'S NEW LOOK MAKES _HEAD_ THROB!"

As the cast laughed, Sonny noticed Tawni carrying a weak smile as she filed her nails.

"Tawni, why aren't you laughing?" Sonny's smile slowly faltered.

Tawni shrugged. "Not that I would care, but I don't think you should had humiliated him like that on the media."

Grady snorted. "After all he's done to us, and especially Sonny—I think he deserves a little _something_."

Tawni commented sarcastically towards Sonny. "Oh, because him dancing with you at prom, being your fake date, having you as the heroine in his movie, setting you up an audition-all those must have been _really _horrible," she counted off.

"Whoa," Nico elbowed Grady. "Is Tawni actually caring for someone besides herself?"

Grady looked spooked out. "I know…I never thought this nightmare could turn out real!"

Tawni dramatically sighed, throwing her hand up to her forehead. "Eugh, I know! It's like something evil has eaten me up—first going to a slumber party, now feeling _sympathetic _for Chad!? I can't stand it! I feel so horrible now!" she cried, racing out the door.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

After cracking jokes about Chad, a burst of laughter exploded, heard from outside the room.

"You can _not LAUGH _at Chad Dylan Cooper! Hey! I'm still 100 times better-looking than _you!_" they heard Chad yell to what may have been passing people.

"Here he comes," Sonny rolled her eyes.

"SONNY," Chad roared, walking into the Prop House. He looked disturbingly beautiful—as in horribly make-up patches were still around his face, and his hair was chaos, knotted and tangled—clearly some of the bands were stuck.

"Chad," Sonny stifled a laugh, despite everyone else roaring in laughter. In one of Chad's hand, laid a bunch of crumpled flyers of Chad—the picture Zora had posted up every where on the wall, and a copy of Tween Weekly.

He walked right up to her with intimidation, standing proud and tall, carrying whatever pride was left.

"I cannot _believe _you would do this to me!" Chad winced dramatically, falling to a seat next to Nico and Grady. As it would be, the two Random boys quickly shuffled and scurried to sit away from him as if he were the next "Deadliest Catch."  
"I can't even walk out now without being laughed at—and Chad Dylan Cooper is never laughed at!"

Nico shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Just wear a hat then, bro. They're fashionable too," he claimed, tilting his own hat for effect.

Chad sneered and mocked him. "_Just wear a hat then—_NO! Chad Dylan Cooper's hair doesn't do hats!"

Sonny sat on the sofa arm beside Chad. "Chad, it's just a joke. You know—fun?"

Chad gaped at her with a smug. "A joke. A…_funny, _right?"

Grady widely smiled his goofy smile. "Yeah—!"

"You are NOT _funny!_" Chad screeched to all of them. The gang looked at him as if he were a llama strolling through the city as if he had a right to be there—an annoying gobbling little llama that was all spit(e) and no action. (**Haha, get it?)**

"Y-you don't mess with something as beautifully _natural _as _this_!" Chad whined, his hand waving around his luxurious-turned-knotted hair. Chad was rewarded with another "Random" laugh.

"That's it!" Chad boomed, taking Sonny by the wrist and dragging her outside of the room.

"Chad, I'm sorry!" Sonny forcefully tugged her arm out of Chad's grasp as they stood against the wall.

"Sonny," Chad stated in frenzied disappointment. "Do you know it's taken me _two hours _to remove these blasted bands!? Either they snap and get stuck or pull my golden hair and get stuck! Why do you _hate _me!?" Chad cried, placing his arms on Sonny and shaking her around.

"I don't _hate _you, Chad. On the contrary, I really—" Sonny froze, her eyes locked on Chad's.

A passerby, well, _passed by _and pointed and laughed at Chad.

"Hey!" yelled Chad towards the man. "I am _ten_ times more gorgeous than you still!" He quickly wrapped his arm around Sony's waist really fast and pulled her right in. "See? She _wants _me!"

As the stranger turned around the corner, Sonny shook off her dazed feeling and shoved Chad aside. "Eww! Get off of me!" But despite claiming that, Sonny was grateful for the intervention as Chad hadn't been able to focus on her blush then.

"Sonny, take these stupid things off my crown of glory!" Chad snapped, which was a mistake as Sonny wouldn't take that.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him with sass.

"Yeah, you heard me," Chad added some _sass _of his own. "Help me take off all this or you will be in the presense of my Chadness for the next few _weeks, _and I won't be letting you out of my sight," Chad smirked then narrowed his eyes. "Except when I have to go shoot and such."

Sonny nodded in agreement, then shook it off as they began walking to her dressing room. "C'mon."

As they continued walking, Chad decided to pick up another fight—it seemed as if it was the only way for them to _not _be awkward.

"I can't believe you'd take it as far as to "_Tween Weekly_" though," Chad's hand flew off in desperation.

"Oh please. You would have done the same," Sonny sneered up to his face.

"No," he softly looked her straight in the eyes, then pulled out and grinned.

"I would had made it worse for you and sent it to _People _magazine. Or E! Entertainment or whatnot!"

The two teens continued bickering as their figures diminished in size from the scene.

* * *

"Awh, now as that too hard?" Sonny mockingly baby-talked Chad while ripping out the last of the many elastic bands…along with a couple of his hair. Ok—that'd be a lie—a _lot _of his hair.

Chad winced and patted his head as Sonny scooped up all the knotty broken bands into the garbage. The teens were in Sonny's dressing room: Chad was seated in Sonny's seat as Sonny stood behind him like his personal hairdresser. His face had been washed up with something he had never heard of—_face-wash. _And apparently many people who didn't have the luxury of having perfect skin had it, he learned. Ingenious, really.

When she returned, his hair brush was at her face.

"Now _brush _me," Chad conceitedly stated.

"Wha—no way!" Sonny stomped her foot.

Chad dropped his eyes down and then back up, pointing at her foot. "Did you just—?"

"Yes! I did!" Sonny bared her teeth and responded by stomping again.

Chad raised an eyebrow, as in mentally saying "_Shouldn't you be doing something?" _

Sonny sighed and grumbled, "Fine," as she started brushing Chad's soft hair. Unbeknownst, she was quite enjoying herself, though the silence was awkward.

Chad cleared his throat. "So, uh, where are the other Randoms now? Still at the Prop House?"

Sonny continued setting Chad's hair nicely and brushing. "No, they left to pack up for my slumber party tonight."

Sonny then bit her lip and meekly informed, "I gave you an invitation too, ya know." Chad blinked twice at the mirror in front of him with no expression, despite Sonny trying to watch for what his expression may be, and then rummaged through his pockets and pulled out an envelope, holding it up.

"Oh, you mean this? I thought it was fan mail," Chad shrugged.

Sonny narrowed her eyes. "Chad, it clearly says there in large letters, "_From Sonny," _she pointed out.

Cockily grinning into the mirror, Chad smirked. "_I know_." Suddenly he felt the comb's teeth drag through his scalp.

"OW! Hey, hey! Watch it!" Chad cried as Sonny gained a hold of a clutch of his hair.

"Apologize!" she pouted.

Chad rolled his eyes and scoffed. "_Chad Dylan Cooper_ doesn't _apologize, _you kidding me? Oh, watch the _hair_!" he whined as Sonny yanked on it harder.

"Say it!"

"Fine!" Chad burst out as Sonny started shaking his whole head by his hair. "I'm sorry that you don't love me yet like every other girl in the world!"

Sonny let his hair fall and shrugged. "I guess it works. Thank you!" she beamed at him while he glared and shook his head at the girl. The young man quickly got out from the chair and Sonny's clutch as he took the brush away from her, leaning towards the mirror and giving his hair the finishing touch.

"So are you coming?" Sonny tapped her foot impatiently with her arms crossed.

Chad continued checking himself out in the mirror and stated like he just didn't care, "Sure."

Sonny blinked. And again. And _again, _trying to comprehend what he said. "N-no! You're supposed to say you _won't _come so then you just _have _to come!"

Chad chuckled, turning around and facing Sonny. "Why would I do that?"

Sonny started pleading. "Because! You're a manipulative sly guy! Tell me you _won't come_!"

Chad tried looking as innocent as he could, shuffling his feet, becoming strangely curious at how his Italiano black leather shoes shined, mumbling like a dork.

"But that would be _rude..._"

"Ha!" Sonny maniacally shouted. "Yes, because that would be _Chad_!"

Again, Chad placed his hands on Sonny to shush her up. "Fine," he locked eyes with her, softly yet expressionlessly speaking. "I'll do something you won't expect then." He then winked and walked towards Tawni's door.

"Catch ya later, Sonny," he walked calmly out.

Sonny took a breather. He wasn't even acting out in his drama show and yet he still invited so much drama. Sonny was about to turn her back to the door when she heard Chad swing by again.

"…Which may mean tonight…"

He disappeared again. Except for this time, Sonny was ready for him; she stood watch facing the door when suddenly from behind her—

"Or maybe at work," he smoothly called out as he appeared from Sonny's door on the other side. With a smile forming on his lips, he clicked and winked at her as he drifted away.

Frustrated, Sonny fell onto the sofa and randomly threw out a pillow, sighing. Then her expression brightened.

"I gotta get ready for the sleepover!" she clapped, racing to pack up and leave.

* * *

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: The Guests Arrive

Disclaimer: *glare* Must we currently live with the fact that we do not own what we truly love?

Dedication: To MusicFreak-Twilight, Jonas x Knight, and b-Kaz for giving me awesome ideas!!

Thanks all for who only reviewed: **Kylie-Robbins, Music-Freak-Twilight, b-Kaz, Jonas x Knight, roxstar, AnalystProductions, fantasyexists, Anna, hakmat manaa, mckennacousin, tofu-rox, percabeth97, vickybarb, Hornmeister Lover, iOutspoken, Bhavana331, i-rock101, rachii, ilovenat1995, Sweetgalsab, TheEntertainer26, Always Juliet, Change4Good, and sonnycentral. **You guys keep me writing like there's no tomorrow!

* * *

Sonny's house was unusually tidy with very vibrant colors around, except for one room—the guestroom. That room specifically was a pig-sty: tools and supplies to create great pranks were laid all over the floor as if it were some debris. So many, in fact, that the floor could not be seen. It looked as if it were a bottomless bit of gadgets.

When everything looked in place, Sonny began preparing some of the pranks for each person as she also laid out the appetizers. She reviewed the main hotspots; the doors, beds, vents (oh _yes—_something _special _was planned for the queen prankster), bathrooms, hallways—you name it. No one would come until later in the afternoon, giving Sonnyy about three to four hours to ensure the pranks would be set, one or more for each person. The host checked and prepared room-by-room. The main door first had many options that could run all at different times: Every time the door opened, a sling shot facing it would shoot a stuffed animal, all with sound activations when pressed or squeezed. Only the first opening would set the confetti and balloons to pour down. The last one for the door specifically worked on the outside: when the fake doorbell was pushed—and Sonny would place it up after half the guests would come—an alarm would set off as it triggered a net from below to scoop up the people and hang them high.

Sonny then checked the bathrooms—was the hairspray "fixed"? Or the shower? Was the hair dryer on "vacuum"? _Check, check and check_. With time passing as fast as it could, Sonny quickly munched on a few of the chips. It would be taken too far if she did something to the food—but her friends didn't need to know that until it was necessary when they became paranoid.

Before she knew, there were sixteen minutes left until her friends would start arriving. Quickly, Sonny mentally checked her "prank list" as she looked into the guest room to make sure all the supplies were there. She just hoped her friends would prank her at least once.

And then there was Chad—would he come or not!? But before she could think anymore of him, a knock outside her door abruptly ceased Sonny's thoughts.

Still in her orange tee, purple vest and French braid, Sonny yelled over from across to make sure she wouldn't get in the way of the prank. "Who is it?"

"It's Zora," Zora's hyper voice rang out.

"Come on in!"

Neither her mom nor she would usually keep the door unlocked in their apartment during the hours but Sonny would only keep it open until everyone came and maybe wait for Chad a little.

The door slowly opened-as if the person in front was cautious of being getting practical joked already—and soon Zora was revealed. As soon as Sonny caught a glimpse of the little girl, an explosion occurred as the catch moved, releasing the hundreds of neon and glow-in-the-dark balloons and confetti. Suddenly, a shot was heard as something sharply whizzed by, targeting Zora. She grunted as she trampled backwards and fell. No later had Sonny and Zora looked at each other had they burst into laugher.

"Nice one, Sonny!" Zora hyperishly grinned as Sonny as Sonny helped her up. Sonny asked with a smug, "Thanks. Want me to take your bag for you?" as she reached over for Zora's duffle, only for Zora to give her the cold shoulder.

"_I'll _take it myself until I've learned your _tricks_," Zora cocked an eye wide as the other squinted.

"Uh…ok," Sonny comically pursed her lips out, the wide-blown smiled. "Care to make yourself at home! Want anything to eat? I promise I didn't do anything to the food."

Zora nodded, walking towards the living room. "Cool! I'm just gonna set my sleeping bag out and then explore the vents—"

"NO!" Sonny gasped, shoving the startled Zora onto the couch. "You can explore them later—" she dryly chuckled.

A knock was heard from the front door.

"Sonny, hurry up! I'm not used to carrying my own stuff!" Tawni's muffled voiced whined from behind.

"…_after _we watch the opening pranks," Sonny maliciously grinned along with Zora. "The door's opened," she called out again. Grumbling could be heard from the other side of the door.

Tawni had barely opened the door all the way when yet another toy was shot with full force; a loud _thud _was heard when Tawni and her three large bags crashed down. Zora and Sonny shrieked with laughter as they watched Tawni try to just sit up through the many balloons when she spotted the toy.

"Awh, a playmate for puddytwoshoes _junior_!" The blond tween queen baby-talked as she nuzzled her nose to the stuffed sheep.

Sonny and Zora exchanged glances. So far—so great; no one was in their PJ's yet—good!

"_Good!" _she mentally heard Chad counter in her head. She held back a giggle.

Tawni finally looked around, observant to Sonny's home. "Huh, this isn't _too _bad, I guess."

Sonny's heart fell in disappointment as she wore a mask. She felt proud of her house in all its uniqueness. Of course, the mask cracked also. "Gee, thanks Tawni," Sonny lightly clenched her teeth.

Zora pulled out her gameboy from her pocket and shrugged. "At least she didn't call your place a chicken coop when she comes into your kitchen." Sonny gasped between Tawni and Zora.

"She _said _that to you?" Zora grimaced and nodded.

"Oh, come now! Let's enjoy the "here and now"!" Tawni flashed a perky smile as she plummeted back into the balloons as if it were a plastic ball pit. She then clapped with power, "Sonny, come here. _NOW. _Take my stuff! Well, that was fun!"

Sonny glanced at the three bags besides Tawni. "What all did you bring?"

Tawni sat thinking, hand up to count, "Just your average mirrors, pink silk bedsheet, comforter, pictures of me, no carb, non-fat sugarless treats, make-up. I did bring all four mirrors, didn't I?" The girl continued babbling as Sonny quickly grabbed the fake doorbell, walking out the door and quickly hooked up the system before Nico and Grady would come. She looked down—the net looked ok, camouflaged with the ground. With a smile, Sonny quickly dashed inside, locking the door.

Tawni narrowed her eyes. "Sonny, what are you—" Sonny's hand hurriedly slapped Tawni's mocho-cocoa-mocho lips as the brunette brought her other finger to her own lips, gesturing to be quiet.

The girls listened to what was going on outside.

"Man, this is gonna be so much fun!" they heard Grady chirp as his voice came from right behind the door.

"Here, I'll knock. Hold m'bag, would ya?" said a fly suave voice—Nico's. Sonny hoped he wouldn't though. Grady seemed to be thinking the same thought, but for another reason.

"Dude, they're _girls. _They're probably in the bathroom working on their hair or make-up."

(Tawni's eyes narrowed to that remark as her lower half of her face was still covered by Sonny's clamped and sweat palm)

The doorbell was undoubtedly pushed as a siren wailed noisily. "This is the FBI. Hold your hands up!" the recording triggered by the push of the doorbell said in a deep voice.

"Man, I thought this was Sonny's door!" panicked Nico.

"What are we gonna do!?" Grady cried.

The girls burst into laughter when they heard the boys screaming rather harshly. Sonny grinned, "C'mon!" she called to the girls to follow after her as she opened the door (but not before she unhinged the sling shot). The sight was totally amusing: Nico and Grady were toppled over each other as the net had captured them, hanging them from the top. As the guys were annoyed, fidgeting, panicking, the ladies were equally in hysterics.

"Awh, man, Sonny. _You _did all of this?" Nico whined as Sonny figured the other tenants would look out their doors and yell at them, so she turned off the recording and siren, and cut the rope which released the net, dropping Nico and Grady. They all stepped inside her home, the cast of "So Random" together again.

"You should had seen your _faces,"_ Tawni slapped her designer fashioned yellow pants in laughter as she pointed. Nico rolled his eyes in hidden embarrassment.

Grady shrugged, trying to cheer up Nico. "Hey, it _was _pretty good. And we have the whole night to get them back!" he playfully punched his bro as Nico smirked and nodded.

Sonny did a power fist, grinning. "_That's _the spirit!"

Nico's head raised above everyone else as he peered around. "Sweet house, Sonny."

Grady nodded. "Yeah, it's so bright and cheerful!" he claimed, waving his hands around as if he's just discovered "_the promised land"._

"Awh, thanks!" Sonny gushed. Tawni rolled her eyes as she applied some more lip gloss as it was all on Sonny's hand now. Nico nodded, setting his and Grady's bag into the pile by everyone else's bags. Sonny disappeared for a moment, then came back with large platters of food—chips, freshly home-baked cookies straight from the oven, and a bunch of iced punch drinks—"Strawberry breeze" was the name of the concentration juice used to make it.

Everyone began reaching for the drinks and food when Zora jerked up and slapped their hands away. "You _fools_! Maybe she's tricking us! And Chad is actually in _cahoots _with her, hiding away!" Zora beadily eyed them all as the other cast members froze. "_CAHOOTS!" _she shrieked, wild-eyed, causing everyone to jump.

Sonny looked at her in confusion, the kinda look that read, '_But I _told _you that there was nothing in the food!'_

Sonny caught Zora wink at her. Tawni, Grady, and Nico stared at each other fearfully, wary of eating. Sonny decided best against to not tell them and admitted. "Zora's just playing with you guys! I wouldn't dare do anything to the food!"

Zora crazily laughed. "Yeah, she's right! I was just messin' with you! And it _worked!_" Zora's eyes widely popped out as she bounced.

Nico gingerly placed his bowl of plate on his lap, "Speaking of Chad, where's he, Sonny?"

Sonny's face suddenly fell softly and looked out the window.

"I don't know if he's coming," she muttered, momentarily looking down. Everyone's eyebrow perked up.

"Well, what'd he say exactly?" Zora asked normally—a queer sight. Sonny sat back against the sofa, crossing her arms, containing her self. "He said '"_I'll do something you won't expect then'_," she mockingly deepened her voice, sounding _nothing _like Chad.

"So maybe he _will _come," Tawni leaned in forward towards the group in a serious manner. "I mean, who'd expect _Chad _to be with _us?_" her arms were thrown up.

Sonny shook her head. "But since we _would _expect that, then he just _can't _come. That's how he works," Sonny pouted.

Zora then stoop up fiercely and pounded the table. "No—he'd expect what _we'd _expect for _him _to go backwards. And because of that, he'd come!"

Grady and Nico exchanged glances, muttering in unison, "_Girls…"_

Sonny, in the midst of the "debate", arrogantly looked at them. "_Excuse me?_" The guys shuddered.

Grady tried clearing himself and stood up. "Look. What we meant was—Chad said _maybe _he'll come, right? So then just _maybe—"_

"_Maybe…" _Nico stated out loud for emphasis.

"—he'll come," Grady's hands flew up in the air also.

"Or _maybe_ he's a _word _twister!" Tawni pointed out. "And he told us he _will _so we think he _won't _but because he'd _expect us _to think he _won't, _he _will!_" Tawni stood up beside Zora.

Nico then took beside Grady's place, also standing up. "That's what _we said_!" he yelled in frustration.

"No!" Zora stomped onto the table where the food and cups stood.

"You're thinking he just told the truth. But he didn't—he twisted it so that…" Zora's face then crinkled, lost in her own confusion.

Sonny, being the last and only person sitting, finally stood up and also threw her arms up as everyone else had done before her. "I can't believe this!" she sighed in frustration. "Chad's not even _here _and there's so much drama!"

"Yeah, let's forget about _Pooper Pants—_" Nico nodded when Grady interrupted.

"HA! Like his single-turned double-but was really a prank-back to single _duty_!" Grady laughed in his funny voice.

"Can we _stop _with these complex long string of confusion?" _Please?" _Sonny exasperated.

Everyone muttered and nodded in agreement. Sonny then meekly smiled. "Well, let the Super Silly Slumber Party begin!"

* * *

Haha, there's a funny story behind the "Strawberry breeze" punch. Every time we have a party, we always have that punch—you put that concentration juice with 3 bottles of Sprite, and all of the sudden, people claim it's "Happy Hour" whenever they drink it! So many people have asked me if I spiked it—lol, of course not! Try it, it's really good!!

Hope you didn't get lost in the little "debate" whether Chad would come or not, lol.


	5. Chapter 5: The Water Balloon Battle!

A/N: A big hand to **Kylie Robbins**, because she's always been such a great help to me for this story! I'll report and thank reviewers and favorit…-ors and alert—ors (?!) from chapters 4 and 5. And next chapter—it's when a certain someone shows up!! Oh, and I guess I'll dedicate this story to **AnalystProductions **also, because she made me spill out EVERYTHING to her about Chad's entrance by making me imagine of what Chad's puppy dog eyes would be like. Hey! They were CUTE! (And gorgous)

Disclaimer: blah blah…except I really do own the Tiffany Thorton designer outfits…until Tiffany herself will sue me when she feels she wants to design clothing that look like hers, lol. Ooh, but I do own the word "**Costconian**"—it means "whole sale" or "large in size". Yep—I'm definitely gonna send it to Webster's when I'm older and more serious! Oh, and it's an adjective. I made all my friends use it now!

Summary: Sonny has the house to herself and "So Random" sleeps over! What happens when Chad shows up--invited? With a night filled with endless pranks, laughs and messes, it's hard to know the outcome! Channy included! So get ready for a hilarious night!

Ooh, by the way, who likes my avatar? Haha.

* * *

"Boy, I'll never forget that time!" Grady laughed as everyone else roared along as they relived old memories.

"Oh, and remember when—" Zora shrieked.

"Oh yeah!" Sonny widely grinned, pointing to her.

"Or like when Tawni—!" Nico cracked up as the laughter continued.

Tawni narrowed her eyes. "Or whenTawni _what? Tell me!" _she jiggled Sonny's arm as the brunette slapped her own knee. With no answer, Tawni pouted and crossed her arms, dramatizing, "Well, _I'm _not having any fun."

It was nearly 8 pm and for the past of couple of hours, the team had reenacted their favorite sketches or moments when together. Sunlight rays were slowly becoming whispers in the dark as the sun started setting. Before the activities, they had settled in for dinner first—three boxes of pizza, ice cream, candies, cupcakes—all Costconian.

Sonny calmed down. "Awh, Tawni. Fine. Hey, you guys, lets start our first activity!" Sonny beamed, standing up and taking off her purple poofy vest.

"Well, what is it?" Tawni curiously asked like a child.

"A water balloon fight!"

* * *

The hot Californian sun was finally settling in, illuminating the wispy figures of clouds and the cotton candy pink and baby breaths blue sky, but night was hastily approaching. On the field behind the apartments, five kids stood on the lush green clearing, all excited except for one blond.

"No!" Tawni threw a tantrum. "I am NOT getting my Tiffany Thorton designer outfit wet! And I am NOT liking this sleepover so far," she grouched.

Sonny sighed. "Come on, Tawni. Pretend we're acting!" Everyone gave her a questioned look. "Yeah!" she pressed on smiling. "You can pretend you'll be the "Slumber Queen" but the only way to _earn _that crown is to participate in all the activities!"

_That _brightened the blond. "Oooh!" she clapped ecstatically. "Count me in then! I love winning and bossing…erm, _ruling _over others! But I still can't get my cloths wet," she modeled the clothing on her. Sonny pointed to the clothes on the sidewalk farther away.

"That's ok. I brought some extra t-shirts and pants!" Sonny then turned her attention to everyone else as Tawni grumbled, walking away with Sonny's bland clothing.

"Ok! Well, I have 6…_**5 **_groups of water balloons—each color's specific to the thrower. Like Zora's is purple, Nico is green. Grady's red, Tawni's pink, and I'm yellow!" Sonny grinned as she passed a crate full of water balloons to each person their specifying color. Tawni had quickly arrived back, and in that time, had personalized the normal white T-shirt with ribbons decorating everywhere, the arm sleeves rolled up.

"Now, I know it's dark and we can't even see anything but that'll be the fun of it! We have to try to hit everyone and whoever's the least wet wins! And if you lose all your balloons, then—" Sonny scrunched her face up, shrugged and smiled as if that finished her statement. Then she deepened her voice as if she were some secret agent. "Now, to your positions, people! _Go, go, GO!"_

The kids scrambled about out of the clearing to hiding places—trees, benches, each carrying their own crate.

"Let the battle begin!" cheered Sonny.

"Fire!" rang someone else. Despite the overwhelming blindness of night, the atmosphere livened quickly as water balloon shot everywhere, exploding on contact. Screams and laughter erupted momentarily, apart from the occasional whining.

"I'm all _wet_!" cried Tawni.

"_Well done, _Caption Obvious. Your ship has sailed," mocked Nico.

"Tawni, you're not gonna take that from him, are you?" Sonny encouraged from far away as she continued dodging water balloons left and right. "Use all that _rage _and fire back!"

That heated Tawni up. "Take _that! _And _that! _HAHA!" she shrieked as she threw the balloons like torpedoes, as she hectically fired.

"Tawni, you're _drowning _me here!" squeaked Zora from some tree—not beside it, _in _it.

Just then, everyone heard Grady yelp and crash. "Stupid balloon! I tripped on it!" he yelled. As everyone now knew his position, he became the target.

"Oh! Oh! Hey! Sto—_ow!" _Grady pouted as he started getting drenched.

"Bro, fight back! Fight _back!" _Nico yelled supportively as he barely missed a water balloon whizzed by.

"I can't! I ran out of balloons!"

"Attack him!" Zora roared as a bunch of balloons whistled by from every side and detonated like firecrackers on Grady as he screamed bloody murder.

"Alright, everyone, stop! Stop!" Sonny yelled aloud while giggling and holding her hands up in a surrender fashion—not that anyone could see though. "Let's let Grady rest." Hand out in front of her, Sonny walked zombie-style to find Grady.

"Is that you, Grady?" She asked as Grady, right in front of her, ended up getting his cheeks, nose and ears slapped and tugged.

"Stop _slapping _me!" his arms went crazy, now slapping Sonny away.

"Sorry! You want to change into your PJ's?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I'll go head up and wait for you guys there," Grady nodded as streams of water dropped from his hair and shirt. Everyone stalled as they watched Grady walk under the street light and into the apartment in a tye-dye shirt.

"Huh. I don't remember him wearing that shirt," Nico muttered when Zora interrupted.

"RAWR!" Zora howled as water balloons suddenly smacked Sonny with such force that she flew back grunting. Of course, Tawni would be the first to enjoy that.

"Wow, Zora! You're _good!" _Tawni grinned, laughing at the soaked Sonny.

"Not me! I found this _canon _up here! It's _really _been helping me!" Zora freakishly grinned.

Nico walked towards where the girls' voices were. "Hey, that ain't fair!"

At that remark, Nico was bombarded with two large purple water balloons in the face.

"Yes! My canon gives out perfect shots once again!" Zora's hyper voice piped from high up in the tree.

"Fine, you win!" Nico exasperated.

"Yeah, I'm too cold to play now," Tawni started shivering.

Nico checked his digital watch as it lit up. "Yeah, it _has _been more than an hour. Let's go inside," he nodded.

"Oh, is this the part where we change into warm and colorful PJ's?" Tawni excitedly asked.

"Yeah!" Sonny widely grinned as she twisted the bottom of her shirt around, water draining out.

"Oh, yay!" Tawni cheered and bounced on her toes. After they waited for Zora to climb down, the group began walking towards the streetlight when they stared at each other. And stared. And continued growing wide-eyed at each other as this was the first they were seeing each other after the water balloon fight until they screamed bloody murder also.

"You're yellow!"

"You're pink!"

"You're tye-dyed!"

At this point, Sonny couldn't hold it anymore and fell to the ground, snot-laughing and rolling around in tears.

"Sonny, this is _NOT _funny!" Tawni stomped her foot—her face and body and assortment of colors.

"Yeah. Do you know something we _don't? _Like_…what were in those balloons_!?"

Sonny quickly gasped for breath and then cried out, "Food coloring!"

The three kids jaw-dropped. Taking quick deep breaths as if she were hyperventilating, Sonny giggled, "Heh…heh….heh! Yeah!! The colors of balloons you had, the _same _color of food dye was inside of it! How great is that?" Sonny burst one last time.

Slowly, one by one, each co-star began to laugh along.

"You sure got us!" Nico playful punched her on the shoulder, his face all purple

"Yeah, that was really good!" Zora shrilled high-pitched from lack of air, her whole body hot bright pink from Tawni's earlier rage.

"You are SO funny!" Tawni slapped Sonny's arm rather harshly.

"Uh, thanks," Sonny meekly smiled as she rubbed where Tawni slapped. "It'll take a while to get off though, even if you do wash it.

Tawni sighed. "I'm just _dreading _to see a mirror now!"

Nico's eye rose up. "I'm surprised you don't have it with you now."

"Come one!" Sonny urged, leading the way back to the apartments.

"Oh wait! Anyone want some gum?" Nico gestured, a smirk hiding beneath.

"Ooh! I'll have a piece!" Sonny smiled as she was given purple gum.

* * *

"Grady, open the door right _now!_" Zora urgently pounded on the door as the group of kids stood in the poorly lit carpeted hallway. "Don't you have the key, Sonny?"

"I gwave wet who Gwagwee. Wha cak cai clox?!" Sonny mustered up speaking, but was tongue-tied (**Can you figure out what she said? Answer in your reviews!)**

Tawni gasped in horror as she looked at Sonny. "You're UGLY! Are you _foaming?!" _

Just then Grady, wearing baby-blue breath footie pj's (the one-piece covering the whole body) with little yellow ducks patterned on it, opened the door and screamed at Sonny's face as Nico started laughing.

"Sonny, you've just been _prank'd_!" Nico clicked and pointed to Sonny in a smooth voice as she raced into the room to see her reflection. Staring back at her was a Sonny with black looking putty everywhere in her mouth. The wad of gum had thickened during the chewing and was somewhat clogged and sticking to her mouth. As Sonny continuously began yanking and tearing away gum, everyone else besides Grady began changing into their PJ's in separate rooms. Walking over to the living room, where all the sleeping bags laid out on the floor, Nico walked over to his when he noticed a huge lump in his bundle, vibrating a bit.

With a curious expression, Nico approached with caution when he heard a slight whistling sound—_breathing. _

"AH! Guys! Come here! Come _here!" _he squealed, Grady and Sonny rushing over.

"What happened," Sonny asked, most of the gum stuck everywhere on her hand now.

"There's s-someone there in m'b-bag!" the brown boy yelped in terror as he comically jumped in Grady's arms.

A shocked expression crossed Sonny's face. "It's breathing! Ok, on the count of 3, let's get it!"

The boys fervently nodded their heads. "1…2…3!" Nico whined as everyone pounced on his bag. What they landed on, it was definitely not a person.

"What's this?" Nico and Sonny unzipped his bag to uncover a large stuffed polar bear, a vibrator, and whistle which Sonny took out and observed. She then turned around and found what she suspected—an open window with a light breeze blowing in.

"Grady, that was _really smart," _she coolly smiled as Grady threw a fit of laughter. Nico jaw-dropped, and was about to say something when they heard a high-pitched scream from the bathroom. The three turned around to find Tawni waving her arms crazily in hysterics. Her skin was still splotched with color as a blow-dryer appeared stuck in the midst of her golden wet locks.

"Alright! Which one of you changed the hairdryer so it would _suck in _instead of _blow out_?"

Again, Nico, Sonny and Grady roared in amusement; Grady fell off the couch as Sonny raised her hand slowly to accept the blame.

"ERR!" Tawni shook frustrated as she flipped her currently wet and knotted hair, then walked back to the bathroom.

The kids busted up again, slapping knees, pounding fists, kicking legs. Zora walked out, her hair in cute pigtails as she hardly got wet in the face, wearing a pink and purple "So Random" shirt with the cast on it and turquoise blue cotton PJ bottoms with gnome and glow-in-the-dark swirly patterns, along with her colorful toe-monkey socks.

"So, what are we gonna do next?" Zora calmly asked, hopping onto the couch.

"Now," Sonny smirked, "we'll watch "Night of the Halloween Sorarity Party Disaster…_**6'!" **_

Just then, another Tawni scream erupted; her head peeked out as she roared like a fierce kitten, "WHO FIXED THE HAIRSPRAY TO GO BACKWARDS?! IT'S ALL ON MY FACE NOW!!!!!"

* * *

How many of you would think it be hilarious of some kinda animal roamed around the Monroe's place during the sleepover? Besides Bernie—Zora's ….what is it? A corn or milk snake? And what kinda animal should it be? Skunk, rabbit? But if there's a skunk, I don't want the story to be stinky the whole time. Or a cute chihuahua!! You get to help me choose! Ooh, and would anyone like to give me a Tawni tip she could use in the story?

And yep—the movie's based off of what Alex and Justin were in in "Wizards of Waverly Place", which Tiffany Thorton guest-starred in! Isn't that creepy guy in the movie scary!?


	6. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Invited Guest

Beware, there's a bit of gory details here...maybe I should change the rating, but it's only for this chapter. So... I don't know.

I'd like to dedicate my favorite chapter eve to: **Kylie Robbins, sonnycentral, AnaylstProductions, xScribbles819, and Jonas x Knight, daseyrocks, TheEntertainer26, KairiNamineStar, FlowerBud, cware, Jizzle Pop, Music-Freak Twilight, Wollywood, and just all my favorite authors! (That was actually the majority of them!)**

Thanks to **iOutspoken** and **frocked** for the Tawni tips!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or placed us (My story or/and I) on alert from chapters 4 and 5: **AnaylstProductions, klcthenerd, SparkleInTheSun, Stemi4ever123, inkheart4evr, Mo813, daseyrocks, studybuddy, xStarXStruckx, ilovenat1995, SWAC FAN 9546, TehNinjaGlare, Always Juliet, Hornmeister Lover, sonnycentral, Jonas x Knight, iOutspoken, tofu-rox, Chadlover, Spunkalovely, erinrenee5678, TheEntertainer26, Kylie Robbins, frocked, mezz, Skittles31, Change4Good, MISTALI, chloe-bug, MusicFreak-Twilight, channylover808, ShelBeexLee, NamiChan11, random, GirlWithBlueBlood, Sarah of Lalane, angels., vickybarb, Mrs Masen aka Amanda**, lolajopo, SnowPrincessberry, NickJLuver22, LuckyGirl99, GoodTwin-01, Twerd at Heart, x9alli9x, gummybear44, WiseGirl14, Liquidgold, xxorangexxmonkeyxx, gilmorefreak23, .girl.713, BtVSSWaCRswll, MaskOfDeath, Is you heart in the game, dazzled beyond words, flamingshadowgirl, baconluver, blueeyes21112. Forgive me if I didn't call you. Haha, as you can tell, only the people in bold were "bold" enough to review, hence--the bold! Haha!

**Disclaimer: **I own…*this is hard to be creative* …oh, Grady's ducky baby blue footie PJ's. Disney claimed SWAC before I could.

PS: Like I said, this is my favorite chapter! Why? Because Chad's here! Oh, and make sure you try to read this at night or turn off all the lights, close the blinds so it'll create a better **atmosphere **for the story! Oh, and sorry for this being a long chapter, but I love it so much!

* * *

The nightly birds ruffled their feathers during the humid night, preparing to sleep, as were many people in the Beverly Hills Apartment. But not the Randoms, oh no. Their night had barely begun. 10 pm had stricken when Tawni walked through the hallway to Sonny's room, less curious than a house plant could be—the plant would be at least interested in the light, water and air. The room she walked into, obviously Sonny's, was as cheery as a room could be: the walls seemed to glow with the yellow bright wallpaper and everything was just a clash of both warm and cool colors. The furniture was either lime green, orange, or vibrant royal purple.

Something caught Tawni's eye. Eying the open door carefully, Tawni hastily grabbed the frame—in it was a picture of Sonny...and her. Tawni's expression softened—a thoughtful smile peeked out. The picture was taken when they had both hung with Lulu or whoever, everyone enjoying the moment.

"I'm so pretty in it!" Tawni giddily beamed. Gently setting the picture back, Tawni dropped all her bags onto Sonny's bed, then walked out. Laughter erupted again from the other end of the hallway as she stood outside the door.

"Great. Wonder what they did _now_," she muttered, walking in the dark hallway, when she heard a ragged heavy breathing behind her.

"I'm...co-o-oming...to...GET YOU!"

* * *

"I found a hatchet!" squealed Zora, waving it about as she smiled with enthusiasm.

"I said "get the pants from under m'_jacket!" Geez!" _Nico yelled from the bathroom as Zora grabbed the olive green PJ bottoms and threw it to the brown hand sticking out by the door.  
"Thanks, Z!"

Meanwhile, upfront, Sonny was trying to put the DVD into the slot and changed the channel to "DVD" as she stood on her knees when the channel flickered back by itself. Sonny wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Go," she stated, changing the channel again, but again it jumped back. "What's going on?" she muttered to herself, poking the buttons on the TV set.  
"Omph," she grunted, seeing that the tray for the DVD player had popped out on its own and head-butted Sonny in the stomach. Zora's laugh escaped behind her; Sonny quickly turned around in awe as Zora smirked back and nodded.

"Universal remote—_'nuff said_!"

Sonny laughed when a blood-curdling scream was heard from the back hallway.  
"Tawni?" they ran up to the shaken blond, who was close to tears.  
"M-m-m-man..._behind _me..." she stuttered as the girls placed a comforting arm around her and led her to the sofa.  
"What happened?" Nico raced over as Grady followed, his mouth stuffed with a cookie.  
Sonny bit her lip. "She fell in a trap..."

Tawni then looked at Sony beside her incredulously. "_What_?" she shook her head.

"Tawni, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't mean for you to get that freaked out," Sonny hugged Tawni around the arms, as she placed her head on Tawni's bare shoulders. The tween queen wore her hair in a high ponytail, a bright pink tank top over a yellow tank, with pink PJ bottoms with little crown patterns. There was also the occasional 'Princess' written on the side. Hers stood out second compared to Zora's, dressed in gnomes, glow-in-the-dark spirals and everyone's face on her shirt.

Tawni huffed, giving in, a smile creeping up. "Alright. Let's start the movie," she droned.

"Wait! Let me go close all the lights and get some popcorn!" Sonny suggested as she jumped over the couch.

Nico, wearing a black large tee and olive green PJ pants, rolled his eyes. "Sonny, you plan on scaring us to death?"

Sonny stood by the kitchen's entrance, nodding her head slowly, carrying a wide smile as everyone turned to look at her. "Oh _yeah!" _

* * *

"Hey! You started the movie without me!" Sonny whined, her eyes glued to the screen, finding her way by the screen-light to the couch; everywhere else was pitch dark.  
"Awh, you didn't miss nothing," Grady grabbed a fistful of popcorn, chewing as the extra large bowl of popcorn passed down to the middle.  
"Oh, except for the preview for "_The Chad Dylan Cooper Movie_", when you kissed Chad!" Tawni snickered.  
Sonny jaw-dropped, then grabbed some popcorn and flicked one after the other at Tawni. "I told you it was _Selena! _Not _me!" _  
After being hit, Tawni gaped at Sonny. "Sonny, here's a Tawni Tip for ya—it's "bite, wipe and _gloss," _Tawni demonstrated by applying the some "cocoa-mocho-cocoa" to her lips. "Not "_toss"."_For the next hour and half, towards the end of "_Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster...__**6**__!_" the gang all cowered and huddled against each other, screaming bloody murder every few minutes. The walls in Sonny's apartment were thick enough so no neighbors could hear the noise unless they stood right outside the door, despite the volume being so loud. The horrible severe thunderstorm outside seemed to have invited itself to enforce the chilling atmosphere, the rain clashing like bullet fires. With the movie playing, the glow of the sudden lighting added more effect. The creepy robed midget holding a hairdryer as a weapon from the second movie returned in this movie also. Just his appearance scared the kids—his face looked as if it had melted—with glowing caramel brown skin, beady black eyes and his lips sewed together tight, blood seeping out.

The evil munchkin had just slaughtered the ex-girlfriend's head and replaced it with the massive cow's, whose body was still twitching.  
Zora couldn't even _watch _half of the movie, as her hands stayed over her eyes the majority of the time. The popcorn was low enough for the kernels to appear, but still enough to keep a surprise hidden beneath.

"Grady, let go of my hand," Sonny hissed, a hand of hers in the popcorn bowl. She slightly turned to face him when her eyes widened—both of his hands were clenched to his face, as his teeth chattered, grazing his and Nico's nails.  
"Huh? Wha—?" Grady mumbled, his dry eyes never leaving the screen as he leaned forward to watch.  
"**_AHHHH_!**" Sonny then screeched and hysterically threw the bowl everywhere, a mess of popcorn raining on everyone and about. Zora quickly reached for the remote to pause the movie as fast as she could, making a nauseated face: the screen froze at the sight of the dead dairy cow with the girl's bloody head pinned to its neck, hanging off the chandelier.  
"What happened?" Tawni whimpered, actually caring.  
"M-my _hand_...s-something g-grabbed i-i-it...i-in t-there!" Sonny pointed to the now-empty large orange bowl rolled on its side.

Nico cautiously bent over to pick it up, then narrowed his eyes. "Hey, aren't these those prank bowls for Halloween?" he asked, revealing a warty green hand stuck to the bottom of the bowl, only seen because of the TV light.  
Everyone sat back down as Sonny muttered to herself, "I must've not noticed which bowl I got."  
Zora then hit 'PLAY' as the movie resumed with the dead cow and haunting music playing.  
"Isn't the cow dead?" Nico frowned in thought. Everyone looked at each other, another excuse to not watch the blood-stained killer.

"I hear _mooing_!!" Grady shrieked, hopping on the couch seats.  
"You guys!" Sonny yelled over the pandemonium, quickly grabbing her cell phone without seeing the caller ID. "Hello?" Sonny whispered, not noticing how her voice shook. She had to hold the phone away from her ear because of the deafening sound through the line. The other four kids pressed against her, trying to listen in when they all heard someone bellowed, "_**OPEN...I'M...COM-...GET...YOU**_!"

Sonny could barely distinguish the words as they were roared over the thunder and pounding rain. The line disconnected: Everyone looked at each other in ice-chilling fear for several eternal seconds. The movie continued blasting as the TV screen zoomed in on the crazed blood-thirsty catatonic expression of the black-hooded psychopath, evil lurking through every pore. Hearts stared racing, minds scurrying.

It wasn't until the lightning had strike that everyone's attention turned to the harsh thud on the glass door a few feet away. For a quick second, there, manically staring back at them, a dark figure was illuminated—wearing a black hoodie jacket as the hood caped over his head, drenched while carrying a blow dryer, stood the murderer himself, screaming ferociously to them, pounding on the door. The kids gave a blood-curdling scream; all went pitch-dark.

***

Everyone continued screaming insanely until Sonny's heart leapt at the familiar figure. "CHAD?!"  
Zora paused the movie again, the traces of the panic still lingering in the room.  
"Chad?" followed Tawni.  
"Chad?" gasped Grady.  
"Chad?" Nico frowned confusingly.  
"_Randoms_!" Chad could clearly be heard. He didn't say it as a comeback, but more of an order to let him in.  
"_Chad_!" Sonny repeated breathlessly, running to the door, tripping over her lavender purple and cupcake-patterned PJ bottoms, and fidgeting with the lock. He quickly opened the door, coughing and sputtering, all soggy.

"You _invite_ me and then just _leave_ this beautiful soul outside in the freezing rain?!" Chad groaned, weakly as they let him in.  
Sonny instinctively placed an arm around Chad's wet back, leading him to the sofa, rubbing warmth into him.

"Man, where's ya stuff?" Nico called over, finding nothing on the deck.  
Chad gave out one last cough, covering with his hand when Sonny yanked them down and began rubbing them speedily.  
"Here," Tawni muttered softly, placing a blanket over Chad, completely uncomfortable with herself. "_Stupid caring..."_

"It's outside the main door," Chad waved off as Nico went to collect it, his conceitedness returning. "_Which_, by the way," Chad glared at the group, "I knocked on _forever_ except your stupid movie was too loud and your screams even louder. So I tried finding another way to enter."

Sonny's expression hardened. "Why're you here?" Chad's eyebrow quickly rose as he was asked this surprising question, keeping his cool composure.  
"You invited me," he shrugged, confused.  
"Exactly! So why're you _here_?" Sonny began yelling. Tawni, Grady and Zora quickly backed up simultaneously towards Nico by the doors, observing the fight from afar.

"Is it just me or are their fights getting weirder and _weirder_ each day?" Grady asked bemused. The rest continued staring as the fight continued; it was then when they noticed the crate with the left-over water balloons—mostly blue and hot pink.  
"Fine," Sonny snorted.  
"Fine," Chad looked disdainfully at her, her hands still rubbing his.  
"Good!"  
"Good! Now where's the bed I'm sleeping on?" Chad retorted, eying around.  
"Chad, you're sleeping on the floor with the rest of us right _here_," Sonny stated, clenching her teeth. The heartthrob looked disgustedly at her, and then huffed a surrendering sigh.  
"Fine. But I'm gonna take a shower first," he pulled his hand out of Sonny's comfortable grasp, feeling his wet hair, standing up and pouting.

"Oh, _Cha-ad_," Zora sweetly sang out; Chad turned when he was suddenly bombarded on the face. After the rush of objects hitting him, Chad stood shocked, dripping mostly hot pink—hot pink _hair, _hot pink jacket, hot pink clothes, and a pink face.

Sonny was the first to laugh beside him, surprisingly not hit. Chad stared at her, seething, despite everyone joining her now, as he stomped over to the bathroom, yanking his bag from Nico's arms. When the door slammed close, the house was in hoots.


	7. Chapter 7: Chad's shower

Well, 1) Water balloons filled with food dye won't work—I tried it; it was yellow, lol. So, let's just all believe that the water balloon was filled with _**paint**_! Got it? Good!

Oh, and 2—this story is literally going to my head. I started drawing the blueprints for Sonny's apartment, and was so close to drawing a sketch of the interior of her house. Haha, I have no life!

Disclaimer: Why, yes! Everything I write is an actual episode! NOT. Haha, had to deal with a legal crisis yesterday with youtube ©, lol. So yeah—I don't own this, well—I _do _own _this, _just not _this! (_Haha, Tawni's line!) Or Hannah Montana's "Super Girl" song, the hairdryer or the identical popcorn twins, or the pink fuzzy bunny slippers.

No, the latter one is all _**Kylie Robbins**_, whom I'd like to thank helping out with this story again! You gotta love our random PM's: right now, a SWAC battle is going on and Dr. Robbins and General Flowers are saving the SWAC cast, dumping Sterling gas and Zora's canon shooting out Chaniness. Oh, and her cold-cut-catapult! And now the magical ponies that eat rainbows and poop out butterflies have been unleashed. So…BEWARE!

* * *

Still shaken by the movie, especially due to Chad's "unexpected arrival," the group gave up on the horror movie with the terrifying robed midget. Chad had gone to take a quick shower as his welcome was that of water balloons which was actually filled with hot pink paint, staining him. The "So Random!" cast had all pitched in to help Sonny clean up the spilled popcorn everywhere from when she thought a real hand had grabbed her.

It was then they heard a scream from the bathroom. As they turned towards the bathroom door to find Chad stick his head out; glowering at them yet looking innocent as his head leaned on the door's edge. Sonny then realized the cause of his glare and stifled a giggle.

"_Now _what happened?" Grady rolled his eyes.

"I don't _know," _Chad sarcastically gasped. "Why don't ya tell me after you pop all the _**bubbles!?" **_He then dramtically swung the door wide open for them to view as they burst in laughter.

The girls gasped and prepared to close their eyes when they saw Chad was at least wearing sky blue swim-shorts. His pink-strained skin glowed under the light as if he were a merry elf. Appearing from the showerhead came, not steaming water, but hundreds of bubbles forming per second as it began sailing out the door. The gang quickly ran over towards Chad to pop the bubbles like addicted morons as Chad watched them idiotically.

"Will you _stop _it?" he hissed, waving his arms crazily around to get the bubbles away from him.

Sonny sighed as a bubble popped right on her nose, causing her face to wrinkle. "Chad, c'mon. Don't be such a party..._Cooper," _she giggled again as she earned more laughs and a shake of Chad's inflated head.

"_Fix it," _he curtly stated. Grumbling, Sonny dragged her self to the bathroom as Chad closed the door behind her so the other Randoms couldn't watch. Shrugging, they continued picking up popcorn and sharing jokes—of course—Nico and Grady still on their quest of the _identical popcorn twins_.

The bathroom was now oversaturated with bubbles as Sonny and Chad walked into the small bathtub, Sonny's back against Chad's bare somewhat-muscled chest. Biting her lip at the contact, she began tinkering with the showerhead, removing the bubble juice so the water could pass through. Chad just silently stood there until she was done and awkwardly turned around to face him.

"There," she stated, trying not to sound mad.

"Thank you," Chad said in the same tone. Sonny began to step out when her foot slipped on a fallen soap as she began falling out of the bathtub, about to collide when she felt a strong arm catch her around her waist. Sonny's brown eyes met deep ocean blue as she stayed in Chad's grasp when she snapped out.

"Uh, th-thanks," she stammered, quickly jumping out of the tub and scrambled out the door.

"Hey! Don't forget to lock the door!" Chad called out but Sonny quickly slammed the door shut, breathlessly heaving. Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni all gave her funny looks, stopping mid-conversation.

"So!" Sonny's expression brightened, trying to forget of Chad's marvelous body and strength. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Same thing _you_ always talk about—Chad," Tawni shrugged, filing her nails. Sonny was taken aback but before she could say anything, Zora quirkily interrupted. "Yeah, haven't you noticed how he's always hanging out with us most the time, instead of at "The _Falls_" when we're at the studio?"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Sonny snorted. "It's just because he likes to brag about himself and irritate us!"

"Ya know, or maybe we really _are_ the closest things he has to friends," Nico suggested.

"You guys, know what would really help with us becoming friends? We pull a prank on him RIGHT now!" Zora squealed.

"Eww!" Sonny wrinkled her nose. "But he's taking a shower!"

Nico backhand slapped Sonny after her idiocy.

"Ow!" she then got it. "_Oooh! _K, team—let's _huddle!" _The crew hastily circled around, huddling and devising a plan. Then they began to walk towards the bathroom door, wishing Sonny and Grady good luck. Quietly, Sonny turned the door knob and entered in; they heard the water still running, though not as loud as it should be if the showerhead was used. But at least he was still taking a shower, with all its perks. Speaking of which...

"_I'm super cool__  
__Super hot__  
__Livin like a rockstar__  
__You think I'm super__  
__You think I'm super_

_On the cover of your magazine__  
__Wherever I go they make a scene__  
__I'm super super! I'm super duper!_ ," sang Chad, his singing undistinguishable to the outside due to the whistling water.

Grady stifled a laugh as Sonny crouched in front of him and _shhed_ behind her, a single finger to her smiling lips. They spied his figure dancing lamely about behind the curtain.

"K," Sonny whispered excitedly. "You steal his clothes. I'll stay behind and scare him!"

Grady quietly roared in laughter, making not a peep so it looked like he was trying to be a gorilla. He took Chad's clothes from the top of the toilet cover and then narrowed his eyes.

"Is it me or is it too quiet?"

They slowly glanced up to find a horror-stricken glistening Chad a foot in front of them—his lower half wrapped in a towel snuggly around it. Instead of once again yelling, he took this positively.

"Sonny," he dramatically gasped. "It's just not _right_ for a proper young lady to enter while a guy's showering, no matter _how much _you love him," he smirked conceitedly. Sonny's jaw dropped in disgust.

"Hey, Sonny?" Grady leaned over Sonny comically like "_Ohh boy!" _"I think we better run," he pointed out as if he were bored.

"I think you're right," she solemnly nodded. "**_RUN_**!"

"_Ooh_ no you don't. Two can play at this game!" Chad excitedly yelled, reaching out to the closest person—in this case, Sonny—to pull her in once he stepped over and out the bathtub.

"Wha—? Grady and I already _make two_!" she exclaimed as Grady ran out the room, screaming crazily as he pulled the door shut. Sonny and Chad were now both locked in, both trying to get each other.

"Then _THREE_! And he stole my clothes!" Chad yelled as Sonny quickly slipped her hand from Chad's grasp, running to the door. "Grady, open it!" she scream, pounding.

"How do I know you're not really Chad?" she heard Grady's voice call back from behind the door. Her eyes rolled.

"YAA!" Chad roared, tackling Sonny onto the floor. Suddenly, he heaved her up and over his bare wet shoulders; his blond hair was still wet, little beads of water dripping from the clumps of hair, dropping on Sonny's back.

"Chad! Let me go!" she struggled, chaotically kicking and pounding on his back but he calmly marched to beside the bathtub. Realization dawned on Sonny's face. She looked up to the mirror to see Chad's face.

"You _wouldn't," _she hissed deadly.

Suddenly, she felt Chad kneel and force her off him as she splashed into the bathtub, a centimeter of water still left—causing her to get all wet as she fell on her back.

Chad stood and bent over the tub. "Awh, but I did," he mockingly said pitifully, smirking, then turned around to walk off when Sonny sat up. She maniacally tried _reaching _him now.

"_Oh _no _you_ don't," The purple PJ'd girl quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Chad's bare stomach—an awkward sight and feeling for both parties—and pulled him. His splash was even louder as he fell on top of Sonny's front, both soaking wet now. Hysteric laughter rang in the bathroom as Chad got up a little, still on Sonny as they crazily grinned towards each other, they bodies against one each other as they laid in the bathtub. Sonny's lavender tee was already small, and with it wet now, it clung to her skin and her bra. Chad's contact on her electrified her as his touch was so soft, his skin so hot. Momentarily, both their faces fell.

"AH!" Chad screamed, leaping off Sonny knowing he was in big trouble still. He quickly scurried off.

* * *

"You got his clothes?" Nico excitedly asked when Grady had rushed out of the door.

"Uh...hold that thought," he then talked to the door. "How do I know you're not really Chad?" he yelled as he held the door shut.

"You _fool_!" Zora shrieked. Suddenly they heard multiple thuds, screaming, and soon laughter. The group stared at each other curiously.

"What's going on there?" Tawni wrinkled her nose.

Grady was about to open the door when it flew open by itself and a wet Chad's back appeared before them.

"Peace out sucka'! _Wha-hah_!" he snickered to a shrieking Sonny in the bathtub when he turned around.

"Hey! Give me my clothes back, Lady!" Chad excited, reaching over.

Grady quickly swung around. "It's Grady. Nico, catch!" Grady called out as if this were some championship basketball game. The clothes flew up and over the couch, where Nico caught and then danced around.

"Oh _yeah-h_!" he sang until he saw Chad rampaging with a glower patched onto his face.

"Oh _no-o_! Z, catch!" he then shot the clothes to the side, but it was not needed—as Chad's feet were still wet, he slipped over the hardwood floor, slamming to the ground. "Omph," he grunted.

"Haha!" Tawni pointed. "MacKenzie _Falls_!" Sonny then ran out, drenched, beside Grady.

"You guys, just give him his clothes back," Sonny exasperated, repeatedly tugging on her shirt away from her body to not make it stick.

With Chad still flat on his back, Zora walked over to him, lending a hand, his clothes under her arm pit. Raising his eyebrows in doubt of her strength, he reached over, pulling himself up. Zora customarily gave him his clothes and that was the end of that.

"Is this whole night supposed to be a "_Ooh! Lets-prank-Chad-as-many-times-as-we-can-beacuse-of-everything-he's-done-to-us_" night?" his hands waving around his face mockingly.  
"Yes!" Tawni giggled.

"No!" Sonny pleaded, walking over to him. "Here, you guys, let's all make a truce and make this a _girls verses guys_ prank war, not _Falls vs. Random_."

"Yeah," Chad rolled his head in Z-formation behind Sonny, looking intimidating.

"Chad?" Sonny stared at him funny.

"Yeah?" he snapped up looking blankly at her.  
"Don't," she stated as her head shook.

"O-_kay!" _he dryly chuckled, awkwardly scratching the back of his head, walking towards the bathroom to put his clothes on.

The group circled around. "Alright! Well, let's move on to the next activity on our _fun-genda!_" Sonny widely beamed, enthusiasm bubbling out as she reached over for her list.

"Hmm…1AM—_Make forts and have a spitball war!" _The brunette read the list outloud.

"_Eww!" _Tawni gasped in horror. "Real _spit?" _

"No, no! We have little paper balls for our ammo! And then we _blow_ _it out_ through these straws! See?" Sonny grinned, shaking the cup of colorful straws.

Just then, Chad strutted out of the bathroom, wearing a sea blue tee and black and navy blue plaid PJ bottoms. His hair now looked gorgeous, fluffing out to the sides. Sonny frowned.

"Didn't you use the blow-dryer?" she asked, wondering if the blow-dryer she had changed up was still sucking in instead of blowing out.

Chad crossed his arms, looking smug. "_Please! _Chad Dylan Cooper _does not _blow dry. That machine was created so other people can _**try **_to get hair like mine."

Zora then mumbled. "Actually, it was created in 1890 by Alexandre F. Godefroy…"

Chad coolly stared at her. "Do I _look _like I care?" he said in a "_hel-loo!" _expression.

"Chad, be nice, ok?" Sonny sighed as Zora lightly shrugged "whatever" to him.

Chad's eye caught something under a small table. "Sonny?" he narrowed his eyes in unbelievable confusion. "Why are there pink bunny slippers there?" he said slowly.

Sonny beamed. "Why, do you wanna wear them?!"

"No."

"Oh…Well, now, come on! Guys verses Girls! Let's make our forts and then have the spitball battle!" Sonny animatedly clapped.

* * *

Haha! Chad said NO to the pink bunny slippers! You got that, Kylie!? Mwhahaha! Lol—and yes, that little fun fact about the blow-dryer's history is true! Oooh, and can anyone give me ideas for truth or dare stuff—I got a whole bunch from Dr. Robbins – XD – (Not Ph.D) – but I just wanted to hear what you guys thought. Sorry if my rambling's a bit mental!

Ooh, let's see if we can get this to 200 reviews! The 200th reviewer will get a poem by me! ....but....that doesn't mean you all have to wait to not review yet to make it to 200th, lol. So, "Let's make dreams happen people!"--Zora

Or, if you want to be Mr. Condor: "Make it happen!!"


	8. Chapter 8: Spitball Battle part I

I'd like to dedicate this story specifically to **AnalystProductions** because without her, these next two chapters couldn't have been made, and thus the story would be finished. Haha, so thank you very very much! I totally owe you one! Actually, I'm gonna go write you a poem soon.

I'd also like to dedicate this story to **nyKatie13** because she's been such a wonderful pal and writer and dedicated a wonderful chapter to me, so I'm getting back at her, lol.

Oh and of course, thanks to **Kylie Robbins**, because without our random PMs of the SWAC battle, I wouldn't had been able to apply the tactics to this spitball war!

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and kept up with the story, especially people who DON'T have a fanfiction account on here, like TehNinjaGlare! Nearly 230 reviews—I would had never been able to believe I could achieve something like that. I mean, have you seen my first story on here? Only 2 reviews, lol. So I thank you all and I will personally dedicate each and every single person who's reviewed for chapters 1-9 on chapter 10, cuz it just seems the place to do it. Man, I love babbling. **

Disclaimer: I DO own the specific way the spitball battle has occurred, only because my bestest friend Sarah Logan and I do the same thing during our sleepovers, lol. Oooh, and Sonny and Chad's "prom picture". But alas, nothing else.

**Chapter 8 and 9 were originally supposed to be one chapter, but it was twice the length it was supposed to be (12 pages!), so I chopped it in half! **

**Oh, and please everyone do my poll!**

* * *

The gang of teens—and Zora—carried as much as they could as they rigorously and diligently brought sheets, sleeping bags and what not into Sonny's bed for the spitball war, walking through the dim lit hallway.

The chattering continued when heavy breathing could be heard from aside. "I…am…_coming…to GET YOU!!" _A raspy voice raved.

"AHHH!" Everyone began shoving each other, freaked out to get away from the hallway as they possibly could. Even Sonny, who had set the tile prank, fearfully jumped. The guys continuously screamed, hopping around.

"You _guys_!" Sonny finally calmed herself. "It's the tile prank I told you about! The taping goes off when something's on the tile," she tapped her foot on a silver tiling for the recording to go off yet again.

"Where did you find the creepy guy?" Nico shuddered, throwing his head towards the now-seen stereo.

Sonny grinned bubbly, her light purple cupcake shirt now dried off (**think of how Sonny looked in episode 2, during the "Fasty's Fast Food" sketch) **as loose strands gracefully fell loose from her French plait.

"Mr. Condor! When he was yelling at "MacKenzie Falls" for being such dramatic jerks!" she joked. Everyone began laughing out loud. Even Chad couldn't suppress a smile. "Oh, _ha ha." _Chad retorted.

"A point for the girls!" Zora shrilled, though her face hid behind a large sleeping bag engulfing her. Gnomes, aliens, and random glow-in-the-dark numbers scattered across her bag—obviously the pattern was custom-made.

The boys roared back. "I don't think so," Chad snootily said annoyed.

"Yeah," Nico punched Chad playfully. "We don't start this war til we do da spitball battle." Chad was taken back, straightening up.

"Hey, thanks man." Chad smiled in awe towards the boy beside him. He was truly grateful for Nico taking his side. Nico suavely grinned. "'Got yo back, bro," he shrugged coolly.

Just then, a voice whined from the back of the group. "Who's got _mine?_" Grady yelled over, the back of his baby blue duckie footie PJ's caught on the handle of a doorknob. Grady's rear pointed awkwardly above as his body fell over, swinging him self side to side.

A gasp erupted as they rushed over to Grady's aid, all howling in amusement.

* * *

The group had now approached Sonny's bedroom. A thousand bright and warm colors rang around the room, giving a very "hugging" and playful atmosphere. A fuzzy purple rug surrounded her sunny yellow bed, as if it were the water swamping over a tropical island. Her furniture was painted orange as the neon green window curtains certainly stood out.

"Alright! Now we can start building forts!" Sonny clapped as the genders separated to the opposite side of the bed. The girls set their sleeping gears aside, their backs facing a small red wooden circular table. Only Zora and Sonny looked stoked to start, frantically trying to tie the blankets and pin the bags under the table and window sitting on top of it. After tactfully scurrying, the girls finally settled in under, finding their blanket fort very roomy. Ironically enough, Tawni's blanket—which faced the boy's side—was pink and read "Girls _**RULE!"**_

Meanwhile, Nico and Grady skillfully unzipped their sleeping bags in haste to receive more area for their fort. Tactfully, they worked on their knees in conjunction, tying the lightweight blanket to the door of Sonny's closet when they noticed the last member of their party being non-contributive.

"_Yao-o-o-ow!" _Nico confronted Chad, who sat under the covers of the blanket watching _Twiddledum _and_ Twiddledumber _in boredom. Chad blankly looked up infront of him, his clapping hands pausing on his stomach.

"You gonna help or what?" Nico narrowed his eyes.

Chad smirked innocently. "I am. I'm making sure everything _**you **_guys do goes right and doesn't fall over. You'd _never _have been able to have our fort stay up if it weren't for me!"

Grady nodded to his pal. "He has a point…I _think_…"

As Grady looked up in confusion, Sonny's feet appeared before them, their entrance way blocked by light purple PJ bottoms and cupcakes.

"_**Cheater!**_" Chad cried.

Sonny's voice rang above from them as she placed their colored straws and a small box of ammo—or in this case, paper balls—beside the boys' fort. "I'm not! I'm just putting all the fragile stuff away that could break!"

Confusion aired amongst the boys. "You expect paper _balls _to preak picture frames?" Nico bewildered in the poorly-lit fort.

"Course not! But you guys'll get _way _too crazed up and _that's _what I'm worried about."

Nico quickly nudged Chad beside him, both laziliy sitting around as Sonny's feet started walking away.

"Oh, _Sonny," _Chad sang out sweetly; Sonny's feet froze on spot.

"Yeah?"

"Are you carrying anything right now?"

Bafflement crossed Sonny's face. "_No…_"

"For _**NARNIA!!" **_Grady hollered. The other boys arms promptly jerked Sonny's ankles so her whole body fell forward and began tickling the bottom of her feet.

"Haha—_AHHH! _St—_haha—'_p it—_hehe!!" _She shrieked, trying to kick them away, scrambling to her side towards liberty.

"Point 1 for the guys!" the boys howled and laughed, fist-bumping.

Sonny flew open the yellow covers to the girls' fort to gain entrance.

"General, take your positions!" Sonny boomed, handing Zora her purple straw.

"Oooh! Can I be queen since we're fighting a royal battle?" Tawni clapped excitedly.

"_What?_Oh. Sure!" Sonny wide-eyed, taken aback, then called out. "Ha! We have a _queen!" _

"_Yeah?" _Nico erupted. "Well, we have…" he quickly turned to his fellow knights. "What do we _have?" _

"Skills!" Grady grinned.

"Looks!" Chad pointed out.

"Quick reflexes!"

"Fame!"

"Arm pit hair!"

"_**ME!" **_Chad conceitedly smiled.

"_Aaand _we have the guts to actually bombard you with actual spit!" The girls cried in disgust at Nico's remark.

"Well, _we _have a secret weapon!" Zora shrieked, her head popping out above the fort.

The boys' heads popped up momentarily from the other side. "You do?" Grady whined.

Sonny and Tawni concurrently popped up beside Zora at the edge of the bed. "We _do?" _

"Yes! Now let the battle _begin! CHARGE!" _she screeched.

At once, everyone began popping out and into their designated forts, shooting out air into their straws to shoot out the wad of paper. Soon enough, no one was hit or _could hit _as the bed itself wallowed in paper balls. Everyone bounced back out, as all the ammo drizzled over the yellow comforter on the bed.

"Time out! Maybe we should practice so we can actually _hit _each other?" Sonny dryly chuckled. Everyone nodded.

Five…ten minutes passed when the teens figured out what certain techniques caused the ammo to shoot right or how to hide beside the bed unseen and shoot at an arc to hit the enemies.

"Hear me! Hear me!" Tawni called out, her head popping out from under the fort cover.

"SHH! The queen's _talking!" _Grady comically shh'ed.

"Let the battle resume!" she yelled, both sides cheering.

This time, paper balls speedily swapped places, striking down fast at the people.

"You boys are going _down!_" Tawni hissed, a sharp breath exhaling to shoot out the object. It smacked Chad, squarely in the cheek. It wasn't a paper wad though. Chad scratched off whatever was on his cheek, something pink.

"Is that a pellet of _lip gloss?!" _Chad gaped.

Tawni bounced out of the fort's top and perkily smiled. "Cocoa Mocho Cocoa! Ah!" she wrinkled her nose enthusiastically when Grady's shoot nearly hit her.

The boys were becoming insanely good—they were now at the point where they could fill up the entire straw with paper balls and rapidly shoot all of them like bullets.

High pitched girly screams escaped from the other side.

Not before long, the boys had run out of paper balls. "Mayday! _Mayday!! _There is a depletion of ammo! I repeat: there's a –"

"You _fool! _Don't _repeat_!" Chad seethed, quickly slapping his hand over Grady's mouth.

"Man, they can _hear _you! Now they gonna attack us ever _more!_" Nico cried, his hands waving wildly.

Grady moved Chad's slender hands away from his face. "Or…if we ask _nicely, _I'm sure they girls will just _give _it to us!" He then propped himself on his knees, pulling out the top of the fort to see out.

Nico and Chad looked up hopefully towards the boy whose lower half was still in the fort.

"Hey _ladies_, can you spare us some of the ammo please?" Grady sweetly asked.

"Alright," Zora maniacally chuckled. "Let's _give _it to them, girls!"

What the boys heard next was _not _pleasant: little popping sounds whizzed by, smacking Grady.

The boys winced every time they heard Grady yelp in pain. Soon enough, a disheveled Grady with mangled hair and an exasperated look fell down on his legs beside the shocked Nico.

"I got the ammo!" Grady shook his hand full of paper balls as he collapsed onto the ground with a thud.

"Man, the way we get these girls is _great, _if I say so m'self, but then we end up losing it _all!" _Nico popped his shirt collar. "We can't do the same mistake twice! Unless…" an eerie grin formed on Nico's lips as he debonairly nodded.

* * *

"You _guys," _Sonny whimpered above, holding a pillow defensively as a couple more paper bullets bounced off of it. "I think they're going to _win!" _

"Not if we collect all the ones on the bed first!" Zora protested in uncontainable spirit.

"Yeah!" Tawni agreed mischievously. "And then girls will _rule _and boys _drool!" _They all giggled and hi-fived. Quietly, a certain someone sneakily peeked under the "walls" of the girls' fort, waiting for the right time for the females to get distracted. His brown hand hesitantly crept along the floor as his single eye peeked on lookout. It went as a success: Nico swiftly grabbed a handful and rushed out, running rather fast on his knees to get to the other side.

"I got it!" he whispered excitedly as the boys reached towards the ammo like brightened children on Christmas morn.

They continued their strategy of "the triple threat"—or continuously shooting second by second—when the girls got up on their knees, fully seen.

"Hey!_" _Sonny slapped her pillow to the guys, now up on their knees and dodging the girls' attacks. "You stole almost all of our bullets! You _jerks!"_

"YES!" Chad threw a power fist into the air. "In this world of cruelty, I…am NOT…_ALONE!"_ he dramatically praised.

So Random looked at Chad, who still had a beam plastered on to his face as if he had just been promised all of Hollywood.

Another pillow was thrown at his face, disrupting his gaze.

"Hey!" he waved his arm in protest.

"You come here and steal our ammunition again, Chad's gonna meet _Bernie!" _Zora shrilled, ending her statement with a dozen shots towards the boys. Wads of paper were starting to appear within the kids' hair and under their shirts and bed.

"Bernie?" Chad went down at his knees as paper balls missle'd by, whistling. "Who's Bernie?" He prepared to bounce back up and shoot when he found Sonny up also.

"You _don't _wanna know!" she hastily said, shooting at him; Chad dodged. She went down, then back up within a mere second. "_Trust _me." Then just like that, she was gone when Tawni popped up in Sonny's place. She looked around blankly asif she were lost or in a trance, then gleefully grinned.

"I'm _winning_! Aaand_…_I'm _pretty!" _she used her high opera voice she managed to say in a pitch which did not exist in a musical instrument.

Sonny sprang back up, facing her teammate. "There's no "_I" _in "_team," _Tawni," Sonny soothed, ducking from the paper balls Grady bombarded.

Tawni looked at Sonny coolly. "But there's an "_I" _in "_Tawni"…_and a "_T_"!" she cheered.

Chad gave a wide-eyed "OMG…" look towards the tween queen; the shooting had ceased. "_Heh…_ there's _also _an "_M" _for "_**mindless moron**__," _Chad arrogantly shrugged, watching the scene in front. The moment the words left his mouth, his lips formed a smug that was dangerously leaning over the edge of being patronizing.

Tawni glared towards him, carrying an annoyed expression. "What are you trying to say?"

It only took a single smooth blink from Chad for all to be said. "You're calling _me _a "_mindless moron," _aren't you?!" she gasped. The brunette rolled her eyes when a paper ball hit Tawni. "Ow! Hey!" she motioned towards Nico, a green straw clamped in his mouth.

"Di' war ai' ovaw ye'," Nico emphasized through his clenched teeth holding up the straw. (**Can you guess what he said?)**

The teams hastily concealed themselves, digging into their forts.


	9. Chapter 9: Spitball Battle part II

*continuation of the spitball war*

* * *

Inside the girls' fort, the girls sat confined in the small area which glowed pink from the light illuminating through.

"What do we do?" Tawni panicked.

With the tongue to the inside of her cheek, Zora slowly nodded, sniggering. "We bring out our _secret weapon." _

* * *

"What do we _DO!?" _Grady threw a tantrum, nervously shaking his foot.

"Man, cool yourself _down!" _Nico nudged him. Chad shh'ed them, holding a single finger of silence to his lips. "Do you hear that?" he uneasily whispered.

The boys tuned in their ears; eager soft whispers were heard from the girl's station.

"Oh no! They're planning something!" Grady screeched quietly, jumping up and down on his rear. "Let's pretend we have a plan too! MUTTER MUTTER MUTTER MUTTER!" Grady screamed out loud, loud enough for the girls to hear and giggle.

"Oh, would you _**stop **_that?" Chad speedily leaned forward to shut the other blond up. Cries and grunts slipped as the two began attacking each other lamely until Nico pushed them apart. "Whoa, whoa, _whoa. _You guys hear that?" Nico's fly voice questioned under the dim lit spacing with a navy blue hue.

Silence fell for a moment. "Sounds like…hissing." Chad narrowed his eyes when sudden movement came from under the bed. Emerging out was a scaly yellow, red, and black ringed milk-snake, swerving with intimidation. Its yellow rings faintly glowed in the darkness as it slithered towards a near-crying Chad.

"Hi, B-Bernie…(don't eat me!)" Chad sobbed, stiffly holding still.

"D_-dang!" _Nico stuttered. "Bernie's gotten _bigger_!" The heartthrob couldn't keep his cool any more—he began waving and kicking around terrifyingly, having the fort blankets give way and fall. "_Manly" _screams burst from under the blankets as the girls shrieked in amusement. The figures trapped within the blanket furiously waved about as the small snake slithered out unscathed.

Zora gently picked up her creature, nuzzling it, walking back to her fort. "I'll take my _Bernie-Wormie _back, thank you!"

This was the perfect timing—Zora, Tawni, and Sonny quickly shot all their ammo to the boys, who now managed to escaped the fuzzy grasp of the sleepwear, shooting furiously. Nothing could had made this moment anymore hilarious until Grady tripped on the blanket landing backside onto Nico who landed front-side on Chad's backside.

"Ger' off!"

"Eugh, ahhh!"

"I can't get up!" With the boys still toppled one over the other, the girls quickly scooped up as much ammo as they could before scampering off to their base.

"Men!" Nico's head stuck out of the turmoil. "Recover headquarters and back to your stations!" His voice commanded general-like. Hastily, the men bumbled to reconstruct their fort while defending themselves from the oncoming bullets. He could had sworn that someone yipped and cheered Native American style.

"Chad!" Nico yelled over, through the girl's fierce cries of triumph. Chad froze when he tried tying the string attached to the blanket on to the bed's framing pole.

Sweeping down to avoid Sonny's rather insanely attacks, Chad crouched over his bent knees beside Nico, listening in.

* * *

A minute later, Chad found himself in a position he would had **_never_** thought possible for Chad Dylan Cooper—crawling on the floor besides Sonny's foot of the bed, trying to use his super sneaky skills to break in to the girls' fort and steal the majority of their ammo. No doubt, the pink fort had a sturdier "structure" as it was locked tight in position with the window on it and wedged under a round table.

Gently, he wallowed himself to lay flat on his stomach and slightly peeked, straining his ear to listen in. These girls were _good—_even in their own fort, they gave no chance of slipping their scheme.

"So, Sonny, _you'll _go over there and steal their ammo, alright?" the quirky girl directed.

"Aye aye!" he heard Sonny's voice pipe up.

"Stupid cute," he muttered, then realizing he gave away his whereabouts. Nico and Grady continuously fired at the pink fort but only Zora seemed prudent enough to attack. Suddenly, the covers were folded back as Sonny came out, then gasped and leaned back in shock as she had nearly bumped right into Chad. They stared jaw-dropped at each other when she randomly screamed, "_MINE_!" placing a hand over their box of ammo. Chad's attention turned towards Tawni sitting inside, applying lip gloss when she adamantly cried, "Capture him!"

"AH!" Chad gasped, trying to scurry away when Sonny pounced on his back, holding him tight on the ground. His face and body became squished under her weight when he couldn't even open his eyes, for fear that the rough carpet would prick his beloved eyeballs out.

"OW! The synthetic fibers are hurting my eyes!" he whined, throwing a fit as Sonny sat on his back.

She crazily laughed. "Oh yeah? Well _how do you like me NOW, _you nerd!?" With that, she bounced on her rear, bouncing on Chad's back, squishing him to death.

The couple continued struggling, Chad clutching the royal purple carpet for Sonny to not drag him off.

"Help!" he shrieked when Sonny finally dragged him against the wall, hugging him tightly. His arm was awkwardly stretched behind him when he began crying in pain. "Guys, help me!"

"Quick!" Nico turned to his friend. "Chad needs our help!" The two went up on their knees, ready to attach when they found Zora, armed and ready, to release the multiple paper balls within the three purple straws in her mouth.

"_Hasta la vista, _boys!" she snickered when she ferociously began targeting, making popping sounds on contact.

"Chad, you on your _own!" _Nico cried as the boys screamed high-pitched in fear. "AHHH!"

Chad rolled his eyes. "_Thanks, _guys," he muttered in disgust, still in Sonny's arms before realizing how close they were. "Would. You. Get. _Off of _me?!" Chad yelled, twisting and turning his body side to side as Sonny still clung on.

"Then you'll run away and steal our ammo!" she defiantly argued.

"You guys are gonna have to forfeit if you want Chad back!" Zora called over out loud over the boys' screams.

After screaming like little girls, Grady and Nico mustered up the courage. "You know, we don't really need Chip _Drama _Pants to win this war," Grady dryly chuckled to make himself believe that, dodging Zora and Tawni's attacks.

"Yeah, his spitballs were rubbish anyway," Nico said shaken, without faith.

"Oh, _**thanks guys…**_" Chad mockingly brightened, still stuck as Sonny wistfully got off of him and pulled his hands behind his back like how the cops did. Chad could had easily gotten out of Sonny's grasp in this acquired situation now but he—thought he sickened himself for the thought—just _didn't _want to go. He loved the feeling of how his insides bubbled at Sonny's touch.

Sitting side by side with Sonny holding Chad's hands together, she smiled at him. "It's ok, Chad. No one needs you!"

Chad eyeballed her, slowly growing arrogant. "Really, Sonny. _Really? _Not even…" Chad determinedly tried wrapping his locked fingers around Sonny's fingers as he stared deep into her eyes, letting his eyes do the magic.

"_You?" _He softly smiled to the point where he was mocking it. Sonny flabbergasted as her voice went high-pitched. "I-I don't _need _you!" She then caught herself. "I mean," she deepened her voice. "I don't need you."

"Wh-_why_ did you _invite _me then?" Chad's retaliation burst.

"Hey!" Tawni snapped, spitballing Chad a few feet away from her. "Don't get mad at Sonny! She was the only one who wanted to invite you cuz she said she would _miss_ you!" Chad's eye lit up as he brilliantly gave a smug as Sonny jaw-dropped in horror.

"_Thank _you, Tawni!" she seethed, her teeth clenched in a very non-appreciative manner.

"Well, as long as you were embarrassed, my _pleasure!" _Tawni giggled.

"Um, ok! War's over! Girls win! Yay!" Sonny cheesily excited as she stood up to form a distraction while Chad sat behind coolly smirking. Her cheeks flushed under the pallid light of her room.

"_What_!? But we managed to steal your ammo!" Nico countered.

"Well _we _managed to hold your teammate hostage and you didn't get him back. So _we _win!" Tawni stuck her tongue out. The two groups began arguing silly when Sonny frantically yelped, "Who wants to go play Twister?"

The guys shrugged.

"Cool."

"Fine with us."

"Sure."

"C'mon!" Sonny hurriedly grabbed Nico and Tawni's arms as she pulled them behind her out of the room. Grady and Zora simultaneously left except for Chad, who decided to clean up Sonny's room a bit for her. Yes, people, he was having a moment ever since he heard that Sonny would miss him if he didn't show up. If what she said was true, that she _didn't _need him, she wouldn't notice his absence.

He quietly began propping up all the pictures Sonny had removed as for them not to break when the one he had first grabbed was his own. It was the autographed picture he had given to Sonny as a joke when MacKenzie Falls was to demolish their Prop House but went unsuccessfully. He wouldn't have thought that Sonny would keep his gift; he began to feel light as he thought of it. Continuing to prop the pictures up, he found multiple family pictures, Sonny as a (stupid) little (stupid) cute, (stupid) adorable, (stupid) sweet (stupid) girl.

"_Stupid…" _he muttered, trying to shake away the thought, thus shaking his hair.

He also came across a picture of Sonny with a friend whom he had met who once said "Oh. My. _Chad!"—_Chad couldn't deny it; he loved the way it made him feel.

Members from "So Random" beamed out of the framed pictures on Sonny's bedside table when one picture caught his eye: it was specifically of Sonny and Chad during "Prom." Zora had taken the picture with her professional camera (**the one where she took proofs of the gang at "The Basement!") **because Sonny had dearly wanted to have a Prom with all the perks that came along, including professional Prom pictures, so Chad, having his moment, took Sonny to take a picture with him. He had the same picture too—in his wallet, his dressing room, his make-up table drawer, _and _his bedroom.

Soft light footsteps crept towards the room; Startled, Chad quickly placed the picture down.

"Chad?" Sonny's voice called out from behind him. Her goodness shone out everytime she smiled her wide grin of innocence, glorifying the moment. He blankly looked up to her as she lent him her hand, her eyes twinkling.

"C'mon. We need you."

**

* * *

**

Sonny really does get a colored autographed picture of Chad—from Chad—in the 15**th**** unaired episode. You can find a picture of Sonny holding it on sonnycentral's website.**

**Haha, what do you guys think about the title "Chad with a Chance of Synthetic Fibers"? AnalystProductions, you **_**know **_**this is your chapter!! Lol. Thanks so much for reading everyone! And no, this isn't the end! Lol—I wonder if we'll ever GET to the end since I'll be off to college soon and won't have the leisure of wasting away my days, ohh noooo!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Twisted Twister

**Ahhh~! Today, well—**_**Yesterday—**_**marked the 1 month anniversary of the story. And how cool is that, we're 10 chapters in now!**

**I'd like to thank all my reviewers and favoritors/subscribers:**

**Reviewers: ****(in random order—press Ctrl + F to find your name!)**

**b-Kaz, wildfire1001, SWAC FAN9546, dancingqueensillystring, KeroWitch101, Hornmeister Lover, Change4Good, tofu-rox, percabeth97, vickybarb, ilovenat1995, Always Juliet, ersy, WhenFlowersLearnToBleed, MusicFreak-Twilight, LunaLoonyLongbottom, ShelBeexLee, li'miss sunshine, fanficfan1, sonnycentral, SparkleInTheSun, my little brother Ryan, Sonny (EEP!), Demi-Fan-Channy, cassie, Bhavana331, Kylie Robbins, Music-Freak-Twilight, Jonas x Knight, roxstar, AnalystProductions, fantasyexists, Anna, hakmat manaa, mckennacousin, iOutspoken, i-rock-101, rachii, Sweetgalsab, TheEntertainer26, Always Juliet, klcthenerd, SparkleInTheSun, Stemi4ever123, inkheart4evr, Mo813, daseyrocks, studybuddy, xStarXStruckx, TehNinjaGlare, Chadlover, Spunkalovely, erinrenee5678, Frocked, mezz, Skittles31, MISTALI, chloe-bug, channylover808, NamiChan11, random, GirlWithBlueBlood, Sarah of Lalane, angels., Mrs Masen aka Amanda, KSpazzed, loulou, nisashafield, Keirah, Miranda518, dolanabby99, horselover597, Kerropiyvonne, XxxNessiexxX, ****percabethforever369, xocharleyfletcherxo, kpj316, NYKatie13,** **guitargirl13, dazzled beyond words, HorriblyAddicted, lol3, Haley Cullen-The Vampire Girl, percabethatw, Little Miss Julia Sunshine, obsessedwithbooks, Starcatrose, amber, blueeyes21112, paige026, awesometastic9, cheerleader19500, 18thcenturynerd, Liquidgold, .****, CHANNYLICIOUS, ****colourfuldaze, yetti, Buffyfreak2008 ****(102)**

**everyone else:** lucy2350, NewVoice, Dilin dolphin, 101dramaqueen, Shylady16, naomikathryn, , eviltwin222, xXLove2ReadXx, ligirl100, Tambug18, DannySamLover20, fantasyexists, AlexaJ, summersgirl2526, IAmVenalAngel, teamswitzforever, 13, lolajopo, SnowPrincessberry, NickJLuver22, LuckyGirl99, GoodTwin-01, Twerd at Heart, x9alli9x, gummybear44, WiseGirl14, xxorangexxmonkeyxx, gilmorefreak23, .girl.713, BtVSSWaCRswll, MaskOfDeath, Is you heart in the game, flamingshadowgirl, baconluver, Sarah wuvz Emmett cullen, xol225, hollywood2xox, inluvwithcdc, Omgitsmehfoos, ireland415, Hannah Hale, lightupmylife09, sonny with a zebra shirt, xladykelly101x, dreadedreviewer, shygirl18, puppyluvr04, shortness11cat5, carolinebaby23, Crysies1979, XoWannaBeWriterXo, hermione2772, DeidraLuvsDisneyBoys, lalalaughter101, nameuscool, La-Belle-Chere, falling-in-love-with-him., FallenStar126, mattuw12, ComputerGirl12, Writer of Daydreams, renesmee456, ChelseaBaby, Your Romeo, EdwardnBellaCullen88, Babesters6, ChaNNyIs4eVeR, xXFree Falling AngelXx, smitchieaddict, InLoveWithZE, missbryan, Dominique-han, , naomikathryn, daddy girl 13, gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR, (76)

**I really appreciate all the reviews and alerts but …..76 people who subscribe to my story without telling me **_**WHY? **_**Please DON'T people, tell me why you liked my story or I'll feel like you just randomly placed it on your favorites without reading.**

And I'd like to dedicate this story to **Jonas x Knight **for her letting me borrow her idea used (Twister) in her fabulous story **Alphabet Weekends****. **Her Twister chapter is chapter 8!

Oh, and it's declared almost unanimously: _**sonnycentral **_is henceforth our **SWAC cult leader. = )**

**And also, if you haven't seen—there's a countdown page on my profile until the 15th episode airs in the US!**

**Ooh, and thanks to all who's reviewed to "Apology from C.D.C"!**

**Plus, reviewer 300 will get a special poem from me!**

**CHANNYLICIOUS: **Thanks so much for reviewing! And thank you SO much for your idea. I'm sorry I couldn't use it though, but hey, that doesn't stop YOU from writing a story about that! You could! And I'm sure it'd be fantastic!

**FANFICTION . NET RULE TO MAKE AN AUTHOR HAPPY: **_**Make your review as long and meaningless as possible, but still about the chapter you're reading. **_**You could even quote a bunch and then write what you liked about that part of the story, and it'll make the author intensely happy to just see a long review! **Thanks to **ANAYLSTPRODUCTIONS **for inspiring that rule!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I write about except for my ideas and plots! Oh, and not Twister. How old do you think I AM!?

**Word of Wisdom: Never watch the 1997 movie Titanic and then try to write comedy right after!**

Well, I think I've bored you enough with my author's note; Let Chapter 10 commence!

* * *

Nighttime was still and quiet—nocturnal creatures rested and leisured. Even the early bird wasn't early enough to see the slumber party of the Condor actors.

Sonny had left the gang to go fetch Chad, finding him in her room. Offering her hand to the heartthrob, Sonny's sunny smile faltered as Chad coldly walked out the door, brushing her away.

"What's gotten into _him?" _she grumbled, following suit. The two quietly walked through the waned-lit hallway, a sort of tension firing in between.

Energy disfigured in raw motion as Chad's feet trudged his body robotically, falling into the nearby chair. Sonny's gaze breached heavily on him but he was too deep in his sinking swimming emotions to surface right now. Zora and Grady looked up, finding a confused Sonny and a monotonous Chad.

"What's wrong with Mr. Titanic over there?" Grady waved his head over to Chad, whose face clouded and looked down. Sonny walked up towards the middle of them, whispering down worriedly.

"I don't know. He won't talk." She looked around for the other two, her eyebrows creasing in thought. "Where's Nico and Tawni?"

"Oh," Zora calmly stated as Grady hid his face away from Sonny, slapping a hand over his mouth to prevent laughing. "They're talking outside." Sonny was taken aback.

"_Outside? _But I told them to get the game from the guestroom," she whined. "Fine, I'll go myself," she gave one last stumped expression to the pondering Chad and walked forward, towards the guestroom where all the games and tools for pranks swamped over the floor.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper was remarkably lost in thought. _Why_, you may ask? Always the same answer—_Sonny. _Except this time, the cast of "Chuckle city" laid beside her in his mind. No, not just her _cast, _her _friends—_forming a family of their own. Chad had never seen so many pictures of a cast before unless it was for a photoshoot and seeing all the pictures in Sonny's room forced Chad into a thought he had hoped to avoid his whole life: she had friends and loving people. Chad had none—he had fans only because he had an image, a character. "So Random!" was a family; "MacKenzie Falls" was just a cast of real actors, all to lionize the lead actor—there was no room for friendship in it. Chad's whole _life _never made a space for friendship, always glory, fame, and wealth. As memory serves, he had never seen a picture of his crew and himself unless it was a promotional shoot or paparazzi.

"Chip, you alright?" he heard a distant voice from outside call out to him. Mindlessly, Chad nodded his head, hand clutched with his head held on it.

"_Pull yourself together man_!" said a slightly obnoxious voice in far corners of his mind. "_You're a _real_ actor. Don't break down here_."

But it wasn't the voice of Chad's alter ego that snapped him back to reality; it was Sonny Monroe's scream.

* * *

"_**Ahh!" **_Sonny cowered back, her hands racing to her mouth, her eyes stunned wide-open in fear. In the unfurnitured guestroom, the Twister mat had just jumped out, moaning at her, a blood-curling scream resulting afterwards.

"Sonny!" Chad raced over, reaching over to the shaken Sonny, his lenient hands clasped on her arms to support her up. "Are you ok? What—?" a burst of laughter erupted from under the Twister sheet. Chad watched in disgust as Nico and Tawni emerged out from underneath, laughing at Sonny, who had quickly hugged Chad for support. Realizing what was going on, she shoved Chad to the side hastily.

"Woah!" cried Chad as he fell towards the walls as Sonny's expression lightened, not bothering with Chad.

"Wow! You guys sure got _me!" _she lightly chuckled, her sense of humor returning back.

"Tawn, that was _sick_!" Nico fist-pounded Tawni as she laughed.

"Yeah, when you told us to get the game, it was an opportunity we just _couldn't _miss!" Tawni giggled.

Together, Zora and Grady joined in laughter. "But of course," chortled Zora calmly. "Since a member of each group did the prank, no points are given to our gender war."

"Awh, _man!" _Nico grumped, swinging his olive green fedora hat off. Tawni pointed over to him, laughing at his face as he rolled his eyes at her. Sonny then brought out the Twister sheet.

"Who's game?" she gave her signature trademarked toothy grin.

* * *

"Right foot on red," Grady stated as he sat beside the game mat with Tawni, who represented the girls and spun for them as Grady did so for the boys.

"Nico and Chad promptly did as told while the girls waited their turn.

"Bro, we gotta win this," Nico nudged the heartthrob encouragingly as Chad smirked, eying the girls.

Sonny coolly sang out. "It's not going to be that _ea-sy!" _The boys gave her a perplexed look.

"What are you talking about?" Chad raised an eyebrow as a light mocking smile crossed over.

"You boys won't be getting _any _points unless you win 2 out of 3 rounds," Sonny comically smiled like porcelain doll, her eyes bugged out as her lips in a tight smile.

Chad leaned in towards Sonny, smirking—cold eyes on warm. "_Watch _us," he arrogantly challenged.

Sonny glared up at Chad, shaking her head. "Tawni, do your _thang," _she grinned malevolently. When they looked over, they found Tawni fumbling with the spinner.

"No, I don't like that color," mumbled Tawni, flicking the spinner again.

"Cheater!" bellowed the boys, their foot still on red.

"Tawni!" the girls yelled.

"Ow, my nail!" Tawni whined, observing her fingers. "Fine. Left hand on blue."

So far, so great. Everyone was many feet away from each other.

* * *

"Ow _ow_ _**ow**_!"

"Can't you move over?"

"I don't think I'll make it!"

The four kids were now consumed in a colossal human knot, an amalgamation of distorted arms and sprawled out legs. Sonny seemed to be attempting a handstand, as Nico tried performing the splits as he crab-walked and _Chad? _Chad was a whole _'nother _story. With his arms completely reaching the opposite side as were his legs, the young _jerkthrob_ had forgotten that the simplest way to achieve this without pain was to just turn upside-down, on his back. Zora, somehow, found this game easiest and yet her body was the most twisted and most outstanding.

Chad's face turned red, his skin fluxing as his limbs began aching. As Sonny heard a grunt beside her, a giggle slipped when she stiffly turned towards the constipated-looking Chad.

"_Awh," _she pouted mockingly, making a baby-face. "_Is Twister too hard for wittle Chad Dylan Cooper?"_

"Shut u—" he huffed, thudding onto the ground. "—'p!"

Responding to his fall, Sonny gawked, snickering at him, still determined to hold her somewhat-handstand.

Suddenly, she felt her hand be shoved off the blue circle and towards her, crumbling down to the mat. Her feet, while falling, swung over and landed on Nico's chest—a domino's effect stirring. Zora, unharmed, gracefully swung herself up as only a true gymnast could.

"0 boys; girls 1," Zora chuckled creepily. The rest stood up with Sonny in the middle. Nico pulled himself up, using the sofa as an aid.

"Hey! No fair! Sonny made me fall!" he pointed over to the shocked brunette.

"Well, Chad made _me _fall!" she carried the finger to Chad, an arrogant expression plastered on his face.

"Yeah, well it's not my fault how I fall, ai'_ight?" _Chad contemptuously smiled over towards Sonny, his mock becoming more noticeable as his face leaned closer.

"Chad!" Sonny spat out in intolerance. "You were already out when you shoved me! Just admit you tried cheating just to win," she snarled, her arms crossed.

"Girl, even if Chad _did, _it did _no _help as you kicked me down hard!" Nico whined, rubbing his side. Chad embarrassedly brought his hand to the back of his neck.

"Yeah…sorry about that, br—" Chad stopped himself in time. "—BRI…co!"

Nico stared dumbfounded at Chad. "It's _NI-_co!" he aggravated as Chad merely shrugged. "I can't tell whether I should be _mad _at you for sayin' m'name wrong or glad you actually apologized!"

With hands on hips, Sonny turned over towards Grady and Tawni. "Judges, what did you see?" Both looked up after staring into space.

Tawni cackled, waving her arm carelessly. "I'm sorry; I was paying too much attention to my reflection off the TV screen!" Tawni looked over again, fluffing her high ponytail as her pink over yellow tank top clung softly to her body. "Ooh, Zora was _right: _Sleepovers _do _make you prettier!" she beamed, staring into a distorted reflection making her cheeks less fat when in reality, her face was glazed with a few random hues of green and purple stains from the water (paint) balloon fight, so many hours ago. Zora slapped her face.

The crew then turned over towards Grady, who had unzipped the top half of his footie PJ's and appeared to be playing with his paunchy stomach, which had somehow been gifted with a markered face. Grady looked up, lost and innocent.

"And Grady didn't see anything," said Grady's stomach in a high-pitched tune. "He was busy telling me jokes!"

Grady then looked up at the others. "That's not true!" he whined in a dull tone. "He started it!"

Sonny sighed. "K, let's start round 2."

* * *

"_No_!" Nico slammed his fedora hat as his knee slipped to colored spot. When his one knee fell, the other leg suddenly jerked, jabbing Zora on the side, causing her to fall over.

"You _fool_," Zora spat. "Watch where you fall!" Nico, flabbergast, let out a cry. "Chad, man, you gotta win this round! Chad Dylan Cooper never loses!"

"Nico!" Sonny grunted, strained in a crab walk position. "Stop infatuating Chad's ego!" Nico sheepishly grinned apologetically.

"Right hand on blue," Grady instructed to only Chad now.

"Eugh, finally," Chad's right hand had been twisted through under and behind him. He was nearly a mirror image of Sonny now: his fault, really, as he was on the last row and therefore didn't have much room, except to go _over _Sonny. Indeed, it was awkward. "Pardon me," Chad chipped, reaching over Sonny, who groaned, his hand reaching over to the blue circle two rows away as Sonny's left hand occupied the nearest blue. With his feet and arms lounged over Sonny, the two locked eyes—icy blue electrified by woody brown. Hot air flared out from the ragged breaths as the two gazed at each other.

A light blush glowed on Sonny's cheeks. "Y-you're too close to me," Sonny stuttered in a shocked expression. Chad coolly watched Sonny, his gaze lingering over her.

"No _duh, _Captian Obvious," Chad lightly growled in an enticing manner. Their surroundings shifted out of sight, just their world consisting of two secret lovers.

"Chad, if you're trying to get me to succumb to your manipulation, it won't work," she seethed.

Chad leaned ever so close to Sonny, a small smirk hinted out. "Well, I take that back—you are one _smart _sunshine, aren'tcha?" Chad's seductive voice made Sonny's stomach drop, almost with her whole body first—almost. Seeing her shudder and his effect on her, Chad felt his power smothering her, now trying to strengthen his magic.

"Sonny!" Zora's voice echoed through the distance from some other dimension as Sonny searched through the sapphire eyes before her. "Don't let him get to you!" Zora cheered.

"Left hand on yellow," Tawni called out to Sonny, finally snapping her out. Glancing to her side, Sonny's hand crept slowly to the yellow circle below. Accidently glimpsing back to Chad's eyes, Sonny nervously called out. "Grady, it's Chad's turn!"

"Oh, right, um. Left hand on yellow," Grady narrowed his eyes after he flicked the spinner. "_Whoa. _Now _that's _weird." It seemed as if all of fate stood on the sideline, making sure Sonny and Chad would end up together.

"Uh-oh," Nico muttered as the others shuddered. Sonny then realized why: Chad's left arm slithered somehow around Sonny's waist, his hand's final destination at the yellow spot right under Sonny's body. If a cheery tomato had somehow fallen onto Sonny's cheeks, it would have been unrecognizable under Sonny's furious blush. Once again, the world stopped turning, Chad and Sonny's moment now carried on forever. Just then, Chad knew what must be done.

"You know, Sonny," Chad felt Sonny's strawberry breath get caught as her chest quivered under his touch. "You never got my kiss from when I guest-starred on your show…" Chad smoothly whispered, wooing her.

And slowly, Chad, with only a couple of inches to go before they kissed, neared towards Sonny's plush lips; Sonny trembled, feeling her legs quake, her arms tremble. _She wasn't ready yet! _But no matter what, she had to do it.

**

* * *

**

: D I'm sorry I stopped it there, haha. Do you think they'll kiss?

**Ooh, I have a Lovato song title and a SWAC episode title posted in the story. See if you can find them! I think I'm gonna have a SWAC episode title hidden in every chapter after this from now on!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Round of Twister

**I dedicate this story to Gidget! _Who's_ Gidget, you may ask? Well, he's the Taco Bell Chihuahua who pasted away last week! Why would I dedicate my story to a dog? Because I love tacos!**

**And also because I have a spazzy chihauhau in this chapter!**

**Oh, and I just HAVE to dedicate this story also to AnalystProductions because she helped me out so much for this chapter. Seriously, she just gave me the script of what Sonny and Chad would say and I just copied and pasted it and modified it! So I thank you! And I miss you!**

**Whoa—I just posted Chapter 10 an four hours ago and now there's exactly 20 in the first hour! I really appreciate you guys following "The Rule"!**

Again, thanks to **Jonas x Knight** for letting me borrow her idea of "Twister". And of course, thanks to the SWAC Cult Leader for her help today! (Guess who?)

Disclaimer: *blows raspberries at you* I DON'T OWN TACO BELL! NOR GIDGET! Nor the "Chad Dylan Cooper" song! Nor The "Wizards of Waverly Place" quote. And not the Channy moment quote of chapter 15 at the bottom!

* * *

Recap: _"You know, Sonny," Chad felt Sonny's strawberry breath get caught as her chest quivered under his touch. "You never got my kiss from when I guest-starred on your show…" Chad smoothly whispered, wooing her. _

_And slowly, Chad, with only a couple of inches to go before they kissed, neared towards Sonny's plush lips; Sonny trembled, feeling her legs quake, her arms tremble. She wasn't ready yet! But no matter what, she had to do it._

And just like that, she fell. Without Sonny to lean on now, Chad too fell forward.

"No!" cried the girls, whether because they lost the round or that the steamy kiss didn't happen; it was unknown. Both Sonny and Chad jumped up to their feet, Sonny narrowing her eyes in disgust as Chad popped the top of his light blue tee shirt.

"_Yes! _It's a tie!" Grady excited.

"Yeah, but I ain't sure if I'd _want _us to win if he's manipulating Sonny like that," Nico suspiciously crinkled his face.

Chad dramatically whipped towards him, his hand on his chest. "_Please!" _Chad dramatically gasped. "I would _never _do that to Sonny," he looked at Sonny in a pained way, then winked so only she could see. Sonny groaned; Nico and Grady exchanged glances.

"Cool wid us, then!" Nico clapped as the two began to dance in circles. "Oh _yea-ah," _Nico grooved his waist hula-hoop style.

"Uh _hu-uh," _Grady flung his hands up to a beat.

"We _wo-on," _Nico rolled his arms around each other. "Why?"

"Chad Dylan _Coo—Ooo—Coppe'! Coo—Ooo—Oppe'!" _

Chad looked at them, nodding his head and grinning with pride. "Hey, I have my own song!" Chad elbowed a disgruntled Sonny before walking over to the middle of the group and lamely dancing to the "Chad Dylan Cooper" song.

Sonny had had enough as her teammates looked blankly to one another. "Stop it! _Stop it!" _she slapped Chad on the arm.

"Ow!" Chad's arm swung up immediately to tend to where Sonny hit. "Sonny, in case you've forgotten, it's _your_ fault we won!"

Sonny jaw-dropped, unbelieving this guy. "My fault!? _**My**_fault?" The group stayed still, not a creek heard.

Chad bowed forward towards Sonny's ear, hand covering the side of his mouth; Sonny immediately leaned away, her nose wrinkling.

"Um, Sonny, t-this is where you say '_Was it Chad? Was it, _willy'?" Chad used a baby-voice as he puppeteered Sonny's lips to lip-sync. Sonny, still with her blush as a mask and flustered, slapped his arm away again.

"Well, _I _didn't feel like saying it," she shrugged, nose in the air, walking back to the girls' side.

"Yeah, that's great," Chad clenched his teeth impatiently, rushing through his words. "Wanna know what _**I **_think?" As Sonny opened her mouth to retort she really couldn't care less, the jerk-face continued. "I think _you_—_Sonny Monroe," _he jabbed an accusing finger at her, "—can't _handle _playing Twister with _me," _he arrogantly dared.

Sonny was taken aback. "W-Why would you think _**that?" **_Sonny dryly chuckled.

Chad calmly smirked. "Because I'm _Chad Dylan Cooper?"_

Sonny then quickly pulled Zora infront of her. "I don't like that idea!" Sonny cheered in a high voice. "Challenge Zora! Zora won the first round! It makes sense! Plus, she's mentally challenged. _I mean!" _she fidget as gasps fired around her. "She loves a great mental challenge," she began to squeak.

Everyone looked at Zora, who looked around blankly.

"Ow," she robotically stated as she punched her hand to the hardwood table. "My hand hurts. Guess I can't play," And with that, she stepped off to the side, uncovering a shocked Sonny behind her.

Chad leaned in, mockingly puppy-dog pouting, getting back at her. "Awh, _is Twister too hard for wittle Sonny Monwoe_?" Sonny scoffed and snorted. And snorted and scoffed.

"I-I can _so _handle playing Twister with you."

"Ok then," Chad smirked. "I challenge you to a Twister showdown."

Sonny guffawed. "Well…I challenge _you _to a Twister showdown.

They leaned in close, almost nose to nose. "I challenged you first!"

"I challenged you second! _First is the worst, second is the best—"_

"And _Sonny's _gonna be in her _wedding _dress by the time you _stop! _You're having a Twister showdown. Can we just get _**on **_with it!?" Zora shrieked insanely, looking tormented.

The two reclaimed their overconfident demeanor, pulling away.

"Fine," glowered Sonny.

"Fine," Chad shot out a cold glare.

"Good!"

"_Good!"_

_"__**Good!"**_

Everyone looked up at Grady, who had shouted the last "Good!" all with perplexed faces. Grady sheepishly chuckled."I…I've always really wanted to do that!"

The two narrowed their prideful eyes at each other, ready to claim their point.

* * *

"Oooh, that's _gotta _hurt," commented Nico, wearing a football helmet and speaking into a candle as Grady did, acting out as sport commentators.

"S.O.N-N. Y! You da girl makin' guys all sigh, you Sonny! _Yeah yeah. _You _Sonny!" _cheered Tawni and Zora, holding throw-pillows as pom-poms.

"Look at that: Sonny is _equipped _with her very own cheerleaders!" marveled Grady. The four continued watching the match—Chad and Sonny were now on opposing sides of the Twister mat as to not tempt the other to cheat. Now playing by a single spinner together, each were in the most awkward and painful position of their life. Both their arms were stretched out as far as they could, while one leg had to wrap around an arm to get on the green spot. Chad still had a free leg wandering around though, waving about in the air.

"_Chad, Chad, he the man, if he can't do it, no one can_!" Nico cheered for Chad.

"_La-ame!" _Tawni giggled out.

"Really. That's the _best _you can _do? Really?_" Chad grunted, holding himself up, using every ounce of energy he owned.

"Ooh, I got one," Grady cleared his throat. "C," he clapped. "H," And clapped. "A," Still clapping. "D," He clapped one last time.

Everyone continued waiting for what would come next when Chad grimaced out of breath, straining.

"_Well?!"_

Grady turned at him. "That's all I _had!" _he whined.

"Where did you guys even _get _those football helmets?" Tawni frowned. As they began talking and Zora continued spinning [the spinner whiling spinning herself], Chad heard a "yip." And another, as if a bunch of invisible dogs came forth.

"What's that _ruckus?" _Chad squeaked out of breath. Sonny cautiously faced him.

"_What _ruckus?"

"I heard a "_yip yip yip yip'!" _Chad whined. As the other cast members focused on their own conversation, Chad, somewhat upside down, saw a tiny furry little golden jacket rampage towards Sonny.

"Sonny!" he called out, quickly swinging his free leg towards the creature underneath Sonny's leg, the animal then sliding away on the mat. Of course, with Chad's misjudgment due to his upside-down position, he _also _kicked Sonny's hands, causing her legs to buckle in, losing.

Tawni raced up to Sonny, helping her brush off.

"You cheater!" Chad was given an accused finger from Sonny. "You guys saw him cheat!" She pleaded.

Chad stormed up to her. "I just saved your _life!"_

"From _what?"_

_"_From this!" Chad seethed, pointing down at his foot, only to find exactly that—a foot.

"_Wha—hey-hey-hey_. Where'd it go?" Chad stumbled around, looking between his legs. "I just _shoved _a _puppy _for you!"

Sonny gasped. "You _puppy shover!" _She punched him on the shoulder. Wincing, Chad continued to ignore her.

"_**AH!**_" shrieked Tawni, arms up crazily as she jumped onto the couch. "I saw it! It had _beady _eyes like a _hawk! _And a body like a—"

"_Chihuahua?" _Nico stated surprised, leaning down to pick the golden small massively-eared dog up but it scampered away.

"Taco Bell!" Grady randomly exclaimed; the group raised an eye at him. "He's the dog from the Taco bell commercials back then," he exclaimed.

"Course not!" Sonny scoffed, focusing on trying to follow the dog, peering under the table. "Its' the dog from the next door over. His name's _Gidget," _Sonny cooed as she called for it. Suddenly, the beast unmasked itself, standing front and center of the group when it began racing under the table, around the speakers, quickly biting off whatever he could. The cast began wildly chasing the one foot tall dog, all bumping into each other, or tripping over.

"Oh no you don't, puppy!" Zora screeched as she leaped off the sofa to pounce on him, but to no avail; she thudded to the ground.

"Come on, cute doggie," Tawni fussed over as the dog sprinted through her legs. For some reason, the chihauhau continued to follow Chad's tracks like a hunter.

"It's attacking me!" Chad let out an ear-piercing scream as he sat on a chair, bringing up his legs as the dog's tongue rolled to the side, with joy sparkling his eyes.

"Chad, stop," Grady directed as he grabbed the spazzy dog away from Chad, whose lap he had jumped onto.

"Mr. Gidget, you're a fast one, yes you are!" Sonny cooed, bringing her face to the animal as it licked her lips. Chad looked in disgust.

* * *

"Man, that dog was _trouble!" _Nico exclaimed tiredly as the gang walked back into Sonny's apartment after shoving Gidget into the next door's dog door—of course, _Chad _was the one to do the job.

"Yeah, but at least we won the Twister point! We're at a tie!" Grady cried, a goofy expression crossing on him.

As the girls glared a sour expression, finding Chad kicking Sonny's hand with his free leg cheating, Chad lit up as he began to quietly walk towards Sonny's room. Used to the hallway prank, Chad walked by easily. He then saw Tawni walk out from the kitchen.

"_Psst. _Tawni," he whispered harshly when she turned to him, her haughtiness bubbling.

"What do _you _want, Cooper? I'm sure _you're _not gonna praise how gorgeous I am," she tossed her ponytail.

"Actually," Chad kept cool as his hand settled on the doorknob to Sonny's room. "I have a surprise for you in here," he gestured her to come forward.

"Ooh! I like presents!" Tawni cheered.

"Then you're sure gonna love _this _one!" He bumped her into Sonny's room, went inside the dark room himself, and quietly locked the door, which some rope clutched in his hand.

**

* * *

**

Nothing bad's gonna happen, lol. This is still a K+ rating!

**Hey, hey, hey! =D You guys know what? Episode 15 is posted on youtube!!!!!!!! EEek!! **Let's all thank** sonnycentral **for finding it**!!! **

**It's youtube and then **/watch ?v = IZTCQjfnSpw&feature = email

**I literally had an asthma attack when I clicked the link! So keep your First Aid kit beside you!!**

**Chapter 15 Channy moment:**

**Chad: "He-ey. Knock Knock."  
****Tawni: "Who cares?"  
****Chad: "Look, Randoms, Ok. I know you're…mad…and I'll be honest…I didn't realize how much this place meant to you. And…I may have gotten a little carried away, So…I got you each a little something to say "I'm So-o-rry"."  
****(little bit later)  
*****Sonny grins*  
*****Chad smiles back and hands her his present (the largest of the "giftwrapped" ones)*  
****Chad: "One for you."  
****Sonny:"Wow…it's a signed **_**picture…**_**of you."  
****Chad: "Well look at how it's signed."  
****Sonny: "To my biggest fan…" *Sonny looks up at Chad* "I'm Sorry. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper.' Awh, I'm touched! That's so sweet Chad!"  
*****Chad looks down shyly, then back up at Sonny*  
*****Tawni in the back making a barfing looking***


	12. Chapter 12: Chad's Prank

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **MusicFreak-Sonny **(SOO glad she changed her name!), **sonnycentral **for helping me out and **Roz2lenne. **

**Honorary Mentions: iOutspoken, and cware.**

Basically, whoever I've been messaging a lot lately is who I dedicate the chapter to, haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own the **bewhiskered grandmother**—that's from "Cory in the House".

* * *

Tawni didn't know how it happened. First Chad had shoved her, and now she was suddenly tied up tightly to a chair in Sonny's room, a silk scarf tied over her mouth. Her eyes too were covered but she sensed Chad turning on some electronics—apparently he had turned on the light.

Music began playing as Chad peeled the eye-cover off her. It was then that she let out a horrific gasp as she watched the screen in front of her.

The "So Random!" cast, pooped from playing Twister, now lounged on Sonny's sofa, eating the snacks provided. Reminiscing over past adventures like when they almost lost their Prop House, the gang finally realized that the blondies had disappeared.

"Where do you think they are?" Sonny uneasily peered around. Nico crammed a bunch of chips into his mouth.  
"Poubwee pying pru prank us," Nico spat out some chip crumbs as he crunched and nodded. "Oh. Maybe."  
Zora then yawned. "I'm so _tired," _she whined in desperation, sitting upside-down with her legs hung over the sofa head as her head brushed the carpet.

"Can I go to the vent _now?" _She somewhat sassed in a droned tone.  
"Not yet. I'm using it for truth or dare," Sonny mumbled, lost in deep thought about what Tawni and Chad were doing as of the moment.  
Zora's expression brightened. "Oh, ok!" She then quirked in a serious tone. "But _no _one goes in that vent except _ME_."

Everyone backed up, their arms defensively up.  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
"All yours!"  
"Awh, man!"  
Zora huffed, swinging her body horizontal, hopping over to behind the couch. "I'm gonna go find those two so we can play "_Truth or Dare_" faster," they heard from behind.

"Oh wait, Z," Nico called out, peering over the sofa head but found her to mysteriously disappear.

* * *

"Oh, this is Sonny and my _favorite _episode!" Tawni cheered once Chad untied her gagging scarf because  
1) he wanted to hear her distressing scream and  
2) The purple silk scarf didn't match her pink and yellow PJ's, she claimed.

Chad was shocked. "_Whoa, WAIT_! You're not screaming. Why aren't you _screaming_?" Then his eyes bugged out.  
"You watch my show? _**SONNY**_ watches my show!?"  
Tawni regally nodded with wisdom. "You didn't hear it from me."

Chad couldn't tell whether to be happy that Sonny watched his show or upset that his only prank didn't work.  
He promptly untied Tawni, shoving her out the door.

"Wait, what are you _doing?_" she cried, clamping the doorknob tightly. "MacKenzie was gonna find out that Chloe is his first-cousin-twice-removed-bewhiskered-grandmother's-brother's-niece!"  
Chad looked at her, bemusedly amazed, but let it go, giving off a shrug. "It's not any fun if you Randoms actually watch our show. But I.M.G.B," he smirked.

After recognizing Tawni's expressionless face, Chad smiled. "Means "_but it makes great blackmail_" His face fell as Tawni dug out three crisp $20 bills, curling her lips challengingly as Mr. Jackson tantalized Chad. Suddenly they heard Zora's voice quirk from the door. "Tawni , ya in here?"  
"Gosh," Chad muttered, rolling his eyes. "I feel _loved_."  
"Well," Tawni grinned tauntingly as Chad cautiously pulled the bills from her hand, "signing" the "silent contract" of not to blackmail. "Not all of us watch it," she coolly walked out. "Have fun."

* * *

Zora, debating whether to get the canon to blast open the door from the water balloon war, jumped backwards when Tawni propped opened the door. "Hey _Zora_. Chad has a little _somethin'_ for ya inside!"  
With a most untrusting look, Zora narrowed her eyes at Chad, who smiled down at her, his light sarcasm hidden.  
"Hey _kiddo_, come on in!" Despite her gnome-inhibited mind telling her not to, she took a step in. With great force, she felt herself be shoved into a chair, rough twine rope binding her tightly to it.

* * *

"That ain't fair!" Nico slammed his fist on the table.  
"Technically _girls_ win because Grady ended early and Chad wasn't even _here_ then!" Sonny stormed over, yanking up Nico's collar and seething in a _VERY_ un-sunny matter.

"Hi guys," Tawni pepped smiling over to her way there.  
"_Tawni_!" Sonny dropped Nico, letting him flail on the floor. "What were you doing with Chad!?" Sonny's eyes searched Tawni up and down—wishing to not see anything she didn't want to.

"Oh Sonny," Tawni patted Sonny's head, who looked above her with a funny look. "Chad is _just_ starting to become friends with us and you wanna ruin it by me not being able to keep his _secrets_?" Tawni scowled in a motherly way.  
"Oh," Sonny dropped it, then meekly smiled. "Well I'm glad he's trying to be friends with us."  
"Yeah," Grady helped his pal up. "Might as well try to downsize his cockiness," he snorted—the others lightly chuckled when they heard a soft scream from some room.

**"ZORA!!!"**

* * *

"I. _Can't_. _**Take it anymore**_!!" Zora screeched in torment as MacKenzie and Chloe tearfully gazed at each other when Trevor woefully dragged MacKenzie away.  
"Too. _Much._ _**DRAMA**_!" she shrieked in anguish as Chad held her eyelids up. Behind her, tears welled up from Chad's eyes, his cheeks aching from laughter.

"Awh. Well you've just been "Mack-_Fallsinized_," he mockingly rolled his head towards her Elvis-style.  
The door swung open then. "What's going _ON_ here?!" Sonny rushed over in exasperation, her cast right beside her. Their eyes laid on the hostage Zora.  
"HA!" Chad pointed maniacally at them, just begging to argue with them. "Now you _all _have watched my show! You can't deny that we aren't the #1 Tween show now!"

As soon as Sonny hastily untied her, Zora hugged her shakily, fear enticing into her broken spirit.  
"The gnomes are gonna get back at you—_I swear_!" she yelled fiercely over to the snickering heartthrob, then digging herself deep into Sonny's immerse hug.  
"_Chad_!" Sonny yelled stunned. "That was just _too _much! _Apologize_!" she ordered. Chad didn't know how she did it, but only Sonny could make Chad do what he didn't want to. He threw out a disgruntled sigh.

"Fine. I'm..._sorry_." And the boy genuinely looked concerned. Seeing the little girl's face smothered into Sonny's embrace, he crouched forward, eye-level to the girl.  
"So what'dya say? You forgive me?" he sweetly smiled, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder when he jumped as Zora spun and aggressively bit him on the wrist.

"_**AH!**_ You _bit _me!" He cried in shock, fearfully gaping at her, leaning as far away as he could from the animal.  
"And the gnomes will give you a LOT more of those tomorrow!" she snarled, ready to attack Chad.

"Guys, _guys_!" Sonny yelled, pushing Chad and Zora away from each other. "Let's play "_Truth or Dare._" It's not a sleepover unless we play it!"

Zora, being the pipsqueak as she was, couldn't move any further up front as Sonny's hand pushed Zora by her forehead. The least she could do was try to punch Chad around Sonny's figure.

"You little _squirt_!" Chad roared as the little girl bopped him in the stomach, waving his hands crazily around to reach for Zora's violent arms.

"_You can't catch me! Na na na naa naa_! _Ha ha ha!_"

"Come on! Stop fighting! We're here to get _along_!" Sonny squealed in protest.  
The two quaintly poll'd apart, glaring at each other.

"Hey!" Grady reached an epiphany, giddily grinning. "That mean's we're at a _**tie**_ again!"

* * *

Five, ten minutes passed, leaving no worry to the teens that had the whole patient night to themselves as they sat restfully in a circle in the living area; the boys had pushed the sofa and table to the side as they all sat on the soft Oriental rug.  
Sonny walked back beaming ear-to-ear from the guest room as she carried a sunhat full of strips of paper and placed it in the center of their group. The hat contained a marker that equally divided the truth section from the dares. "Who wants to go first?" She enthusiastically questioned.  
Before any could answer, Grady roared such a way that one would only heard in a monster-truck rally. "_**Grady Grady Grady**_!" He was as threatening as one could be in light blue duck footie PJ's. Eagerly, he grabbed a dare from the hat, then narrowed his eyes.

"Switch clothing with the person to your left." He daintily looked up, finding Tawni gaping at him wearing her small pink over yellow tank that clung to only _her _body nicely, and pink PJ bottoms patterned with little gold crowns. Oddly enough, she broke into tears.

Sonny's apartment shook in laughter: With her high curled ponytail intact, Tawni pouted furiously as a six year old could when dressed up in loose-fitting duckie PJ's. Grady, on the other hand, was a sight for sore eyes. Tawni's small sized tanks were excellently showing Grady's every curve, flab, and stomach. He grumbled as he continuously tried pulling the shirt down. Chad's laugh perhaps was the loudest.

"This is why you guys are NOT the #1 show," he cried, wiping a tear from his eye as his fingers pointed down for emphasis.  
Sonny, despite infuriated by Chad's remark, tried suppressing her giggle.  
"Oh," she smirked above Zora's face to Chad. "So _Chad Dylan Cooper_ can do dares better than us, huh?" Chad's smug smile dropped.

"_N-no_. I mean, _y-yes_, he can. B-but um, he—_**I**_ wanna do a truth first," he stuttered, hearing the others stifle a laugh at him.  
Sonny reached over and read his aloud: "_What's the stupidest thing you've ever done_?"  
Chad snorted. "Coming to this _party_."

The others rolled their eyes non-inflicted as Sonny frowned. "_Cha-ad_," she whined.  
"_Son-nyyy_," Chad genuinely chuckled back at her. "Eugh, Fine. But you _Randoms_ have to _promise _that whatever is talked, heard about or even _DONE_ here will not leave this room." The others muttered in agreement.  
"So _he_ thinks," Zora freakishly bumbled, earning a glare from Chad.

Chad's ego suddenly deflated like an untied balloon out of control, whizzing past rooms: He awkwardly scratched his neck, looking down.  
"Well, I guess there _is_ something."

Zora cut him off, malevolently grinning. "What? You forgot to blow dry your hair one morning?"  
"Talk about yourself in third person?" Tawni chuckled mockingly.  
"Join the _Falls_?" Nico sniggered.  
"I _GOT_ it! It was when you were the _host_ of "Celebrity Practical Joke'd" and had _double __**duties**_!" Grady giggled, rolling on his back.  
Tawni looked at him with disgust, watching her Lovato designer clothes become wrinkled under his weight...eugh, and stretched out.

"I'm gonna have to burn those..." Tawni muttered in a sob.

With Chad's respective glare on her, she shrugged. "Sorry," she muttered.

Chad suddenly smirked. "Well, there's one—_yeah_," he breathlessly chuckled. "So, um, I tried auditioning for _Chuckle City," _Chad bellowed a laugh. "Yeah. Can you believe it? Marshall begged me fore-_eeever _to join but—" he smirked, "it just didn't carry the charisma of having your _own _show! Oh my _gosh," _Chad continued hooting. "I can't believe I _actually thought_ your show had a _chance!"_

Finding the disgruntled glowers around him, his ego fell a bit. "_But," _he rolled his eyes. _"_I guess the stupidest thing I've ever done was fall for someone from another show."

* * *

Word of Wisdom: The gnomes are ALWAYS right.

Can anyone find the SWAC episode title and Demi's song?

So…I was just about to post this on my home computer when my internet looses connection (and cable!). So I'm uploaded this on the library computer, lol. You know what's even funnier? My dad's the engineer for the phone company so I call my dad straight away, leaving a message "Hi daddy. Internet and cable isn't working….it's YOUR company. I think someone needs to get punched. Love you, bye!" =)


	13. Chapter 13:Condor's Feature Presentation

Hiya! Guess what? This chapter wouldn't have existed unless it weren't for the fabulous help of **sonnycentral **who gave me the idea of the funny accent and **MusicFreak-Sonny** for the idea of the Chinese restaurant, Bernie going missing, and Condor calling back! Both are wonderful in the sense that they reply back to my freakishly weird statements, haha, so I dedicate this story to you!

And special shout-outs to:

1. _**daseyrocks **_for being awesome!

2. **iOutspoken **for giving me 3_ AMAZING _truth and dares that were used in this chapter.

3. **erinrenee5678 **for giving me a Tawni dare used in this chapter!

4. **klcthenerd **for helping me unmask Nico's "secret talent".

Disclaimer: The "_funny tummy" _part was inspired by "17 Again" which I haven't seen yet except for some of the Sterling clips!*_tummy issues* _I also will own your brain if you don't like this story. =) Also, "Suite Life" and "Wizards of Waverly Place" helped with some parts here. Oh, and I don't own Yoda either! Plus, Chad'll talk in an Asian-Russian-Yoda accent; I'm not making fun of other culture's accents because I myself am of Asian heritage! Also, in the unaired episode of "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star?" it is mentioned that _Goldfarb _was once Chad's lastname when he was 6 years old!

PS: Does anyone have the Popstar magazine in which Tiffany Thorton and Sterling Knight interview each other? Say in your review if you do please!

I'll personally thank the reviewers and favoriters/subscribers on the 16th chapter—because I love that number!

* * *

Chad's last words hung in the alert air: "_I guess the stupidest thing I've ever done was fall for someone from another show."_

"Well who is it?" Tawni broke through the construed nervousness in a perky demeanor, snapping back Chad's daze.

"N-no," he stuttered in a dry smile. "It was from…when…I was little. Yeah." The gang was not convinced. "What?" Chad snorted. "You think I'd fall for you _Randoms?" _Despite his retort, Chad mumbled the last, unable to look up to them, especially a certain brunette. Sonny bit her lips as her hurtful eyes gazed upon Chad.

"N-next one," Chad quickly grabbed a truth from the sunny sunhat. "It's for everyone: _Share a secret talent or fact about you. _Um, well—my last name used to be _Goldfarb," _Chad shrugged. The others burst in childish giggles.

"No wonder you changed it!" Nico hooted, earning an annoyed look from the heartthrob.

"Hey, ya know, my mom remarried! It's not like I choose to change it, even though it _does _sound hotter!" _That _quickly dropped the smiles off the Randoms.

"What happened to—" Sonny half-heartedly asked when Zora squealed in interruption.

""I have a gnome birthmark on the bottom of my foot! Wanna see?!" The eccentric girl quickly peeled off her brightly colored striped socks and brought her foot towards Sonny's nose. The foul sweaty stench caused Sonny's to squint as if reacting to an acid. The others quickly protested.

"Well, I have two green thumbs!" Grady pointed out. Sonny grimaced at him. "No you don't. They're the same color as our thumbs!"

He gawked at her stupidity. "I mean I love to plant and garden. I even _sing _to them!"

Chad stared at the other blond male. "_Wow," _he briefly stated.

Grady glared across to Chad when Tawni interrupted. "I'm _pretty!" _Tawni cheered happily, deserving a dull gaze from the group. "_And _I can say my alphabets backward!" she beamed.

Zora's nose wrinkled up. "_Who-oa, _that's weird!"

Tawni glared confusingly at her. "What do you mean? _You're _the one who _taught _me!"

"Oh no," Zora looked up in blank surprise. "I meant it's weird that you know your alphabet _forward." _The elated crew busted up.

"What 'bout you, Sonny?" Grady asked peering in interest.

"Oh, well," Sonny toothily grinned, pondering—all thoughts of Chad's last word gone. "I know how to stick my whole foot in my mouth. _Wanna watch?" _she grinned, trying to swing her dirty sock-covered foot towards her mouth before the others screamed to stop, "NOO!" Her foot dropped as she gloomed over.

"I sew my own hats while doing gymnastics," Nico pointed out excitedly.

"What!?" The group gasped.

"Yeah. The sewing machine balances on my head while I do all my sweet tricks," he smirked coolly.

"Cool!" Tawni beamed, reaching over to pick out a dare. Her smile dropped as she began grumbling strings of unintelligible words revolving around 'caring'. Sonny peered over her best friend's shoulder and read "_Say something nice to everyone." _A bubbly smile zapped out, sugarcoated with sappy sarcasm. "_Awh, _now's your time to practice your kindness!"

"Why, thank you _Sonny!" _Tawni rebuttaled in the same sappy voice, her nose wrinkled with childish anger.

Sonny sat grinning like an idiot. "Well…say something nice!"

Tawni gave Sonny an arrogant preppy look. "Did you _not _hear me? I said '_Thank you, Sonny'!" _She then turned towards the center of the group, leaving Sonny with her mouth hung wide open.

"Nico, Grady, I like how you don't bother me that much. Zora, I like how you have my face on your shirt and Chad—"Tawni stopped to think for a moment, her breath being all used up. "I'm so glad you don't work with us!" After she drew in a deep breath, Tawni blubbered out tears.

"The _nicer _I become, the more sickening I feel!" Sonny gently thumped Tawni's back reassuringly.

"Guess that's…a..._start," _she sighed over Tawni's wailing.

"M'turn. This one's for Zora," Nico chided, reaching out for a truth.

"Mwhahaha! Al_right!" _Zora maniacally chortled, rubbing her hands together.

"Did you really hack into the pentagon?" Nico frowned at the strip of paper he read off of.

Zora guffawed again, nodding slowly with a full-wide grin. "And _NASA!" _With all the bewildered stares, Zora reached to pick a paper strip. "You guys're lousy! It's time for some hardcore _dares!" _

What they heard next, the group couldn't distinguish Zora's laugh from a crazed songbird—her laugh raising up the music scale, then drop dramatically down.

"_This _one's for _Chad!" _she quirked.

The young man's eyes furrowed under her insane hilarity. "B-but everyone hasn't g—"

"Go prank call Mr. Condor," she promptly interrupted, dialing the Condor's residence. Tawni and Sonny exploded in silent laughter, exchanging glances as the guys grinned on.

"I can't do it!" Chad yelled in a frustrated whisper as Zora shoved her cell phone to the side of Chad's face, his eyes bugged out. His guts writhed and gnawed—yes, Chad Dylan Cooper was hardly afraid of anyone but the one man who had the power to cancel his show for the lamest reason, who made his luxurious life a nightmare—was Mr. Condor.

Someone picked up the phone.  
"What do you want?! It's 3 AM!" sassily yelled a little girl's voice right into the phone—none other than the Queen of Mean—Dakota.

The little girl's voice was all it took for Chad to feel weak and nauseated, his mouth gaping.

"_Evil…" _Zora seethed as she pressed her cell phone to go on speakers so they could all listen in.

"Who's that? _Talk!" _the devil child commanded. Chad couldn't give himself away to her or the call would never end and before they knew it, Dakota herself could just end up at their party. He had no choice—he looked up at Zora beside him, away from the phone.

"Dare I say it but I think I'm gonna have to be…" he gulped. "—_Funny…" _the Randoms gasped. "I _had _to say it—I _dared _myself."

"_AHH!" _Sonny dramatically gasped, then laughed when everyone spun to look at her. "Just kidding!"

"What. Is. Going. _ON!?" _Dakota demanded.

"Mesther Conthor, I shpek with please? Chad suddenly announced in an accent mixed between Russian, Chinese and Master Yoda.

A caught breath was heard on the line. "_Chad!?" _gushed the spawn.

"Who is this Chad Dylan Cooper speak you of?" Chad's face pinched into worry. Sonny waved her hand to Chad, motioning how he wasn't supposed to know which "Chad" it was.

"_Whatever." _Then her voice sugared up. "Oh _Daddy, _phone!"

The line was picked up right away as Dakota hung up.

"Who are you." Senior Condor charged as his '_sweet pea' _did so. It wasn't as much of a question as it was an order.

"My name…" Chad peered hurriedly at the Randoms beside him for help, his eyes searching wildly.

"Fifi!" Sonny happily shared.

"Monsuur De_blahdeblahdeblah!" _Tawni clapped her hands regally.

"Bob," Grady waved his finger patiently as he dorkily grinned.

"Drama Pants!" Nico suggested.

"_Shh!" _Zora harshly called out as Chad's mind now scurried with all the names.

"My name Monsuur-bob-pants-fifi-blahdeblah Shhhedrama!" Chad said flustered hurriedly, and then raised his eye in question as he took a second to think of what he had just said. He then mouthed over to the Randoms "I _hate _you," as the group burst into muffled hysterics, covering their mouth.

"That's a _horrible _name! Now what do you want?"

"I try fu…_'American Not Model.' _Oi_…yeah?" _Chad tried speaking as best as you could in a made up language, making his sentence structure in the uttermost-worst technical form possible.

"Hmm…" the gang heard Condor ponder. "Describe your appearance to me. Now _make it quick!" _

"I-I…" Chad stumbled, when he saw Sonny making faces at him as the boys tittered uncontrollably. She continued gesturing towards her neck, then waving her hands beside it.

"…have _bills _in my neck?" He looked at Sonny. "_Oh. Gills! _And…" he then Zora motioned a hump on her back.

"I hunchback, sir. Ya, true. And…" His eyes then found Nico and Grady in a charades-like manner, waving their hands from their head, gesturing Bigfoot.

"_Bigfoot!?" _He caught himself as the group wildly continued pointing around. "Big _feet! _Also, very hairy face. A-and…" His ocean blue eyes narrowed at Sonny's disarrayed activity. The girl repeatedly pointed to her eye, then held up one finger.

"Uh…" Chad stared at her in confusion. "One _eye!?" _

Sonny suddenly waved "NO!" with her hands violently, then reached for the glitter confetti on the table.

"Um…_oh! _Yesh, eye one but sparkle it does, sir!" He glanced over at Sonny who held out a thumbs-up and a grin.

"One eye? How hideous! Hmm…excellent. You're a perfect candidate for our grotesque show, Mister…_what was your name again?"_

Chad shut his eyes tight in panic. "I Bob…deblahdeshhh Fifi…dramapants…monsuur. _Ya._ That me."

"Yes," Condor settled down in a business-like way. "You will be excellent for our grotesque show…_which currently does NOT exist! _What are you playing at?!" Condor roared in Chad's ear, who lost all color in his face.

"Heh…um. Oh," continued Chad's foreign Russian-Chinese-Yoda accent. "This no Condor studio? _Oho! _This Chinese restaurant! Bad is me!" There was not a single dry eye in the room as everyone barely contained their laughter.

"This is NOT a Chinese restaurant! How _dare _you think I'm a man to work at such filth!" (**A/N: That's not what I think of Chinese restaurants! I'm just slipping on Condor's shoes!)**

"_Aii _orter now!" Chad, now fully comfortable with his character started kicking up and down upon the carpeted floor in divine amusement.

"I get kung-fu panda-moo, puppy platter, and wanton egg roll!" Chad addressed 'wanton' as '_wang-twongue'. _He couldn't resist himself. "Make it happ_eeeen!" _he stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop the laughter.

"Now listen here…" Condor raged.

Sonny couldn't help but smile, watching Chad having fun. "_Awh,"_ she gushed over to Tawni. "He's being _funny!" _Tawni grimaced, looking back and forth between the high heartthrob and the dreamy Sonny.

"_What!" _she piped up fast. "_Please! _It's the lack of beauty sleep, _I _should know!"

"Well, at least we're becoming closer friends with him. I know we've had our sketchy beginnings and all but—"

Sonny continued staring at Chad when Nico speedily tapped her. She turned over to see his face gnawed by fear.

"Is Zora's snake locked up?" They both turned to Zora, who looked back at them.

"No," she snorted. "How's he supposed to find his own food then?" Not one second had passed when Nico began to whimper, jiggling his left foot around.

Sonny peered eye-level to his foot, then jumped back; there slithering on the underside of his foot laid Bernie.

"I found him?" Sonny dryly smiled.

"_**Mamaaa! AIEEE! AH! AH! AH! AIYAAA!" **_Nico screeched and howled in terror, loud enough for the cell phone speaker to catch that.

"What's that sound?" Condor prompted.

Chad widely eyed Zora beside him for help. In return, Zora motioned her hand beating an invisible gong, leading for her to shake violently. With that, she rushed off to save her snake.

"What's going on? _Tell me!" _

Yet Chad paid no attention to the man who had the power to take away his career as he watched Sonny in awe as she stubbornly held Nico's foot down as Tawni beat Nico's leg with a billow harshly while Zora fought through Tawni's hampering to retrieve Bernie.

"My gong ring." Chad looked up pleadingly to Grady, the only one doing nothing, unless munching heavily on popcorn and being entertained by your friends' misery counted.

He left Chad a helpless shrug. "Yes, I need a…_tranquility," _Chad's hand frantically waved in a circular motion to induce brainpower. "…to order _yum-yum_. If wrong order yum-yum me get, then get funny tummy. Funny tummy make go me _**BLEAHHHH!" **_

Chad continued his very alien sound of vomit, gurgling to the phone; it was as if the wild child of Chad transfigured out, becoming playful and forgetting all about the press, the popularity, the paparazzi. Chad checked over to the side, happy to find that the snake ordeal was in control.

"Hang up," mouthed Sonny, getting for the phone.

"Goosh_bye, _sir!"

The line went dead; silence concentrated about the living room when the kids detonated in tears, shrills, and shrieks of laughter.

"That was _sweet, _bro!" Nico fist-bumped a Chad grinning ear-to-ear.

"That was _hilarious!" _Tawni lightly punched Chad.

"That—" beamed Sonny, as if she were the most cheerful person on earth, when the cell phone in her hand rang. "—_IS MR. CONDOR!!"_

"You didn't dial *67!?" Grady looked to Zora in pure terror.

"*67?" Zora dryly shuddered in a whimper.

"_Yes! _*67. It blocks your I.D!" Nico yelled, emphasizing the 'D' part.

"We have to answer it!" Sonny panicked.

"Are you _crazy, woman!?" _yelled Tawni, aimlessly reaching for the phone, despite being blinded by Sonny's hand covering her eyes.

"He'll know we did it!" Sonny cried.

"_Quick_! Let's go blow up his house! Or better yet, the _phone company_!" squawked Zora happily.

Sonny hastily flipped open Zora's colorful phone. "Hello. You have reached Burger King. If you would like directions to the nearest Burger King to you, please call McDonalds. We finally own their franchise. Have a goody day and _never _call again. Thank you and goodbye!" Sonny bubbly chimed robotically. Quickly, she slapped the cell phone close and took a breather.

Once again, the young night didn't know the meaning of sleep as the laughter continued.

* * *

PS: I totally just got sparked with an idea: _**should I write a mystery sequel to this?**_I just got the thought that maybe at the end, Santiago Heraldo and Sharona were taping the whole thing so the "Randoms" and Chad go hunt them done to protect Chad's "image". And _perhaps _Sonny and Chad may get together. I've actually been rethinking that there will be an actual _**kiss **_between them at the very end! Haha, I can only play with your guys' mind for so long, like what Disney does!

Can you find the hidden Demi song and SWAC episode title?


	14. Chapter 14: Wahcoons, Eyeballs and more

1. Allisyn Ashley Arms replied to my email on youtube! She's such a sweet girl!  
2. "17 Again" came out today and I got to watch it for the first time ever and I LOVED Sterling's character! I found a bit of Chad within him! Now I'm gonna watch it for the 3rd time, haha.  
3. Have you guys seen the preview for the song "Send It On" music video—the "Friends for Change" song? It's EPIC! I just love it, all 6 of them there singing with such passion! It's a beautiful song!

I dedicate this horrible chapter to:

-**iOutspoken** because she gave me the truth question of "which "So Random!" member are you closest to?"  
-**Kylie Robbins** for our random warbles of "_WAHCOON!"  
__-_ **daseyrocks** for dedicating me such a wonderful chapter. I'm not gonna tell you which cuz you really should read ALL of her works, not just a chapter from a single story!  
-**Percabethforever369** for using my username of Trinity in her futuristic story!  
_-**Keirah **_for her idea of a staring contest!  
_-_**Music-Freak Sonny **for giving me the name of the lame dance moves and just being a great friend listening to me ramble!  
_-_**sonnycentral** for being amazing and just being able to answer to my constant whining and random PM's  
_-_Last but not least, the wonderful and beautiful **AnalystProductions** for actually EDITING my work and giving me loads of dialogue between Chad and Sonny that I will be using on chapter 15 and 16!

So, this story's gotten to the point where I'm analytical about getting everything right, so I made a table consisting of how many truths and dares have each character done to keep it equal!

So, I think this is the first chapter EVER out of the entire story in which went horribly wrong; it took me 5 days to just write a few mere paragraphs because *gasp*….I realized that this is a filler! Yes! I, TFM, have sworn never to write a filler because I loathe them, but I just had to in this story so you guys could read the pranks.

Disclaimer: …What do you think? And Will. owns the "I Like to Move It" song variations.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed after the unforgettable prank call on Condor, and yet many more tacky truths and devilish dares were unleashed. Sonny next was dared to imitate the other players as her friends guessed who it was.

"I'm so pretty! And this is _my _show!"

"_Psh, _Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do dares. Peace out _suckaz_, _wha-hah!"  
_(Chad coolly smirked immediately, non-oblivious to the side-laughter. "'Point's not to _tell_ us, Munroe, no matter _how _much you love saying it.")  
("Then you better stop addressing yourself in third person, _Cooper.")_

"Cheese!"

"Hey! I'm rebound guy! Yo bro, that's _smokin'_ _Hmm-mm!!"_

_"_My cold-cut catapult _works! _I'm gonna have Bernie eat whatever crawls in the sarcophagus!"

Next off, Nico and Grady were dared to go to the deck outside and sing "Ms. Susie Had a Baby" as loud as possible with as many sound effects as they could, clapping their hands with one another. Someone from the apartment straight ahead had actually yelled at them while other apartment lights began turning on. Perhaps someone had called the police, as for why the nightly patrol car crept around the roads, watching out for young "whipper-snappers."

"Quick, turn off all the lights!" someone hissed as darkness suddenly befuddled over Sonny's living room. The rest of the game was played in candlelight.

Suddenly a haunting sound echoed, but to the degree where you could tell someone was doing it. "_Whooooooohhhh!"_

_("Stop it, Grady!")_

_("_That _wasn't _me!")

* * *

"K, Chad, truth or dare?" Zora questioned, her leg swinging lazily about.

"After that horrible run-down with Condor? Truth," Chad snorted, his face crinkling in annoyance.

Grady shortly plucked a strip of paper from the truth section of the hat. "_Ah-ha! _This one was _meant _for you: _Which person in the room are you closest too?"_

Chad quaintly looked up, his deep ocean eyes illuminated ghastly by the candlelight; the flame enlightened the sharp features of his face, making him look _years _older as he carried a numb expression. He muttered something indistinctively.

"_Bunny?" _Tawni wrinkled her nose.

"_Sonny!" _Chad yelled in correction, then drew embarrassed from his outburst. "S-Sonny," he meekly mumbled repeating, his eyes peering to the ground.

The air hushed as the gingerly flame flickered.

"Awh, _Chad," _Sonny slowly gushed, breaking the mocking silence. "That's so _sweet!" _Chad shrugged, then devised how to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, only because all we _ever _do is fight," Chad smirked, leaving a disgruntled Sonny.

"My turn! I want a dare!" Zora rattled, reaching out for one. "_Put 20 grapes in your mouth without eating them and keep them there for six rounds of the game_."

Moments later, her cheeks were rather bulging out when the 16th grape was forced in, but at the end, all 20 grapes clogged her mouth as Zora breathed deeply through her nose.

"You hangin' in, Z?" Nico stifled a chuckle.

"Whap," Zora stiffly nodded her head, in fear that a grape would fall down her throat.

"Nico, what do you want?" Sonny profusely asked.

"Um, get me a truth," Nico rubbed his hands together in a scheming fashion.

"Ok," Sonny yanked out the strip of paper that was stuck within the hat's seam, and then giggled as she read. "_Which three shows would you cancel if you could_?"

Everyone burst into laughter (minus Chad and Zora—but Zora was able to carry a very tight and awkward smile, barring her teeth as her nose wrenched upward), knowing what one of the answers would be.

"Ain't dat hard to choose: "_Hannah Montana_" cuz she's becoming a spoiled pole-dancin' diva (what a horrible role model!), and then dat one Gladiator show at the studio, cuz _man, _they are just _scary! _But _numero uno _would be—_o'course_—_MacKenzie Falls."_

Chad rolled his eyes, mocking a sarcastic hoot. "Ha ha, you guys are _so _original. Oh _man_, you'd think with brains like yours, your show'd be number _one _already!" Chad sappily grinned.

Sonny hastily interrupted Chad's ego having his moment. "I haven't done a dare yet!" she toothily grinned.

"Alright, for Sonny…" Tawni mumbled, digging for one through the shiny red hat. "_Go to the bathroom and make a toilet paper shirt. It must be worn til the end of the game_." Suddenly, Zora's muffled voice rang out, address them as if danger were near.

"_**WAACOOON!!" **_Zora erupted crazily, using her throat to make the foreign sounds.

"What?" Grady frantically looked behind him, only to see blinding darkness.

"Waacoon," Zora simple stated.

"What?"

"_Wacoon wover fare!" _She pointed towards Sonny's glass door in the dark, which had been left open as a grape or two popped out from her mouth.

"What's a _wacoon_!?"

"Wacoon wacoon wacoon!" Zora eagerly bolstered, pointing over to a movement nearing towards their group.

Sonny cried, her hand now pointing to a spot beside Zora. "Look!"

A small raccoon with glowing white rings dashed to the dropped grapes, quickly shoving them into his little mouth with his black gloved hands, wearing the black mask on his face like a proud burglar that complimented the white foamy stuff on his mouth _beautifully._ After observing the critter that began squeaking and chirping nonstop, everyone screamed, believing the animal to be rabid.

"_**AHHH!"**_

Several stressful minutes of jumping and scampering past when Zora found it reasonable to eat and swallow her grapes.

"You guys, stop, _stop!" _She motioned.

"_Little girl_!" Chad cowered over the rectangular wooden table, his legs and arms scrunched up close to his body as stiff as a board; only his voice seethed. "Do you _not _see it _foaming?!" _Chad yelped in hysterics. The others goggled over at Zora as she automatically walked over to the raccoon.

"No it's not! It's just milkshake!" Zora argued squeakily as she grabbed a napkin to wipe the raccoon's mouth.

"How do you know it's not rabid?" Sonny whispered frantically as she crawled out from behind the bookcase; Chad worriedly made a swift motion to reach for her arm but Sonny quickly walked out of his grasp.

"Cuz it's doing tricks, look!" Zora crouched down, looking at the animal square in the face. "_AHH!" _She screamed for no reason.

The raccoon quickly stood on its hind legs, bringing its paw forward, demanding a handshake; Zora beamed, shaking its tiny little limb.

"Well I'll be!" Sonny giggled, now confidently walking to the animal, petting its fur. "I forgot: the lady who has that chihauhau owns this little guy too! Who wants me to help send him in like the dog?"

* * *

Again, the group walked out on their tip-toes, shoving in Mr. _Wacoony _in the doggie door in the next apartment over as they did with the Taco Bell look-a-like. However, unlike the speedy dog, the adorable raccoon groggily climbed unto Zora's shoulder and stayed quite at one place the rest of the time he was in Sonny's apartment. By the time the she had gently placed him near the door, the animal looked totally zonked out, crashing into sleep as he entered in.

They all sat back in a circle except for this time, the whole spot left to sit was near Chad and Chad recognized Sonny was the only one without a seat—how fortunate!

"'Scuse me. Sorry!" Sonny, realizing this, gave out a dry smile that was illuminated by the candlelight and squeezed herself between Tawni and Zora.

"Why's no one sittin' near me?" Chad chuckled mockingly. "I don't bite."

"I wanna 'nother dare!" bounced Sonny, full of life, ignoring Chad's comment.

Tawni yawned, taking out a paper strip and throwing it on the ground after a quick glance, her head lolling over her hand. "Go stare at Chad's eyes."

"_What?!" _Sonny and Chad exclaimed, looking at each other.

The blond teen queen shrugged tiredly. "That's what it says: _have a staring contest with the person four people away on your right."_

Sonny looked up, counting four people to her right to make sure: Tawni, Nico, Grady…_Chad. _Maybe she would had had better luck sitting next to him.

"You _sure _I can't count off myself as number one?" Sonny dryly toothily grinned, so much, it looked as if she were annoyed.

"Awh, is wittle Sonny afraid to get lost in my eyes again?" Chad cooed sarcastically.

"_For your information," _Sonny wistfully breathed out a smirk—a dry one at that. "I did _not _get lost in your eyes when you guest-starred…I merely…couldn't stand looking at them! They didn't sparkle," she shrugged.

"A_u contraire,_ you said I had one sparkly eye!"

"So then why would I want to stare into a dysfunctional eye!?"

Chad continued conceitedly smirking, his head rolled to one side, already starting the game.

The two pairs of eyes locked, one trying to work its magic as the other tried blocking the attraction.

"You're not gonna win, Chad!" Sonny clenched her teeth, positioning herself a few inches away from Chad.

"Sonny, sweet funny little Sonny," Chad bit the side of his lip, trying to woo her in. "I've been winning my whole life." Sonny gave out an angered sigh.

*~* 30 seconds later *~*

"_Wow…" _Sonny heavenly smiled, perhaps a bit woozy herself from the lack of sleep. "Your eyes are so icy blue and yet they seem like they just melt your heart right up!"

"Your brown eyes aren't too bad either, Munroe. I could just eat those chocolate eyes up," Chad genuinely smiled—he wasn't too sure who was speaking—the egotistic side who was trying to sabotage Sonny, or the side that had falling for this girl, slipping out. A light blush swam across his cheeks.

"_Awh," _Sonny gushed. "But yours are so _hypnotizing. _You've got me laughing while I sing; you've got me…"then Sonny began realizing there was music lightly playing as she was stating the lyrics; her face fell.

"_Wait!_!" Sonny cried, making Chad jump so that he lost, his eyes now painfully dried out. "Who's playing that song?"

"Sorry," Zora muttered, the only one who seemed to have life in her as she reached over for the stereo near the TV. "'Just tryin' to set the mood."

The chorus continued as Zora searched for the 'STOP' button.

"_Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me"_

"Yes, I won!" Sonny beamed at Chad, who rolled his eyes. No one had seemed to really care about Sonny's victory as the majority of the kids seemed to have been zombified. It seemed as if they grew tired from the truth or dare game and the lateness of the night. Sonny peered around, seeing Grady's eyes growing droopy and Nico and Tawni stifling yawns to each other, causing a chain-reaction of yawns. Even the great Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't help but wink a thousand times.

"You _guys, _you can't be tired _now!" _Sonny whimpered.

"I beg to differ," Nico yawned (**A/N: Drat, now **_**I'm yawning! :O).**_

"C'mon!" Sonny said, jumping up, just bumbling with a sudden dose of high energy. "Everyone, get up! I have a dare for all of us!"

The excited almost-hyper girl raced towards the stereo upfront near the television, pressing the play button. A loud thumping rhythm began playing.

"_I Like To Move It Move It  
I Like To Move It Move It  
I Like To Move It Move It  
Ya Like To…__**MOVE IT**__!"_

Sonny began bopping to the beat, pursing her lips, moving side to side; the gang looked at her in tired denial.

Zora, the only one with half as much of energy as Sonny, was pulled up as Sonny grabbed her hands, swinging her along as they were lip-syncing to each other.

"_All girls all over the world  
Original King Julian pon ya case man!  
I love how all the girls a'move their body  
and when ya move ya body _

_You move it  
Nice and sweet and sexy, alright!"_

The two then forced Tawni up, who grumbled along the way but slowly rolled her body to the side of the beat, gripping her knees, swaying back and forth.

"You are _not _getting us up there," Chad yelled over the music's loud beat. "Right men?"

But before long, Grady, with his goofy expression up because rolling his balled fist around one another as Nico began doing the chicken dance mixed with the twist.

"_Woman! Physically Fit  
Physically Fit  
Physically  
Physically  
Physically  
Physically"  
_The cast of "So Random!" began doing tons of awkward crazy dance moves, like the sprinkler, cabbage patch, and the car wash. Zora and Sonny's dance moves were a tad bit more original—performing Bollywood style, like the "removing the light-bulb while patting a dog" move. Meanwhile, Grady and Nico twined up, performing the Egyptian walk in sync. Sonny walked over to a very grumpy Chad, who had crossed his arms so tightly, placing all the weight on his rear so no one could make him get up."_Chad!" _Sonny whined, tugging on his arm.

"_Ho _no. You can _not _get Chad Dylan Cooper to dance to that pathetic song," his cross expression muttered in denial.

"Oh yes I _can!" _she grunted.

"Sonny! No! N-_no! St-stop it. _I _can't!" _

By the by, Sonny had yanked him so hard that he basically flew up and slammed into her. Breaking out of the daze and physical contact, Sonny beamed at him, her cheeks tinting a sunset pink hue, as she held onto his hands, and swung him to the beat.

"_Woman Ya Cute And You Don  
Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up  
Woman Ya Cute And You Don  
Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up  
Eyeliner  
A Mek Man Mud Up  
Nose Powder  
A Mek Man Mud Up  
Pluck Ya Eyebrow  
Pon Ya  
Pon Ya Face A Mek Man Mud Up"_

Chad couldn't help but grin at the girl who danced lamely with him, seductively lip-singing just to him as he swayed. He began robot dancing and moon-walking as he swayed his hips around for eternity(**A/N: Check Sterling's "Song and Dance" video and hula-hooping video on youtube!).** The couple began rocking out and laughing at each other as the others started doing the snake move.

_Gal Ya Lipstick  
Pon Ya Face A Mek Man Mud Up  
Woman Ya Nice Broad Face  
And Ya Nice Hip Make Man  
Flip And Bust Them Lip  
Woman Ya Nice And Energetic  
Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic  
Woman! Ya Nice  
Broad Face  
And Ya Nice Hip  
Make Man Flip And Bust Them Lip  
Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic"_

The group was on _fire _as they danced to the music, shouting "_He-ey" and "Ho-oh" _when needed to. When the "_Back it up back it up back it up" _part appeared, the teens then all doing the electric slide, laughing at one another but having fun. Their dancing began to slow down as they all waved around, rolling their heads side-to-side as the song continued towards its end.

"_Oh I got it, I got it I got a new one. I got a new one—"them?"  
__No, not "them"…did I say "them" or not?_

"_Them" like to move it move…I'm gonna say "them"  
_"_Them" like to move it move it  
__We like to move it move it  
__Umm, wait, there's gotta be another one…"we"…"we"…nope, oh "us"!_

_Can we do "us" like to?"_

The kids' energy replenished just enough for about 30 more minutes of truth or dare to continue as they continued dancing under the moonlight.

* * *

So…this is gonna be my last update…

FOR A WHILE! For like 2-3 weeks at the most because I'm starting college next Monday, moving to a hotel room this Sunday and packing and saying goodbye to friends this week (half my family are moving up with me). And even though everyone's (and the academic portion of my mind) saying it'll be easy, I'm an overachiever so I'm just really scared and nervous and would probably spend twice as much as other people on my homework to make sure I can beat everyone… =)  
*_Course…_I'm itching to write chapter 15 and 16 after this horrible train-wreck of a chapter, because I actually have the passion to write those two, not this one.

So yeah, I'm sorry. But I'm NOT giving up on this story! I really wanna share all my pranks and Channiness love with you!! (Plus, I'd like to see this story go up to like 616/666 reviews!)

And sorry about the lack of Channy here—but I promise, Chapter 16 will definitely make up for it: Half of the chapter is Channy while the other half is the prank on Zora!

By the way—Miley Cyrus, pole dancing? Yep, supposedly it's true and she did it in slinky clothing in the Teen Choice Award…I knew I never liked her =)

Oh, and sorry about combining both "I Like to Move It" songs, hehe. I just REALLY wanted the "say _he-ey/back it up back it up back it up" _part! So I just added it in! And also, the little sappy moment with the staring contest, I just realized that after Sonny seeming to appear like a hopeless romantic in a couple of shows ("The Heartbreak Kids," "Sonny in the Middle," and "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star?"), I just figured Sonny would be all cheesy like that, seeing as she already has been.

And yes, the next chapter will be the last of the Truth and Dare games.


	15. Chapter 15:Gnomes, Sundaes & FateOh my!

You may have noticed that I updated, even though I said you wouldn't hear from me in 2-3 weeks, not 2-3 days. =) I was too excited to write chapter 15 up because I had so much passion writing the story that it didn't take me that long at all! But this DEFINITELY will be the last chapter for a while, because I'm moving in 2 days!

**Dedication to:**

**Erinrenee5678**—For giving me a truth: "_What do you want in a guy?" _and the outcome.  
**x-peacelove. —**for being super cool and dedicating a story to me!  
**WhiteRose6136**—for sending me this amazing review and just being super sweet and nice!  
**Guitargirl13—**For lending me the dare of the "_fast food sundae". _Thanks!!  
**MusicFreak-Sonny—**for giving me the dialogue for the girls during one of the dares and just talking to me. Have you checked out her story Operation: DC? It's amazing!  
**AnalystProductions—**cuz she's like "The best friend next door", though an ocean separates us, haha. You're amazing, Izzy!!  
**sonnycentral—**You're such a talented young woman; thank you so much for just chatting with me, and helping me with Zora's truth and the boys' reaction to the dare.

Special shoutouts to: **Ldizzle103194** for staying up all night to read this!!

And **random **for being my 500th reviewer!! Haha, **random, **you're name's in this chapter! How cool is that!? Lol. Also, thanks to **percabethforever369** for mentioning that I forgot about Sonny's Toilet paper shirt dare when the raccoon came. I was just so over not being able to write chapter 14 well that I forgot.

Oh, and by the by, I'd like to say that I miss **daseyrocks. **I haven't heard from her for a while and her stories are fantastic!!

Ooh, and thanks everyone for the best wishes in college! I will personally thank people who've reviewed from chapter 10 to 15 in the next chapter…..whenever _that _will be!

Disclaimer: I don't own the drinks (but I do own the juices combined—well, like, whenever I go to Taco Bell, those are the 3 soft drinks I combine. It's SO delicious!!), and there are references made to "Sonny in the Kitchen with Dinner," "Sonny in the Middle," and "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star?". Oh, and I don't own the "Grinch"-style line either.

And in response for how I was able to watch the clips from "Sonny in the Middle" just type in some search engine "Sonny Disney DVD" and it'll take you to the website of the SWAC DVD, with previews and there's 2 clips from the "Middle" episode.

PS: Am I the only author who leaves nearly-1-page author notes?!

* * *

"How is it?" Chad queasily looked at the "drink" in the crystalline punchbowl. He stood along side with the three girls in the kitchen as they all poured random juices and sodas into the punchbowl for a dare on all six of them. Though the dare was for everyone, Nico and Grady were chosen to guess the individual components of the potluck liquid.

They were careful not to pour the contents outside of the bowl as the drink had already appeared to be full to the brim, especially when Zora poured a one-liter bottle of blue Mountain Dew Baja Blast ®—the bubbly drink splashed everywhere. Much had drenched Sonny's front, who was already in a badly wrapped toilet paper shirt—the dare the raccoon had interrupted—making it soggy and tearing it apart; clumps of wet tissue stuck to her lavender shirt.

Right after the gang had stopped dancing to the "I Like To Move It" song, the Randoms had dared Chad to recite all their names which, unfortunately, Chad was able to do so. Yes, _unfortunate _by the fact that they could not mock the rival. Curiously, it seems as if he had begun to remember their names since Sonny had joined the team. It was only out of his conceitedness in which he intended to forget the majority of the time.

"I think it's coming along quite nicely!" Zora bopped her head in response to Chad's question while stirring the drink around.

"You know, Zora, that was some crazy method of killing you thought of," Sonny muttered to make their presence not entirely awkward there.

"Ah yes!" The little girl dreamily sighed. "The "_Gnome-way (_no way_) can you escape the gnomes_" way. That's why I stay on their good side!"

~*~_Zora's flashback_~*~

Quickly after Chad's dull dare, Zora was given the truth of how to "_kill under extreme circumstances"._

"Well, first the gnomes would throw fairy-ring mushrooms at you, peeling away your flesh away. But of course, they're gnomes, so they're gonna wanna "_season you up_" before they eat you! So there they go, using their superior intelligence to make a cold-cut _catapult_ that throws all these _knives_ and mosquito babies and colored pencils and kiddie plastic scissors. Ooh, and you _can't_ forget about the rubber chicken that squawks at you when it head-butts you in the rotting _guts_! And all of these are glued to your skinless body, so you feel every prick, every _stab_. Soon, the gnomes will serve you on the table to their Mistress Gnome Queen. But the mushrooms that ate away your skin also have the power to make you numb, so there you are, watching yourself having seconds from your body, not feeling a _thing! _And then at the end, you actually have to LIVE a scene from MacKenzie Falls and then when you think nothing could be worse, _Chad comes over and eats your face up!!_"

The older kids, by now, shocked and scared, all huddling around each other as Zora spoke her monologue mysteriously as she held a flashlight under her chin, began screaming blood murder.

When the screaming began to cease, Chad was left, the only one screaming.

"Why're you still screaming?" Sonny shuddered in confusion as Chad hugged Grady tightly.

"Because I don't _wanna eat the faces up!! _The person would be _hideous!" _he cried out, insanely shaking his head, shaken by fear.

"This isn't the first time you've thought of this, is it now?" Nico suspiciously glanced at Zora.

"Oh _no," _grinned the malevolent little girl.

~*~_End of Zora's flashback~*~_

Zora continued grinning evilly as she stirred the juice; Chad and Sonny looked down at her worriedly.

"Don't add pickles to my section of the drink!" noted Tawni , her hands touching at an acute angle to signify her portion of the drink.

"What section?"

"This one!" Tawni gestured her arms marking the boundaries of her section when Zora sweetly smiled, dumping in a whole can of tuna into Tawni's "part"; Tawni glowered.

"C'mon!" Let's go take it to them!" Sonny toothily grinned, pepped for some bizarre reason at 3:30 am.

* * *

"Lemonade…"  
"—With a _hint _of strawberry fruit punch."  
"Don't forget the blue "Dew"!"  
"And Sprite."  
"Man, there ain't no difference!"  
"_Oh. _I _beg _to differ!"

"Huh," Sonny smacked her lips. "The ketchup _really _compliments the orange juice." A very grayish looking goopy liquid was inside everyone's plastic cup.

"And the peanut butter really brings out the citrus flavor, but cuts the spinach," Zora noted.

"I honestly _don't _know how we did it. They shouldn't have worked, _but it did!" _Chad marveled at his chunky drink.

"How do you like it, Tawn," Sonny looked over behind her, spying a very nauseated Tawni.

"My guts don't feel good…" Tawni rocked back and forth, looking very green. "And my throat doesn't like it—_Agh, it's comin' back up!! I'm gonna puke_!!" She screamed, racing towards the bathroom.

"_Ewww!" _the cluster of kids cried when hearing Tawni's _delightful _sound effects.

"Next dare?" Sonny dryly grinned.

* * *

"Ketchup," Sonny, wearing a facemask, ordered in a "doctor" voice as Zora handed her the wanted item.  
"Ketchup!"

The girls, back in the kitchen, were working on the next dare, in which the boys had to eat an ice cream "sundae" with toppings that would be found inside a fast-food restaurant—like ketchup, mayonnaise, salt, cheese, etc. Tawni stood beside them, not wanting to get to close to the disgusting dish seeing as she was still slightly sickish.  
"Mustard," Sonny continued in her professional voice.  
"Mustard!"

"Cherries."  
"Cherries!"

"_Lipgloss_!" Tawni exclaimed excitedly, as she pulled out her own from Grady's footie PJ she was still wearing.  
Sonny gaped at her, then dryly smiled. "Um, Tawni? I don't think that's edible," Sonny motioned to the tube of gloss in Tawni's hand.

"Well then, can they put it on afterwards?" Tawni curled her lips curiously.  
A moment passed as Sonny actually gave it a thought. "Okay! Now…  
"_Lettace_," Sonny pepped, holding the bowl of icecream in her hands.  
"Lettace!" Zora grabbed a head of lettace for Sonny to get.

"No, I mean, "_lettuce" _go give it to them!" Sonny nerdly laughed at her own brilliance, but ceased as the other two shook their head in disdain.

"No? Alright. C'mon."

* * *

The boys peered deeply into the sundae, all making faces. The sundae was a weird shade of oozing orange as the ketchup and mustard had seemed to mix. The onions pricked out of the vanilla bean ice cream, making the dish look similar to a golden porcupine. The smell was foul, as if it were a mesh of all the four main tastes of bitter, sweet, sour, and salty.

"You're _kidding _me. We're gonna _eat _that?" Chad held his breath.

Nico nodded his head side to side slowly, as if trying to figure out the pros and cons of eating this. Either that, or the health hazards. "Well, let's dig in!"

"_Eugh_! This tastes worse than that Swiss _cheese_ a'left in m'_pants_ for two week!" Grady cried, trying to scratch off any hints of the fetid food with a plastic knife.

"Ooh, man, I'd _much _rather eat _'The Chad'_ sandwich than this stuff!" bounced Nico, continuously spitting out into his empty cup.

Grady nodded. "Yeah, his sandwich doesn't make everyone who eats it puke!"

Chad looked utterly bewildered. "Oh my _gosh—_this is _fantastic!!" _he grinned tightly as a 3-year-old would when being awarded candy. Hurriedly, he tilted his bowl so his tongue could catch every _refreshing _drop of the "_fast food sundae". _Sonny, Tawni and Zora all jaw-dropped as they watch Chad lower his bowl, now licking his smothered lips, his cheeks and mouth all marked with golden ice cream.

"By the way," Chad licked his smothered lips. "I got some Chad on me right now if you meant what you said. I mean, it _is _the best "_sammich" _ever!"

* * *

"Alright, we have one more truth. Tawni, you wanna take it?" Sonny yawned, the ton of work she did the past 20 hours catching up with her as she wiped her eye.

"Sure. _Why not_?" Tawni grumbled, still feeling queasy from her "outburst"—nausea-wise.

"_What do you look for in the opposite gender_?"

"Ooh!" Tawni's expression bubbled into gleefulness. "Relationship questions! Well, like I said before: He has to be either a movie star, hotel heir, or a prince!"

Sonny scrunched her nose upward. "Yeah but what about the inside?" She then passionately brought her arms up to her heart. "The _depth, devotion, and dreams?" _

"Sonny, think of it _this_ way: Do _I _have _depth, devotion, and _…_dreams?" _Tawni wrinkled her nose at the word. "I'm Tawni _Hart_!"

"Well, _noo_…" Sonny slightly pouted.

"Exactly! I love myself so if I wanted to even remotely _like _someone, they're gonna have to be like _me_! Oh, and also be a great compliment-er!" Tawni gushed. Sonny shook her head in dismay.

"Sonny, look. I know you're a romantic—some would even say you're _hopeless—" Sonny's_ eyebrows crinkled in thought.

"But the point is—" Tawni laid a gentle hand on Sonny's shoulder. "—You're not gonna have any fun with a guy if he's _that _dramatic. Take _Chad_ for example!"

"Hey!" Chad snapped, pouting. "I resent that remark!"

"I do too!" Sonny exclaimed fiercely. Chad's expression lightened.

"Thanks, Son—"

"He's not deep, he's _dense!"_

Chad's jaw-dropped. "—ny," he finished, before muttering unintelligibly.

"Someone like Chad could never keep a steady relationship when he's already married to his ego!" Sonny continued on.

"What am I? The essence of "_guys to never date_"?" Sonny innocently looked at him, wisely bopping her head.

"Yep."

With a disgruntled Chad crossing his arms sulking, the older girls continued bickering.

"You gals are _really _gonna carry this on_. Seriously?! _With us _guys _here?" groused Nico.

"Fine!" Sonny excitedly snapped, intent on persuading Tawni. "Help me out then, you guys! How 'bout you, Zora?"

"Look," Chad exasperated dryly—but not in the sense that he was caring about this whole ordeal, oh _no. _Especially not for the fact that Sonny was revealing what she loved inside a guy, despite him trying to remember all that she said and couldn't help but watch her enthusiasm. "This is such a random and open-ended conversation, I'd just rather _not_ get involved, ya know?"

Grady's eyes furrowed. "But this is just about what's attractive in a guy."

"_Chad," _Sonny whined. "Come on, help me!" Sonny tempted him with her signature grin. Inside, Chad's heart melted, but outside, CDC stood firm and conceited.

"Oh, did you not hear me?" Chad innocently looked at them as he promptly stood up from the floor, swiping the back of his pants. "I said this is a "Random" conversation, so by law of me coming from a _better_ show, I'm _excused_," Chad smirked, shrugging as he rolled his head around arrogantly. He then plummeted himself to the nearest comfy seating.

Nico, Grady and Zora then exchanged looks silently.

"Not it!"  
"Not it!"  
"Drat!" squeaked Zora. "Let's do it again!"

And again the same thing that happened…happened.

"Not it!"  
"Not it!"  
"Darn times _dos!" _

"Would you help one of us already?" Tawni yelled in annoyance.

"Fine," muttered Zora, though the thought of talking about lovey-dovey issues scarred her crazed mind, draining her energy.

"I dunno—I liked Halloway because of his eyes and his rare displays of kindness. If a guy's sweet all the time, it gets annoying and if he's a jerk—you know someone needs a good kick in the _hiney _then!"

"Zora's right!" Sonny cheered as Zora swiftly turned back around, wiggling her tongue out and around, trying to spit all traces of the last mushy statement out. With Sonny jumping up instantly, Chad feared that _his _hiney was about to be stamped with Sonny's foot.

"Fine," Tawni dropped it, but not before scheming a wonderful idea—a treacherous idea…A wonderfully _treacherous _idea.

"Oh _Sonny!" _gushed Tawni, her mockery hiding between the lines. "We saved you a dare for you because of you hosting this _amazing _party!"

"Awh, yay! Thanks, _you guys_!" Sonny beamed.

"Uh-_huh_…" Tawni clenched her teeth in a tight smile, then rolled her eyes when Sonny couldn't see.

Tawni "read" off the blank white strip. "_Kiss the person across from you."_

The group looked at who sat across from Sonny, finding none other than Chad, lazily engulfed in the blueberry beanbag, staring wide-eyed at all the glances.

"_Finally!" _Chad clapped his hands, genuinely looking pleased as Sonny gaped.

"N-no, I can't."

"Why can't you, Sonny?" Chad crawled over towards Sonny, his head tilted attractively to one side.

"B-because!" Sonny cried, cringing as far back from Chad as she could. "It's not a real dare! I specifically remembered _not _wanting to write a kissing one!"

"Sonny, now do you _honestly _believe Tawni would make that up? That you have to kiss our _rival?" _Nico prompted, smirking on the inside. He knew only too well of Sonny's denied infatuation.

"Sonny, it'll _really _help your acting career—faking kissing and all that _jazz_! Prove to him that you're as good an actor as he thinks he is!"

Chad leaned in as a sort of déjà vu overwhelmed the two except for this time, Sonny was more than just freaked out. Suddenly, chips danced awkwardly into the air, the clumpy drink sprayed about as Sonny tipped over the punch bowl, causing everyone to become wet.

A grumpy demeanor encased the room, as goopy punch and cookie crumbs became glued to everyone's clothing.

"_Hehe_…" Sonny dryly laughed, hurriedly getting up to escape the scenario, and even more so, the dare.

"Looks like I need ta go get some more _food_!!" she bubbled out fake enthusiasm, speedily dashing off to the kitchen to hide, holding the slippery punchbowl beside her. "Zora, your dare's to go to the vent!"

Falling safe into her haven, Sonny drew out a heavy breath, somewhat shaken that fate had wanted the kiss to happen yet again. Her hands nervously gripped the box of cookies.

"I do not _like _Chad. I _can't _like _Chad! _He's such a jerk!" she muttered absent-mindedly.

Few minutes later, Sonny began to calm down, pouring a simple punch into the bowl along with the juice concentrate. It wasn't until then that Sonny spied a smirking figure who had crept into the kitchen without her knowing—Hollywood's "_Badboy_" himself: the one, the _only_—_Chad Dylan Cooper._

* * *

WOW. This is the longest chapter I believe—7 pages when I typed it!! In single-space!

Heh, so yeah—it's gonna be my last update for at the most 2-3 weeks!!

Thanks again to all who helped me for this chapter!! You know who you are……and I stated your name above if you forgot who you are!


	16. Chapter16:ChannyInTheKitchenWLadida's

This chapter is the second reason why this story was ever created.

So…college is going—it's ok—at first it was intimidating and the Physic lab and lectures are but some seniors are helping me out and guess what? The textbook actually helps too, but at a ridiculous price!! (haha, get it?) I'll have you know that the only time I'm able to write in my "handy-dandy notebook" (which currently has only a half more page til I have to go write in a new notebook) is when I'm on the 40 minute train-ride to college—it's very hard to write when your pen is swaying in and out, jerking all around, but hey—Channy is what it's all about! (I credit The Hokey-Pokey song for that sentence, haha)

Who here, having seen "Sonny in the Middle", just LOVED Chad and Zora's part? "Sad kid…I have NO idea what to do…um…maybe there's something in this week's script!" By the way, check 21:23 of that episode on the DVD—Chad's reaction at the very end in the movie theater—it's WAY TOO ADORABLE!

Speaking of that episode—I made some realizations in which some scenes of "Sonny in the Middle" actually happen in my stories! Like in my story "Apology from CDC," Tawni is given a mirror and she acts the same way and nearly says the same thing. And then in _this _story, in chapter 11, Nico and Grady are sports commentators for the Twister game, which is similar to when they had their own sketch of "Gary and Larry."

Dedicated to **sonnycentral **for always just chatting with me! And also to **Keirah **for letting me borrow her quote "_No, I'm talking about the one on your show—the cackling one," _originally used in her story, Seven Stages of Grief. Also, a big thanks to **Is you heart in the game **for giving me the idea of a flashlight tag that's introduced at the end of this chapter, and will be what chapter 17 is all about! Last but not least, this story is majorly dedicated to **AnalystProductions **for giving me so many amazing dialogues, making this chapter more Channy that I ever thought it could be!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the similar Shrek 2 conversation, where the king and Shrek and fighting and they all go "Shrek" "Fiona" "Queen" "King" "_Donk-e-ey_!!" Nor do I own Harry's line in the 6th movie of "Ow…kidding."  
Thanking all reviewers who've reviewed from Chapter 10-15:

grace (aka bballgirl373), Klutzy-Side-of-Alice, AnalystProductions, percabethforever369, TheEntertainer26, Kylie Robbins, kpj316, hakmat manaa, MusicFreak-Sonny, sonnycentral, DeidraLuvsDisneyBoys, Guitargirl13, nisashafield, JessicaJinx, teamswitzforever, KSpazzed, daseyrocks, Little Miss Julia Sunshine, iOutspoken, ilovenat1995, ckruger1994, Frocked, MISTALI, MadGirl123, ARMANDO411468, rosepetals186, mindless scribbles, Kerropiyvonne, colourfuldaze, The-Invisible-One, Mrs Amanda Rose, klcthenerd, SparkleInTheSun, Always Juliet, inkheart4evr, Bhavana331, Roz2lenne, Cocoalata, xocharleyfletcherxo, Meg, divastar268, horselover597, cware, yetti, epic'cookie, erinrenee5678, Literati Lover, making it to dawn, hehehehe, li'miss sunshine, kychelledebeast, lp2014, (.cookie.), Is you heart in the game, selena1333, KeroWitch101, gianna, random, awesometastic9, HorriblyAddicted, Sonny days, paige026, nyKatie13, SuperSumer, DannySamLover20, TintinSaysRawr, Harryfan94, MegLuvzChanny, lil shan, channylover, best with breadsticks, dddynamite, lp2014, 0987, Fades to Black, Alekim, Change4Good, BloodyAphrodite, , EdwardnBellaCullen88, SterlingIsMyKnight, hermione2772, Rachel, MaskOfDeath, Sprinkles664, bellle, laughterr is contagious.x , amber, Fluffness, ammy, hannahpie45, Ldizzle103194, Keirah, fabfriend7, bellac-1901, xStarXStruckx , SWAC4Life, Boris Yeltsin , ComputerGirl12, WhiteRose6136 , lalala, studybuddy, storylover18, Zoracrazy, Destructive., x-peacelove., Moody1656, lalawriter2000, ChannyandSterlinglover1123, cherita, La-Belle-Chere.

(use Ctrl + F to find your name)

I'll probably add all the people who've subscribed/favorited _**without **_reviewing on chapter 20.

I just realized it's the 2-month anniversary of this story!

* * *

Chapter 16: Channy in the Kitchen with La-Di-Da's

* * *

Sonny gaped in front of her, mesmerized by Chad swinging between the table and counter top by his rippling arms near the doorway in the brightly-lit kitchen.  
"Hey," he smirked, bubbling arrogantly. "Couldn't help but hear your confession to me."  
Sonny shuddered, thinking about arguing back but it was way too early in the morning to do that. Of course, her pride wouldn't allow it though. "If you had that big batch of ego taken out, you would have heard how I said I couldn't _stand _you! What do you want, Chad?" She seethed, automatically clutching the pan on the stove tightly.

Chad eyed the stainless steel pan nervously."I'm not gonna make a move on you, Sonny, if that's what you're thinking. So…you should _really_ put down that pan," he squeaked, holding his hands up cautiously, as if Sonny was about to swing at him at any moment.

"Oh, sorry!" Sonny dryly chuckled apologetically—in a cute manner—realizing her clutch on the heavy item.

"I can take a hint when someone wants nothing to do with me," Chad muttered softly as he now stood beside Sonny, his fingers tracing the design on the plate, unable to look Sonny in the eye. His words hit Sonny like an iceberg hitting Titanic, tearing through her defenses, gashing her heart.

"Chad, I—" Sonny whimpered apologetically when he interrupted with a forced smile.

"No, I _completely _understand. I mean, obviously you're not gonna love a jerk…even if he likes you back." Chad shrugged, his gazed upon Sonny's kitchen, as far away from Sonny as it could be. Her heart leapt.

"What?" She couldn't help it: she was suddenly weak on her knees, completely breathless as if she were dreaming. The two locked eyes, neither leaning forward or backward as they stood in silence when a small smug crept onto Chad's plush lips. And then a wink.

"_Gotcha," _he smirked, pulling away and leaning against the countertop, leaving Sonny furiously blushing. But mostly furious as she sighed in disgust.

"You just _love _pushing my buttons, don't you?" she stated belligerently.

Chad smirked, shrugging with his arms stretched against the countertop edge. "That, I do."  
A silent moment passed as Chad numbly observed Sonny brutally ripping the box to get the cookies out.  
"What's everyone doing out there? It's so quiet," Sonny lightly snarled, still infuriated when she realized a silence she hardly ever heard from her cast.

"Oh, _well_," Chad looked vaguely at her, but even there, a trace of coolness arrogance lingered. "The creepy girl's inside the walls, the different colored twins are lying on each other's butts. And, _oooh_, the blond's trying out pillows to lay her head down on." Chad raised an eyebrow, shaking his head at the ridiculous memory.

Sonny barred her teeth in a "yikes" manner, continuing to rip open the new Costconian box of Oreo cookies. "Am I really that boring? That everyone wants to fall asleep at my sleepover?" Sonny lightly chuckled sadly.

Chad returned the chuckle, leaning against the counter as he helped Sonny organize the cookies in a design on the plate.  
"Sonny, it's almost 4 in the morning—give them a _break," _he coolly smiled, looking at Sonny's face now. "They're tired. _Trust me, _you're the opposite of boring," Chad exuberantly grinned, playfully shoving Sonny as she shyly beamed up to him. "On the contrary, you're _quite _a handful."

The "nice girl of So Random!" couldn't help but playfully flirt back. "Trust _you, _Chad Dylan Cooper? _Really_?" She bit her lip timidly. Chad couldn't help but get back at Sonny by genuinely smiling lightly.  
"Yes, really."

Sonny laughed, shaking her head as she looked down. "Chad, what are you doing here in my kitchen?" She sweetly smiled, innocently.

Chad shrugged as a grimace played on his lips. "CDC's kinda _hungry." _Of course, he really wasn't and just bluntly found himself wanting to be with Sonny incase she had needed any help, but his ego didn't think of his actions that way.

Sonny snorted. "How can you be hungry at nearly 4 in the morning?"

Chad snootily mocked her questioning tone. "_How can you be giving us snacks at 4 in the morning_?" He then quaintly took the single cookie out of Sonny's petite fingers, taking a bite out of it. "You know," he continued chewing. "You could get bad press if they figured that you starved America's tween heartthrob."

Sonny couldn't stand to hear any more about Chad's ego when a brilliant truth approached her; she bubbled out a grin. "Well then, that means _you _would allow bad press to by coming here to a "Random!" party." A stone face wallowed in Chad's expression, his ocean eyes searching around for an answer.

"I know," he sighed.

A foreign sound blared out momentarily—a sound Chad had never heard before—Sonny's stomach, currently being lamely stared at by the two.

"_Apparently, _I'm not the only one hungry here_," _Chad smirked, waving his finger up and down Sonny's figure as he picked up a cookie for her.

* * *

"Eugh, you've _got_ to be kidding me!" Zora hurled, spying on the couple in the kitchen as they conversed over the Oreo cookies.

Of course, dense about it themselves (as it could be), the cast from both rival shows anticipated the heat between the proud stars. The little creeper continued crawling through the air vent, continuously finding ways to spy through the airways.

The fervent summer night heat was notably distinguished as Zora shivered violently through the artificial cold flow. Six minutes later, with her knees clanking above the room where the other Randoms nearly were drifting in slumber, Zora began slipping in the vent. She didn't know how or why her hands had no friction on the metallic airway when suddenly—hot air whistled by. Foul odors were then picked up as if eggs and meat juice were being cooked in nasty thick oil.

"Eww!" she wrinkled her nose, trying to cover the stench with her hands when the lack of friction brought her to her knees, slipping. The queen of quirk was stunned—it was unheard of for houses to be built on a tilt, and yet Zora was doing just that—ever so slowly, she felt herself be pulled down towards a vent.

"Must…_get_…_**up**_!" Zora grunted, trying to spiderlike-hoist herself up to the walls, her hands and feet recessed at the corners.  
Under the weight of carrying herself, the youngest costar was weakening under the smelly and bolstering oily heat. Stricken with a horror expression, Zora let herself give in to the slide as she felt herself suddenly fall from the vent opening to a tube and out an open window.

"_AHHHHHH!" _

* * *

"Gosh Sonny, hurry up with the food already," Chad talked with his mouth full as cookie bits spewed chipping out from his face. "There are starving _people _at this party," Chad mocked argumentatively as he stole the cookie Sonny had just set on the plate.

Sonny clenched her teeth to form a tight smile. "Maybe if you'd stop _cramming_ the ones I just laid _out on the plate_ and into your large _mouth_, I'd be _done_ by now, you jerk!" Sonny irritably stated, unable to suppress her chided grin.

Suddenly the both looked out towards the wall when they heard a scream. Then they heard Tawni's whiney voice from across the closed door.

"Sonny, why's Zora screaming?"

Sonny shouted back an answer, still glaring at Chad. "I dunno. It must be her nighttime ritual or something."  
Chad continued his part of the quarrel. "Alright, fine! Maybe I don't want any more of your …_rookie cookies_!" Chad tauntingly put back the cookie on the cookie-less plate.

"Well, fine, because you already finished all the snacks, you _yak!" _Sonny bantered back.  
"Good!" He leaned in closer.  
"Good!" The girl forwarded herself, nearly nose-to-nose with the daredevil.  
Suddenly a startling collision was heard from upfront—Tawni crashed into the kitchen door, looking livid. With her usually-perfectly-coiled hair pulled out and upward from the ponytail, she looked truly disarrayed and frantic.

At the same time, Chad leaned dangerously close to Sonny's face, his lips so _near _to those of Sonny's strawberry red lipstick ones.

"_Kiss me," _he whispered in a caressing fashion, fighting against his stardom, his ego, the mind only passionately concerned with himself as to not get hurt. No, little Chad, who never was able to dominate his parent's need for fame, glory and otherwise notably good looks, now stood strong, soared lighthearted when intoxicated by the pure goodness of the sunshine. He broke free. His lips were almost there—_almost there _when—

"_Tawni_!?" Sonny spun around, quick enough to escape the gentle soft touch of Chad's lip, and having his face fall into her hair—his last words were deaf to her. "What's wrong?" Sonny took a step closer to Tawni, away from Chad, leaving him to fume at his missed chance.

"Here we go _again. Why _do I _even try!?"_ The star muttered, giving up as he watched the scene unfold in front of him between the two females.

"_Oh_, I'll _tell _you what's wrong! First you _cheat_ and run away from the dare and then I find you here with the very _person _you were trying to avoid _kissing, _you little _cheater girl!"_  
All Sonny could do was stare stricken at her friend unable to find why this was such a problem.

"But you wanna hear the _worst_ bit? My _hair's _all messed up!" The Tween Queen cried. Rolling her eyes, Sonny exhaled deeply, shaking her head.

"Tawni, is everyone asleep?" she found Tawni squatting, looking at her reflection from the glass door on the oven.

"No…" Tawni sighed, continuously smothering over her looks. "Nico and Grady are on the deck looking for Zora with flashlights and a rope."

Sonny blinked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"What are _you _talking about?" Tawni lightly sassed, and then playfully hit her own head. "Oh _duh! _I forgot to tell you: Zora fell out of a window," Tawni calmly nodded. Everyone froze.

"_What?!" _Chad and Sonny screeched, racing out the door with Tawni pondering, her finger tapping on her cheek. "Something sounds _weird _with that sentence."

"_Tawni_!" yelled Sonny from the other room.  
"_I'm _comin'."

* * *

"Dude, you see her?' Nico worriedly asked his best bud as they stood on Sonny's redwood and oak deck on the second floor, their flashlights slowly combing over the grass and trees with the light-beam. Replied with silence, Nico turned, meeting a ghoulish face.

"_WhooooOOOOOooooo!" _Grady went, holding the flashlight underneath his pudgy chin to illuminate a ghastly face.

"Man, _stop_ dat, _you fool_!" Nico backhandedly slapped Grady.

"_Ouch! _Alright, alright!"  
Nico shook his head in disbelief. "_Zora, Zora_!" they continued calling out when Sonny and Chad raced out.

"_How could she had fallen out_!?" Sonny heaved breathlessly.

Grady totted over the procedure. "Well, first, you gotta open a window. And then you can either…"  
Through Grady's mumbling, Nico stared mildly at Sonny and Chad. "Easy," Nico shrugged. "Like this." Swiftly, he placed his hand firmly on Grady's back, and shoved him with only enough force for Grady to freak out when Grady felt his weight be thrown over the ledge, plummeting into the pitch black ground.

"_GWAHHHH-umph…ow_!" Grady ended up grunting in shock.  
"Oh no!" Sonny slapped her hands to her mouth.  
"Grady!" Nico called out, stunned  
"_Nico_?" Sonny cried in result of what he did, backhandedly slapping _him_ now; Nico gasped.  
"_Sonny_!"  
"Chad!" Chad idiotically grinned out, deserving two backhand slaps.

"Ow…kidding."

Just then, they heard Grady's distant voice from beneath them. "What's this _tramp _doing here?"

"_Wait_! Was Zora still in the vent when she fell out?" Sonny excitedly urged as Nico continued swinging his flashlights back and forth out on the grass to find the victims.

"Guess so, cuz we di'n see her," Nico peered over, then calling over to Grady.

"Where are you guys?" Sonny called forth. Zora's voice soon rang out from below.  
"Here!"  
"Here?" she motioned her flashlight over another position down at the park.  
"No, here."  
"Here?"  
"No. Keep going."  
"How 'bout here?"  
"Under _here_!"  
"Under _where_!?" Sonny's voice whined. Just then, Grady's voice laughed.  
"HAHA!"

Nico hastily yelled below, "You 'K, G?"  
"Yep!" replied Grady's voice.  
Sonny then clapped her hands in excitement—if she wasn't about to explain herself, the boys would had thought she enjoyed her friends falling to their death.

"Then _everything's ok! _Look, Zora's prank was that when she was in her vent, she would slip into this tube that's in my mom's room, which connects to an open window! A-and then there would be a trampoline at the bottom to catch her!"

Chad placed the facts together. "So that means…"  
Sonny toothily grinned. "—That they're alright!"  
"—That this is _your _fault!" Nico jeered an accusing finger to Sonny. Sonny lolled her head from side to side.  
"_Yeah_…" she chuckled meekly. The boys shook their head and kept waving their flashlight around.

"I thought she already fell?" Chad raised an eyebrow in question.  
Nico and Sonny stared at him. "She did."  
"So why do I hear _screaming!_?" The three listened intently, hearing a maniac laughter from a darkened window beside the deck, the window in which the tube was connected to.

"_AhhahaHAHAHAHAHAHA_!!" they heard, then spying a little girl popping out from the window nearby.  
"Zora!" The group shrieked. Hastily, Sonny reached over for and extra flashlight. The two flashlights continued strolling over the backyard, with the people above moving back and forth to look for any signs of movement.

"G, Z—can ya'll hear me?" Nico shouted out. Chad scoffed.

"What is this—we speaking in letters now?"

Nico glared over across Sonny, at Chad. "You would know—you can never remember their _names!" _Chad narrowed his eyes glowering.

"Hey! I already said all your names for that dare!" The two young men continued arguing up-front when Sonny interceded.

"Just _stop _it!" With that, the boys threw one last dirty look, and continued searching over the balcony.

"Hey Sonny, what're all those plastic gnomes doing on the ground?" Nico muttered, pointing his flashlight so Sonny could follow with her one as she leaned beside him. A perplexed look drew upon everyone's face.

"Huh. Zora must have put them there some time before."  
Chad went on his tip-toes, then grabbing for Sonny's flashlight to direct the beam to one place, his warm hands over her clammy ones—both shivered slightly at the spark of their inner electricity and not that of the flashlight. "Hey, I found a gnome too."  
Sonny quickly pulled her flashlight away from him. "You guys, we're here to find Grady and Zora!"

Chad stared at her. "No, I'm talking about the one on your show, the cackling one." They all directed their flashlights to a trampoline, finding two happy campers jumping with bouncing energy.

"Hey you guys!" Grady dorkily grinned as Zora began doing somersaults in the air.

"You guys should come down here so we can play _flashlight tag_!" Zora happily quirked.

"Zora," Sonny called out. "How did you fall down _two _times?"

"Easy!" They heard the little girl's raspy voice. "I went around the building, back into the apartment and fall off _again! _It's so much fun falling into this tramp!!" Sonny, flabbergast, then nodded at the thought in a "Yeah, ok," way. Nico then called over to his best friend.  
"So you fell on it too?"

"No..." Grady's voice stated. The gang above shuddered when Sonny beamed, closing her flashlight and setting it on her balcony to go down to the park _safely—_stairs!

"Hey, yeah guys! C'mon! Let's go play!" With that, Sonny ran off inside her house, leaving the two boys. Chad tiredly sighed in disgust, leaning against the balcony.

"Eugh, all this _funny_ business is gonna _kill _me."

Nico, with both his and Sonny's flashlight in hand, shoved one of the items into Chad's chest for him to take hold off, ending up with Chad grunting. "And if _we_ don't, you being pushed out of the window's the next best bet!" Nico slyly grinned, then walked off to follow Sonny, leaving a very disgruntled Chad muttering.

* * *

Can you find the title of one of Demi's song and an SWAC episode (kinda, it's _similar _to the title)? Oh, and a Jonas song from way-back-when?


	17. Chapter 17: The Flashlight Funnies

Dedication to:  
-_**Is you heart in the game **_because without her fabulous idea of the gang playing flashlight tag, you wouldn't have this chapter. She totally _owns _this chapter!  
-_**Analyst Productions**_ for the Channy bit here.  
-**sonnycentral **for all the email chatting.  
-**Mahima, Nadira,** and **Samiha **because they're physical people whom I love and already knew and I just recently learned they love SWAC!!! So yeah, Mahima and I had this huge fangirl moment last night, haha.

Read their brilliant stories!

Oh, and a special thanks to the anonymous reviewer **kelly **for being my **616**th reviewer. I love that number, partially because it's my birthday and I've always loved 6's. And speaking of 6's, can't wait to see who'll be my** 666**th reviewer! They may get a special something from me!!!

Disclaimer: There are some Scooby-Doo aspects here so obviously I don't own that nor Channy nor SWAC. Oh, and a reference to Little Richard's song—see if you can find it! And the movie "Up!" (I love Doug the dog!) and the quotes from the 3rd Harry Potter movie and the Narnia stuff.

No ramble for this chapter—college has gobbled it out of me. Oh, but this story will be second priority in the month of October—I've decided that my _Halloween Special: "Trick or Greet Misery"_ will by my first priority –BUT JUST FOR THE MONTH OF OCTOBER!!! I'm especially proud of that story because I've always been a mystery-lover since I was little. The promo's in my profile already. But I expect I'll be able to update at least 2 chapters for S4P in October—the latter one being completely Channy-filled.

Oh, and guess what? It's the 3-month anniversary of this story! 624 reviews—you guys are amazing. Like, I don't think I've ever been as passionate for writing as I have been with writing for the love of the show.

Beware, there's a single line of innuendo here—I just couldn't resist. But everything else is still Disney-like!!

* * *

After the disheveled disturbance of the vent prank, the gang had decided to play flashlight tag.

"The _Rules_," Zora decreed regally, "are as follows: 1) _No jabbing people with the actual flashlight, only the light-beam.  
2) This is girls against boys so if someone gets someone in their own team, the player isn't out."_

_"_Don't forget #3," Sonny grinned, throwing her hands up wildly, a bit to eccentric. "No climbing up or on the trees—your feet must touch the ground at all times."

Zora blankly looked up towards Sonny's direction—it was near impossible to see anyone at the pitch of the night outside, with only the glow of the streetlamps to illuminate that there were indeed six figures standing near each other.

"I can't do that," the little girl numbly stated.  
"You have to," shrugged Sonny.  
"How about the bushes?"  
"Inside them?"  
"Yep."  
"No."  
"The tramp?"  
"Nu-uh."  
"Canon?"  
"_Zora!"_

With a grumbling and down Zora, Sonny commemorated the next game.  
"Alright—ready? Get set..._HIDE!"_

_~*~_

_"_Oooh, I'm so quick, you can't get me!"  
"_Try to catch me, try to catch me!"_

The sky had lightened up a few degrees to the point where you could barely tell it was no longer the midst of midnight. The time of dawn was racing fast over the kids as mother nature's birds began chirping their awakening melodies. The waning night sky was just sky though, unattached to the earth, abandoning it in the dark. With the shadows of the trees in their favor, the teens still could hardly see a thing.

It was perhaps good fortune that the teens would take a while being caught in the dark. Of course, now it was the very same reason that would cause the game to be never-ending, sinking into boredom.

An unnatural awkward set of light beams would randomly flicker beside a tree, at a clearing and yet no one was found for ten, fifteen long silent minutes.

"_AwhoooooooOOOOOooooo!" _a cry was heard, obviously human making a very bad impression of a wild beast. Sooner or later, one of them would notice movement, hear footsteps beside them, just aimlessly running to scare the others.

"_Why. Can't. I. Find. A. __Spotlight!?__" _Tawni whined, and yet no one could find in what direction her voice traced over from.

"Tawni, that's not the point of the game! You're supposed to _hide _from the pretty _spotlight!" _Sonny's voice called out through the almost-blinding darkness when she nearly became tagged by a light-beam.

Sonny sharply inhaled, peering beside her to find another ray of bright white light reflect of the tree she was nearly leaning on.

"Heh-heh_-hey!" _Nico's voice erupted enthusiastically, his jumps loud enough to be heard. "One of 'em girls is out there!"

The terrified brunette began walking as fast as she could, arms stretched straight out as to avoid umping into anything when her flashlight hit a tree, falling out of her hands.

"Oh no, my _flashlight!" _Sonny gaped in horror.

As if the earth she stood on was about to drift from her feet, Sonny slowly went down on her feet and hands, overwhelmed by the sudden darkness and the random light beam being thrown out there. With her hand cautiously reaching out, patting around, she sobbed, "My _flashlight!"_

~*~

Meanwhile, a certain _jerkface_ lollygagged; cooly leaning against a tree, his face turned to the direction of any sounds, looking around bored, as his arms crossed. Indeed, his eyes had grown adjusted to the lack of light. He knew the easiest way to win was not try, and _those _were the games Chad was brilliant at. Problem was, he felt _way _too bored for his own good. Cautiously, with his arms stiffly in front of him as guidance to not clash with anything, Chad walked. Somehow under the impression that his ego was so high and mighty that all plants and anything in his path would move aside for him. And he _could _had kept on walking had he not heard a strange whine.

"Where is it?" he heard a strange feminine whimper, unable to recognize who said it. Because the voice had freaked him out so much, he silently waved his arms about in random kung-fu movements, believing to soon be under attack.

"_Ya! Hoo-ya_!" he fiercely cried in a whisper, his eyes widely searching for any movement when he tripped over a lump.

"Whoa-OOO-oah!" He gasped, falling over as he smacked Sonny from the backside, both colliding to the ground.

"Ow!" They both cried.

Zora quickly turned to the direction of the sound. "Quick! I _hear_ something! " snapped Zora, her arms slowly gliding horizontally like motion detectors swerving 180 degrees.

"_Point!" _Grady's voice goofily stated like the talking dog, jumped, facing the position of the turmoil. Despite Sonny trying to shove Chad and get up off to the side, Chad pulled Sonny down closer to the ground, clamping her mouth to prevent her from screaming; Chad's instincts were right on. Suddenly, light-beams from every angle shined directly above their spot. Terrified to be caught, and in the position they were at _now, _the couple scooted closer to the bush, trying to make their figures small.

"I could had sworn," Grady started to mumble when Nico caught a twitchy movement from the corner of his eye. "G, _hide_!" Just then, a light beam quickly turned on, narrowly missing Grady as he fell into a squat-like position.

After intently listening to the silence and being alert to any random clicking of the flashlight, Chad stared down to see moonlight reflect Sonny's glowering wide eyes at him. Instead of waiting for Sonny's retort about how he had kept her quiet, Chad started first.

"What'dju trip me for?"  
"I didn't do it on _purpose!" _she excitedly whispered. "I was looking for my flashlight!"

"Well good golly, Miss Sonny, that's just _dandy. Jinkies, _now you made me lose mine, _Velma!" _Chad muttered ever so-sarcastically, his hand sprawling and patting the ground for _something _at least.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, if I find my flashlight, I am going to _flash _you into oblivion." A moment of silence passed when Sonny's words dawned on her.

"I _meant," _she repeatedly pounded Chad on the back as he stifled a laughter, "tag you with the flashlight, you _sick-o!"  
_"Fine, let's make a truce—just between us. _Seeing," _Chad used his "business finger" for his proposition, "as neither one of us has a flashlight and we won't leave each other alone—"  
"Why wouldn't' we leave each other alone?" Sonny curiously argued.

"Sonny," Chad tilted his head to the side, his words slowly stimulating quite an effect. "How would you _feel _if I beat you at _not only Twister, _but _flashlight tag_ also? _Would _you leave me alone so I could beat you?" _That _sparked a fume in Sonny. With his point made across, Chad continued. "We should stay together and make it to the end." Thought it was plainly too dark to see, Sonny could just imagine how Chad was smirking right at this moment, behind the veil of sweet nighttime.

"If we're quiet enough, we won't lure attention and lose points," Chad continued.

Sonny hissed as the two squatted back down to stay hidden well. "We won't _win _any points either!"  
This earned Sonny a very light frown from Chad. "Yeah, well, surviving this game is just as good as winning. Now _shush up, woman_!"  
"Fine," Sonny clenched her teeth, her hand trying to find Chad's hand to hold onto.  
"_Fine," _he mocked.  
"_Good!"  
"Fan-_tastic."

Again, overwhelming silence took a hold of them.

"You were supposed to say "_Good_".  
"Well _fan-_tastic!"

~*~

As the two continued blithering, the others tried to get the opposing team but to no avail. Or at least til Zora bumped into something metallic on the tree.  
"Umph…_Oof_."  
With one flash of light, Zora then found a pulley, cleverly designed to hoist a small object up. With her superior intellect, Zora began tinkering while following to the "Keep your feet on the ground" rule.

So far so…great? At least no one had lost…no one was _gaining_ points _either_ but that's not the point.  
Grady, mumbling to himself, suddenly felt light-headed. As far as he knew, being overwhelmed by darkness didn't mean you'd start hearing songs, right? Especially the Narnia theme? But it was happening: the soft soothing epic Narnian melody rang out through the vibrant violins.

He couldn't believe it—but there it was, the middle sun of Narnia in the pitch of the nighttime, opening the entrance to the enchanted land.

"_Come, Grady," _said a bewitching, soothing yet raspy voice. "Come into the light," the superior voice dynamically grew. "Come…into _Narnia__!" _

_"Narnia!" _Grady squealed, racing over to the light, plainly seen under the flashlight's glow when he bumped comedically into the actual flashlight hanging from the pulley. "Umph…ow."

"_Haha!" _Cheered Tawni, no where to be seen. "One boy, um," she looked at Grady sprawled on the ground under the light. "_Down, and __2 more to go_!"

"Aw _man," _ whined Nico, hidden behind the bush. Just then Sonny's voice piped up, indicating that she was further out than the rest.

"I said no climbing on trees!"  
"I didn't!" Zora retorted, bringing her violin down that she always carried. "I just found this really _sweet _pulley here! Maybe I'm _not _the only weird one in this neighborhood."

Simultaneously, the group thought about it, shuddering. Their shudders became terrified gasps as haunting violin music started playing.  
"Cut that out, Z," Nico frantically panicked in the dark.  
_That's _when Zora's eyes grew large. "That _wasn't _me!"

~*~

Forgetting about the random haunting music, the kids continued flashing the light beam at random places and movements. Keeping their compromise true, Chad and Sonny hid side-by-side, holding hands. If the quivering of sound of someone hitting the tree had happened a few minutes ago, Sonny wouldn't had noticed when her heart beat rapidly, being so close to Chad. Falling under his spell, his breath, his touch, even his _cologne_ made Sonny just want to kiss him oh so passionately. But no, now being able to keep her instincts under handle, she spotted the movement of someone narrowing in on them.

"Alright Chad," she whispered right into his ears. Chad shuddered feeling her soft lips right upon his ear, driving him crazy. "We'll have to move at the same time. Ready?  
"Yeah."  
"One…two—"  
"Wait!" Chad suddenly interrupted. "Where are we moving to?"

"Um," Sonny thought hard, trying to think by memory where exactly they were in the backyard. "Right over there," she lifted Chad's hand on her own pointing to the general direction. "I think there's a picnic table over there."  
"Okay."  
"Ready? One…two—"  
"_WAIT_!" Chad cried, interrupting her yet again.  
"_What!?_" she snapped, cracking under the pressure.

"If we jump together, they'll hear us and we'll _lose_!" he whined very _manly_. Muttering unintelligibly under her breath, Sonny looked up to him eye-to-eye, taken aback to find him a mere few inches, already watching her.  
"At this point, Chad," she seethed. "I don't really care. Now can we _please_ go?"

"Fine," Chad hastily said. "But remember: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't lose…_often_. So don't _ruin_ this for me," he muttered with his business finger in use. At this point, Sonny direly desired for Chad to shove his business finger right up his nose. "Okay, whatever! One…two…_three_!"

The two sprang to their feet, hands intwined making a valiant leap. Suddenly she was jerked backwards, then finding herself somehow on the ground. She blinked twice, stunned and aching from the fall, wondering why in the world she was even on the ground. Answers were found when she peered over to find a bewildered Chad, looking dazed and clutching to side of his face.

"Chad!" she furiously whispered. "I told you to jump towards the table, _not into the tree_!"  
"No, no," Chad conceitedly retorted, trying to blame Sonny though he obviously knew it was his fault. "I believe _you_ were the one who mislead us. I..I…of course jumped to the right _place!_"

"If the right place was that _tree_, then yeah, _you did_!" she angrily whispered, both still lying on their backs as they started to sit up, leaning back.

"Yeah?" Chad challenged arrogantly. "Well...At least I still look better than you," he snapped haughtily, pulling freshly-cut grass from Sonny's tangled hair when he froze. "Wait, I can _see_ you," he blankly stated.

As they looked ahead of them, hands shading their eyes, they found all the light beams shining at them. "Ah," Nico's reminisced voice rang through the air. "The Lover's Quarrel."

"_Shut up_!" they both snapped stubbornly as the lights began turning off one-by one. Just then, a distracting loud chewing and crinkling sound burst up, causing everyone to jump.  
"What _is_ that?" Tawni cried.  
"I dunno, but I have a _major_ itch on m'back!" Grady noted, using his flashlight to reach the itch on his backside. Somehow he accidentally turned the flashlight on, in which the beam hit Nico, happily munchin' on a bang of potato chips. Though Grady's hit didn't make Nico out, Zora's shot at him did—illuminating Nico with his mouth full.

…._Meanwhile_…

Tawni defiantly crossed her harms and stood in the dark pouting as Nico continued shoving down the chips after getting caught.  
"Well," she shrugged,pulling out her flashlight. "Here's Tawni Tip #6: _If you can't get to the spotlight, make the spotlight come to you!_" she bubbled cutely, trying to turn on the flashlight. "_C'mon_, already! It's _showtime_!" After banging her flashlight, the beam shot straight up into the tree, reflecting off the glassy random canon perched on it that was used for the water balloon fight, blinding Zora.  
"My _eyes!_" screeched Zora toddling around dizzy-like. "They _burn_!"

Nico and Grady exchanged glances. "I di'n' expect _that_," Nico muttered.

"Yeah," marveled Grady. "I mean, who would expect _Tawni_ to _win_?" Both guys shrugged as they watched Tawni, twirl in circles as she sang "I won! _Uh-huh_! I won! _Oh yeah! I won_!"

* * *

**A/N:** So, I've decided that the VERY last chapter for this story will be a _**blooper reel**_. That's right, people! So share any funny "bloopers" with any scene from this story and I'll probably put it in and credit you. But please, try have all the actors have bloopers—not just Demi and Sterling.


	18. Chapter 18: Sardines without Sleep

Dedicated to: **nyKatie13** for her idea of Sardines, **TheEntertainer26** for a line he helped sparked, and **sonnycentral**! And Sterling for his quote.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone nor thing, nor Doug the "Up!" dog.

So, this is a somewhat insane chapter—very fun to write because the lack of sleep is starting to take effect, especially on Sonny. Hope it doesn't weird you out too much!

* * *

After the crew had gone back inside to the coziness of Sonny's apartment, everyone (all except for Sonny) collapsed onto either the sofa or the floor in the living room, trudging and dragging their feet across.  
"You guys, let's just play _one _more game? _Please?" _Sonny whined, as hyper as ever. "_Huh? Huh? Huh?" _she bounced.  
"Did someone slap the _witching hour _out of her or what?" Nico observed Sonny's bubbly-ness. The girl continued.  
"How 'bout Sardines? _Yeah! _Let's do it!"  
Tawni's nose wrinkled. "Eww! _Sonny!"_

_"_No," Sonny quickly explained. "Sardines is the backward of hide-n-seek! One person hides and we all have to find and hide with them until the last person finds us all in a great big ol' _clump_!"

"Whatever,' Chad yawned. "Is this still guys against girls? Cuz we have some _major _catching up to do and it is _not _my fault," he threw a glance over at Nico and Grady, who looked stunned.  
"_Our _fault?" Grady repeated in disbelief.  
"Yeah, you heard me!" challenged Chad.

"Man, you da one losin' yo _flashlight _in the first place!" Nico retaliated, making Chad fierce.  
"You _know _Sonny tripped me!" he swung over his accusing finger to the brunette, who smiled, not in the least bit worried.

As the guys continued pulling excuses out of thin air, and Zora watching them in boredom, Sonny widely-grinned, shoving Tawni to the side of the room.  
"You go hide," Sonny calmly beamed as if she were explaining to a 3-year-old. "And _we'll _all count!"  
"I don't _wanna," _Tawni muttered before waiting for everyone to close their eyes and count—she found Sonny still lamely smiling at her as if it were the best thing in the world to do.  
"Well don't _watch!"  
"Sorry!"_

_~*~_

With Tawni hidden, Sonny and the rest stopped counting...and arguing. "Ready or not, here we all come!" Sonny cheered.  
"Quick Sonny, use your body-heat-sensor to find her," she rousted in a comedic deep voice. Chad blankly watched as Sonny started going all 'ant-eater', exaggerating her smelling sense, watching with the slightest amusement.  
"She's getting _way _too into this game," a smiled played on his lips. By his feet, Grady went down on his hands and knees, sniffing, howling, and panting.  
"_Ruff!"  
_"Good Doug," muttered Chad nonchalantly as he patted the top of Grady's head, continuing to watch Sonny.

~*~

Tawni, bored to death staying hidden sitting lazily in the bathtub, smacked her lips to a tune like a goldfish. She had to admit, she _did _have the most unusual fun—being hit by _water balloons_, winning at Spitball wars and flashlight tag—she wondered if _this_ is what it felt to be _macho _all the time.

Back in her normal clothing—not the suddenly-stretched out pink and yellow tanks that Grady wore for half the night but in another tank and pink Princess PJ bottoms with her lavishly pink fluffy bathrobe over, the next few minutes stretched out for eternity before her when the bathroom door flew open with Sonny crazily grinning. It wasn't necessarily finding Tawni that made Sonny giddy as it was her midnight lividness and lack of sleep, but it _sure _added to it.  
"_Tawni!" _Sonny ecstatically cheered like a lost kid who found their mother, or a monkey rewarded with a banana after a diet or Zora thankful for a Tawni-scream.

"_Shh!" _Tawni hissed, not wanting to become squished with everyone suddenly finding her now because of Sonny's outburst. On her tip-toes, Sonny closed the door, cautiously stepping into the bathtub, plummeting her rear next to Tawni's.  
"_Tawni!" _Sonny squealed in a fervent whisper, attacking her almost-friend with a bear hug. Clearly _someone _was in need of sleep as Sonny blissfully continued hugging Tawni like a giddy little school girl. Tawni, disgruntled, tried shrugging off the pest. "Would you get _off of _me!?"

Sonny completely ignored the question, daintily bouncing around.  
"Hey, wanna play another game right now? Cuz games are _so exciting. _I'm even excited about how excited I am for my excitement of this exciting party! Is that _exciting _or _what!__? _Huh? Huh? _Waaa-nna? Wanna-a-a-a!? Come o-o-o-o— "_ Suddenly a soap bar was shoved into Sonny's big mouth.

"Oh be quiet," the tween queen muttered. As Sonny grimaced, spitting out any trace of the soap on her tongue and teeth, the door opened again.  
"_He-ey," _Chad sang out with a full smug, closing the door lightly as he made his way to the tub where the girls sat. _"_Heard you gals fightin'. _What I miss?" _As he entered in the tub, he continued wedging himself between the two. "_'Scuse moi." _

"I soaped Sonny's mouth," Tawni yawned. Carrying a weird look, Chad looked over to find Sonny's bubbly containment in a toothy smile, snuggling up to Chad in a very giddy way.  
"She _did! _Wanna smell? It's _Tropical Breeze!" _she squealed, exhaling wide towards Chad, who then, in bewilderment, clamped her mouth shut. On any other day, Chad would have enjoyed Sonny snuggling with him, or even more so—enjoy his ego that Sonny _would _snuggle with him—but with lack of sleep, it morphed into a somewhat-creepy situation.  
"I'm good, thanks," his smile tightened uneasily.

Again, the bathroom door opened to reveal both Zora and Nico, who grew tired of playing so had decided to stick with each other to end the game quickly.  
"_Aha!" _croaked Zora, as she tried making space between Chad and Tawni.  
"Knew you's guys w'here," Nico stated, sitting a bit squished between Sonny and the side of the tube, "when we heard the usual bickering, 'specially between you two," he looked at Chad and Sonny.  
"That wasn't bickering," Chad muttered, though he couldn't help but smile: of course Sonny and he were well-known for their "spirited" relationship. And he _would _had given a witty comment if it weren't for Sonny repetitively poking his cheek.  
"_What," _Chad looked at her with a classic annoyed expression, "are you _doing?" _he slowly said. Sonny shrugged, smiling like a toddler.  
"Your cheeks are _funny."_ As Chad's shaking head fell into his hand, muttering a bewildered "Oh _my _gosh," with the random cry "I _do not _have funny cheeks!" Sonny jumped to her feet.  
"_Squirrel!" _she snapped, looking curiously at the small window above the shower-head.  
"_What?" _Nico cried in disbelief—disbelief that Sonny would bring up something like this now.  
"I _saw..._" she squirmed as she stood on the tub's edge to bring herself to look out the window, "a _green squirrel_...on...a flying..._baby head." _By this time, she had propped open the window...with half of her body stuck out from the second floor of the apartment.  
"_SONNY!" _they cried, racing to pull her back up. But she was stuck, stuck deep.  
"_Oh," _they heard Sonny's muffled dreamy voice. "And the mommy's spanking the baby head!"  
As they continued grasping Sonny's wildly kicking legs, they reflected over what Sonny just said.  
"How does a _baby head _get spanked?" Tawni wrinkled her nose. Silence stood out as the bubbly brunette pondered.  
"_I don't know!" _she baby-talked with the cuteness of playful kittens.

"Huh," Nico wrinkled his brows in thought, ignoring Sonny's situation. "Hey, you guys noticed how Grady _still _hasn't found us yet?" His only response was that of Tawni and Chad's struggles and laboring grunts as they tried pulling Sonny out. On the other hand, Sonny seemed to be having a blast howling out as many insane sounds as she could.

"What's he _doing _if he can't hear this uproar!?" Tawni's voice strained as she tried continuously pulled on Sonny's waist.  
"Nico shrugged. "Hey bro," he addressed Chad. "Wanna come with?"  
Taking a breather, Chad wiped his forehead a bit impatiently. "I'm...kinda..._ugh," _he tried jerking Sonny's foot out, "in the _middle _of saving Sonny here, _bro," _he sarcastically replied.

"_Ooh_," giggled Tawni childishly. "I'll go! All this _macho_ work is _so _making me lose my girlish appeal! _See _ya!" she piped, then slapped Sonny's rear in the window, wedging her even further so now most of Sonny's mass was out of the window. Chad's eyes widened as he saw Sonny's legs become smaller and smaller. "_Sonny!"_

_"Wee!" _he heard a cry from outside. But his slender hands missed—Sonny Munroe fell off, screaming now.  
"_NO!" _he roared, falling down to his knees in a dramatic sense, in guilt on how he couldn't save her. His heart wretched, wondering how could he had been so dumb—_he could had reached her foot in time, or at least her toe! Did Sonny think about him in her dying moment? Did she realize her love for him? Was he going to wonder aimlessly through life trying to find the sunshine through his stormy days!? Maybe if he went down just in time, he could revive her with a kiss—like in all the fairy tales—_

"Yeah?" he heard above him, throwing aside his crushed heart as he saw Sonny blandly looking at him with a vacant smile with the focus of a spastic dog. By now though, he realized, he grew embarrassed at his dramatic outburst.  
"_What,_" he seethed irritably, "Are you still _doing _there?" The girl lamely shrugged. "We have a deck right here, duh," she defended, except her '_duh_' was more of a '_thur_'. Before Chad could get in a sensitive heartfelt sentence on how he was terribly worried, hyper energy contented Sonny once more.

"Well, _see ya, Chad! _I'm gonna come in through the _chimney_!" she nodded seriously before flashing off her megawatt smile, disappearing out the window. The heartthrob gaped as he tried making sense of what he just heard but soon enough, Sonny's strange sleepless mentality defeated him. He was about to step out of the tub when out of the corner of his eye, Little Random laid fast asleep, cuddling with the steel faucet. Chad watched her in boredom.

"Sleeping kid," he marked the situation he found himself in. "I have _no_ idea what to do here."

~*~

"And _heave!" _Nico grunted, yanking on Grady's legs as Tawni did his head. As it was the wee early hours, neither carried the strength to be able to carry their friend, quickly giving up. Grady appeared to never have moved from his canine-position—with his back arched, hands stiffly beside him, his head face-down right up against the hardwood floor.  
"_O-oh_," Nico felt an idea spark. "How 'bout we slide 'im."

"Ok," Tawni nodded, grabbing one leg as Nico grabbed the other.

Chad came in, his eyes widening as he saw what the two were doing, but knew better than to ask. Again, Tawni felt tired, dropping Grady's foot, having it thud to the ground—Grady was now halfway between Sonny's doorway in her room. "Where's Zora?" Tawni wrinkled her nose, taking a breath.

"The sleeping kid?" Chad pitched his arm behind him. "'Kid's sleeping."

Nico quaintly coolly looked at Chad.

Chad sighed. "_I'll go get her_," he mumbled.

With Chad gone, Nico tried resuming the mission. "K, let's try it again," he ordered, and continued jerking the mass of bones and flesh and ...humor.

Moments later, Chad came walking back in, carrying Zora's limp body bridal-style. "Has anyone seen Sonny?"

"_Ho ho ho!" _Just then, Sonny emerged from the fireplace, soot-free. Immediately, she whizzed by the gang like a child on Christmas morning to plop into her sunny-yellow bed.  
"Sonny, where should I put…this thing?" Chad grimaced looking at the finally-zoned-out girl in his arms.

""Toss it over there!" Sonny began bouncing on her bed, then hugging a pillow like an innocent little girl, giggling.  
Chad blankly shrugged. "Alright." He started getting ready to heave the quirkiness into a hammock in Sonny's room.  
"_NO!" _Tawni and Nico screamed in unison. But within few seconds, Zora sprang to life.  
"_BOO!" _

"Ah-_AHHH!" _Chad jumped shrieking, dropping the girl in surprise, who slammed into the ground.  
"_Omph."_

Nico and Tawni watched in mere amusement before Tawni yawned. "I dunno about you but I'm going to bed."  
Nico elbowed her in agreement. "Yeah, I'm with you on that." The two looked down, observing Grady, still drooling and sleeping on the floor doggy-style.  
"_He-ere _ya go!" Tawni beamed cutely as she tossed her pink blanket over Grady's hunched back.  
"I'd say he looks pretty comfy down there," Nico nodded.

Tawni then turned around. "Hey Sonny, where's..." but she found Zora fast asleep in the hammock and Sonny crashed on her bed, drooling asleep, head-down, rear-sticking up.

The tween queen pouted, realizing she couldn't have the nice large bed all to herself. "I wanted the bed..._oh well," _she sighed before plummeting herself onto it, next to Sonny. Before long, both the boys had grabbed their sleeping bags also: Nico's near his buddy by the doorway and Chad's near Sonny's side of the bed—in his mind, it was because that was the only room left, not because of how Sonny's face looked angelic under the glow of the moonlight, of _course _not...

Soon enough, everyone laid comfy in bed—suddenly all their activities had caught up with them, sucking them into dizzying tiredness and sore aches. The light buzzing of the air conditioning was soothing, a lullaby to the exhausted teens and the darkness was just a spell to have their minds become more bewitched to relax and fall under.

Chad then lightly narrowed his eyes, feeling himself shiver considerably. "Anyone else feel like it's about to snow?"

Silence befuddled him when he heard Nico's soft voice from the other side. "_No..."_

But soon enough—the chill was unbearable for Chad, causing him to jump out screaming.  
"_Gah! AHHH! C-c-COLD! I-Ice-ce-ce-ce," _he shivered on before seeing a bucketful of ice slid out from his designer fashioned sleeping bag. As he jumped out screaming, Nico and Tawni sat up, laughing over at the circumstance.  
"_Yes!" _Tawni excited over. "I am on a _roll!" _she grinned.

Chad stared at the girl unbelievably, feeling as if he's been stabbed in the back. Course, despite their childhood _history _together and their shows rivalry, Tawni did not have to be this _mean, _did she!?

"_Why!?" _he begged, shocked.  
Tawni smiled. "I wanna be sleepover queen! I'll do anything for a crown!"

"Well thanks _a lot,_" Chad scowled as he tried rubbing his pants and shirt to get some heat into his soaking clothes. "Now my _sleeping bag's_ cold," he seethed.  
"You're welcome!" Tawni giggled cheery.

"Guys," moaned Nico as he rested his head. "Go to _sleep! _It's already 5am. 'Sun's about to rise up now!_"_

Grumbling, Chad laid back down on his wet sleeping bag, tossing, turning...too _tired _to fall asleep but his mind endlessly restless, thinking of all that has happened, all that he had learned, he witnessed about the 'Randoms'. Minutes passed when Chad heard light snores between the rival cast, as if tantalizing him what he couldn't have—not just sleep, but a family of friends. His ocean eyes glanced up, finding Sonny's face glow under the moonlight—so angelic, so peaceful, so carefree. With a deep sigh, the heartthrob softly got up to his feet, ever so quietly walking past the boys as he made his way through the doorway. He was tired, no doubt, but he had to soothe his mind.

Gently, quietly, he tip-toed through the hallway, through the living room, feeling his way through the dark to find the sofa, the TV remote. Once found, he turned it on—the bright TV screen blinding his dark-focused eyes until he grew used it it. Nothing good was on; he turned the DVD player on.

The screen flickered before it showed Sonny on, sitting next to Nico with Little Random gnawing her gum behind them looking like Amanda Bynes. He remembered this sketch "Annoying Girl"...something like that. As he continued to watch the 3-minute sketch, all tensions calmed as he began quietly laughing at the sketches. Soon the "Check-it Out Girls" sketch played, and then 2 others including the one he himself had guest-starred in when he heard a light creak from Sonny's bedroom. Wide-eyed, he jabbed the 'off' switch on the TV in fear to be seen watching his rival show, to be caught.

With breath caught in his throat, he started to think his mind was playing tricks on him, like how it did whenever he was little and would see shapes morph into scary creatures in the dark when he heard light breathing beside him, unable to see who had waken up.

"Chad?"  
"Sonny?"

* * *

A/N: Anyone found my little 'pun' in the story relating to one of the actor's name? Oh, and today I was skimming through Tiger Beat magazine to see how 'Sterling-ized' it was (not much) although Sterling did give out some secrets to SWAC—apparently there may be a sort of love triangle between him and Sonny. But now—who's this third person!?

And just to let you know, the next chapter, all with Channy, is THE NUMBER ONE REASON why I even created this story. I once daydreamed that Chad and Sonny would randomly just be talking at night, so this story made it come true!

Also, please read chapter 3 of my October project "Halloween Special: Trick or Greet Misery" if you haven't done so. I'm quite proud of the mystery I've established!


	19. Chapter 19:Midnite Talks, Sunrise Fights

So, while bored some time in the past, I found out that this is the 4th longest SWAC humor story in fanfiction . net. How cool is _that?!  
_  
Sonny and Chad's prank on the others are based from the 1997 movie "The Parent Trap", of Hayley's prank on her twin sister Annie (before they knew they were twins)—like, not just her but her whole cabin, with water balloons and chocolate milk and all that. Please tell in your review if you know what I'm talking about or have seen the movie at least—I had that whole movie memorized line by line and during the summers when I was little, would ride my bike around in an empty garage reciting the whole movie—I was a silly goose, haha.

And thanks to _**xol225**_ for reviewing my 'Apology from CDC' story to remind me I had to mention about why Sonny kept Chad's picture as a gift from the "Tales from the Prop House" episode!

Thanks to everyone who's read the "October Special" Halloween story of mine! Nearly 200 reviews! This chapter goes out to all you guys!

And this chapter goes out to *drum roll please*

_**-sonnycentral: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**-lifeisshortandsoami **_for not just editing some parts of my chapter but also giving me amazing ideas and just being a great online pal to discuss anything! And also helping me to improve my descriptive writing! And just for everything! So you guys, go read her story! She gets all the credit for my descriptive writing. Unless you don't like it—then you can blame me = )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything like quotes from the SWAC episode "Cookie Monsters" or from "Camp Rock" except my ideas. Or Voldemort's line, haha. Or the Hannah Montana prank Jackson pulled on Miley with the cell phone and the whipped cream. Or what was originally in the "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star?" script.

Without further ado, I present to you the longest chapter of S4P (13 pages)—the reason why the story was ever created in the first place.

* * *

"Chad?"

Chad squinted, looking through the darkness to make out the figure that stood beside the couch.  
"Sonny?"  
Sonny then lightly chuckled, her voice still sleepy. "Cooper?"  
Seeing at what she was playing at, Chad lightly smiled. "Munroe?"  
"Dylan."  
Chad's mouth opened, only for him to gap silently, realizing he did not know this intelligence about her. "…._hey_!"

With his arm over the sofa head, the teen heartthrob bit his lip into a smile as Sonny came to sit near him in the pitch-dark room. "What are _you _doing here?" she softly asked, sleep still consumed within her.  
He shrugged. "Couldn't sleep," he muttered when he looked up to Sonny.  
"See you're back to normal," he softly smiled, too tired to actually banter with Sonny. Memories of how insane and uncontrollable and _loopy _Sonny was just an hour again zipped through his mind.

Sonny nodded to him, trying to grin even with her lack of energy. "Heh, yeah. It's just what I needed." With the awkwardness of silence befuddling them, the two quaintly looked ahead into the night, into the dimly moon-light window, into whatever except for each other. Sonny quaintly stood up. "I actually got up to pull a prank on the guys. Wanna help?" she asked enthusiastically.

Deciding that if he were to say no to her, he'd still be unable to sleep knowing he _could _had had some time spent alone with her. "Sure," he nodded, standing up, swiping his plaid ocean blue PJ bottoms. But as he looked around, Sonny was nowhere to be seen.  
"Sonny?" he whispered curiously, hearing a bump into the door behind the TV where all the props and such items crowded in the guest room.  
"Over here!" she grinned, her head popping out from beside the door as she now carried many objects like rolls of aluminum foiling paper, gallons of chocolate milk and maple syrup, strings of all sorts, bags, small balloons and feathers.

Chad's eyes widened at the aggregation. "_Wow..." _was all that escaped from his lips.

Time passed after that—with the two working diligently and quietly in Sonny's room. The two succeeded in covering the whole floor and carpeting with silver foil wrap to make sure nothing got wet, making sure to also remove any delicate items that could break when the prank was pulled off. As soon as their task looked secured, Sonny moved ahead to tie string from her door to above the fan, where bags of feathers balanced over. She had planned it such a way so if anyone were to open the door, feathers would _snow _on top of everyone. What would make it even _more _hilarious though was that also attached to the door were two large buckets filled with chocolate milk and thick maple syrup, high enough to be unseen from the average person. _Talk about your 'tar and feathering', baby. _But that's not all.

"Chad, go fill these up with water," Sonny excitedly grinned as she tossed the numerous neon-colored water balloons at him. He nodded, smiling also.  
"On it, chief." Minutes later, the two managed to hang multiple water balloons over each Random, ready to spring into action and crash onto them as soon as they moved severely away from their sleeping position.

With their prank settled, Chad and Sonny opened the door enough for the prank to not spring into action just yet. Unable to contain their laughter, the two tip-toed back towards the couch in the living room, sitting again next to each another, closer somehow. To make up for their lack of words but too stubborn to admit how nervous they were to each other, both of them kept their eyes on the window, happy for an excuse not to watch the other. Sonny suddenly found herself looking at the DVD player, its illuminated numbers marking the seconds of the movie playing burned Sonny's sight.

"What were you watching?" she asked curiously, having Chad's eyes instantly widen.  
"Heh…w-what makes you think I was watching anything?" he hesitated as he retorted, trying to think of a way out of the situation.  
"Because the DVD player's on," she slowly said, now _very _curious. Chad's now bug-eyed eyes stayed wide as he remembered that though he had shut off the TV at Sonny's approach, he forgot to turn off the DVD player.  
"Drat."  
Sonny tried reaching for the remote, catching Chad off-guard. "What is it?"

But he jumped, his hand dashing to pull the remote away from her. "Whoa-wa-_nothing! _Nothing!" He repeated to appear non-frenzy. The two continued to fight, shoving each other's faces, tugging on the remote to the point they tried hiding it within themselves.  
"Let me see that!"  
"Whoa-no! _Sonny, no_!"  
"Give it, Chad!"  
"You want it? Gonna have to get it yourself!"  
"Don't you _make me _take off my slippers!"  
"Get over here!"

The fight was hopeless as Sonny's arm strained to reach behind Chad, gaining control over the remote when hastily she turned the TV on before Chad could swipe the remote back. She saw herself smiling back at her as _The Other Gnome _sketch played in the DVD by now. Slowly, Sonny turned towards Chad in awe, her eyes widening double in size.

"_You were watching "So Random_!"" she said in astonishment.  
"Course not!" his voice went high-pitched as Sonny continued to marvel at him.  
"Chad, there's no excuse!"

Chad then huffed, sarcastically retorting back, his nose wrinkled back. "Well, your whole cast has watched my show! What d'ya say to _that?"  
_Sonny shrugged, leaning against the couch seat, resting. "That I have the box set on DVD of _MacKenzie Falls _season 1 through 3 in my cabinet over there?" Sonny asked curiously._  
_Chad blinked in amazement. "_Wow,_" he shuddered, "Sonny _admitting_." He then flushed, chuckling dryly. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Shrugging, Sonny yawned, then softly smiled at Chad. "I must be too tired for my own good."

Time and silence elapsed for the two as their minds wandered like tired minds did at 5am, wondering what to do, what to talk about.

"You don't have many friends, do you?" Sonny boldly asked straight-forward, not knowing what made her ask. Chad looked taken aback.  
"What do you mean? People _flock _to be my friend!" he retorted back conceitedly. But Sonny shook her head softly, a bit upset that she would have to put up with an excited and big-headed Chad instead of a sleepy and sweet one.  
"And how many are in it for the stuff?" she blatantly whispered.

Chad then turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed mockingly. "For your information, Tween Weekly claims that Chad Dylan Cooper has 4 million friends, 15 million global fans, 27 million subscribers to m' profile, 280 posers who _wish_ they were me, and—"

Sonny wrinkled her nose, shaking her head in protest. "No, no, Chad, that's online. How many do you actually _call _as friends?"

Looking up at the window, it amazed Sonny that this little question made Chad think so hard. "If my ego counts…_one_." Sonny could barely hear what Chad said through his light mumble. The boy seemed a tad bit embarrassed to be speaking the truth to his rival enemy. Any other time, this type of personal information would had never accessed the physical world and would only stay secure in his mind but with Sonny...that couldn't be done. He _wanted _to open up to her...  
Sonny suspiciously eyed the young man beside her, in case he was joking—she was in awe that he wasn't. "Chad, you have us."  
"Us?"

Sonny shrugged, sinking deeper into her seat, closer against Chad. "Well, me," she bit her lip, which Chad almost missed if the moonlight was not tracing over them now. A smile played on his lips. "I'm not…_totally_ sure about the others," Sonny mumbled, dryly chuckling. As if fate were trying to help out, Chad squinted to look over where a chair glowed from the moonlight—on it lazily hung Sonny's Blossom sash. He snorted.

"You _kept _that?"  
Sonny confused, looked over to where he notion towards, then smiling. "Course! The memory of not having my last merit badge was _traumatic _for me as a child!" Sonny argued, hearing Mrs. Montecour's shriek over again in her head. _"You will NEVER BE A BLOSSOM SCOUT, Ms. Munroe!" _Making a face, Sonny shook the weepy flashback away as Chad softly smiled at her.  
"You told me that time that...you were my friend," Chad absent-mindedly pointed out. Sonny jerked to look at him.  
"What?"

Chad feebly shrugged. "When you earned your badge that day. You guys were all kinda going kooky to get the Coconut Canoodles from C.D._Cooper_?" he chuckled at his alliterations of 'k' sounds.  
Sonny nodded slowly, still not knowing why Chad brought it up. "I guess I did..." she then frowned "even though you _still _never thanked me."

Glaring towards her side, Chad smacked his hand on the couch arm. "I was _acting. _We _went _through this already! That's the _only _reason why you ever received your stupid piece of colored velcro! So, in truth, _you _should be _thanking me!"_  
"Yeah _right!" _Sonny started hissing. "Why would you do something nice for anyone when nothing's in it for you!?"  
"_Because I wanted to help you!" _he silently roared without thinking. Speechless, Sonny hesitantly dropped her glance.

"_Oh..." _was all she could say.  
"Yeah..."  
"But how'd you find out?" she asked curiously.  
His shrug answered her. "I was passing by your guys' dressing room—the door was open." Sonny nodded, remembering she was trying to pry Zora out of the vent as she stood on a ladder as her flashback lapsed in then.

"You know the box of cookie you had at the end was the same one you bought from Zora, right?" Sonny informed.  
"You guys know you actually won with or without my help, right?" Chad mocked over. "There was never a tie—Hineymoor just made it up; I saw the papers."  
Sonny sighed. "_That's why _it didn't make sense! I bought 12 boxes from Dakota but we sold them!" she sheepishly beamed. "And it's _Montecour!" _

The two awkwardly chuckled, looking down and away from one another. As they sat there, Sonny's leg tapped impatiently against the carpeted floor as Chad looked at _anything_ in the room but her, neither of them were sure what to say to the other. Even though Chad wanted to talk to Sonny, he wasn't sure what she was thinking about and he didn't want to say anything that would make her mad. Likewise, Sonny didn't want to say anything stupid, either. But just like that, Sonny was reminded of something Chad had said to her in the kitchen.

"Chad?"  
"Mmm," he lightly mumbled softly, sleepily.  
"What did you say right before Tawni, erm, crashed into the kitchen?"

Just then, Chad's eyes grew double in size. He remembered, obviously:

"_Well, fine, because you already finished all the snacks, you yak!" Sonny bantered back.  
"Good!" He leaned in closer.  
"Good!" The girl forwarded herself, nearly nose-to-nose with the daredevil.  
Suddenly a startling collision was heard from upfront—Tawni crashed into the kitchen door, looking livid. With her usually-perfectly-coiled hair pulled out and upward from the ponytail, she looked truly disarrayed and frantic._

_At the same time, Chad leaned dangerously close to Sonny's face, his lips so near to those of Sonny's strawberry red lipstick ones._

"Kiss me,"_ he whispered in a caressing fashion, fighting against his stardom, his ego, the mind only passionately concerned with himself as to not get hurt. No, little Chad, who never was able to dominate his parent's need for fame, glory and otherwise notably good looks, now stood strong, soared lighthearted when intoxicated by the pure goodness of the sunshine. He broke free. His lips were almost there—almost there when—_

"_Tawni!?" Sonny spun around, quick enough to escape the gentle soft touch of Chad's lip, and having his face fall into her hair—his last words were deaf to her. "What's wrong?" Sonny took a step closer to Tawni, away from Chad, leaving him to fume at his missed chance._

"_Here we go again. Why do I even try!?" The star muttered, giving up as he watched the scene unfold in front of him between the two females._

Shaking his head away from the memory, Chad aimlessly opened and closed his mouth. "_Um...._" he panicked. "What do you _think _I said?" he stuttered.

Sonny, with her wide innocent eyes looking through him, shrugged. "_Miss me_?"  
Mentally slapping himself to never be so straight-forward in his life _again, _he nervously yet sarcastically nodded. "Yeah. _That._ Of course you're gonna miss me—youdon't need _me_ telling you that," he smirked.

Before Sonny could throw a harsh comeback at him, Chad looked down again, twiddling his fingers, looking very curious. "W-...." he started to say when the question was caught in his throat. He tried again. "Why did you keep the pictures of me in your bedroom?" he softly whispered, looking up to her in a tilted fashion. Sonny returned the insightful glance, thinking.

"You apologized," she promptly stated.  
Chad rolled his eyes to the side, confused. "_So?"  
"So..." _Sonny playfully dumbly, her mouth curved as a perfect 'o'. "_Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't apologize."  
_

"Well, _Chad Dylan Cooper can_ _change," _Chad coolly leaned in, staring at Sonny's eyes.

Sensing her boundaries, Sonny rested back against the couch, giggling. "I guess that's why I kept it," she shyly smiled. "It just reminds me that..." she shrugged, looking down before she grinned at Chad. "You can be a sweet guy at times and that..." she narrowed her eyes thinking, "there are some people who deserve a second ..._chance_."

Sonny felt Chad brush up against her, slightly shaking from his chuckle. "That's me," he grinned sarcastically. "_Chad with a __chance__..." _he smirked, rocking his head suavely as he did a little dance.

"You're a jerk," Sonny couldn't help but smile, shaking her head when she looked up to Chad. "But I guess I consider you a friend."

Chad did not expect this. Sure, maybe he had believed that friendship was their relationship but Sonny's blunt statement had really placed it in perspective for him. With his eyes widen, Chad tried staring away from Sonny's heavy gaze, realizing how they sat right up against each other.

"What?" she appeared, confused. "I just told you that I'm your friend. You're mine, too."

Flustered, shocked in his state of mind, not knowing why, the boy nervously stiffly nodded. Sonny winced when Chad contained his silence—she could sense Chad's stupor. She would had _loved _to bring up that perhaps he was even her _best friend, _but that'd be pushing it.

"Um," she awkwardly scratched her cheek before she dazzled out her megawatt grin. "So did you have fun!?"

Still dazed, Chad again nodded, though the action seemed to reflect an alien feeling inside of him. "I guess you could say that." He let out a restless breath of laughter. "Honestly, that was the first time ever I'd gone to something casual like this," he chuckled, combing his fingers through his now-somewhat-tangled hair.

Now it was Sonny who was taken aback. "Really?" she whispered, curious as to how a young man who nearly spent all his weekends at Hollywood parties could have never gone to a regular party as a kid.  
Chad couldn't help but purse his lips amusingly at Sonny's expression. "You may have not noticed, Sonny, but people kinda see me as a _jerk," _he lamely shrugged, making a face. He expected Sonny to mock him, mentioning how right he was.

"Well, then they're missing out," Chad heard a light whisper from Sonny.

With no expression, Chad could only stare at Sonny in bewilderment.  
"What?" she blushed.

Chad shook his head, smiling. "Nothing. This night's just full of surprises, I guess," he breathed in deeply, sliding his arm around the back part of the sofa, inches away from Sonny's shoulder. But now was not the time, not yet.

Sonny beamed, shifting slightly so she faced Chad, her bent leg resting on the sofa seat, against Chad's legs. "Like what?"  
Chad shrugged, his hands slipping away from Sonny, clasping itself as he sat in a very serious position. "Like seeing a cast who..." he didn't know how to word it right. "I dunno...you...you guys are all family. You're all _there _for one another," Chad pointed out, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I've never seen that before. I mean, sure my cast _lionize_ me—" he waved his arms around for emphasis when Sonny interrupted.

"Because you _want_ them to!"

"I know, I know. But sometimes it's nice to just…" he sighed, before he met Sonny in the eyes, "—fit _in_ and...and have someone _understand _you... You know?" he meekly stated. Sonny, never in her most sweetest dreams, would have sensed that Chad could be so...vulnerable, so..._weak._ It was as if he would _lose _everything if anyone would have the slightest notion that he at times _wanted _to be normal, have fun, have friends...

Slowly taking his hand into her own warm hands, Sonny gently placed her head against his shoulder as she pulled his arm towards her body.  
"Well, you can be a part of _our _family," Sonny softly motioned, lying on his arm.  
Chad snorted, looking over his shoulder, then softened to see Sonny so peaceful with him. "The  
"_Random" _family?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "You can be…" she carefully thought, looking innocent as ever, "the distant uncle who wants _nothing_ more to do with us," she grinned.  
"Sounds like me," he lightly chuckled, shifting slightly so he could cradle her into his arms, having her lay on his chest as he sat lazily; Sonny didn't seem to mind.

The two stared off into the distance...well...the window that faced off to the distance, just thinking. Feeling stuffy, Sonny tried distracting her own mind—but there was no way around it. Talking about families made her want to ask about Chad's own family. He had said his mother remarried...even if they _were _friends, she didn't want to bring that unfortunate topic so fast for Chad to relive. She took a deep breath to begin.

"Chad," Sonny tiredly stated, wondering if he were awake.  
"Mmm," he stated, his eyes peacefully closed. Everything just felt so ..._right_ with Sonny beside him, nonetheless in his arms.  
"Tell me about your parents," she whispered, somewhat hoping Chad wouldn't fall asleep on her.  
Even through his zoned-out fixture, Chad, with his eyes closed, immediately chuckled, and smiling.

"I love them." Peeking out one eye, Chad sighed as he saw Sonny waited for him to continue. "My mom...is an angel," he felt somewhat embarrassed, but the sight of his mom in her current state always made him strong. "She's...really sick now...She'll get better over time but it's really scary, ya know?" Sonny nodded.

"She's always been there to..." he chuckled at the memories, "read me _stories _or feed me when I felt sick or ..._sing_ to me if I was in a horrible mood. But …now she's too ill to do any of that," he winced at the thought. He then turned to Sonny, smiling to brighten up her fallen face. "So now I'll do it for her. I know it's..._weird _to say this but she's like my little baby now, my best friend." Chad chuckled, sinking deeper into the couch.

"That's pathetic, isn't it?" he sheepishly looked up at Sonny, who in turn shook her head.  
"Of course not, Chad. Don't you dare say that," she snapped. Her expression softened. "And your dad?"

Chad shrugged. "Just as any dad, erm, _step-dad, _I mean—my role model. I hardly get to see him but when I do," he stalled, quietly looking down at the floor when he smiled. "It's time well-spent," he grinned towards Sonny.

Sonny grinned. "I'm glad to hear that," she nodded. Another few moments passed between the two sleepless souls when Chad quietly laughed, retracing over old memories.

"Remember when we first met?"  
Sonny wiggled her nose. "Course! You stole our Fro-yo!"  
Chad returned the playful look. "And you were a pudgy waitress then!"

The girl seethed, though not leaving her position on Chad's rising chest. "I _told _you; it all belonged to Madge!"  
Chad smirked. "Uh-_huh..._"

Seething, Sonny avoided the situation, moving on towards a new topic to calm her tired mind.

"Favorite snack?"  
Chad, confused, looked at her as if she was losing her mind. "_Excuse _me?"  
"Just _answer already!" _she screamed suddenly, with Chad slapping his hand over her mouth so as to no one would wake up. "_Jeez,_ isn't _someone _a little cranky pants."

Again, she glowered at him. "K, um, Oreos," he stated. "Favorite fruit?"  
Sonny warmly grinned. "Strawberries! Favorite toy?"  
"My Power Rangers," he chuckled. "Favorite ice cream?"  
"Vanilla." Before long, the two continued zapping questions out from thin air in a very competitive manner. "Hero?"  
"Wonder woman." Sonny looked at Chad in perplexity, who in turn, sighed in a love-struck fashion. "She is _really hot." _Disgruntled, Sonny shook his statement away.

"Fine," Chad grunted. "Favorite season."  
"Summer!" The jerk-throb cooed at Sonny's response. "Awh, mine too! All the girls are in bikinis, everyone can adore my six-pack...it's amazing," he retorted, earning a slap on his arm from Sonny.  
"_He-ey!"  
_

"_Stop. Being. ..ATE!" _Sonny repeatedly punched him after every symbol.  
"Fine then! Favorite actor!"  
"Robert Pattinson! Favorite singer!"  
"Miley Cyrus!" Catching Sonny's gasp, Chad wrinkled his nose mockingly. "Oh _yeah. _She's a _million _times better than _Demi Lovato!"  
_Suddenly Chad's sight was lost due to a pillow forcefully being thrown and whacked at his face.  
"_Take that back!"  
"Ho! _I will_ not!"_

"Oh yeah?" Sonny quickly wiped the bangs out of her eyes as Chad tried bopping her with a throw-pillow. "Well you've got _nothin' _on Sterling Knight! Or Efron!"  
"Yes! I do!" he grunted as the two frantically began tearing at each other's throats with the pillows, a feather or two exploding out from the impact.  
"Favorite show!" Sonny now shouted.  
"So...." Chad caught himself. "_not _Random! Haha! Favorite color for _eyes!"  
_

"_Blu—" _Sonny started to say when she pulled off the same as Chad, avoiding the truth. "Blah! Anything but your one _dysfunctional-sparkle blue eye!" _she yelled, her pillow frantically waving about in the craziest fashion._  
"_That means you like my other eye!" Chad pointed out.  
"Does _not!"_

The two voluntarily continued fighting with pillows until they could use up all their energy—perhaps that was the only way to sleep. Just 10 minutes ago, Sonny was resting her head on Chad's shoulder and the next, the two were socketing each other up. _What was the world coming to?_

"You're not fooling anyone, _Cooper. _You like your rival's show!" Sonny's pillow was shaking violently against Chad's front, enabling him to not know where he was hitting back.  
"_You do too_!" he cried, slashing her face with the now-very-unfeathered-pillow.

At this point, they stopped, heaving with exhaustion as they glared at one another.  
"Even if we're friends, we're still gonna be rivals," Sonny muttered, throwing her pillow at Chad one last time, signaling defeat.  
"No kidding," Chad angrily agreed, shuffling his pillow aside, the two now distanced on opposite sides of the couch. But before long, the two shifted though, finding themselves closer to each other. It seemed as if the couch was now a feathery snowland if glowing white from all the feathers that had ripped away from the pillows—it appeared to be snowing. The two examined each other, to find little feathers weaved abstractly into each other's hair or clothing, or stuck on the face. Minutes later, Chad and Sonny busted in laughter, wiping tears at the randomness of their fights.

"I can't ..._breathe!_" Chad clutched his sides, his eyes shut from the power of the laughter as Sonny crazily tried drawing in breathe, narrowing hiccupping.  
"Ok...k...k," the girl tried calming herself before she burst again, breathing fast. Somehow, Sonny found herself back in Chad's arms again, his hand wrapped gently around her waist as she laid on the side of his slowly-rising chest. As always after a topic, quiet minutes passed between the two, except for this time, it was peaceful, relaxing.

Beside her, Sonny heard Chad quietly chuckle. "You're overdue."  
"What?"  
"You were supposed to fall in love with me _months _ago," he cheerily grinned.  
"No," Sonny coldly looked at him subtly. "We're _not _talking about this."  
"Oh," Chad chided in a flirt-like way. "I think we _are," _he nudged her playfully.  
"Keep _dreaming."  
_With her still flashing him dirty looks, Chad changed the topic, or at least approach her from a different angle.

"You still hoping there'd be peace between our two shows?" he cautiously called out, an eyebrow raised.  
"Of course I do. Why?" Sonny snapped, their tone now back to whispers.  
Chad pursed his lips, trying to look as innocent as ever. "Nah...well...I just...now I'm just tap-dancing here, but I found one way the rivalry would end," he mumbled. As he looked up, he found Sonny narrowing her eyes, waiting for him to continue.  
"And?"  
"_Well..." _Chad dramatically paused. "The best way for the rivalry to end is if someone from each show fell in love."

It took a while to see what he was on about, but Sonny figured it out, though pretending to play it dumb. Chad, of course, having been in the acting business for so long, could see the faults in Sonny's performance.  
"What do you mean?" she looked around innocently.

Chad slipped his hand away from Sonny's back to emphasize. "Well, it all depends on which Falls actor falls in love with which Random. Let's say..." Chad thought, before he laughed on the inside. "Zora and I went to—"  
"_Eww!" _Sonny stated in shock.  
"K," Chad smiled, his plan working well, knowing beforehand what would had been Sonny's instinct. "Then one of you girls—"  
"Which one!?" Sonny almost abruptly demanded, somewhat panicking.  
Praying his effect would romance up the moment, Chad leaned in on Sonny, their faces less than an inch away from another to the point where their noses seemed to be magnetized, staring deeply into her eyes.  
"_You."  
_

Sonny suddenly dropped her glance. "And?" she flushed, muttering.

"_Well..." _Chad mumbled, lightly smiling. "If you got with..." he sarcastically paused, "_me, _perhaps, then buh-_bye, _rivalry!" Chad waved off, grinning.  
Sonny wrinkled her nose. "_Why?" _She grimaced.

Chad brilliantly tugged on the neck edge of his navy blue shirt that hugged his slender body.  
The boy let out a quick short laughing breath, unbelieving how Sonny could possibly not get it yet.  
"Sonny, the _Falls _see me as their king. They'd have to be ok with _anything _I do," he arrogantly rolled his eyes.  
The girl scoffed. "I thought you wanted to be _normal_!"

"I do! Don't get me wrong, but..." Chad then flashed off his all-too-known conceited yet dashing smile. "Well, being the # 1 star _does _have its perks," he suavely pointed out.  
Chad looked over to find Sonny quietly laughing, the now-rays of sunshine outside bouncing off her figure. It amazed Sonny how Chad's conscience was constantly arguing to make him balance—normal verses being number one, sweet versus jerk.

Chad smiled, continuing on. "Now, if any other actors like Portlyn and Nico were to get together, our shows would probably hate each other even more," he joked.  
But his amusing expression depressed Sonny. He looked over to see what was wrong. "It'd just be another Romeo and Juliet," she quietly whispered. Chad could only lightly smile to persuade his _proposition._

"So if you want to cease the rivalry, Ms. Munroe, we'd better fall in love quick," the teen heartthrob cracked a genuine smile.

Sonny smirked, challenging Chad as she brought her head closer in a mocking way. "I'd _never_ fall in love with you, Chad."

"Ah," smiled Chad, his big head now controlling him as he leaned away from Sonny. "That's where you're wrong," Chad noted, his business finger now into perfect use. "You'll be eating those words when we're together and I'll be laughing at you."  
Sonny then frowned, analyzing what Chad had just said. "Well… if we're together, wouldn't _I_ be laughing with you _also_?" she slowly noted. Chad's face fell.  
"Oh yeah."

But as Chad tried finding another insult, Sonny was quicker, in terms to point out the truth and mistakes of his argument. Slowly, her smile morphed into a megawatt smile. "But that would mean _you'd _have to fall in love with _me, _or there's no deal."  
Again, Chad leaned in towards Sonny, in a competitive way though, not in the least bit romantic. "Fine, I will."  
"Fine!"  
"Good."  
"_Good riddance_!" Sonny sighed.

Before the two could retain a moment of silence, Chad, bugged and irritated, continued. "And why didn't you kiss me all those times today!?" he snapped, almost as if he were whining. "It would _help _your _acting skills," _he pressed on, his teeth clenched.

Jaw-dropped, Sonny began to feel the passion that burned brightly to defend herself, burning brightly more than her crush on Chad.  
"Chad, I'm not the type of girl who goes around kissing guys to prove a point!"  
"_Sonny_," Chad retaliated, mocking her voice. "I'm not that type of guy either." _This _made Sonny laugh—laugh like all laughter would become depleted tomorrow and thus she had to use it all up at once. Chad would had assumed she had escaped from the _loony bin _than respond to his mild statement by laughing.

"Oh yeah right!" she snorted. "You're like the epiphany of _'guys who date girls weekly to seek attention.'"  
"_I don't do that," Chad's words brushed her coldly.  
"Then why did you repetitively —?!"  
"Because I _wanted _to…" he roared out in all excitement when he calmed down at the sight of Sonny's shocked expression. "I...I don't know," he mumbled, his head shamefully dropping down.

Moments passed. Chad's mind scurried about, wondering how he could had been such an idiot to burst out the _almost-truth _like that. He just yearned, he _pined for_being able to be truthful with Sonny. But no matter what, their two shows would always be enemies. Even if they _did _get together, well...either their romance would _kill _Sonny's comedy or ease up the drama at the _Falls. _And then here _she_ was, a completely different person than Chad had expected any Hollywood star to be—to be so..._innocent, _so free, so _loved. _It all just reminded him of how alone he was, excluding his parents. He sighed deeply. Time had passed incredibly fast as his mind had wandered.

"You're lucky, you know," he muttered, almost in pain. "You have...so _many _people who love you, who're looking after you."  
Silence enveloped for few passing moments. Chad would had sworn Sonny was asleep had she not ever so slightly murmur.  
"You do to," Sonny whispered barely above a breath, sleepily. "You have me..." she spoke right into his ear as her head laid gently against his shoulder, having Chad's arms enwrap her body. "And I have you..." Chad could feel himself blushing, the kind of blush like when he first confessed to a girl before the big ego of his formed.

"Chad, I'm really glad you came," was the last thing to escape from Sonny's lips as she waltzed deeply in to slumber, intoxicated by Chad's presence engulfing her. Before long, gentle light snores breezed by Chad's ear, as if it were a soothing lullaby.

Holding back nothing, Chad, making sure Sonny really did fall asleep, leaned in over the top over her head, pressing his soft lips on the girl's warm forehead. His lips tingled with shock, the warm fuzzy kind of shock.

"Go to sleep, Sonny," he spoke softly, brushing her cheeks ever so gently.

Nearly 10 minutes had passed when Chad, feeling his eyes grow droopy, decided to play his last prank before he slept. Carefully as to not wake her up, Chad shifted slightly away from Sonny, gaining freedom for his hands.

"Sonny?" he whispered to make sure she wouldn't wake. "Sonny." Maliciously, a smug smirk formed on his lips as he grabbed the feather and whipped cream from the table side, the items he had forgotten to take into Sonny's room for her prank on the Randoms just only an hour ago.

Ever so sneakily, he shifted over to face Sonny's front, shaking the can of whipped cream eagerly, gradually spraying out fluffy whipped cream on her left hand. With Chad on Sonny's right side, he then took the fluffy white feather, brushing it under Sonny's nose, tickling it. Like a little child, Chad bit his tongue in a smiling fashion as he continued tickling her, having her groan and move around, as he cautiously tried staying away from her whipped-creamed hand when _slap!  
_

Chad, in shock found himself with whipped cream all over his face, his already-messed-up hair. Sonny had unconsciously pressed her left hand against his face as she tried waving the tickling item away from her. With Chad's rather harsh gasp slipping out, Sonny jumped, waking up when she found herself face-to-face with the wonderful-tasting creature.

"Hehe!" she giggled in a drone state, taking a finger to Chad's cheek as she swiped off some yummy cream, licking it. Shaking his head at the girl who was enjoying her new-found snack, Chad glared at her as Sonny continued wiping off his face, at times feeding Chad some of the wiped cream also.

* * *

A/N:

**So, I've decided that the VERY last chapter for this story will be a _blooper reel_. And I'm still looking for any ideas you guys have from any of the chapters, or even "behind the scenes" and whatnot. So share any funny "bloopers" and I'll probably put it in and credit you. But please, try have all the actors have bloopers—not just Demi and Sterling.**

And yes, I just _had _to include "Cookie Monsters" in here, I realize it's my favorite "humorous Channy" episode ever! And I had so many questions on the episode that I just incorporated it here--like if Sonny bought Dakota's cookies, then they would had sold _more, _right? And how did Chad find out about Sonny's last badge being on saving a choking victim--was he walking past the girl's dressing room? And what was he doing when Sonny became a full-fledged Blossom Scout!? So many questions, people!!

By the way--who would love to see this story reach 1000 reviews!? I know I would! But in order for that to happen, I'm gonna need some more ideas for the breakfast scene! I have many already, but I'd like to hear what you brilliant readers have to say!


	20. Chapter 20: Pranks for the Memories

Thanks to every single amazing reviewer who's reviewed from the beginning of this story: **grace (aka bballgirl373), Klutzy-Side-of-Alice, AnalystProductions, percabethforever369, TheEntertainer26, Kylie Robbins, kpj316, hakmat manaa, MusicFreak-Sonny, sonnycentral, DeidraLuvsDisneyBoys, Guitargirl13, nisashafield, JessicaJinx, teamswitzforever, daseyrocks, Little Miss Julia Sunshine, iOutspoken, ilovenat1995, ckruger1994, MISTALI, MadGirl123, ARMANDO411468, rosepetals186, mindless scribbles, Kerropiyvonne, colourfuldaze, The-Invisible-One, Mrs Amanda Rose, klcthenerd, SparkleInTheSun, Always Juliet, inkheart4evr, Bhavana331, Roz2lenne, Cocoalata, xocharleyfletcherxo, Meg, divastar268, horselover597, cware, yetti, epic'cookie, erinrenee5678, Literati Lover, making it to dawn, hehehehe, li'miss sunshine, kychelledebeast, lp2014, (.cookie.), Is you heart in the game, selena1333, KeroWitch101, gianna, random, awesometastic9, HorriblyAddicted, Sonny days, paige026, nyKatie13, SuperSumer, DannySamLover20, TintinSaysRawr, Harryfan94, MegLuvzChanny, lil shan, channylover, best with breadsticks, dddynamite, lp2014, 0987, Fades to Black, Alekim, Change4Good, BloodyAphrodite, , EdwardnBellaCullen88, SterlingIsMyKnight, hermione2772, Rachel, MaskOfDeath, Sprinkles664, bellle, laughterr is contagious.x , amber, Fluffness, ammy, hannahpie45, Ldizzle103194, Keirah, fabfriend7, bellac-1901, xStarXStruckx , SWAC4Life, Boris Yeltsin , ComputerGirl12, WhiteRose6136 , lalala, studybuddy, storylover18, Zoracrazy, Destructive., x-peacelove., Moody1656, lalawriter2000, ChannyandSterlinglover1123, cherita, La-Belle-Chere**, **b-Kaz, wildfire1001, SWAC FAN9546, dancingqueensillystring, Hornmeister Lover, tofu-rox, percabeth97, vickybarb, ilovenat1995, ersy, WhenFlowersLearnToBleed, LunaLoonyLongbottom, ShelBeexLee, li'miss sunshine, fanficfan1, my little brother Ryan, Sonny (EEP!), Demi-Fan-Channy, cassie, Jonas x Knight, roxstar, fantasyexists, Anna, mckennacousin, i-rock-101, rachii, Sweetgalsab, klcthenerd, Stemi4ever123, inkheart4evr, Mo813, studybuddy, TehNinjaGlare, Chadlover, Spunkalovely, erinrenee5678, Frocked, mezz, Skittles31, MISTALI, chloe-bug, channylover808, NamiChan11, random, GirlWithBlueBlood, Sarah of Lalane, angels., Mrs Masen aka Amanda, KSpazzed, loulou, nisashafield, Miranda518, dolanabby99, XxxNessiexxX, kpj316, dazzled beyond words, lol3, Haley Cullen-The Vampire Girl, percabethatw, obsessedwithbooks, Starcatrose, amber, blueeyes21112, paige026, awesometastic9, cheerleader19500, 18thcenturynerd, Liquidgold, ., CHANNYLICIOUS, colourfuldaze, Buffyfreak2008, SonnyChadFan, kelly, myjumpingsocks, Hiilani, Gothilocks, ChannyFan4ever, SWAC1disneyfan (189)**

**everyone else:** lucy2350, NewVoice, Dilin dolphin, 101dramaqueen, Shylady16, naomikathryn, eviltwin222, xXLove2ReadXx, ligirl100, Tambug18, DannySamLover20, fantasyexists, AlexaJ, summersgirl2526, IAmVenalAngel, teamswitzforever, 13, lolajopo, SnowPrincessberry, NickJLuver22, LuckyGirl99, GoodTwin-01, Twerd at Heart, x9alli9x, gummybear44, WiseGirl14, xxorangexxmonkeyxx, gilmorefreak23, .girl.713, BtVSSWaCRswll, MaskOfDeath, flamingshadowgirl, baconluver, Sarah wuvz Emmett cullen, xol225, hollywood2xox, inluvwithcdc, Omgitsmehfoos, ireland415, Hannah Hale, lightupmylife09, sonny with a zebra shirt, xladykelly101x, dreadedreviewer, shygirl18, puppyluvr04, shortness11cat5, carolinebaby23, Crysies1979, XoWannaBeWriterXo, hermione2772, DeidraLuvsDisneyBoys, lalalaughter101, nameuscool, La-Belle-Chere, falling-in-love-with-him., FallenStar126, mattuw12, ComputerGirl12, Writer of Daydreams, renesmee456, ChelseaBaby, Your Romeo, EdwardnBellaCullen88, Babesters6, ChaNNyIs4eVeR, xXFree Falling AngelXx, smitchieaddict, InLoveWithZE, missbryan, Dominique-han, , naomikathryn, daddy girl 13, gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR, xXSunnySonnyFanXx (85)

Use (Ctrl + F) to find your username.

It's nearly been the fifth-month anniversary of this story and people; we are nearly at 800 reviews! And reviewers, thank you SO much—I'm entirely grateful for each and every review for this story! Let's make a goal to have this story reach 1000 reviews by the time the story ends in 6 more chapters!

* * *

And I've decided that if my family and I go to LA for Winter vacation and I can get into a SWAC taping, then I'll personally give the SWAC cast members their each other personalized handwritten letter and a hardcopy edition of my sleepover story in a binder incase, I dunno, if they want to read some sections or not or use some ideas maybe, haha. (Yeah, they'll have the finished story—you guys won't, hehe. Sorry) And who knows, maybe they'll use my binder on a set and we can all see it and be like "OMG! I _**KNOW**_ what's in that binder!!! I know the author who sent that!" Haha.

* * *

Also, I'll write in any questions you want me to ask the stars, in case they do reply! So start asking!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the original ideas of the pranks. They either came from "The Parent Trap" (1997 movie), or from Radio Disney, or from personal experience. Once after coming home from play practice, I went with a boy's mother and she drove to check up on her boy and we find that his whole truck has been saran-wrapped and on it in shaving cream was a Prom proposal. Also, I do not own the quote from Mr. Moseby about "stack of pinkies" from "Suite Life of Zack and Cody". Or anything similar to Tawni's "rubber pencil!"

* * *

Silence swam around in the abyss of the motionless apartment. With soothing sleep cradling each star in a lullaby, no one could resist waking up after a hectic day (and night) of entertainment. Except for one…

"_Ah_!" Zora shrieked, toppling over and out of her warm cotton-woven hammock. She cushioned nicely only because of that fact that Tween Queen Tawni had broke her fall. And because of this sudden movement, the set-up high above Zora sprang into action from her fall.

_Splash! _The orange water balloon had hit Tawni with such force that she had no choice but to wake up forcefully.  
"_Ow_!" Tawni cried from the double impact of the little girl falling on her and being blasted by a water balloon. Slowly getting up, a stunned realization crossed her face. "I'm all _wet!" _she sobbed when she found Zora breathing irregularly fast-paced.  
"What is it!?" hiss the blonde, slightly perturbed and distressed to have being woken from her peaceful slumber.

With the rare few rays of sunshine in the room, having passed the heavy curtains, Tawni sensed that Zora was troubled. The 11-year old was freaked out. This was unusual; usually Zora was known to be the '_freak-er'.  
_Dramatically, Zora sighed, swinging the back to her forehead in a "_Woe is me!" _fashion. "I just had a _horrible _nightmare!"

Cautiously, Tawni asked encouragingly. "Well what is it?"  
That was enough for Zora. Jumping to her feet so that she now stood high above the bed, Zora crazily began to spill. "That I fell in love with Chad and then there was no rivalry! And then Sonny told me, "Zora, you're gonna have a horrible nightmare! And I _screamed!" _the little girl clutched and pulled downward on her cheeks to mark her stress from the dream. "And then I woke up! And now…I'm screaming again! _AHHH!" _She gave out a shrill startling scream.

_ "Zora, shh_!" Tawni hissed, looking in fear to not having woken up the other. She regretted it though as she saw the state Zora was in.  
"Zora, just…just go back to sleep," Tawni yawned until she found Zora had now walked over towards the door. "_Where _are you _going?" _She asked in irritation. _Just when she thought she would be getting some more sleep soon, her '_caring' _side had to take over and make sure that Zora wouldn't get into trouble. _

A look of revenge suddenly dashed excitedly across Zora's eager face. _"_I'm gonna go prank Chad back! He can't enter my dreams and get away with it!" she nodded determinedly.

Tawni wrinkled her nose. "But he didn't even _do _anything."  
A pair of big brown innocent eyes meet Tawni's. "So?"

"Ooh!" Tawni exclaimed, clapping her hands with job. "Let me help!" Just then, before Tawni could prop her feet over the bed and onto the floor, another water balloon smashed and exploded right on top of her head, its chilled water stunning Tawni even more has she sat wet, frozen in fear and ridicule.

Unable to contain herself, Zora clamped her mouth shut, but only to have burst into hysteric laughter. Her head jerking to glare at Zora, Tawni then glared over to the other only people in the room who had the potential to prank them. Slowly, malevolently, an eerie smile crept up Tawni's Mocho-Coco-Mocho lips.

~*~

Having pranked back the boys who they thought supposedly pranked them first, the girls quietly closed the door as they stood in the hallway now. Both were quietly giggling.  
"Teehee! That was hilarious!" Tawni hooted. Zora motioned for the older girl to follow her.  
"K, now we have to find Chad and Sonny!" Zora noted before the two crept off quietly towards the living room.

Spying the top of the two heads on the couch from behind, the Random girls prepared their prank for the night.

"Ok!" Zora demanded in a very authoritative manner. "_Do you plan on performing the prank and nothing but the prank, so help you, The Code of "So Random_!"?"  
"I do," Tawni solemnly nodded.  
"Pinkie-swear?"  
"On a stack of pinkies, a yep!"

"_Good_," Zora rubbed her hands in a very menacing behavior. "Now remember: This is the most critical step. If you mess this up, _everything_ we've worked for will be in _ruins! Ruins, I tell you!" _Zora frantically shook a scared Tawni before she lazily let go and waved over. "No pressure."

Before long, Tawni, holding a tape recorder, carefully walked up right to the back of the couch, hovering over Sonny and Chad, both in a sitting position sleeping as they wrapped each other in their arms. She positioned herself to hang right over the middle of the two.

Tawni cried. "I can't watch!"  
"1…" Zora began to countdown. "2…**3**!"

And just like that, Tawni, with her eyes squeezed tight, pressed the '_play' _ button on the tape recorder, and dropping it between Chad and Sonny's. Everyone held their breath; the only sound which seemed to amplify in the silence was that of the tape recording, playing "_Chad…Chad…Chad…" _repetitively.

Peeking out and seeing all had gone well, Tawni and Zora exuberantly jumped.  
"Yes!" they high-fived.  
"Mission completed!"

Before they turned to bed, Zora spied Tawni's golden designer bag as Tawni yawned.  
"Well, I'm gonna go back to bed," the blonde stretched over her arms.  
Zora nodded, trying to work up an excuse for not joining her, though her expression stated otherwise. "K, you do that. I'm gonna…" the little Random shifted alluringly. "I'm gonna get me a snack," she bubbly expressed. With a single nod, Tawni disappeared into the dark hallway, back to Sonny's bedroom.  
Sensing the girl gone, Zora cautiously looked side to side before grabbing Tawni's purse and having evil laughter build from inside her.  
"Ha…haha…Mwhaha…_MWHAHAHAHA—!!!!"  
_Just then Zora heard Tawni call out a distance away from the hallway.  
"Zora?" the little girl heard Tawni shudder. "Who are you laughing at?"  
"My snack!" the 11-year old snapped. "Now go to bed, woman! _Ruff_! _Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff!!_" Zora barked and snarled before continuing her wicked laughter.

~*~

By the time Zora had gotten back into bed and both girls asleep, Grady twitched and sweated, having foul pictures display in his mind when he woke up screaming bloody-murder.  
"_Ahhhhhh!" _he breathlessly continued as he laid on the floor when his pal Nico grumbled, waking up beside him. The two continued to lie down.  
"Man, what's wrong?" Nico mumbled, still drowsy as he unconsciously scratched his armpit and sides of his stomach.  
"Oh," Grady shuddered, still quite haunted as he feebly twiddled with his fingers. "There was this _beautiful _girl and we nearly kissed but then it changed into Chad Dylan Cooper. A-And suddenly t-there was no _rivalry! _A-and then Sonny told me, "Grady, you're gonna have a horrible nightmare! And I _screamed!" _Grady fearfully slapped his hand to his cheek as he began pulling his skin downward, just as Zora had done nearly half an hour ago.  
Nico couldn't help but to widely stare off towards the direction where his friend laid, as if he needed help. "Dude, that's _messed up!"  
_"Oh, I _know!" _Grady agreed, bobbing his head a little bit too much.

With a disheveled sigh, Nico shifted, laying back into a comfy position. "Back to bed, boy!"  
"No," Grady sighed as if he were an innocent little boy. "I can't sleep," he whined when he froze, suddenly sitting up as he sniffed around. "Wait, do you smell…" Grady started to ask when he spotted a can of whipped cream on the floor besides him.

A bit hungry himself, Nico's eyes opened, interested in the whipped cream Grady found. Before long, he too sat upright when a scream erupted from his mouth.  
"_WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!" _Nico screamed in awe. Sitting infront of him was his pal Grady, except shades of pink and purple were colored all over his face. It was one thing to apply make-up nicely on a boy but another to have it look like a 4-year-old drew on him.  
Looking at his buddy in confusion, Grady's eyes widen as soon as he looked back at Nico.  
"_WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" _It was Nico's turn to look and the sight didn't please him. One of Tawni's pink strapless dresses was now on Nico, his shirt and PJ bottoms removed and hidden. _Thank goodness for boxers._  
The two jumped up to their feet, covering their mouths to prevent their screams from waking up anyone else. And as they did so, two more plump water balloons smashed and exploded on contact with the boys, with water exploding everywhere. Tawni's dress now wet, clung to Nico tightly has Grady's "mascara" now bled across his face.

"Eugh!" Nico whined, pulling on the tight soggy dress on him as Grady's hands scrambled all around his face to wipe off the wet make-up; the two stood over to face the mirror to view themselves.  
"Can you believe the Tawni and Zora would _do _such a thing!?" Grady marveled before the two boys stared at each other in wide expression as silence befuddled them when Nico interrupted.  
"I'm so proud of m'girls!" Nico beamed, cooing as if he had just won an award.  
"Yeah!" Grady gave off a goofy grin. "Who woulda known!"

Feeling back to their old selves, Grady aimed the can of whipped cream over his mouth. "Whipped cream time!" he eagerly grinned when Nico back-hand slapped the can away from him.  
"No-no-no!" Spying Grady's confused expression, Nico chaotically motioned his hands around where the girls slept.  
"Oh right," Grady slapped himself for not remember as he laughed. "_Strawberries_!"  
"No!" Nico blatantly pointed out. "_Revenge!_"  
As Nico turned around to head out the door, Grady looked confused before he hurried along behind him. "Where do we find _that_?" He then smiled to himself silly. "I'm sure it'd make it sweeter though!"  
"Not dat, you fool!" Nico without thought lightly slapped Grady on the forehead. "We prank da girls back!"  
"A-…_Ooh_!" Grady finally caught on before he spied another bottle of sweetness. "Ooh, look, what's syrup doing here?" As Grady tip-toed ahead to collect any other bottles or cans, Nico excitedly grinned in an almost intimidating style, as he looked over the sleeping Zora.  
"Haha..Mwhaha…_MWHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!"_

~*~

As the two girls once did, Nico and Grady quietly went passed the door, closing it slightly as they stood in the dim-lit hallways. With the door closed, the two began to express their amusement as Nico clapped his hands excitedly and Grady stuck out his tongue, dancing a little jig. "Ooh! They gonna be _so mad_!" Nico squealed in excitement.  
"It's gonna be so fun!" Grady agreed when from the other side of the hallway, they heard a snore—a loud rumbling snore.

Frantically, Grady patted Nico's arm. "_Wazzat_?!" the pudgy boy ran through his words in a hurry. As the two quietly tip-toed to find the source of the sound, Grady continued rambling. "It…it could be the…the raccoon we saw, or some other exotic pet that ole lady neighbor has!"

By the time they had approached the couch though, the answer was simple enough. "Nah," Nico mumbled, slightly disappointed for finding no big scary creature. "Just Sonny and Chad—_Sonny and Chad!?" _The two gaped.

"_Wow_!" Grady shuddered, in awe. "Everywhere we _go, _it's a war zone here!"  
"Yeah," Nico stated sourly. "And I thought nothing could be more dramatic than _MacKenzie Falls_!"  
"Hmm-mm!"  
Nico continued his spiel. "Leave it to _Chip_ here to add some more _drama _for us!"

As the two began to head for the kitchen, Grady tapped his friend again on the shoulder. "Huh, what's that over there?"

Nico's glance followed suit: placed beside the couch Chad and Sonny slept on, now with Sonny lying over Chad's chest as they both lay down on the couch, a roll of bubble wrap and saran wrap stood nearby. With a single glance to each other, Grady and Nico sneakily gave each other a grin.

~*~

It was nearly 10am, and all the rooms faintly glowed from the strong nearly-noon light being filtered through the curtains. A pair of gray-blue eyes snapped open before the other senses could kick in. _Where was he? _Chad thought as he quietly analyzed his surroundings. His mind was abuzz, he had no recollection of what he had done last night, the people he was with. He was lying flat on his back, his head only slightly above the rest of his body, his body aching all over. His slumber state still had him intoxicated, wanting to zone out peacefully again but his mind wouldn't allow it until he figured out where he was. Squinting a bit from the impact of the light, curious blue eyes scanned the room without his face moving an inch. It then came to him; he was in Sonny's apartment. _But why?_

As he laid and thought about this, mental pictures began bombarding into his mind—_something about…happiness. About having friends, about being able to depend on others. _What was going on?

His train of thought was so…uncoordinated, so…so _random—uh-oh. That's when a bigger realization had hit him: _he was at a sleepover…with his rival show. But before he could mentally kick himself, he couldn't. He didn't have the heart to just leave his new-found _friends, _if that's what they even meant to him now, hanging. He couldn't ditch them…well…_yeah, he could. _But he couldn't do that to Sonny.

_…Sonny…_

At the thought of her name, a light refreshing smile broke entrance upon his drowsy nature. He felt…_contained, _relaxed, _peaceful _at the thought of her. Memories of just what seemed to be a lifetime ago slipped into his mind—how she hugged his arm saying he could be a part of their family, or her megawatt smile that flashed off after bashing each other with pillows, as if a car had run over a field of a thousand turkeys. _Talk about your "Feather explosion"._

It began to dawn on Chad that though achy, he felt _way _too comfy, and he soon found out why: on his rising chest, an innocent light-brown-haired girl peacefully smiled as her mind waltzed around the sweetest dreams. As Chad's other senses kicked in, he could feel that his arms were over her like a protective blanket a child wouldn't dare to leave around in the sense of fear.

Starting to groan and shift around, Sonny's eyes began to flutter.  
"Morning Sunshine," Chad chuckled softly.  
Having her eyes calmly blink, a light smile crept up Sonny's lips when she found her first morning sights to see Chad smile at her. "*Mornin', Chad," she mumbled as she began to yawn, turning her face away from him incase she had morning breath.

Realization hit them, even harder now; the two did a double-take. "_CHAD!? SONNY_!?" As Sonny tried jerking up and away from the heartthrob, she felt herself being unable to move. With the strong force, and no where to go on her own, she felt herself falling, crashing to the ground. And for some strange reason, Chad was falling with her—he was unable to take back his arms away from their enwrapped position around her.  
"_Ahh!" _they both slipped out a shout.

~*~

Tawni and Zora simultaneously woke up, stretched out and yawned.  
"Mmm!" Tawni cheered happily, "what a beautiful morn-_AHHHH!" _She found herself face to face with Zora, who looked clue. Except it would had been better to say that it was actually _Santa Claus _who had locked glances with her. A heavy layer of shaving cream covered Zora's chin, all over her face and hair, giving her the appearance of the rosy Christmas-time figure.  
Zora's eyes widened also—how could they not when pretty pristine Tawni with the gorgeous hair out of all the Randoms, now had brown, syrupy-glued spikes on her head?

"_HAKUNA MATATA!"  
"It means' no worries'!" _From the outburst of the girls' cries, Nico and Grady randomly stated whatever was on their similar minds. Gaining their rightful sense, it only took them a few quick glances at the girls to have them burst into laughter.

~*~

Outside the door to Sonny's bedroom, Chad and Sonny, tightly wrapped in a cushioning bubble wrap that was then surrounded by tight saran wrap which held them all together, struggled to hop as they made their way. They were stuck, it was no doubt about it: their arms were tightly wrapped around each other and the position they were "frozen" in was to face each other. First bubble saran to cushion them and then saran wrap to tightly hold it all together.

"_I can't believe you didn't wake up to stop this from happening_!" Sonny shouted.  
"In case you don't _know,_ Chad Dylan Cooper _needs _his beauty sleep!" the boy bantered back just as angrily.  
"Oh, and I _don't!?" _Sonny snarled, nose-to-nose with the boy as they glared at one another. Drawing in a sharp breath, Chad could only gap as he lamely muttered, "Door."  
The two look at the door besides them.  
"Great," snapped Sonny. "It's closed and we have no _hands!"_

But Chad planned another idea. "On the count of three: _1…2_…"

~*~

Continuously laughing despite the girls' anger, Grady clutched his sides, feeling the burn as Nico, face-down, pounded the floor in amusing hysterics.  
"You jerks!" Tawni and Zora teamed up, randomly attacking the boys with Sonny's infinite amount of plush animals. Just then they heard a cry from the other side of the door.

"_**3**_!" Suddenly the door slammed open, having Sonny and Chad appear in what looked like a great huge bundle of plastic wrap, though traces of their arms around each other could be seen. With the force they carried from slamming the door open though, it continued to make them _slide _past it, into the room itself so that they were positioned _exactly_ where the buckets hung over—_buckets of the chocolate, milk, and syrup mixture_.

Instantly, syrup and gooey thick chocolate cascaded smoothly over the trapped couple as Chad and Sonny stood in shock, their mouths hung wide open. As soon as they were able to take a step, friction in the world had seemed to disappear as the massive body of the two slid across the floor. Any other time, their weight wouldn't had carried themselves past their initial position but with the thick heavenly-smelling mixture drizzled everywhere on the floor that Sonny and Chad had previously covered with foil wrap to protect the hardwood, _well..._they appeared to slide like a penguin on ice, easily gliding across on its warm belly.

Few distinct quiet seconds passed as everyone gasped, stunned. A random click was heard—as everyone looked above to the source (except for Sonny; Chad was on his back on the gruesome syrupy floor, therefore Sonny was less 'syruped' as she was on top of him), the fan was slowly triggered to rotate...faster and faster. On each paddle, large tied bags released bundles of white soft feathers, the air current wildly blowing them around the room. The room appeared to be snowy white as the stars, speechless and stunned, watch each feather drifts gently onto the brown syrupy goo. Suddenly, everyone burst into laughter, except for Chad, whose unmovable face was facing the plummeting "snow."

Nico and Grady high-fived, hooting. "Man, dat was a good prank. Who pulled it?"  
No one answered until they heard sputtering from below. "We did," Chad blew out feathers from his mouth as Sonny, on Chad's chest, went into hysteric laughter with her face pressed against the floor. No one could tell why Sonny began to cry from extreme outburst when they found Chad covered in feathers—the white plump feathers had become glued onto him due to the sticky mixture; his face seemed to be that of a chicken. The Randoms' hysterics amplified in sound. then look up to see Chicken Chad and continuing laughing.

"And it backfired on you?" Nico raised an eye, trying whatever he could to control his amusement.  
"Yeah," _Chicken Chad _muttered. As everyone hooted again, Chad squirmed in his saran-trapped position, annoyed. "K, would you _stop _that?!" he seethed over to Sonny, who just _wouldn't _stop, loving comedy herself. With a simple idea, Chad knew how to make it stop.

(**A/N: OMG! Eeep! Eeeep! Eeeep! As I'm editing this, my brother screamed "Sterling Knight!" and he's on "The Closer" right now! I never saw his scenes on TV before, just on youtube!!!! Eeeep! = D Continue!)  
"**_Oh, Sonny..." _he grinned, in a cheesy sing-song way to gain Sonny's attention. _It worked. _Before long, Sonny found herself rubbing her cheeks with Chad's gooey and feathered face as his nose caressed all around her face seductively.  
"Chad, _no! NO! Eugh...n-Chad! Nooo!" _Sonny screamed as Chad continued to shed all of his feathers. _Did his lips just brush hers? _Moments later, Chad pulled away smirking, to face a pouty-looking Sonny, who now looked like the hen instead, her hair and face plastered with now brown sticky feathers. Laughter continued to erupt and ring throughout apartment, with Chad joining in now.

~*~

After having helped "unravel" Chad and Sonny, Nico observed everyone's nature. "Man," he chuckled, "youz weren't _kidding_ about yo beauty sleep!" The other Randoms looked forward to see Tawni scratching her head with her once-golden hair now in clumps and stringy. Meanwhile, Chad groaned, unconsciously itching his rear.  
With her arms gradually stretched out, Sonny beamed as she pulled them back in, feeling quite refreshed. "K, let's all wash up and get dressed before we have breakfast!"

~*~

An hour had roughly passed after the kids had woken up. Many had taken showers while others who weren't as brutally pranked just changed clothes. Boys were in one bathroom, girls in another.  
Nico and Grady were found singing as they either combed their hair or applied a cologne—special thanks to Tawni, who picked it out for them so they could actually get girls without being hunted or scaring them away.  
As Nico patted down some cologne around his neck and pits, he called over. "Yo Chad. Can you hand over the hairdryer?"  
Grady wrinkled his nose, for Nico didn't have _hair_. "_Why_?"  
His pal flashed him a smile. "Makes the _shine _on _m'head _look _good," _he suavely noted._  
"_Here," Zora's voice quirked from beside the two. The boys did a double-take.  
"You ain't_ Chad," _Nico stared, surprised.  
Zora, in return, calmly waved her hand around._ "_Nah, he's fixing his hair up with the ladies."

~*~

In the other bathroom, Chad and Sonny were found fighting, pulling the hairbrush to and fro. Sonny believed she should be allowed to groom herself first seeing as she just came out of the shower and her hair was wet; everyone was fully dressed of course in their usual outfits. Chad on the other hand found that he had every right to baby himself first because of who the _heck _he was.  
"Chad, I don't allow ...ergh!...anyone to use ...my..._brush_!" the girl strained, trying to lock in the brush under her pits, which Chad shamelessly continued to grab.  
"Oh please!" he snorted as he furiously tugged. "Any... girl would pass... _out, _eugh...at the thought of having my ...lovely golden strands of ...hair on their ...brush!"  
With a single sigh to recover her strength, Sonny retorted. "They wouldn't be able to tell the difference if it was _cat fur_!"

Tawni, who stood nearly by looking at her two mirrors lovingly, groaned. "Will you two stop flirting?" she then winked at each of her handheld mirrors. "I'm _trying_ to have me," she modeled herself, "myself," she exaggerated her movement as she strained out one arm holding the mirror, "_and 'I' time_," she childishly beamed with such dramatics. Her expression then turned sharp. "And I can't when 'me' is shaking all over the place!" she stated gruffly, as she shook a mirror to demonstrate.  
"Why don't you just use the large mirror?" Chad informed nonchalantly.  
"Cuz you two are in it?" Tawni looked at him as if it was the common sense ever before she fluffed her hair—which was now curled and golden. "And I can't focus on my reflection if anything ugly is on my mirror," she shrugged without another thought.  
Chad laughed, earning both a confused and frown look from the girls. "Oh wow," he chuckled. "Now _that _was funny!"

With no expression, Tawni stared at him. "I was being serious." Chad's smile quickly wiped off. Before long, Chad and Sonny somehow found themselves battling each other with the single blow dryer that actually worked without having being pranked on. It took every ounce of Tawni's energy to not bang her head from the vexation the two caused. She continued grumbling instead.  
"But Chad, my hair's _wet," _she persuaded with no hint of anger. "And it'll poof up if I don't do anything now."  
"But Sonny," he sarcastically pointed out in an informing tone. "My hair'll get _flat_. And if anyone catches me here and see the _ungodly_ hair, my rep'll be _ruined," _he tried seeing if his soft meek smile would carry its effects on Sonny before he turned away, fixing whatever he could with his fingers as he combed through it. "You should be lucky you don't have one."  
"_Wha—_? Your rep'll already be ruined if they see you hanging out with us!" Sonny spiritedly argued.

Hearing a random giggle, the two turned to see Tawni, who was giggling childishly. "Look! A rubber _toothbrush_!"

"Tawni," Sonny uneasily smiled, clenching her teeth. "That's not rubber."  
Tawni's expression fell, along with the toothbrush. "_Oh._"

Just when Sonny felt as if that would be the last of having to treat her friend as a toddler, she heard Chad tittering beside her, carrying Tawni's little mirror with sequins. "Hehe, this _is _fun! _Rubber mirror!"_

Just when Sonny, her shocked eyes unbelievingly watching Chad's kiddy demeanor, assumed nothing worse could possibly happen, Tawni's beloved mirror slipped from his hand. Everyone's face dropped as they watched it fall, crashing into a thousand and one shards. With a horrified expression, Chad's eyes widen in fear, knowing he would feel Tawni's wrath momentarily.

"My _mirror!" _the blonde girl shrieked before she lunged her fury at him. Suddenly, Sonny found herself the middle man as she tried separating them in the very ravage fight.

* * *

Credit to **lifeisveryshortsoami **for the "feather explosion" phrase when we were talking about if my car crashed into turkeys. And for being my awesome spell-checker, haha.


	21. Chapter 21: Present in the Cereal Box

Special shout out to **icefox425** for letting me know that I forgot to thank them for their review! And also to **Dancing-StarryEyedDemigod **for the same reason. Sorry you guys!

Also—I'm working on my final draft to send to the cast of SWAC and I'm including everyone's usernames to tell the cast that we support each and every one of them. Just letting you know. So if anyone doesn't want me including their username for some odd reason, let me know. And by final draft for the SWAC cast, I mean I'm condensing and/or skipping some scenes you guys will be able to read on FF. I barely have enough time to finish 2 more chapters for "their" story, haha.

Be on the lookout for **MusicFreak-Sonny's **and my collaboration New Years project under the username ""! It's gonna be hilarious! It's called "**NYPD: New Year's Present Dears"** but we're still in the early stages of developing it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SWAC, Star Wars quotes, Facebook's "Farmville" or Power Rangers, but you may possibly be looking at a future movie! Haha, just kidding.

* * *

* * *

The idea for "Router Rangers" was actually sparked when I was on the train going home and I see this van on the highway with a large picture of characters looking like Power Rangers—the company had a name that rhymed with 'power', haha. And I decided Zora would like "Router Rangers" of "Flower Rangers". And of course, we all _know _that Sterling loved Power Rangers as a child!

Little Miss Sonny Munroe, in all high spirits, hummed cheerfully as her arms reached over her back, delicately tying the back strings to the colorful apron. Pacing around the kitchen in thought of what her friends would enjoy having, Sonny realized no foul words could break her liveliness today. No siree.

Yes, she was working on preparing breakfast alone, but that was her idea—in which everyone else happily agreed to. She _wanted _to see the stunned and bewildered faces of her peers when they witnessed her talents at preparing a fancy breakfast. Her friends' expression would be a reward in itself. And she couldn't had been more pleased with how her slumber party was turning out—everyone was enjoying themselves, getting to learn about each other, and were..._tolerating _Chad, if not actually coming into terms with him.

What made her _slightly _more bubbly and joyous than her usual self was her enlightening conversation with Chad from the night, erm..._morning _of_. _A light blush formed over her cheeks, as she remembered how her head seemed to just fit perfectly against his neck and shoulder...how each breath he took as she laid on his warm rising chest lullabied her closer to the sweetest dreams. _Was it only twenty mere minutes ago that Chad and Sonny were trapped and enclosed within bubble wrap and tight plastic wrap? With his lenient arms gently wrapped around her waist for all that time? _

As a muddle lovestruck expression fell over her demeanor, she jumped upon hearing the door swing open. Startled, Sonny dropped the closed cereal box. "_I'm not thinking about anyone_!" she screamed, leaving Nico to gap in confusion.

"Um," he scratched his head, "well..._good_. Anyway, you mind if Grady and I hook up our video-game system to your TV?"

"Um, yeah! Sure!" piped Sonny. With a single nod, he walked out, only to swing back in through the doorway before it slammed closed.

"Oh, and Sonny? Dis is the best sleepover _eva!" _he complimented.  
With a quick beam, Sonny rushed over to give him a tight hug. "Awww..._Nico!_ Thanks so much! You go have fun!"

Continuously humming as she paced back over towards the table, Sonny opened the three boxes of cereal and poured each into individual fancy little bowls everyone could help themselves too—Trix, Frosted Wheats and Cinnamon Toast Crunch. That way, everyone could choose between a serving of fruity, sugar, or fiber.

"Hey," a quirky voice rang out from the vent above the stove as Zora popped out. "Mind if I go through the tube again—the one connected to the vents—and fall on the tramp?"

Peering over her window to check that the weather was alright outside, Sonny awarded a thumbs-up. "Go for it!"

"Cool," Zora nodded when her nose wrinkled from a horrendous scent. "Oh, and by the way: It smells like _dried eggs_ and fish. Or even worse, _dried fish," _she spoke nasally, pinching her nostrils closed. "You really should clean the vent."

It was Sonny's turn now to wrinkle in confusion. "Wha—I'm not gonna clean the _vent_! No one can smell that."

"I can!"

"You're the only one!" the taller of the girls exasperated as Zora then hopped down onto the stove.

"Oo—hoo! _Hot_!" she danced wildly up and down has her feet considerably warmed up too much.

Sonny's eyes widened distinctively. "_Zora_!" she panicked as the little girl climbed down.

"And you really should put a safety catch on that!" Zora demanded, trying to get her feet to chill down.

It took another sigh for Sonny to continue. "Zora, like I said: Only _you_ would come down from the vent to stand on a stove." Finding Zora's cool glance on her set in stone, Sonny huffed mockingly. "K, you know what? I'll do it."

Defensively, Zora placed her hands vertically up. "That's all I ask for," the little Random shrugged as she calmly walked out the kitchen door.

Rolling her eyes at the passed incident, Sonny carefully opened the last of the cereal boxes and began to pour into the large fancy bowl for decorative looks when a pair of plastic handcuffs in plastic wrapping fell out.  
Pinching the object out of the Trix cereal, Sonny then squealed.  
"Awh! How _cool_!"

After excitedly tearing the wrapping apart, Sonny couldn't help but giggle childishly as she locked one part of the handcuff to her wrist.

"_Look at me_," she acted as an intimidating male in a gruff deep voice, waving her trapped arm around. "I'm stuck here. I committed a horrible crime...stealing candy from a baby. Oh no! What should I do!" she laughed out loud, snorting. Chuckling, Sonny decided it would be best if she played after she made breakfast.

As she innocently grinned on, the brunette unconsciously tried pulling the cuff away from her fist when it wouldn't budge. She froze. The girl pulled harder, her smile slowly turning tight and in frustration when she continuously yanked the metallic handcuff but to no avail.

"_Uh-oh_." Like the way teen boys obsessively jabbed buttons on their controller for a video game, Sonny grunted, struggling to free her wrist. She groaned.

"They were _real?! Oh no_!" She exasperated, both hands now flailing in mid-air when suddenly her hand jerked. When she couldn't move it freely, her widen eyes glanced over to where the other part of the handcuff now stuck too—_the kitchen door. _

"Oh no!" she sobbed again when she panicked. "Help! Somebody!!" As a slight pout grew on her face, Zora walked in, shoving the door to bonk Sonny right in the nose.

"What's with all the yakking?" Zora questioned when needless to say, _her _eyes grew in size as she saw Sonny and the door marked as one. Sonny's pout grew deeper.  
"I'm stuck," the newer star mumbled hesitantly. Zora eye grow large in shock.

"You _handcuffed _yourself to the _door_?" the little girl's raspy voice increased feistiness.

"No...but _yes_!" shamefully cried Sonny before she tried explaining herself. "I didn't know they were _real_! And then when I did, I panicked! And then I kept yanking and pulling but then somehow the other part opened and clasped onto the door and now I'm tired of pulling and my arm _really really _hurts but—"

"K, hold your breath, you_ fool!" _Zora exclaimed as Sonny held the end of her ramble, breathing terribly fast before she gulped in fear. Rolling her eyes, Zora began to tinker with the handcuff and pull.

~*~

"Dude, _hook up the system! _We gonna get our _game _on! _Yaow!" _Nico howled as he entered out of the kitchen after gaining Sonny's permission.

"Heehee!! _Yes_!" Grady air-punched as he sat on Sonny's couch facing the TV, his feet excitedly stamping around. "I'm so excited for this latest game!" he cried as both young men scurried over to the black duffle bag. "_Apparently _it's 200% better than the first game!"  
As the two boys ransacked the bag to take out all the equipment, the math processed through Nico's mind. "That's kinda ironic. Isn't two _already _200% of one?"  
Narrowing his eyes, Grady could only stare at his friend. "Dude, I dunno. Why do you think I'm failing Bitterman's class?"  
Nico nodded before grabbing the bulk of wires from the bag. "Yeah. Yeah! K, now ...um..." Nico's cheerful status slowly fell apart as he saw all the wires tangled up. Without noticing until now, wires surrounded the boys, tangled with one another into ferocious intimidating knots, all black. "Uhh... oh, here we go. Ye-yeah."

Grady forcefully tried pulling to random wires apart at arms-length, grunting when he somehow found himself stuck in the entanglement. "No, I think that goes there."

Before long, the two boys were wrapped within the midst of the wire bulk. Their actions were as successful as a girl with braces getting rid of taffy from the wires.  
Nico hopelessly looked up to his friend, finding him also in the same state of entrapment. "Bro, I think we're stuck."  
Carrying his bubbly demeanor, Grady grinned optimistically. "_Nah! _See!" he tried twisting and turning about before he was too stuck. "You just have...to..." he began to fidget and gave up. "Yeah, we're stuck."

~*~

"Huh," Zora muttered after a tiring long haul with the stubborn handcuff on Sonny—hey, it _was _only doing its job! Suddenly the little girl went into random outburst. "_CHAD!! _Get _over _here!" Sonny's eyes widen.

"Whoa, wait! Why do we need Chad?! We don't need Chad!" Sonny's words rambled out in her high voice, word after word. Before long though, the door _whacked! _opened, hitting Sonny on the nose yet again.

"_Hey-ohh_!" Chad called in in a very '_Rico'-_like style, his arm swinging to his chest. He then dropped it when spying tears welling up in Sonny's eyes from the hit on her now-puffy-red-nose. "What's up with Rudolph? And you know, you Random girls are _so bossy!" _Chad mumbled.

Sonny jaw-dropped, the pain from her nose now suddenly pushed to the back of her mind. "We are _not,_" she defended when just then, the three heard Tawni on the other side of the door.

"_NICO, GRADY, MOVE __**OVER!**_" they heard the tween queen's screech that sounded like she was throwing a tantrum. Automatically, Sonny and Zora jaw hung in a flabbergast state when they simultaneously shut it and tilted their heads in thought.

Chad smirked, grabbing a handful of cereal as he tossed it into the air to catch it with mouth. "Well _that's_ no surprise that I'm right—" he cheered in a smug tone as he threw another cereal up into the air. Sonny, tightly smiling, stamped on his bare foot.  
"_Ow!" _he cried when the mid-air cereal fell right into his eye, bouncing downward. "_Ow_! Somethin' in my eye, somethin' in my _eye!" _the heartthrob quickly panicked as a clueless expression was strewn across his face on not knowing what to do.

With a single rub of the hands Sonny smirked, illustrating the '_glad to have gotten _that_ done!'_ effect. Zora, too, could not hold back her giggle as she eyed Chad.

After flushing out his eyes with lukewarm water, Chad turned, face wait, golden hair sticking to his forehead as he repetitively blinked before turning to the girls. "Eugh," he muttered unconsciously before questioning Sonny. "Did you look in the box for the key?"

Sonny pursed her lips comically. "The..._key?" _Apparently this information was _new_ for her. As the girl embarrassingly scratched the back of her neck and avoided his gaze. Glaring, Chad walked over towards the table with the cereal box, his hand easily picking up the key without digging through.

"The key," he cocked an eyebrow as he neared towards her, haughtily.  
"Oh, haha," Sonny hesitantly joked. "Guess that'd help, huh?"

"_No," _Zora and Chad sharply stated in sarcasm, causing Sonny's face to fall and pout. Up until Chad's expression turned soft as he cooed.

"Awh, look, it's me!" Sonny, taken aback, stretched as far as she could away from the door to go on his side, seeing what he was looking at.

"Let me see that!" she hissed as Chad leaned over her trapped position to show her. Pinched between his thumb and forefinger was a key...but unlike any they had seen: It was a _candy—gummy, _in fact. And where the _handle _would be on the end was an imprinting of Chad's obnoxious face. With a wide stunned look, Zora leaned away from the couple, grabbing the box as she read the back aloud: "_Free Chad Dylan Cooper item with purchase of every box. Handcuffs: have Chad come to __your__ rescue_!" As Chad leaned to see the other _Chad items, _he pouted.

"Awh, wish we got a Chad bobble-head instead—" he grumbled when Sonny frantically hit the chain to the door in a knocking fashion.

"_Help here_!"

"Oh, right, right." He snapped out, jumping to Sonny's side when he examined the key yet again. As soon as he looked deep into the _gumminess _of his own picture, he couldn't help but have his lip tremble. "Awh, but look! He's so cute, you could just ..._eat him up_!" he gushed.

Zora shrugged, looking at the candy key.

"Ok."

Before either Sonny or Chad could sense what was going on, the little Random picked the tasty treat out of the "_bad-boy's_" fingers and crammed it into her mouth. By munching and approving of its gummy taste, she didn't notice as both Sonny and Chad's jaws dropped immediately in shock.

"You...y-you _ate it!" _Sonny stunned, cried in bewilderment, her arms flailing despite an arm being less-mobile.

"Forget about that. She ate _me!" _Chad frantically grabbed his hair as if he were about to tear it. A look of terror crossed his face as he seemed to be at the brink of his sanity.

Smacking her lips, Zora could only hopelessly grin her freakish grin. "And it was _delicious_!"

"I—you—y-you just took the _key," _Sonny began to ramble as if it were a medium for the chaos in her mind. "A-a-and ate it all up! Wha—n-now I'll never be able to get out of here! I'm gonna be the _kitchen dweller _for the rest of my life! And even if I _can _get out of here, the stupid door's gonna follow me like a shadow," she cried, flailing her arms around fiercely. Unbeknownst to anyone though, the metallic handcuff on door loosened, falling from the door with no attention paid to it—no attention paid to the fact that Sonny was now panicking, pacing from one side of the table to the other. As she continued jerking her hand about, Chad felt something hit his hand.

"_Ow_!" he muttered though he decided to heed no attention to it either. For some reason, he found himself unconsciously following Sonny around.

"That's _it_! My life's _ruined_! Now I'll be known as the star who opens doors for others. I can see the headlines now! "_Random girl mentally and physically attached to a Random door." Stupid handcuff_!!" she snapped, glowering at her cuffed wrist when she dropped it, pouting. On the other side, Chad couldn't help but make faces of pain from his arm being grotesquely stretched in ways it shouldn't be.

As the incident continued on, Zora watched the scenario unfold before her with much amusement, snickering.

That's when Sonny stopped pacing. "_Wait!_" she seethed. "I can move," she comically widened her eyes in surprise, her lips pursed forward to make perfect "o", as if she were scared by the fact of her acclaimed freedom.

Both Chad and Sonny look down, having their eyes widen distinctively to find that each of their hand was now linked by the handcuff.

"The force is _strong _in _this _one," Chad rolled eyes at his own jokes before mentally slapping himself. _What had become of the star tween drama actor?! Once upon a time, basking in the glory of his dramatic pride was all he _ever _did!_

"No!" Sonny shouted, almost on the verge of tears. "_No. _No no no no _NO! _Now I made the problem _worse_!"

Taken aback, it was now Chad who scolded. "Oh gee, _thanks," _he snarled. "Hey, at least you're not stuck with the _door _now!"  
With her nose flaring, Sonny glared, bringing herself inches closer to Chad in intimidation.

"If knowing I'd be stuck with _you_, I'd rather have taken my chances with the _door_," she snapped back.

"Really, Sonny, _Re_—"

"If I hear another '_really_' from your lips, Cooper, you won't—" Sonny cut him off in anger when Chad did the same likewise.

"It's not _my _faultthat Ms.2-year-old-who-puts-everything-in-her-mouth _put it," _Chad emphasized, clenching his teeth, as his finger jabbed downwards in the air. "_in her __**mouth!" **_

Simultaneously, the two turned to Zora, rewarding her with glares as they narrowed in on her; Zora gulped.

"_Zora," _Sonny tightly smiled in an uncomfortable whisper, the type of smile that signified more anger than if Sonny had actually started yelling at her.

Flabbergast, Zora tried pinning the blame on someone else as her wide innocent eyes looked at the stars. "_You were the one stupid enough to put it on_!"  
"I _thought_ it was a _toy!" _Sonny shrieked when Chad interceded.

"You know what!? Stop, just _stop it_! Girls, _girls_!" Chad stretched his arms horizontally as he placed himself between the two to stop the bickering. The only problem though was that with Chad's handcuffed hand stretched towards Sonny, her own limbless arm bopped her in the nose—being the third time it was struck in ten minutes.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Chad meekly grimaced apologetically. "Look, this fighting's _not_ gonna make the handcuff magically open! Sonny and I are stuck together. _Period_. We don't know _how_ long we'll be like this but all I know is that we have six hungry—"

"Don't forget Bernie!" Zora cheered. At the thought of his first meeting with her snake, Chad cringed.

"—_Seven _hungry..._animals_ who will be _very _cranky if their tummies aren't satisfied."

It then dawned on Sonny that Chad was implying she and him would have to get along if they were to make breakfast together. _What a horrid idea. Something else would have to be done. _

Nervously tittering, Sonny turned to Zora. "Zora, you're smart. Can't you—"

"'_ROUTER RANGERS' IS ON!!!" _The little Random shrieked, racing out past the swinging door without giving the trapped victims another glance nor care.

"Z-Zora!" Sonny cried. But no matter how hard they stared at the swinging door, Zora's presence was all phantom now.

"Now," Chad commented, as if taking an order. He flashed Sonny a smile as she slowly turned to face him, grumbling. "_What are we having_?" he continued to press on sweetly. Seeing as he was trying to make an effort into not fighting, Sonny cracked an unwilling smile.

"Cupcakes," she counted on her fingers determinedly, "sausages, pancake, cereal. Orange juice, milk. The works," she lightly shrugged. And she would had turned away if it weren't for the snide retort she heard back. Chad's smile formed a little too tight. "Heh...yeah,_ no_... we're _not,_" he stated.

"Excuse me?"

"The '_works_' doesn't work _out_ with the diet for us _stars," _he informed Sonny as if teaching her the facts of life. "That may be how '_farmville_' had breakfast, but certainly not us here in Hollywood. No fatty foods," he declared.

The girl's hand reached out for the frozen sausage patties waiting to sizzle on the pan. _Oh, how much she desired to toss them at Chad's face instead. _Controlling herself, Sonny grumbled.  
"So what do you suggest?"  
Chad dramatically shrugged, as if thinking from the top of his head. "You know: fruit, toast, muffins, waters—"_the works_".  
Sonny wrinkled her nose in disagreement. "But that's _boring_!"

_  
"That's _how we stay fit," Chad rolled his eyes. Sonny sighed, giving up. It was _way _too early to be fighting.

"Fine. I guess we'll just..." she looked around the kitchen, obviously forming a tenacious thought, "both have to make whatever we want. The other guys can be our judge," she stated, in a smug tone now.

"Fine." Sonny froze—she didn't expect this unexpected retort.  
"Oh _please," _Sonny snorted, mumbling. "You don't know how to _cook_."

And it was that attitude of Sonny's that made Chad genuinely grin. "What makes you think that?"

Her mouth hopelessly gaped open and close in shock as she tried forming sentences out. "Y-Bu-wha—huh? You're _Chad Dylan Cooper_! Your high-class name just reads "_spoiled_" all over, with a maid and butler."

"Six, actually," Chad smiled at the thought.

Sonny sighed. "I liked you more when you were sleepless and sweet."

Smirking from Sonny's slip of the mind, Chad grabbed a whisk, his light smile tugging on the side as he pressed the tool to Sonny's chest for her to hold. "Ah! So you _do_ like me."

"Chad, not now." Sonny groaned as the two walked the farthest away they could with still having to be chained up, beginning to work. Inhaling deeply, Sonny grumbled as she placed the sausages on the pan. "Now I'm gonna have to make everything _myself_." Unbeknownst, Chad couldn't help but softly snicker on the side.

~*~

"Chad, you _made _everything _yourself_!?" Sonny struck in awe, not being able to figure out how she hadn't noticed what Chad was doing despite being stuck with him for the last one hour. _How is it you don't see a ruthless man creating so many items!? _Perhaps it because she had wanted to ignore him. But that didn't stop her from marveling now.

"And it's all so fancy!" she awed, taking a whiff of delicious blueberries, juicy strawberries syruped onto loaves of pancake french toast. The sight of the bread pudding just taken freshly out of the oven rejuvenated the positive energy back into Sonny, having warm emotions wrap around her senses like a Blarmie—_the Blanket with Arms. _ Other items that seemed to be on the table were tropical parfaits, delicious whole-grain porridge, cheese and egg biscuit sandwiches, cheesy burritos. On the edge of the table stood two pitchers of pomegranate soda with a small portion of cut lemon glittering like jewels as he drifted peacefully along. Same went for the strawberry smoothie drinks. The items looked out of place in an average American kitchen—this meal was fit for a _court, _a _wedding, something _with prestigious honor—_even a studio's #1 Tween show, _let alone second-rate show.

"Course!" Chad couldn't help but shine out a real beam, admiring his edible artwork. "You didn't really think classy stars would eat like regular people, did you?" Chad smirked, when his eyes narrowed at the small notepad Sonny was furiously scribbling on.

Spying his confused state, Sonny gaped, looking down at notes she wrote on how and what stars ate before insanely laughing as she tossed the notepad behind her. "_Course not_!" she squealed high-pitched.

His head peering off to the side, Chad tried looking on Sonny's side of the kitchen. "So what'd _you _make?" Before Sonny could stop him, he laughed a laughter that made his eyes shut from the pressure, his tears forming, his cheeks aching from the wonderful pain. Behind a Sonny who had flour all over her face, were burnt sausages, oddly-shaped pancakes that seemed to be spelling out words, and milk and orange in their rightful containers just placed ordinarily on the table. And let's not forget where the cupcake-pan stood, sickly bubbling flour and water bubbles.  
Chad pursed his lips in a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry," he sweetly stated in an almost conceited way. "I won't tell that you can't cook." But Sonny ignored him.

"Wow, Chad," she admired, "Where did you learn to cook like that?"  
He gave out a subtle shrug. "I've been trained in numerous fields since I was little: horse-back riding, fencing, culinary arts," he listed a few of his many talents before his attention diverted back to the food. "Now we can start working on omelet and fruit salad."

Sonny's eyes widen, incorporating she had knowledge hidden from Chad. "Um..._eggs_?" Sonny skeptically addressed.

"Yes," Chad lamely answered. "Eggs. A hard-shelled item produced by birds, specifically chicken, which humanity tends to eat."  
Quickly Sonny lightly punched his shoulder. "Oh, shut up."  
He shrugged again. "I _need _more eggs. You can't have breakfast without eggs."

With her lips forming an innocent 'o', Sonny rocked on her heels childishly. "Some can," she tried persuading him slowly.

Chad snorted."What, you can't get eggs by yourself?"

_~*~flashback~*~_

Connie Munroe called from the kitchen. "Sonny, buy a dozen eggs! And be careful. You know what happens when you get distracted."

Sighing, she deliberated on how they had to run through this procedure every times eggs came into question. "Mom, I'm 16."

"With a 6-year-old brain!" the mom shrilled.

~*~

Sony's flashback then changed scenes to a memory of when she was walking back to her apartment, watching her eggs in all seriousness as she walked forward. Her eyes seemed as if they were about to pop out from her devoted concentration, but because so, the poor girl hadn't noticed the concrete tile slightly raised above the others. Her non-attentive feet led to...  
"_Whoa!"  
..._cracked gooey eggs, splattering in all directions—onto the nearest car windows that screeched to a stop, wouldn't and swerved until it ended up crashing into a fire hydrant.  
Sonny shuddered, her teeth bared out in fear. "_Sorry!"  
_

_~*~End flashback~*~_

Dazing out from her memory, Sonny then hesitantly averted her glance. "Let's just say my skill of dealing with eggs are _no longer with us_."

Chad shrugged like it was no big deal. "Then we can just ask your neighbor for some." He then conceitedly grinned. "See, I know how to be neighborly." Just as he was about to walk towards the door, Sonny jerked her cuffed arm back to halt him.

"No, wait!"

"What?"

Sonny bit her lip before explaining. "The lady next door's like _really _old. And she still believes the ways of _back then_—when girls were all modest and stuff."

Chad's eyes widened in awe. "That was _way_ back then!"

Distracted from the conversation, Sonny shook her head. "I know, right?" she muttered in an undertone. Without hesitancy, Chad gently placed his free arm on Sonny's shoulder for comfort.

"Sonny, you're the most modest person I know." His intent was to be sweet when Sonny cooly glanced at him, crossed arms over her chest when she was cooing on the inside.  
"Chad,let me rephrase this," she emphasized, "If she sees you and me handcuffed, _your _car parked over night, _you _here early in the morning while my _mother's _away, what do you think—" Sonny's voice raised fervently with ever word.

"Alright, alright! I get it!"

Slowly, a grin formed on Sonny's lips—her signature cheery megawatt smile. "I have an idea."

~*~

"Zora, stop it!" The boys cried, struggling with not only the black cable wires that had engulfed their body and energy, but now with a little girl ferociously trying to tug the TV remote out of their hands.  
"Ruff! _Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff! _Grr!" Zora crazily barked back, managing to bite Grady and Nico.

"A new episode," she struggled, "of gah...Router Rangers comes only .._.eugh_...once a …._month_."

"But we were here _first_!" Grady emphasized in a whine, only to cower back in fear of the little girl.

Confused by the struggle at play but heeding no attention to it on the couch, Sonny slowly stepped out of the kitchen, with a large fuzzy blanket wrapped snugged around her, concealing her feet. Using her friends' fight as a distraction, she walked towards the door. No one noticed the huge lump behind Sonny's back that showed the faint outline of another person, or the extra pair of legs that tried synchronizing each step with Sonny's.

"Guys, guys!" Tawni interceded. "Just let Zora watch her show and _then_ you can play afterwords! Good _grief!_"

As Sonny (and Chad) quickly slipped past her door and out onto the hallway, Zora eagerly snatched the remote with her nose up high in the air.

"_Hmph._"


	22. Chapter 22: Milk and Sugar? No, Eggs!

Heh, happy 6-month anniversary for this story! So, a very brief summary of my vacation in LA: Didn't go to a taping because Demi had to leave early for Kevin Jonas's wedding, so they didn't have any audiences since they taped early, loved Disneyland, went to the Disney/ABC corporate building to turn in the finished edition of this story meant for the cast—went through some hassles and at the end, I wasn't allowed to turn it in because I don't have an agent, went to Universal Studios in a VERY windy day but it still was good, went to Hollywood Boulevard and yeah. Oh, I also specifically meant to search out and find more Disney buildings and I took a picture of THE studios, the outside of it used for "Sonny With a Chance". I'm so obsessed with SWAC that honestly, that made up for everything, haha. You can find that picture of mine in my profile.

And please PLEASE _**PLEASE **_check out **MusicFreak-Sonny** and my collaboration called "NYPD: New Year's Present Dears" under the username "**Musical . Memories" (****www . fanfiction . net /**** ~musicalmemories). **It's sure to be hilarious!

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Gidget or hippogriffs or youtube. I only own "Router Rangers".

(Also, try to find a hidden message in the router's series code)

**

* * *

Chapter 22: Milk and Sugar? No! Eggs!**

With her eyes hopelessly glued to the screen, Zora squealed in excitement as the commercial ended, and "Router Rangers" continued on.  
"We now move on," stated a dull deep voice in an almost monotonic-trance from the TV, "to our second case. Router CYU9N3IRA dork has malfunctioned. The internet signal is weak and cannot send data to the printer. It's time for our _Router Rangers," _the bored voiced emphasized in a superhero-like way, "to save the day."

A giggle let slip from Zora, though none of her other co-stars could get anywhere close to the feeling she radiated.

"_EUGHHHHH!" _Grady made an overwhelming sound, showing how bored he was. "What are we _watching!?" _Besides him, Nico played with his lips as Tawni yawned, curling her hair with her manicured finger.

"Hey Zora?" Nico grimly smiled, trying to coax Zora into giving the remote to them. "Couldn't you just watch this somewhere else, _please?" _

Brooding, Zora sighed, her back hunched. It couldn't be told if she were acting or not. "OK," her quirky voice fell all droopy before she bit her bottom lip happily. "I'll go watch it on my iTube"

"Don't you mean "Youtube"?" Grady gave her a weird look.  
"No. '_iTube' _can do a lot more that that silly website. It can transport you into the video itself," Zora nodded in an informative tone as if she were describing the weather. As she got up to go to Sonny's room, the three gaped.  
With his eyes widen by the sudden interest of an _iTube, _Grady made a sharp movement to follow her when Nico held him back. "_Let it __go__, _G," warned Nico.

Suddenly it dawned what freedom they had, with the TV all to themselves now.  
"_We get to play our game!!!" _they cheered, hopping off the couch and turning the system on, grabbing the controllers.

"Hey Tawni, you wanna play?" Grady friendly asked.  
Taken aback, Tawni wrinkled her nose. "_Eww_! No offense but I don't like those sorta stuff," she waved her hand.

"Cool wid us," Nico shrugged before turning her back on her as both boys paid full concentration to the screen ahead. Unable to help herself, Twain pursed her lips, innocently watching the game as if she didn't care when in actuality, learning how to play visually.

~*~

Knocking on apartment door number 26, Sonny, wrapped snug in her overly-large blanket (and with Chad hidden _within _the blanket behind her back), grinned as she knocked on the door using her free hand, tugging her blanket closer to her.

Inside, Ms. Eller snorted, jerking up from her nap on the rocking chair. _Where did her glasses go? _Oh well—_they were never much of a help anyhoo. _

_ "_I'm _comin'," _screeched the elder as she wobbled foot by foot to open her door. Squinting her poor-visioned eyes, the feeble woman then smiled.

"Oh _hello, _sweetie-pie!" the woman neared forward towards the now eye-widening Sonny as Chad's hand popped out on the opposing side to where her free arm was.

"_Hi," _Sonny started to say, waving her own arm, "Ms. Eller!" But as luck would have it, Chad did not know Sonny's hand was greeting the woman, and so he waved his own free arm outside the engulfing blanket. So it appeared that Sonny was frantically waving both hands. "It's great to see you!"

"Why it's great to see _you, _sugarplum!" the woman happily smiled. "Now for what may I owe this pleasant neighborly visit?"

"_Why..." _Sonny beamed cheesy. "A neighborly _reason, _a'course!" Simultaneously, both of her "elbows" bent from her waist, hanging outwards in a happy fashion. "Hehe! I was wondering if I could borrow any eggs please?" the girl innocently grinned perkily. For some odd reason, the woman was heeding no attention to the girl herself, but her _hands, _specifically one. This one hand seemed to have a life of its own..._or then Sonny herself was probably a bit messed up. _At first, the one arm began to tickle Sonny's own _armpit, _having Sonny twitch in laughter, trying to get it to stop. Before long, the arm then moved up to reach her own face, tugging on her cheek, covering her eyes, running "her" finger up and down fast over her own lips.

Soon enough, her free hand tugged Chad's hand down with rather _much _force. Ms. Eller blinked. "What was it, Sonny? Eggs? Oh, but let little granny give you a _hug!" _she cheered, tightly patting down the stiff Sonny, her hand pushing Chad's face into Sonny's back. His hair, seeing as he was under a blanket, was perhaps sticking up and all messy by now, as it drew up electricity with the fuzzy cloth.

"Ooh! What a lump you have, dear!" the elderly female sensed. "Is everything alright, deary?"

Sonny's smile strained and tightened. "Heh..._back pain," _she dryly laughed as her shoulder jerked, hitting Chad in the face to get him to stop. Momentarily, one of Sonny's "arms" fell and hung limp. The two, erm, _three, _entered into Ms. Eller's apartment.

The apartment was all the same in terms of the layout of the building, but as for the contents..._yeoch. Animals _of all _kinds _inhibited the area—pigs, raccoons, rats, dogs (Gidget, the Chihauhau who had intruded upon them just many hours ago excitedly stuck his tongue out, his twinkly eyes following Sonny as he was leashed to the table), lizards, hippogriffs, you name it.

Ms. Eller did not know how a sluggish wobbly old woman like herself was walking faster than an athletic bright young woman but by-the-by, she decided to not dwell upon the fact. In truth, Sonny deliberately tried staying behind so she could beat the _patooties _out of Chad. Of course, after she had done so (Ms. Eller had the most random thought that Sonny's back had just whined!), Sonny _still _couldn't move for some reason.

"_Walk," _the 'sweet' girl of "So Random!" hissed into her blanket.  
"I can't!" Chad snapped right back, his voice muffled from pressing against Sonny's back so hard. "That stupid mutt's biting my pants and he's leashed to the table!" Sonny's eyes widened as she heard a raging battle occur from behind her in the wrapped blanket. "Ger'off of me, you mangy mutt!" Chad hissed at the dog, who, in turn, barked...erm, _yipped._

As Sonny bent forward, eyebrows creased in perplexity, she looked under through the small opening at her feet, spying a tiny little pointy-eared pup ferociously gnawing on his PJ bottoms. The two continuously pulled away from the dog but it was to no avail..._they were stuck._

"Sonny," the elderly woman tipped her glasses on her wrinkled age-old nose, trying to see what was going on as she stood near the kitchen. "Is everything alright?"

"Just _dandy," _the girl's grin tightened as Chad continued jerking his foot away from inside the blanket.

~*~

Sonny smiled behind her, still wrapped in her overly-large blanket with Chad hidden within behind her as Ms. Eller, the poor-visioned elderly woman opened the door since Sonny couldn't do it herself. Forming a pocket with her blanket, Sonny had placed all the eggs needed.  
"Thanks so much, Mrs. Eller!" Sonny beamed goodbye as she carefully watched the eggs to avoid a messy situation.  
"You be careful, dear," the old woman quivered a smile as she waved goodbye. "Don't forget what happened _last _time with the eggs."

See, it was Mrs. Eller who had driven the car that was splashed by eggs dropped by Sonny who stood near the apartment that Connie had rented. Sonny shook the thought away from her head—_she'd been reading "This is The House that Jack Built" one too many a times. _

* * *

_"Whoa!" _By the time Sonny had taken her second step, she nearly tripped, having an egg fall off to the side without Sonny's notice. Before Mrs. Eller's could bring attention to it, she spotted something _extraordinary: _A third arm had caught the falling egg before he could splat onto the carpeted hallway, holding it out as Sonny's other two arms lifted the boundaries of the make-shift blanket pocket, carrying all the other eggs.

Stunned, Mrs. Eller narrowed her eyes as she watched Sonny's figure step into her own apartment, the third arm opening the door for her.

**

* * *

A/N: **Don't forget! Chapter 26 is a "Blooper Reel" so if you write out a quick scene of something from my story, the actors performing it wrong or just something behind-the-scenes, I most likely will include it!


	23. Chapter 23: BreakFAST and the Furious

No ramble for this chapter. It was originally part of the last chapter but 1) I'm kinda don't wanna spend much time on this story any more—I'm way too stoked for its sequeal. OOH! Which reminds me, go to my poll please and choose what name you would like for the title of the S4P sequeal. It's abbreviation will be **S4P2, **because it's "the second" story? Haha, so original! So for the '2', I'll either have 'too' at the end of the title or 'two P's'.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Efron's face. The Efron toast is a parody of Sterling talking about Jesus toast.

* * *

The four kids all sat somewhere on the couch, whether it be the seat or the head or under the cushions. Almost religiously, both blond Randoms spiritedly tried having their characters kill each other in the video game. Like a child who tried playing piano by repetitively jamming a stubby finger onto a key, Tawni carried a maniac expression as her fingers jabbed the controller buttons, her body moving in sync with her character.

"You just got '_popped'_!" squealed Tawni. It seemed as if killing Grady's character marked the highlight of her day.  
Nico raised an eyebrow. "'_Popped'?"_

The tween queen vacantly stared at her pal. "Yeah," she mumbled slowly as in informing him. "You know. Like '_in yo face!_'?"  
Grady's nose wrinkled upwards as a look of bewilderment crossed his face. "Does she mean '_pwned_'?  
"_Teehee," _Tawni dryly chuckled before jerking Nico by the neck of his shirt to whisper at him. "_Do_ I mean that?"  
With a blatant nod, Nico exaggerated. "You do _indeed_."  
"Pfft!" Tawni then laughed out loud, snorting as her hands clapped with joy. "_Course_ I mean that!" She whacked Grady's arm amusingly.

"_Breakfast time_!" Sonny and Chad simultaneously called out with a smile as they held as many fancy dishes as they could—mostly all thanks to Chad's c_hadazing's_ skills. Did we forget to mention Sonny was able to free their hands by using a toothpick as a key to the handcuff? Yeah...that detail's necessary.

~*~

As Sonny began to prepare the table with silverware and plates by herself for some odd reason—she had to say, she very much felt like the Little Red Hen who none of the other farm animals would help with making bread. Just then, a terrible feminine shriek was heard—_Grady's. _He came in, running and jumping, and screaming all about, whizzing around the already-cluttered living and dining room.

"_Nico!" _Sonny called out sternly. "Knock it off!"

She then heard his voice, his body hidden in front of the couch as he rapturously tried defeating Tawni. "Weird how I'm attacking Grady if all my energy's trying to beat..." he grunted the statement, "Tawni!"After feeling stuffy from laying _under _the couch cushions with her head sticking out, Zora was now sitting on the top of the couch, blankly looking back at Sonny.

Tawni continued fully focus on his game. "Beat _that, _sucker!"  
"I play win—" Zora mildly stated when Nico cried.  
_"No!"  
"—_erm, _Tawni," _the little girl muttered, finishing her statement.

As Sonny watched Tawni win yet _another _round, Chad, in his MacKenzie attire, gleed childlike with a squirt gun in his hand, trying to attack Grady. "_Hahahahaha!!!!" _  
"_Stop! Gah—no! St—go away, Chad!"  
"Gonna get'cha! Gonna get'cha! Hehehehehe!!!!"_

Sonny rolled her eyes mirthlessly at the scene.

~*~

"This is _amazing!"  
"_Do you eat like this _all the time _at the Falls?"  
"Yum! _Thanks, Chad!  
_ "_Mm mmm mmm! _Seconds _please!"_

Everyone began to eat savagely as Chad sweatdropped from their sudden _random _behavior. _Jeez, guess second-rated shows don't get this kind of treatment_,' he thought. Sonny appeared the only one to have been scowling at her friends' actions too.  
"Heh," she dryly smiled, trying to bring attention to herself. "You know...I made those cupcakes over there," she pointed to a tray of....oddly sorts of breadblocks.

Everyone stared at her item.  
"Maybe later."  
"Nah. I'm good."  
"No thanks."  
"_Eww!"_

The hysteric mania of their breakfast stifled down.

"You know," Zora sighed, licking her lips after the delicious pineapple pomegranate soda. "Too bad we didn't get to tape this whole sleepover. That would had been cool!"

"Hmm, yeah," agreed Sonny. "What do you guys think? If everyone saw our _adventures _for the past 24 hours?" she giggled.  
"Due to the conflict of me not appearing pretty at all times," Tawni shrugged as she ate her fruit salad, "I would never let that happen."

"That'd actually be really cool," Nico motioned, with Grady taking a bit out of the breakfast pizza and nodding.

"Yeah, too bad we didn't think of that before!"

Everyone then turned to Chad on his thought. With his eyes slowly rising from his plate to the Randoms, he stared blankly, a moment of silence between them all. "No," he stated softly, with no explanation as he quietly ate his food.

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Oh, he's only afraid his rep'll be ruined!" she laughed but stopped when Chad's mood turned downcast at the subject. She lightly frowned in confusion.

"Oh well. It would had made a _hilarious_ movie!" Grady chimed in before they transitioned into the next topic.  
"So," Chad's eyebrows wiggled flirtatiously at Sonny. "Did'ja get all your flirting done last night, Munroe?"  
As soon as his words traveled through the airwaves, with every other person receiving the signal to retain what he said, Chad's knee was kicked, and _painfully _at that. Trying to hide his pain his pain with much difficulty, he and Sonny continued acting as if what happened below the table never existed.

But Nico caught on. "Yeah, hey. What _were _you guys doing?"  
"_Nothing," _snapped Sonny, her voice a tad bit shaken.

Chad winked at the gang. "It was a very _pleasant _nothi—_ahh!" _Chad winced, his lip tight as he glared at Sonny who had kicked him yet another time.

"Chad," Sonny sarcastically sweetly asked, sugar-coating her fury. "Do you _knee-_d anything?"

"Yeah," Chad grunted, trying to block all mental pain from his mind—a technique he practiced during Meditation. "A new _leg _would be just dandy."  
"Well then let me kick your old one _off!"_

In rage, Sonny's legs threw a tantrum, kicking everything in its path, even if it were her innocent friends' feet.

"Hey!"  
"Watch it!"  
"Ow!"  
"There's a _monster _under the table out to _get me!!_"

After everyone had calmed Grady down, who stood on his chair, dancing a frenzy around, the group continued eating in silence—all four minutes of it.

"You know, I had the strangest dream last night," Chad started another conversation, as if talking to himself. Perhaps he just admired his voice.

"What was it?" Tawni rose an eyebrow.

"Well, I kept hearing _'Chad...Chad...Chad...' _the whole time in my head," he muttered, then tried physically shaking the thought away by shaking his head.  
"_Me too!" _Sonny grinned before catching on on what she said. She did a count: four blank stares, one smirk—_yep, not good.  
_

_ "A-I-I mean!" _she dryly chuckled. "What I _meant _was m-_my _name. Yeah," she nodded before taking a huge bit out of the biscuit as to keep her mouth full and her voice shut.

As Tawni and Zora let slip a suppressed smile, under the table Zora's hand and Tawni's met each other, trying to high-five each other. When it wouldn't work out right, Tawni tried adding her own variation and slowly pressing each finger onto Zora's corresponding one.

The clanks of silverware hitting the plates and slurps from the drinks could be heard as an overwhelming peace intrigued about.

"Efron toast," Zora randomly stated. Everyone's eyebrow raised.  
"What are you_ talking_ about?" Grady demanded.

"Zac Efron's _on _my _toast!" _she exclaimed, before holding it up for the table-sitters to see. Everyone gasped. There on her bland piece of toast was Efron's face, a quizzical look that was perfectly outlined by the burns on the toast, his hair the light spread butter that seemed to make the girls' heart melt instead.

"EEEEEPP!" Tawni and Sonny squealed, jumping up to their feet when deliberately, Chad snatched Zora's bread away, stuffing it into his mouth.  
"_No!" _screamed everyone.  
"We was gonna _sell _that!" cried Nico.

"_Sell it!? _I was gonna _kiss _it!" dreamily spoke Tawni.  
"Yeah," Chad frowned arrogantly, "well, too bad! He's in _here _now," Chad pointed to his belly, "and he ain't looking so _pretty _now!" he sneered.

"No," Zora corrected blandly. "He's there," she pointed, touching his throat.  
"Where?" he looked around.  
"Here."  
"Here?"  
"Oh! Now he's there!" her finger slide in a wavy fashion as she outlined the trail of his intestines.  
"Where?"

"_Poke!" _Though Zora shrieked '_poke' _it was more like a _jab _of what he felt, right in his somewhat-muscled stomach.

"So what was everyone's favorite part about the _par-tay?" _Chuckled Sonny, as if this this were some kind of celebrity group therapy while Chad and Zora glared at one another, taking their seats.  
"The vent and tramp!" cheered Zora, easily having her anger diminish.  
"Spitball war!" the two Random boys cried in unison, exchanging a fist-bump.  
"Applying _make-up _on myself!" Tawni grinned perkily.

"You, Chad?" Sonny grinned, hoping Chad would commit more this time around. The boy sat quiet, something odd for a conceited heartthrob, but he took his time to fully think about this. Unconsciously he would had first hand said '_any moment with you, Sonny,' _but he could hardly imagine the trouble he would land himself in.

He shrugged. "All of it," he said in his usual tone.  
"Just choose one, man," Nico added but Chad smiled, shaking his head.  
"No, I really mean it. This ...this whole _experience _will probably end up being one of my favorite days. I've..." he felt like he had to come clean to the Randoms. Scratch that—to his _friends. "_I've...never had so much fun...with other people in...well, my _life, _really. I don't...want to be dramatic now or anything like that, I do enough of that at work but...well. For the first time, I was able to ...feel _free, _not care about my _image, _or my rep..." carefully, his dashing light blue eyes met the Randoms. "So..._thanks," _he smiled meekly.

His short monologue was rewarded with coos and _awhs.  
"_No problem, bro," Nico leaned over, fist-pounding Chad's.

"_Awhhh!" _cooed Grady, as he rose from his seat to go hug Chad. With Grady taking the first action, Sonny immediately joined in. Before either could hug him, Chad's cell rang.

"Hold the hug," he arrogantly stated, with a light smirk on his lips, his "business finger" automatically swung upward, Grady and Sonny frozen with their arms apart.  
With a single hand digging into his pocket, Chad shuddered sarcastically. "_Oooh, _I gotta take this important business call." As the kids watched him walk towards another room, they heard a hushed "_Hi Mommy." _  
After a noticeable short silence, the cast of "So Random!" burst into laughter.

"_Whoa!" _squeaked Tawni, lifting up her french toast. "My french toast looks like me!!" Everyone gasped. The baked bread did indeed look like "So Random!"'s first star...though it seemed she was missing her eyebrows...but then it made everyone wonder—_how thin __were__ Tawni's eyebrows!?_

Chad walked back towards his seat before he pouted playfully. "Awh, where's my "So Random!" hug? I was actually looking forward to it." And before he knew it, Nico, Tawni, Grady and Zora had all rushed up to him, engulfing his body in between their massive embrace.  
"_Awhhh!!" _the Randoms all cooed as Chad uneasily tried patting them all a silent thanks. Or at least until  
_Fwap!_

_ ..._hot melted cheese and oily egg targeted his face.

"_Food fight!" _From looking up at Chad's shocked egged face to Zora roaring, jumping up and down on the rattling table in the midst of all the servings, chaos began.

"Run for your _lives!!" _howled Nico as each person hid around the room, the table, wherever they could to stay safe as honey-nut bunches of oatmeal flung wildly across the air, eggs and sausages slammed onto the faces of the screaming kids. Never had Chad seen anything so wild and distressed as the _tropical parfait _tried _buffeting _on his face, his perfect skin. The air, the apartment filled with pandemonium as the girls shrieked, each being hit by Sonny's _breadblocks _of a cupcake. And with already-moldy bread mixed with the porridge that ran off their face..._it wasn't pretty._

~*~

"Eugh...I think this is the most I've ever taken a shower in a week, let alone a _day," _grumbled Grady as his feet dragged towards the bathtub, picking out cheesy from his hair..._and pants_. The girls cried retorts of disgust as they walked off towards the other bathroom.

**

* * *

A/N: **Don't forget! Chapter 26 is a "Blooper Reel" so if you write out a quick scene of something from my story, the actors performing it wrong or just something behind-the-scenes, I most likely will include it!

And yes, there was two updates for this story today. Please treat them as individual chapters and review to both. Thank you.


	24. Chapter 24: Clean up, clean up!

So, instead of shout-outs, I'll hand out apologies! Sorry to **nishafield **for using her idea of french toast faces without giving her credit during the time of the chapter. And sorry to **love-syfy-AliceandHatter** aka **Klutzy-Side-of-Alice** for using her flirting line without giving credit at the time. I don't really have "internet" at my home-- "really" meaning it's SUPER slow. So like, it'll make me super stressed and impatient since it's so slow, so some stuff just slips from my mind. So I apologize.

* * *

And I realized I haven't been doing SWAC's comedy justice. If you've read the script for the first episode of season 2, and have truly analyzed it, you basically laugh at every line—or I did anyway!

Also, the code from the Router in…I think the last chapter was "CYUNIR dorks" with numbers within it. If you read the letters, it says "See why you an' I are dorks". I was surprised NO one got that—I thought it was easy, haha!

**Disclaimer: **Chad's 'way'-interrupted-by-a-scene-back-to-Chad's-'way' idea came from an early episode of "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody." And course, I don't own SWAC nor am affiliated.

* * *

Some friends and I are trying to start this thing that when we watch the first episode of SWAC season 2 (It'll come out in January!), every time we hear or see "MacKenzie Falls" we have to scream "FALLS!" and spray either ourselves or any person sitting by you (who's willing to get wet) with water =) .

**Will you join?** State in your review if you will and I'll add all the participants to a list in my profile!

* * *

"Alright, team," Sonny stated like how a drill sergeant would, as her friends stood front and center. "Everyone here is forbidden to depart from this party until each has done his or her own job—_is that understood?_" She spoke harshly, posture straight with arms held behind her back.

"Yes _ma'am!" _The friends shouted attentively.

"Lancaster, you're in charge of all contents in the vent, _touching _the vent, whatever. That includes the tube." With a single nod, Zora rushed to her chore.

Sonny took a step to the side, facing the men. "Men, you are in charge of cleaning up my room, understood?" she stated promptly when the guys protested.  
"Now _wai-wai-wait_, hold up," Chad defended.

"Speaking without permission?"

In fear, Chad's eyes widened. "_Sir, no, sir! Permission to speak, sir!"_

With Sonny's nod taken as agreement, he dropped the whole act. "You know there's a _flood _in your room, right?"  
"Which is _exactly _why I'm making you guys clean it up."  
"But _you're _the one who set it _up!"_

As they continued their raucous argument, the girls pulled Sonny away as Nico and Grady had a bored expression, pulling Chad in the opposite direction.

"_You get back here, Sonny! I'm not through with you yet!"  
__"Oh, just save your energy for the flood, why don't you!"_

_~*~_

Chad, Nico, and Grady all stood starstruck, erm, _actually, __**nauseated **__would be a better term, _a step out, bewildered as they stared at Sonny's room. Their expressions were speechless. As they continued to watch the room, they were sure a huge monster was forming from the drips and ripples the gooey syrup on the floor created, diluted from the water balloons. The watery content was deep enough for even the heaviest feathers to sail across the room.

"I'm not cleaning this up," Chad blatantly stated.  
"Mu—" Nico started to say, looking at their _task _by different angles, "Maybe we can…_approach this_…by…" his face then lit up, "_drinking it!"_

If Chad had looked sick before, his face looked ten times as sick as before. "You're kidding."

Grady observed his pal's beaming face. "Based on his look, I'd say he's not!" the plump boy goofily grinned.

The two Randoms stepped in, determined to start this project _somewhere _at least. Sensing Chad's indecision to walk in, the two jerked him in, grabbing the shoulders of his shirt.

"_Whoa!"_

_~*~  
_

The three boys continued drinking through their little straws, using their straws like little vacuums across the floor.

"_Eww! Eww! Swallowed a feather! Swallowed a feather!!!" _Chad sobbed, jumping to his feet as he tried wiping his tongue.

"Just spit it out, man," Nico pressed on, though feeling squeamish himself.

"I will _not _spit it out!" Chad growled, irritated, expressing his tantrum as he took a seat on Sonny's bed.

"You _like _eating feathers?" Grady's mouth hung in mid-air, stunned.  
"_N—!"_

_"_Didn't I _tell _you he was an alien!?" Grady's finger pointed accusingly to Chad as he tried proving his point to Nico.

"_N-no!" _Chad squealed back. "L-_look! _I'm just _tired _and feeling sickish. I'm gonna go grab a mop instead," he suggested, walking towards the door to catch a breath.

As Chad left the room, Nico's ears were filled up with the most grotesque sound he had heard of that night, even beating the uncomfortable humanely sounds _someone _had made during the time they all tried to sleep. No, beside him, looking green with his cheeks puffed out, Grady hurled out the breakfast prepared by Chad just hours ago, now looking _nothing _like artwork.

"Chad," Nico whimpered, making a face as he tried turning away. "We gonna need a bigger _mop!" _

~*~

Grudgingly, Chad made a face as he wiped his brow, attempting to use a sponge to gather the wet icky sticky contents on the floor. The idea was proposed however to remove the foiling from on top of the floor but with their luck, all the liquid would perhaps fall out and ruin Sonny's flooring.

"Eugh," he wrinkled his nose from the extensively-sweet scent of chocolate and maple syrup. "_Why me…" _he groaned. Out of _nowhere, _the heartthrob was whacked forward, his back all wet and syrupy…_man! _And this was his _MacKenzie Falls _attire, his second to last clothing he brought with him…_might as well. _Apparently out of Chad's whine, Grady _accidently _struck him with his mop as Nico was on all four, using Sonny's sunflower towel to soak up the mess…_she didn't know though. _Tidbits of wet paper towels were laid all across the floor.

"_S-s-sorry, y-your m-m-majesty!" _Grady, in fear, rushed his words hesitantly as Chad _did _have powers he didn't. Chad shook his head, rolling his eyes, letting it go.

Nico picked up some little wet balls of paper, staring at it suspiciously. "Why do we have little paper balls all around here?"

Chad took one look at it before he chuckled. "O-oh, remember, the spitball fight."

"Ah."

Silence submerged the boys from all around—not the comforting type Chad and Sonny regularly shared during the last 24 hours but the awkward type. The Random boys just did _not _know how to approach their rival in a tolerant friendly way.

"Who's winnin' the sleepover war? Guys or girls?" Nico aimed for small talk.

"Dunno," Chad muttered, finding himself suddenly focusing on trying to clean up faster as to avoid this whole awkward scenario. Again, the silence emerged until…

"_Whoa!" _cried Grady, a look of horror on his face as he slipped over the liquidly foils. As his drenched mop fell away from Grady's grasp, Chad felt himself get knocked over forward yet _again _except for _this _time…his head hit the half-way filled bucket of the foul collected liquid from their agonizing work…letting it tip over…over Chad.

Nico and Grady's face had no region to share amusement. No, instead, they looked flabbergast as Chad, furious with his lips tight, stood still, waiting for the gooey substance to drip away. His _MacKenzie Falls _suit was still on, with the syrup making it stick to his skin. _Why take a shower now when he __**knew **__he'd find himself in another sticky mess later? It was best to leave his last shirt in his bag as back up right before he left the party. _

Just then, Sonny's door opened up, revealing Tawni, maple-free, non-sweaty as her proud vacant beam slowly faltered as she looked over the three sticky boys, one of which was all covered in feathery chocolate syrup…_again. _

"It's been 30 minutes since you guys started cleaning up here and you've done _nothing?" _Before the boys could get in a protesting word, Tawni cut them off. "_Nuh-nuh-nuh_! Even _I'm _doing my job as the overseer," she haughtily stated, "and I _see _that this _mess _isn't _over _yet!"

As the girl slammed the door shut, Chad's nerves became the best of him. "Forget it: I'm getting the chicken out _right now!" _he excitedly stated, jumping up and dashing out the door.

Taken aback, Nico narrowed his eyes, looking at the still-sickish Grady. "_Chicken?"  
_Grady took another breath. "I dunno. But some chicken would be great right now."

~*~

The two boys watched over Chad in queasiness as the tween jerk-throb was on his knees, kneading the skinless chicken around the pool of chocolate milk, syrup, water, andv feathers, absorbing it all.

"_Nevermind," _whined Grady, turning his head away from the scene.

"I was," grunted Chad as he put his strength into rolling the chicken, "saving this for tonight when I was back at home to make some hot wings with it, but sweet and syrupy chicken kinda sounds appealing."

Nico stared at him with a moment's hesitation. ". _World!?"_ he slowly yelled.

Chad shrugged innocently as Nico continued to watch on, with Grady walking out the door to catch _his _breath. "Man, that's just sick," Nico stated as he sat on the bed when Chad threw him a fuming silent glare.  
"Oh yeah, how else would you clean this up?"

"Easy," Nico dropped his mop onto the ground and shrugged. "We _don't_."

As Nico walked out to join Grady, Chad nodded at the cleverness of this possible suggestion. Slightly closing the door, Chad met with the other two, walking down the hallway.  
"Yo, Cooper," Nico caught the Falls' star's attention. "Ya know, you ain't that bad."

Taken aback, Chad found himself at a loss of words.

"Uh…" he stammered. "W-well…_thanks, _I guess…y-you guys are…" he mumbled with a shrug, "_ai'ight _too." And with that he gave off a small turn of the lips, marking a small smile.

~*~

Just as everyone else was supposedly cleaning, Zora was scrubbing out the airways from within the vent, with her sponge and soapy water heavily filled with gruesome oily material. Her unsanitized surrounding didn't affect her mood though, for she was happily whistling whilst she worked…the _song, _"whistle while you work".

She felt Bernie growing restless in her pocket, and decided to take him out. "Awh, Bernie," she rubbed her nose with the snake's head. "You go slither around the airways and eat up whatever you want. That'll help me loads!"

Cupping Bernie in her hand, she gently placed him down as he slithered around the corner, out of sight.

~*~

As the boys were seconds away from collapsing onto the couch, Sonny called them, wearing rubbing gloves as she tried cleaning up the kitchen. "Guys, can you—"  
"We're _tired," _whined Nico.

"And sick," pouted Grady.

Sonny pouted like-wise. "I was just gonna ask you to get rid of the paint balloons for me, that's all," she grumbled.

"Oh," the boys muttered. "Sure."

The smile lit up on Sonny like a thousand rays before she turned back to her kitchen of duty. "Thanks guys!"

Momentarily, the guys stared to find an overly large box of many different colored water balloons—perhaps Sonny had had another event for those but never got to it.

Chad narrowed his eyes as Nico and Grady both hoisted the box up, walking towards the deck outside. "What are you guys doing?" Chad called out cautiously as he opened the glass door to allow Nico and Grady out.

"Throwin' 'em out like she told us, Chip," Nico shrugged as if it were self-explanatory.

Grady seemed to understand quite easily. "_Ahh! _We throw 'em down the back! I like it!" With an exasperating sigh, Chad shook his head at the thought of what could possibly go wrong as he followed suit.

~*~

Checking up to make sure everything was in order, Sonny walked around her apartment to witness how the clean-up was going. Not having being given a real job (Sonny forgot), the brunette viewed Tawni working eagerly as she scrubbed away on something in the living room, surrounded by countless trash and piles of waste that really began to stink for the worse.

"Oh, hey, Tawni! What'cha working on?" Sonny greeted, smiling. Quickly sitting up straight, Tawni flashed a smile along with her nails. "I'm cleaning up my nails! It's hard work," she bubbly explained, observing her own nails. "I mean, _look, _I'm sweating—"  
"_Tawni, you're supposed to help clean up my house!!"_

As Tawni began to argue back, Sonny's ears caught the voices of the boys outside on the deck—_why the __heck__ would they be there?!_

Rushing past the glass door, she could hear warrior cries clearly now, seeing the boys with warrior paint on their face as …_oh no._

Left and right, each guy aimlessly continued to throw the paint balloons down at crossing people, at trees, bushes, dogs (Chad's work), how ever far they could aim.

"_No!" _Sonny cried, shoving between a giddy Chad and Nico who high-fived, as she swung her upper-body over to look below—the land was now the boys' canvas.  
"_WAR!!! YE-YE-YE-YE-YE-YE!" _

"_ATTACK!"  
_But before the next round of balloons were emitted, Sonny pulled them away, having the paint explode on them. "_Stop, stop!! What are you guys doing_!?"  
"W-" Chad began to stutter, his face drawing confusion. "W-we cleanin' up just like you asked," he said innocently.

"Yeah, cleaning _up!" _she hissed, making a face at how there was green paint all over her cute blue blouse and black skirt. "Not making a mess for _others _to clean up!"

Suddenly, Sonny found herself in Chad's arms, with him cockily grinning at her. As he led her quietly away towards the door, his other hand made a motion behind his back for Nico and Grady to continue chucking.  
"Look at it this way, Sonny," he softly tried persuading her. "If we pack in everything for the dumpster dudes to just…_throw_ it away into a landfill, we'd be making their work only _harder."_

_  
"It's their job!"_ Sonny exasperated asChad could only shrug, and grimace. The girl tried fighting Chad's grasp but his arm around her shoulder was like a mountain rope that wouldn't let the mountaineer escape much from the steering path.

"Sonny, I don't think you _appreciate_ their workload. If we do this, their work would be way, way, way, way, way, way, way…"

~*~

It was easy for Zora to eavesdrop upon what was going on outside that made Sonny freak out—the little Random was now at the specific vent that was opened with the tube sticking out the window and over the tramp. After first making a mental note on how to attack this tube, it was clear to Zora how Sonny had made this "ride" to be so durable—there were hundreds of nails cutting into the tube to make it attach to the windowsill.

"_Sheesh!" _Zora noted, sweating. "Well," she pulled a hammer from her pocket—_guess she never removed it from yesterday's sketch. No __wonder__ she couldn't sleep—_"Gotta start from one way or another!"

~*~

"…_way, way, way, waaaay, way, way, way, way…_way easier," Chad took a breather, then flashed a rewarding smile to a _very_ irritated Sonny. _What a stupid cut scowl she had on. _But slowly, to Chad's surprise, her frown turned upside-down…

~*~

"_Awh…" _the guys all whined in unison as they now stood down below on the field, under the trees, scrubbing and hosing down their "errors" with water. After being washed, the colors all bled into one another, making the grass an unusual type of tie-dye color.

"_Thanks you guys!" _Sonny called from above, all bubbly before she turned around to work back inside. Obviously she earned herself three glares. Sprawled apart with the woods of trees blocking their view of one another, each male noticed little plastic gnomes hidden in the oddest of places there.

"What are all these _gnomes _doing here?" Chad asked aloud as he began to stack them up into a pile.

"My guess," Grady yelled over, "Is that Zora brought these for some _midnight décor. _I wonder where she wants us to take these._"_

A while away, they could hear Nico groan. "Do _not _tell me this is ALL she _brought!?"_

~*~

It was half past 10 when Tawni decided to clean up her make up kit. With Sonny continuing to oversee—_her job—_both girls met not long after, with Sonny finding her pal grumbling.  
"You are…" Sonny suspicious asked, "_cleaning, _aren't you?"

"_Yes," _Tawni regally nodded before she exploded. "_My make-up kit is a mess!"_

Rolling her eyes upward to think, Sonny wrinkled her nose. "But we didn't even do anything to it!"

"_Teehee," _giggled Tawni. "I know. I'm just trying to waste time by not helping you guys!" she cheered. And with that, Sonny rolled her eyes again in restrained frustration.

~*~

After the ordeal with Tawni, sending her to Sonny's room for time-out if she would not cooperate, Sonny began to tackle the living room—the worst mess ever created. Her nose wrinkled as the stench was unbearable—the spilt drinks was taking its toll on the furniture and the bits of the cookie crumbs and popcorn (thanks to Sonny herself throwing the bowl thinking a hand was inside of it) made the place look like a pig-sty.

With her mouth slightly parted, debating where to start cleaning up this mess, she shuddered. "Maybe later!" she grinned hesitantly in a high voice, talking herself out of it. It was then that she looked out the window, meeting someone's eye.

~*~

Searing pain jolted through Nico's arms and legs as he dizzily walked into the shade provided by the tree to rest. He couldn't even _talk _as he tried fully concentrating on breathing, being so worked out.

"I'm all for a break, who's game?" he said weakly, emphasizing his inhalation of air. Grady raised his hand, dropping onto the ground. Chad wasn't as feeble though. In the brutal Californian sun, Chad had tossed his MacKenzie Falls suit jacket onto the bench, his tie draping loosely over his chest and the buttons on his dress shirt unbuttoned on the top, revealing some sweaty glistening skin. Just thirty minutes beforehand, Nico had hosed him down with water, _drenching _him and yet now that was all evaporated.

Hurling the last of the many gnomes into the pile, Chad took a deep breath, looking around with his hands on his hips. For some reason, he found himself staring at Sonny's window two stories high, his senses dazed out. Thoughts flung to and fro the corners of his mind as he relived all that happened, that _changed _him in the last 24 hours. Everything, though however all chaotic, had still been so peaceful, knowing he could fall back and be supported by these…_friends, _if that's what they even were. He had to admit—they were far past _acquaintances. _As for him and Sonny…well, let's just say that each memory with her was like medication for his once-conceited heart. Oh, he still was as arrogant as ever but Sonny…Sonny had a certain pull on him, a hold on his heart, making him do whatever she desired if he were really to knock out all his senses. He could only thank God that she really _was _innocent, really all that pure, and sweet and kind…

Immediately Chad would had shook the thought away, being in the presence of the Randoms, especially when Nico and Grady still kept their guard up, trying to protect their cast like a head of a family usually would. _When and how and why did he allow himself to be able to become so weak for a girl? _But as if Fate was trying to tempt him even more, Sonny, without noticing, stepped near the window Chad's eyes were on, washing it. _Hey, if a shiny window drew her mother's eyes away from the mess, she'd go for it. _His eyes followed where she went, even when she was out of sight, quickly appearing back in two locked eyes for a moment's pass, with both of their breath caught in the windpipe. Snapping out hesitantly and wary, Sonny cracked a smile at him, squirting the window cleaner onto it, blurring their vision of each other. They both grinned, lowering their gaze on each other until softly smiling shyly, Sonny walked into the next room.

Regaining his senses, Chad exhaled deeply, almost as if sighing love-struck, his eyes never leaving the window.

"_Chad?" _Nico's eyebrow rose, trying to see what the blond-hair boy was doing. Chad snapped out, startled. "Wh-what?" he shook himself, trying to play it cool.

"What'cha lookin' at, man?" Nico chuckled, unconsciously putting his elbow on Chad's shoulder (_someone _didn't know their place in the Condor stars hierarchy). "Are you looking at that dragon in Sonny's neighbor's place," Nico began to count down as he pointed to all the windows in Chad's direction. Unfortunately, right where Chad was looking at, Sonny entered once again into the view of the window, causing Chad's eyes to widen horrifically. "Or that lamp in that apartment or Sonny by her window or those _really _ugly curtains or…" it hit Nico; he gasped.

As quickly as Nico's eyes began to narrow in on Chad, Chad's mind sprawled for a lie. "N-no! Pssh!" he laughed almost dryly. "Wh-what, you think I was looking at…_Sonny?" _Chad scoffed. "Well," he grinned tightly. "I'm _not!" _Nico's glare didn't falter. "I-I was looking at…Sonny's…_shutter," _he smiled all too easily. "Y-yeah! They're just…_wow, _fabulous," Chad continued exaggerating. "You know what, I'm gonna take some …_pictures _…and…_send them…_to my…interior designer," Chad marveled at how impressive his lies were, he got _himself _to believe it.

Nico began to ease up when he caught a mistake. "Don't you mean _exterior designer?"_

"Right, right."

The two simultaneously turned away, walking towards the bench. "Hey, speakin' a' girls, Chad, what kind are _you _interested in?" Nico asked off curiously, before grinning. "I mean it's only natural to ask a _suave guy like you," _Nico playfully punched Chad, "since you practically get hunted by them _daily!" _

As the boys met with Grady sitting on the bench, the pudgy boy narrowed his eyes as if by betrayal. "You're taking notes from Mr. _Drama-Pants?!" _he gasped.

Nico shrugged. "Why not? I like getting my fair batch of girls," the boy smirked coolly.  
"Well one," Chad interrupted, not knowing what made him wanting to say what he would. "Seeing girls as items doesn't help. As the scene faded out, Chad continued to lecture as the boys eagerly listened in, fully concentration.

~*~

Sneakily, shiftily, Zora peered around, tip-toeing. The kitchen was perhaps the easiest to clean—_yes, _crumbs and moldy bread scattered across the floor with spilt drinks on the floor like black ice, never knowing when you would slip on it, but compared to the dining area where a food fight was held, or the living room with blankets and coats and popcorn and Chihauhau _drops _all on it, or Sonny's watery room—_this was alright. _

After having placed all the ingredients into its rightful place, it didn't take long for Zora to broom the area. She was perhaps the only one who was entirely focused on cleaning up. With all the trashy contents in the dust pan, a mischievous thought crossed Zora.

She just remembered she hadn't dislocated the tube from Sonny's window. _What fun __this__ would be…_

~*~

"Awhh...Forget this," Grady grumbled as Nico continued to attentively jot down notes, with Chad continuously speaking. "I'm gonna go on the tramp."

Before long, the boys turned their heads as Grady made cries of glee, bouncing on the tramp. "_Whoopie! Look at me, guys! Lookie!" _But the boys didn't.

It was then that Grady heard a sound above him—the kind of sound where materials were pulling apart, with a lighter sound of sand going through a tube. Right then, all the grain-like particles cleaned up by Zora in the kitchen landed on his face, into his eyes.  
"_Ow, ow ow_! _My eyes!!!!!!! They BURN!!!!!!!"_

Before he thought nothing could get worse, the tube attached to the window right overhead him dropped down within a second, encasing Grady right in the center.

"_AHHHHHHHHH!! Guys!? Help!!!" _

Silently watching Grady in all his panic, Nico and Chad sat quietly to the side. Chad then turned to face Nico.

"And you _also _should remember they like money…" he continued as Nico nodded, again writing this down.

~*~

Wiping her temple clean of all beads of sweat, Sonny sat down on the lid of the toilet—she had just reinstalled the showerhead, removing the bag of soap for bubbles to appear out and the color dye so the water was now its normal transparent shade. Neatly, she had organized all her mothers and hers (and Tawni and Chad and Nico and Grady's) toiletry items on the counter, each into its own little bag so their specific items would not be lost and forgotten. Taking a quick break, Sonny's memory suddenly reeled itself into thoughts of her and Chad locking eyes only an hour ago, or when they two of them were fighting in the bathroom, or when before _that, _they had stood against each other almost claustrophobically in the tub.

With a light blush on her cheeks, smacking her lips inwards, Sonny beamed as she got up, and began to fix the nozzle on the hairsprays to not squirt the holder in the eye—as Tawni remembered, it was quite painfully. Speaking of Tawni, Sonny had to ready up a certain crown for the best participant of the slumber party.

**

* * *

**

A/N

: Next (and last chapter of the main story) chapter is already written but I'll post it up next week. Remember, we still have the blooper reel after that so there's still time to submit your blooper/behind-the-scene ideas! And gah! I was just watching my tapings of the episode when Selena was there, and it just hit me that Chad said "I need a Sonny"…and in the perspective of all things Channy—_awhhhh! Chad needs love = D_

So I really hope this had more of a "Sonny with a Chance" episode feel—the whole "having different scenes concurrently at the same time" ordeal and all that. Please tell me your thoughts—this was a hard chapter for me to write since I already had the ending written down and I kind of didn't feel like wanting to work on this anymore.

**REMEMBER TO TELL ME IF YOU ARE WILLING TO SCREAM "FALLS" AT THE TV WHEN THE FIRST EPISODE OF SEASON 2 PRIMEIRES AND SQUIRT WATER ON YOURSELF OR A FRIEND AS YOU SCREAM!!!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25: I Open At the Close

**Shoutout to: best with breadsticks, AnalystProductions, lifeisveryshortsoami, MusicFreak-Sonny, Kylie Robbins, sonnycentral, daseyrocks, Jonas x Knight, cware **for having an amazing influence since I started writing this story and contributing to this story and all. You guys are the best ever!

**And I will personally address EACH REVIEWER, EACH SUBSCRIBER, EACH FAVORITER next AND LAST chapter. The Blooper Reel will probably be posted once I get up to 1000 reviews. **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the quote used in "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" nor the Jonas Brother's song's "Hello Beautiful" or Barbie...well, not the RIGHTS, anyhoo. And also, in one of the previous chapters when Sonny saw a Giant Baby head, that idea came from "Phineas and Ferb" so I thought for any lawsuit reasons, I should mention that.

So, today, it has been 6 months and 16 days since S4P was first uploaded onto here, and people, we're nearly at 1000 reviews. Funny, I love my 6's. My birthday's actually on 6/16. Amazing! I don't think I've ever been so dedicated for something like this—I mean, I made schedules for the characters and their party, a Fungenda, little charts, sketches of what would happen, a prank list, etc. But now, I'm glad it's done, hehe.

**SEQUEL ALERT: **For people interested in reading the sequel to the story, beware: It'll be dramatic, traumatizing, filled with angst, depression, betrayal, action. Everything this story wasn't. It's what I call the "MacKenzie Falls" counterpart to this "So Random" story. So this story will balance with the sequel—comedy vs. drama, MacKenzie Falls vs. So Random. It'll still be "Disney" but a darker side, so it'll be T-rated just for intense description.  
Edit: So, just because I want the sequel to be devastatingly dramatic, I'm gonna wait til after I've watched **SWAC season 2 **and "**StarStruck" **to get more of a feel on how Sterling Knight would display depression and dark emotions and such. As for the promos for **S4P2,**I have no idea whether I can post them out by February but we'll see.

**Contest 1: **And in your review—if you'd like to deeply analyze this chapter, find out why or how this chapter can reflect the chapter title, "I Open At the Close" from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

_**PLEASE REMEMBER THESE FACTS FROM THIS STORY THAT WILL APPEAR IN THE SEQUEL:**_

-The sleepover did actually exist  
-Chad's prank on Mr. Condor  
-Nico and Grady saying if they could cancel a show, it would be "_MacKenzie Falls"_  
-Chad's mother being ill  
-Chad's mother marrying another man, changing their last name from Goldfarb to Cooper  
-What you will be reading in this chapter  
-All the Channy hints in this story

**Chapter 25: I Open At the Close**

* * *

Content and satisfied from the wonderful meal presented by Chad, though now tired from the cleaning up Sonny forced them to do, the Randoms rested on the couch, having packed their belongings together, checking for any lost items. Messes still wallowed in each and every room though. With their teeth already brushed, their hair already groomed, and having messed up while cleaning as they tried pranking each other (leading to the young men being wet from hosing each other down), the kids spent the last few minutes before the wonderful and yet hectic sleepover was to a close.

"You sure you can clean up the rest of all this mess by yourself, Sonny?" Nico asked worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry!" beamed Sonny, flashing him a smile. "I _like_ cleaning! It gives me time to think! Plus, I have to _get 'er all _done before my mom gets home," the girl rolled her eyes, chuckling. "It won't take me..." her eyes wandered around the _disastrous _room that ...eugh, even _I _couldn't describe it. It was the mother of all messes. "..._that _long..._maybe...probably will," _she muttered under her breath. It was then that she noticed a missing person. "Where's Chad?"

Tawni shrugged, not even daring to glance up while filing her nails. "Dunno, he probably left already." As Sonny narrowed her eyes at this thought, her blonde friend suddenly stood up.

"Dang," Nico shook his head, laughing. "_That _dude is _awesome. Look at all these girl tips he gave me!" _Nico waved around his note of girl tips, chuckling happily.  
"Yeah," agreed Grady, having been freed from his enclosure of the tube. "He freed me from that evil tube that came from Sonny's bedroom…well," Grady blubbered on, "_after _he told Nico the tips, but still!"  
"He's a sweetheart," Sonny softly smiled, reminiscing through all of Chad's "moments", the last of being when they locked eyes through the window as he stood outside and she cleaning the window. Thankfully, no one analyzed what her statement really meant—_falling for their enemy.  
_Zora shrugged. "Meh. He's ok but—"

"K, _enough about him! _Oh," Tawni interrupted, perhaps by the fact that Chad, though not physically here, was being more talked about than she was. "Who won the Slumber Crown?" she excited over, clapping eagerly.  
"_Actually," _piped up Sonny, her mega-watt smile on her lips. "I'm _glad _you brought that up, Tawni!" Going through her bag beside her, Sonny brought out plastic crown that had tips of jeweled pillows on top.  
The (plastic) jewels reflected off everyone's eyes, each wanting it as their own. Being neither manly nor feminine, it was truly a prize that would reward the winner from staying up all night, besides the fun awarded and memories shared.

"This person…" Sonny slowly said, grinning bubbly, "is a Random—"  
"_In yo __face__, Chad!" _Nico jeered, throwing his arms forward in an intimidating style when four pairs of eyes narrowed on him.  
"I thought you said he was alright?" Grady asked apprehensively. Nico shrugged.  
"No, I do. But nothing like pride for your own show," he flashed a suave smile.

"This person," Sonny continued happily, "is a _girl."  
"Man!" _cried the boys as the girls screamed whoops of joy.  
"This person…is a _blond!"  
"Grady won!?" _Tawni's jaw dropped, earning herself their eyes that were just on Nico. "Oh…_OH!" _It dawned on her. "Me! I won!" she squealed excitedly, clapping her hands as she bounced with glee. "I get a _crown!" _

Her friends applauded with tolerance, giving words of congrats as Tawni regally bowed with Sonny slowly placing the pillow-pointed crown on her head. The blonde tween queen dramatically began waving off her princess wave, gasping.  
"I feel so…_special!" _she sobbed.  
With that, Sonny joyously spread her arms to hug her pal. "Awh, Tawni, I'm so glad you won at your very first sleepover!" she cooed, still waiting for Tawni to accept her embrace.

"I know what I should do!" Tawni elatedly suggested. "Call someone and thank them!"  
As Tawni turned away to go through her purse, Sonny's arm drop, brooding. "Like your mom?"  
"Like us?" suggested Nico.  
"The dry-cleaners for our clothing?" hinted Grady, yeeching as he looked at his own syrupy shirt.

"My limo driver," she curtly stated, digging out her phone from her purse.  
"_Huh?"  
"_Who _else _am I gonna thank for getting me out of this messy party!?" Tawni explained before drawing the cell phone to her ear. For some odd reason though, the phone was bulkier with larger buttons. The golden purse hanging from Tawni's arm suddenly caught Zora's eye, a smile restrained behind her clueless face.

"Hello? Yes, this is—" Tawni haughtily stated when she was interrupted.  
"_Hi! It's Barbie_!"  
Tawni scrunched up her nose in protest. "Barbie? Where's Myers? He drives the limo that goes _left and right_! _That's _the one I need!"  
The automated voice continued. "_Will you be my friend_?  
"Course not! You're my chauffer! That's all you'll ever be—"  
"_Do you wanna hang out_?"  
Exasperating, Tawni took a deep slow breathe to keep her emotions under control, approaching _Barbie _through a different ways of mean. "Look lady, I—"

"T-Tawni, Tawni," Grady cowered in fear of TV's tween highness, trying to take the Barbie toy phone away from her ear. "That's a plastic toy."

As she pulled it away from her phone, Tawni dramatically gasped, and looked at her golden purse. Furiously shaking the bag upside down, multiple plastic belongs like plastic colorful keys for babies and Monopoly money fell out. "What! It's all _fake!"_

When a maniac laughter bursted out from behind the couch, everyone turned and stared at Zora, who couldn't stop laughing.

"Ahhh..." the end of her laugh formed though her smile stayed in place, "Just like _you_..." Her expression dropped when she received all glares. "_Just kidding_," she tried covering up, her eyes in fear before she smiled again. "I pranked your bag last night when we pranked Chad and Sonny."

Looking upwards in thought, Nico muttered. "So the _gum_ I took from her bag and ate..."  
Zora simply nodded. "—Was plastic."

"_Man_!" he cried, stubbornly stamping his foot. "I knew it tasted funny and hard!"

"Well, we gotta go," Grady patted Nico for attention as he took placed the bag's strap over his shoulder. "But thanks for hosting this awesome sleepover, Sonny!" he goofily grinned, about to give her a hug when …

"_Wait! Party favors!" _She shrieked in excitement, dashing to her bedroom in a fury. Blank stares followed her figure until she arrived back with five colorful party bags, all with candy and different types of little presents. After handing each one to the rightful owner, except for Chad's, she watched as a beam lit up on each of her co-star's face.

Attached to each bag was a little card expressing Sonny's gratitude for everyone who came.  
"Awh, a little card!" Tawni bustled, reading it aloud. "Tawni, I'm honored that you had your first ever sleepover at my place. I learned a lot about you and I'm glad you're my best friend," the blonde's voice slowly softened to the end, meeting eyes with a blushing, shrugging Sonny.

"Awh! _Thanks Sonny!" _Nico and Grady both replied in unison, admiring their little game where the tiny metallic ball had to make it from start to finish in a maze.

"Wow," Zora grinned, peering inside her bag, as if the normal adorable child within her broke through her quirky self. "You know me so _well!" _Picking up the small container of Play-doh, her smile on it slowly morphed into a crazed one as she turned around, walking to Sonny's bedroom. "_Hey Bernie! I have something cool for you to squish that rat in your stomach!" _Needless to say, Sonny stared at the little girl's disappearing figure and gulped.

"_Gummy deers!!" _Nico and Grady squealed in unison, tearing apart the packet as multiple colored deer-like shapes fell onto their palms.  
"_Oooh," _Tawni giggled, looking at her gummy package. "I have gummy _lips!" _

Unable to help but grin at the enthusiastic atmosphere, Sonny watched on as everyone stood up and gave her a hug one-by-one.

"Like I said, Sonny," Nico grinned as he released Sonny from his embrace. "Dis would win the '_Best Sleepover Eva!' _award, hands _down!"_

"Man, I wish you could be my sister! Then we could have this much fun _everyday!" _gormlessly cheered Grady.

From aside, Tawni scrunched up her nose. "We already _have _this much fun at work though." She then chirped, her hand unconsciously waving as she grinned at Sonny. "But _hey! _If having fun's good for the skin, I'm _all _for it!" the blond giggled, apparently still under Zora's false impression that sleepovers helped the skin's complexity. Sonny made a mental note to softly break the facts to her pal, for whom her arms where now spread apart to accept a hug from Tawni.

Giving a weird look to the brunette, Tawni then gave in. "Just kidding," she sarcastically sighed as the two embraced. "I _really _had a lot of fun at my first sleepover!" Her tone was so soft, so sincere that Sonny shined her widest grin of all that day.

"_Awwwh! _Tawni!!!" she cooed. Before long, Tawni's eyes bugged out as breathing became more of a laborious task than a mundane reflex as her diaphragm was gripped too tight.  
"Oh, sorry!" the bubbly girl sheepishly grinned as she released Tawni, having her wince in a tight smile, clutching her side.

With silence marking the end of the hectic slumber party, Sonny's eyes closed as she inhaled the sense of oneness and order, of drowsiness and peace. Connie would be arriving perhaps 30 minutes later but that would leave Sonny enough time to gather the majority of the mess and pack it all away...or into the closet. _Now where was that mop? _Mere minutes passed while Sonny finished cleaning up..._the sofa. _Pursing her lips as she looked around the disordered living room, she let slip a quick tiring sigh. _Maybe 30 minutes weren't enough. _As time progressed, Sonny began moving on to clean her room—the living room was too much, but she _would—_she promised herself—she _would _get to cleaning the living room before her mom would make an appearance.

Before she gained entrance into her room, she heard a terrifying loud snore—not the 'loud' that made you roll your eyes in frustration, slapping a pillow over your head. No, this was the type of drastic snore that made the insides of your body vibrate.  
"Sonny," she muttered to herself. "You are being _way _too dramatic." And that might have been true until...

"Well," Sonny lightly smiled as she saw what or who was the source of the sound. "If it's not the number one tween drama actor _himself!"_

…_Chad Dylan Cooper..._

_..._was _more _than peacefully asleep. With his arms wrapped around (**A/N: To view picture, http :// img . Photobucket . Com / albums / v479 / talukderr / 10857_1074948813153_1809208235_1558 . jpg ) **Sonny's electric guitar as if it were a teddy bear, Chad could had almost passed for a sleepy little boy. Softly smiling, the resemblance to the picture of the chubby-cheeked, blond-haired, twinkly-blue eyes toddler Sonny found (_and stole) _in Chad's room was absurd. Never had Sonny seen Chad _so...delicate, _so..._innocent, so..._dare she say it..._angelic (_"Truth and dare" wasn't over folks, she _had _to do it—she _dared _herself)_. _With lips slightly parted, Chad seemed to have been bestowed with a rare-found peace. The girl narrowed her eyes in deep thought, not being able to help but _wonder _how as much as she'd like to, she still didn't know much about Yahoo's-most-searched-teen. Chad's face rested on the neck of her guitar with it held up against his ear as his right hand was frozen in spot over the guitar's main body.

Unconsciously, Sonny brushed Chad's slightly messed-up hair, combing it softly with her fingers to the pristine state he usually would keep it. She had to admit, his ruffled hair looked really cute. It occurred to her that after the food fight, Chad had changed into a large orange cotton tee shirt that draped over his body nicely. He had probably canceled all of his celebrity-starred plans today just to catch some zzzz's at home—_no heartthrob would __ever__ be caught wearing an average shirt—__orange__ in fact...and still make it work. _

"Chad," she softly whispered, not finding it in her heart to prank him right now. Gently shaking his arm, Chad's eyelids began to flutter—his brilliant blue eyes peeking out from the eyelids.  
"Mmmm..." Chad tossed, his eyes brows now frowning from his peace being bothered.  
"Chad," Sonny tried again, shaking him even more. She found Chad's hand pushing her away.  
"_Go away," _he whined, as if the child within him desired for the average "five-more-minutes" that happened to turn into an hour long of sleep.

Innocently shrugging, Sonny connected the amp to the guitar cradled in Chad's arms as she held up her small amp right against his ear, a playful smile tugging on her lips.

Chad relished in the peace he hardly witnessed in his famous-yet-busy life. Rarely had he ever felt content after a night's sleep but now he could feel his sense of spirit rejuvenating itself. The mind of Chad Dylan Cooper was, for once, or at least in a long while, replenishing itself into order, with all thoughts organized into its shelving.

Or at least it was until a blasted sound in his ears shook all his beliefs out from the the bookshelves they figuratively were in, a chaotic mind throbbing from the pressure of the books, of his thoughts.

"_AHHHH!" _Chad startled, eyes widened as a burst of short-term energy allowed him to hide behind the chair he had fallen asleep on. Somehow through his brilliant jump over the chair, Sonny's guitar had avoid damage.

"_Go-o-o-o-d morning!" _exclaimed Sonny in a perky demeanor as Chad's energy suddenly drained just as how quickly it had burst.  
"Where is everyone?" Chad groaned, a hand scratching the top of his back.

"They all went home, _sleepy-head_!" Sonny nudged him playfully. Chad particularly did not find this the right time to be name-called at when he was in such a sleep-deprived state. A glare was focused on Sonny before he let go.

"Hmmm..." he yawned. "'Guess I should be headin' out also."  
"Yeah," Sonny cooly stated when her demeanor was sunny only a second ago. "You should. And _never come back_." With a single blink, Chad stared blankly at Sonny. She cracked a smile. "Hehe. I just felt like saying that."

As soon as Chad tried removing the guitar strap over his body, he found Sonny's hand placed on top of his, stopping his action.  
"What song were you just playing now?"  
He snorted. "Wouldn't _you _like to know?" Before Sonny could let the phrase bring her down or feisty, Chad let slip a foreign hesitant smile.

"Um...it's...now remember: I _loathe _the Jonas Brothers...'cept for Frankie, he's cool," Chad muttered in an undertone before redirecting his focus on Sonny. "I-I'll save the details on why but...well, I just wrote up some lyrics and ….for _some _reason," stuttered Chad, "it seemed to go nicely with one of their songs."

A genuine smile dawned on Sonny. "Can I hear it?"

Slightly drawing in a nervous breath, he looked around for an irrational fear of being watched by paparazzi. With Chad slipping the guitar strap over his head, Sonny gently smiled, taking a seat beside him.

"_Hello, beautiful  
How's it goin'?  
I hear it's wonderful  
In Wisconsin_

_But right now  
You're away from the cows  
Yeah today  
You're in L.A....oh yeah_

_But if you weren't I'd never had known  
Someone so sweet, someone so pure  
But what I wanna say's that  
You're a really nice girl..."_

As Chad continued playing, both eyes sparkling as they locked with Sonny's, he was readying himself for the second verse until Sonny improvised her own. Automatically, he jaw dropped, her voice striking him like heaven.

"_Hello C.D.C,  
You think you're amazing  
But you don't know what  
The people are sayin'  
Oh yeah.  
It's true._

_But today  
you're kinda cool  
Yesterday...  
you were really swee-et, ooo oh yeah._

_But thing is, Cooper, you must really know  
You're a real nice guy, you really are  
But I must have to tell you—  
The sparkles...not in both of your eyes..."_

With a single glance at each other during the silence that molded at the end of the song, the two stars burst into laughter.

_~*~_

Moments passed as the brunette helped Chad with packing all his belongings, at least something of his found in every room for some odd reason. For the time being, the two had exchanged a friendly conversation until they stood face to face besides Sonny's white door. With his party bag in hand (after being childish and checking what was inside), his duffle swung over his shoulder, Chad stood with his hand over the doorknob to set free himself from the sleepover.

"I'll walk you out," she stated, in a matter-of-fact tone as her hand clasped over Chad's, opening the door. Within seconds, both were out the door, walking out into the hallway, towards the elevator with Chad in the lead. A now awkward silence befuddled between them.

"Wait, lemme read your note here," he stated, juggling all his bags to reach the note inside the loot bag.  
"Huh," Sonny hesitated embarrassedly. "Wouldn't you…like to…" she juggled her words quickly, her voice pitching higher note by note, "uh, read it…_later, _when I'm …uh…_not _here?" she squeaked before jubilantly grinning. "You can make the sleepover last longer then by not reading it now!"  
With a smile tugging on the side of his lips, Chad coolly looked at her. "I was up for about 28 hours…and _you're _telling _me _to '_keep the sleepover going __longer__'. _I don't think so," he measly playfully sneered towards the girl, opening up the card.  
"_Dear Chad_," he read aloud, his eyes flashing upward to find Sonny's gaze down and her blush up, "_I can't tell you how much fun I had with you and I'm so glad you came. If our shows weren't rivals, I would practically call you my bestest guy friend. But seeing as we are, well, I'm glad to have met you and you're a cool and sweet guy when you're not acting all high and mighty. Love Sonny," _Chad pursed his lips, and slowly placed a soft finger under Sonny's chin to get her to look up at him.  
"_Love _Sonny?" he snickered when Sonny playfully slapped his hand away.  
"_Don't start." _

As they neared towards the elevator, with a large window to the opposite of it, Chad stopped abruptly, with Sonny bumping into him, their figures uneasily close. He couldn't leave Sonny like that when Sonny had given a heartfelt, over-cheesy, note.

Sonny's eyes-brows crinkled as she noticed Chad seemed to be at a lack of words for what was going through his mind.

"Sonny," Chad took a slow breath, "so far I've had…the _best _time of my life here," he shyly chuckled as Sonny smiled at him. "I mean, I guess I now I know why you guys are seriously so close, like a family," he shrugged.  
"Remember," Sonny twirled a little bit on her feet, prudently grinning. "_Distant Uncle_!"  
"_Oh," _Chad sarcastically smiled. "Well I guess I'll _try _to keep in touch then." The two shared a laugh when slowly Sonny noticed Chad's expression turned into that of serious thought.

"But…_please_...just..." Chad stumbled over his words with a look of pain on his face as if he had no idea how to bring this up...as if what he would say would embarrass him. "Just don't tell any..._tabloid _or _talk show host _or...any of my cast for that fact or just... _anything _about me being with you...you _guys, _I mean_," _he hastily remembered to include the other Randoms. Heaven forbid his tolerant relationship with Sonny would be leaked to the press. "And make sure your cast does the same. _Please?_" Never would Sonny assumed Chad could accomplish the art of begging but with his pained expression, she grimaced.

"Never be able to reveal the best of you?" sighed Sonny. It somewhat pained her as much as it did him, but Chad continued his hard focus on Sonny, his linger stare persuading her heart.

She heavily sighed. "Fine."  
"Fine."  
"Good."  
"Good." The two stared at one another. As Chad tried walking closer to press the elevator's button, Sonny stopped him.  
"Wait, I need a favor from you."

"Eugh, Sonny, you're so _demanding," _Chad rolled his eyes. Before Sonny could get in a say on how _she _wasn't the one who just tried promising her cast and her to keep Chad's sweet side on the down-low, Chad agreed. "Alright, what?"

Fiddling with her fingers with her soft brown eyes averted downwards, Sonny muttered. "You know the last dare we never got to do—the kiss?" Chad gawked, his eyes popped out inconsiderably. _She did __not__ just say that!_ "W-Well, it actually said that you have to kiss whatever I want you to," Sonny laughed, though the crack in her voice could be directed to a type of nervousness.

_Well __that__ changed that.  
_"_Anything?" _he shuddered.  
"Chad, it's not going to be like a pig again," she encouragingly smiled.  
Huffing, Chad pouted as he watched Sonny's hand dig around in her pocket. "I'd be less afraid if they were your _lips_."  
A smile twitch on Sonny's lips. She lightly punched him on the shoulder.  
"Ready?"  
"Just do it," Chad sighed in a mutter.

With a deep breath, he closed his eyes softly. With his sense of sight lacking, it felt an eternity to Chad as he waited in etch fear, waiting for his lips to be granted numbness to whatever would be pressed upon his lips.

And so it happened. Warm air flared, brushing against his cheek as genteel lips softly melted onto his own lips. He, of course, didn't expect this. Whatever was kissing him felt so...human and life-like. With contact on the flesh of his smooth lips, Chad twitched—there was no doubt about it—this kiss was _electrifying. _It was hard to believe that it could be some ordinary object..._or was it? _Chad had half a mind to part his eyes open just a slit to find what this mysterious kisser was. The other part of him did not want to ruin the magic of whatever was sucking back on his lip. But he could not object that he liked it, as weird as that sounded. Forgetting it was not human, he felt himself get lost within the heat of the kiss. Letting slip a moan, he unconsciously leaned forward, his palm automatically rising to where the soft cheek of a human kisser would be so he could brush it. Suddenly, the kiss broke apart, pulling back.

Eyelids still closed, Chad waited a few seconds before realizing the kiss was done for now. Opening his eyes, he found Sonny beaming, her face flushed with laughter as she held out something in her hand. Blankly glancing at her open palm, he spotted a single wet pair of gummy lips.

"_Wow, _Chad!" Sonny breathlessly grinned from what Chad supposed was because of her laughing so hard. "'Never knew you'd have so much fun sucking _gummies,_ huh?" On that note, she hand him his rightful gummies, saving a _clean _one for herself.

"But," Chad scowled in consideration, "it was kissing _back_!"  
Snickering, Sonny shrugged. "Maybe it was just sticking to your _lip_! It _was _wet after all!"

With her laughing off as she stepped towards the elevator, the boy knew there was no way to prove his argument. Her path was shortly blocked off by a glaring Chad.

"One word, Sonny, about this kissing thing," he stated in straight-forward intimidation, "and I _will_ reveal _everything _I know about you—not all of which are _modest," _he coolly smirked.

Before Sonny could glare and let slip one of her usual _"Hey!"'s _in protest, a random mood swing took over Chad; he held his arms at wing-span. "Hug?" he meekly stated, his cheeks turning pink.

With her heart beating furiously, she stared coolly at him before she cracked. "_Alright," _she sarcastically groaned, reaching out to embrace him. The hug was subtle, sweet, _long_. Softly, Chad's hand grazed over Sonny's hair, playfully fingering it as Sonny inhaled his particular scent, as did Chad. The two could have been frozen in time, in happiness if it were for their light mumbles.

"I had fun," genuinely smiling Chad as he pulled away, unwrapping his arms away from her waist.  
"See ya tomorrow!" she cheered back.  
Unable to resist her bubbly demeanor, Chad laughed lightly. "_Bye Sonny_," he chuckled softly.

_Ting. _The elevator rang and opened. As he strutted over into the elevator, waiting for its doors to close, his nose wrinkled. "That's weird."

"What?"

"You have any other flavors beside grape?" Chad asked, confused. "Whatever I kissed was strawberry."

Sonny's eyes widened, her strawberry lip gloss frozen on her lip which clearly read "Strawberry Passion". Suddenly, she was too eager for him to leave. "_Bye Chad_!" Catching the name of the lip gloss, Chad jaw-dropped.

"Whoa-wh-hey-hey-_hey! Wha-! Sonny_!" he called out but the elevator doors closed before he could step out.

On Sonny's side, as soon as the doors had closed, Sonny felt as if she could finally breathe. She stood still in a daze, in the same position as her mind reeled around thoughts of what had happened the past day.

Sonny's door was ajar and if a passerby stood in the hallway, they would had blinked twice at what seemed to be a visible studio microphone overhead and a camera peeking out from Apartment #24. The living room's window opposite to Sonny's door was open, a light breeze tousling all the objects about, but none of Sonny's friends nor her had pushed it up. There, standing in the midst of the messy living room was snoopy "Sharona Knows" gossip blogger Sharona and crafty Tween Weekly's Santiago Geraldo. The two sniveled about what great sixteen hours of footage and dirt they had on Condor's popular stars.

"All those _times_ they've uncovered us on TV—_eugh!" _Sharona sneered, putting her camera set back into her large leather purse. "I _loathe _them! My devoted readers know that _Sharona Knows _how to deliver the truth, and how to make the truth _hurt! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!_" She then insanely laughed a very fluxed laughter that had no flow whatsoever.

Snickering along, Santiago's cell rang from the inside of his jacket pocket.  
"Santiago Heraldo speaking," the man muttered as the two scooted off towards Sonny's door to detect her arrival for a hasty escape.

"_Did you get it all_?" an eager male's voice snapped in excitement.

"Yes, and _boy—_they'll never be able to live it _down! _Their pride'll be in _ruins, _they won't be able to hold their heads up _high_—" Santiago pressed on.

"Or even be seen in _public _with what we've _dished out!_" cackled the purple-attired woman.

"Good. I demand to see footage out of context, words twisted, and all that jazz. Ms. Sharona," the mystery man addressed in a serious fashion. "I take it you will blog them into oblivion? And Tween Weekly will illustrate nothing except for this mess and what it will lead to, Mr. Geraldo?"  
"You betcha. And don't worry, sir. We'll put them where they belong, hurting them. Mr. Condor's best stars have alloted time being the Hollywood's most-sought teens_,_" Santiago laid a gentle hand on Sharona as he nodded encouragingly as he put away his cell phone.

"Alloted time," Sharona repeated. _"_Alloted, alloted, a _latte! Monke, latte!!" _the woman shrieked, finding her personal assistant having popped from the open window nearby, handing a ready-made latte. The two crooks, upon hearing dancing light footsteps, crept quietly over the windows and onto the deck where they stayed hidden.

Near the outskirts of Los Angeles's studios, a malevolent chuckle arose in the dimly-lit office as he slipped the cell phone into his breast pocket. Dark shadows in the room amplified what the children would have to fear in the oncoming days...of what they trapped themselves into. In the center of the lightless room sat a man playing Chess, knocking down the frosted-glassed king.

_Checkmate.  
_

"G_otcha."_

_~*~_

Elated, Sonny skipped about the hallway, carrying a lovesick face the whole time as she walked back into the apartment, clearly the only person by now, with no sign of any manipulating adults. Making her way into the kitchen to relaxingly wash the many dishes, she looked out the screened glass window above the sink that faced out into the parking lot. A shrilled whistle passed through the water's sound as Sonny's eyebrows creased in thought, wondering who was whistling. Patting her hands dry on her pants, Sonny then strained to pull the window upward so she could peer through to find Chad looking up at her, a cocky smile shining out. He stood leaning against his expensive sleek black convertible with the top over.

"So what'd I kiss?" he cheerily asked, tossing a light nod that made him appear even more boastful.

Sonny laughed, pulling a pair of lip-gloss from her pockets (_Buy one get one free!_). "Two tubes of strawberry _lip balm _..._spread _onto the gummies."

Chad stamped his foot like a little demanding boy, punching the air down in playful disappointment. "Oh _man! _You sure it wasn't your lips?" he meekly looked

Sonny called out. "Keep dreaming, Chad Dylan Cooper."

Shaking his head in marvel, Chad's smiled stretched even further as he looked at himself in the rearview mirror. About to open the door to the driver's seat, Chad then realized his the interior of his baby was engulfed in something very colorful and pointy. Unable to distinguish what it could be, he fast swung side to side, a look of fear on his face. As he opened the door, _hundreds _of plastic gnomes cascaded out, flooding around the wheels of the car, covering Chad's feet.

Irritated, Chad kicked the many plastic figures to the side as he uncomfortably made his way to the driver's seat.

"Eugh. Stupid _kid!" _He murmured, referring to none other but the one, the only Zora, who had promised when he forced her to watch "MacKenzie Falls" that she would send the gnomes to get him. _Apparently that girl don't lie._

As the engine roared with the start of his key, Chad immediately drove off, reaching the local highway within minutes. Minutes passed on, Chad nodded his head to the rock music that stimulated his mind to wander, to retain what he had just lived through the passed 24 hours. Getting in the driver seat, he turned to key to ignite the car and within seconds, he pulled out of the parking lot. By the time he was on the freeway, not as busy right before noon, he turned on his favorite song, smiling, rocking out a bit as he hummed along. Oblivious to anything in the back of his car, a human-like creature wearing a gnome mask slowly got up, moving forward until they were just _hardly _leaning over Chad's shoulder.

"_Told'ja_ the gnomes would get back at you!"  
_That's _when Chad's eyes widened, a look of pure horror on his face. "_AHHH_! Don't eat my head!" Chad screamed, veering off to the side of the road and into a ditch just a foot away from it. The cars he narrowly missed hitting honked angrily in return. With his car forcefully stopped, Chad quickly pulled the lever to 'park', his glowering face snapping to the creature beside him glower. Snatching the mask away, he revealed a zanily grinning Zora.  
"_What _are you _doing _here?" he hissed as he harshly opened the door to step out and view any damage done to the car. Scrolling down the window, Zora's head popped out of the door.

She shrugged. "Needed a ride home," she casual stated as Chad grumbled, checking to make sure that his reckless veering didn't scar his car. "And after all that you pranked me for, you _owe_ me!" she defiantly argued like any 11 year old.

Getting back into his car, Chad continued to grumble as he began to resume driving with Zora smitten, sighing as she stretched out over all the plastic gnomes in the back seat so she could lay over them. "I'll always say it—I was _born _for power!"

~*~

Admiring how the dishes glittered in the sun, Sonny took a much-needed deep breath and smiled. Rewarding her task with a nod, the girl was about to move on to cleaning all the ingredients, the messy table, the egg-covered chairs when the light tinkering with the doorknob a room away signified that Mrs. Munroe was home.

_Was__ she really at home? _Connie did not recognize her surroundings: starting from her feet, she had absolutely no way to move around the foot as multiple toys and stuffed animals clumped over her foot from Sonny's first prank on her entering guests to the living room a yard away that was covered in pink trash, spilt drinks and popcorn. Her guest room was a pig-sty of devices and things just piled one over the other. As she slowly leaned off toward one side to look into the slit between Sonny's door and into her room, it wasn't hard to notice that some substance of thick brown gooey stuff had spread all over the floors, and ..._was that __snow__ in her daughter's room!? _

"_**SONNY, WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!?"**_

Sonny's brown eyes suddenly bulged in fear as she scampered out of the kitchen.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

*smirks* So what do you guys think happened? Kiss or no kiss? I told you before I don't like having Chad and Sonny kiss until it's completely necessary. Which COULD mean I'm still saving it for the sequel!

**Contest 2: **Also, can you find the title for a Sonny With A Chance episode?

_**DON'T FORGET—I NEED BLOOPER IDEAS, FOLKS! PLEASE!!! IT'D MAKE A LOT LESS WORK ON MY SIDE IF YOU EVEN TYPED OUT THE **__**DIALOUGE!! **_

The 1000th reviewer will get an online Valentines card signed by Sterling himself with a picture of him!!

For anyone interested, check the official POSER twitter of Sterling Knight (twitter. Com / sterlingknight ) to see a picture of the whole actual "MF" cast plus the "So Random!" cast together with a camping background. The picture is from one of the future season 2 episodes "The Legend of Candy Face". = D

PPS: If anyone wants to see a picture from my LA trip, when we passed by THE actual studios used in "Sonny With a Chance", look at my profile = D.

PPPS: Can anyone give me any blooper reels or behind-the-scene events? Last call!


	26. Chapter 26: Blooper Reel!

_**BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL!**_

So, I could literally cry on how successful this story went. Like, nearly every chapter has had above 30 reviews. One had over **50, **I believe!

_**YOU GUYS HAVE MADE HISTORY! THIS STORY HAS OVER 1000 REVIEWS, PEOPLE!!!**_

**My little brother Ryan, Maheema, sonnycentral, MusicFreak-Sonny, AnalystProductions, Kylie Robbins, daseyrocks, cware, lifeisveryshortsoami, grace (aka bballgirl373), Klutzy-Side-of-Alice **aka**love-syfy-AliceandHatter****, percabethforever369, TheEntertainer26, kpj316, hakmat manaa, DeidraLuvsDisneyBoys, Guitargirl13, nisashafield, JessicaJinx, teamswitzforever, Little Miss Julia Sunshine, iOutspoken, ilovenat1995, ckruger1994, MISTALI, MadGirl123, ARMANDO411468, rosepetals186, mindless scribbles, Kerropiyvonne, colourfuldaze, The-Invisible-One, Mrs Amanda Rose, klcthenerd, SparkleInTheSun, Always Juliet, inkheart4evr, Bhavana331, Roz2lenne, Cocoalata, xocharleyfletcherxo, Meg, divastar268, horselover597, yetti, epic'cookie, erinrenee5678, Literati Lover, making it to dawn, hehehehe, li'miss sunshine, kychelledebeast, lp2014, (.cookie.), Is you heart in the game, selena1333, KeroWitch101, gianna, random, awesometastic9, HorriblyAddicted, Sonny days, paige026, nyKatie13, SuperSumer, DannySamLover20, TintinSaysRawr, Harryfan94, MegLuvzChanny, lil shan, channylover, best with breadsticks, dddynamite, lp2014, 0987, Fades to Black, Alekim, Change4Good, BloodyAphrodite, EdwardnBellaCullen88, SterlingIsMyKnight, hermione2772, Rachel, MaskOfDeath, Sprinkles664, bellle, laughterr is contagious.x , amber, Fluffness, ammy, hannahpie45, Ldizzle103194, Keirah, fabfriend7, bellac-1901, xStarXStruckx, SWAC4Life, Boris Yeltsin, ComputerGirl12, WhiteRose6136 , lalala, studybuddy, storylover18, Zoracrazy, Destructive., x-peacelove., Moody1656, lalawriter2000, ChannyandSterlinglover1123, cherita, La-Belle-Chere**, **b-Kaz, wildfire1001, SWAC FAN9546, dancingqueensillystring, Hornmeister Lover, tofu-rox, percabeth97, vickybarb, ilovenat1995, ersy, WhenFlowersLearnToBleed, LunaLoonyLongbottom, ShelBeexLee, li'miss sunshine, fanficfan1, Sonny, Demi-Fan-Channy, cassie, Jonas x Knight, roxstar, fantasyexists, Anna, mckennacousin, i-rock-101, rachii, Sweetgalsab, Stemi4ever123, Mo813, studybuddy, TehNinjaGlare, Chadlover, Spunkalovely, erinrenee5678, Frocked, mezz, Skittles31, chloe-bug, channylover808, NamiChan11, random, GirlWithBlueBlood, Sarah of Lalane, angels., Mrs Masen aka Amanda, KSpazzed, loulou, nisashafield, Miranda518, dolanabby99, XxxNessiexxX, dazzled beyond words, lol3, Haley Cullen-The Vampire Girl, percabethatw, obsessedwithbooks, Starcatrose, amber, blueeyes21112, paige026, awesometastic9, cheerleader19500, 18thcenturynerd, Liquidgold, ., CHANNYLICIOUS, colourfuldaze, Buffyfreak2008, SonnyChadFan, kelly, myjumpingsocks, Hiilani, Gothilocks, ChannyFan4ever, SWAC1disneyfan, icefox425 , Joker236, ranimodh91, channylover101, ChannyRockerchick2000, sonzizzle, Girltech101, cutiechannylover1197, girlpower8900, CHIKEExBBY, BoulderGirl1059, XxLive-Laugh-Luv-LifeXx, myjumpingsocks, x0stephhhx, lolz3, Dakota Lovato, burningRoses, SterlingIsMine4eva, .xx, schnauzerlover, Zoezora, head in the clouds 14, .-DX, sterlingknightismyknight, Draden, DanieAnonymous, Captainimpalerrox, AnimelovinKiDD, blueeyesxx, MackenzieGirl, SopranoSoulSinger, Cullensinger1, SonnyChadFan546, mimo7197, xoshannii101, choirsinger, HCGgurl,**

**(Total Reviewers: 220)**

lucy2350, NewVoice, Dilin dolphin, 101dramaqueen, Shylady16, naomikathryn, eviltwin222, xXLove2ReadXx, Tambug18, DannySamLover20, AlexaJ, summersgirl2526, IAmVenalAngel, teamswitzforever, 13, lolajopo, SnowPrincessberry, NickJLuver22, LuckyGirl99, GoodTwin-01, Twerd at Heart, x9alli9x, gummybear44, WiseGirl14, xxorangexxmonkeyxx, gilmorefreak23, .girl.713, BtVSSWaCRswll, MaskOfDeath, flamingshadowgirl, baconluver, Sarah wuvz Emmett cullen, xol225, hollywood2xox, inluvwithcdc, Omgitsmehfoos, ireland415, Hannah Hale, lightupmylife09, sonny with a zebra shirt, xladykelly101x, dreadedreviewer, shygirl18, puppyluvr04, shortness11cat5, carolinebaby23, Crysies1979, XoWannaBeWriterXo, hermione2772, DeidraLuvsDisneyBoys, lalalaughter101, nameuscool, La-Belle-Chere, falling-in-love-with-him., FallenStar126, mattuw12, ComputerGirl12, Writer of Daydreams, renesmee456, ChelseaBaby, Your Romeo, EdwardnBellaCullen88, Babesters6, ChaNNyIs4eVeR, xXFree Falling AngelXx, smitchieaddict, InLoveWithZE, missbryan, Dominique-han, daddy girl 13, gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR, xXSunnySonnyFanXx, .BeautifulDream.x, aec97, amfabulous, Authorgirl818, BelovedAngel96, Big A. Lovin kataang, BurningRose FrostingDesire, , Cactus-Caro, call me what you want, cecills, cellcaster101, Chanii3220, .forever**, **channy4eva, cherrypops54, cocosunshine23, DemiFanz15, duckfanatick, emily92096, fantasypen2, forever-channy, gabbygirl365, Hsluver4eva321, IckleEffervescent, ImperfectionIsPerfection, ., Just-One-Person, krystinamariee, kstarrsl, Lheba Alam, LaurenJanineJ, Lesson no.2 give it your all, Lilentrophy, LilHaven, II-CrissCrissTotallyRox-II, Love At First Fight, lyrically-correct, MaeganKnight, MerlinspantsitsHP, MiahCullen, Miss123britishgirl, Mo813, MondlerGellarBing20, moonlite-doesnt-shine-here, Mystic Black, n2cute4u, N3Ri, penguin0dreamer, pigmentofimagination, piratesfanromona, pompeystar, PunkPixie13, Queen Daenerys, Quincess Peace, RawRRRRRR. X3, raybanlove, read-a-holic545, Ron3Hermione, Roses 'n Horses, S-W-A-C-fan123, Sango0709, Sarahsota, sarcasm101, selenarockstar1, SparklingPC, Sparx and Nova 4ever, SplodeyYourFridge, sweeterthancandy47, stacie619, The Angle That Not So Nice, theYellowDello, tic tac toe 03, torbor10, wacogirl16, x-Lozzeh-x, XxdreamerXgirlXX, zash236, Zillionz, AlexhearsDemiL, All-Stars, , capandcase4ever, Cgreene, channy1441997, Chasing Fireflies and Dreams, cuteknight101, doXitXup, edwardcullenxoxo, ekxx0312, eromdaer451qI, FindingReality, FizzyIIy, hiddenhorcrux, Isabella101, JazzyLuvsU, jc4ever11, Krystal Oceans, lilsneakymonkey, litgirl100, lostsoulofdeath, lv2readmanga, MangoFlavored x3, MeliB1987, mino7197, Nynny, Obradyroxmysox, MyUniqueWeirdLifeCouldBeABook, PrettyKittyKat23, Sierra Sierra, tsukiomi, Twethereal, TwilightMaxiumXHungerGames, WingedGirl4life, Winglessly Winged, weasley8, x-sexxie-serendipity, xAkuRoku, xx4eversinging, xXDeMiiXx, XxElementalFirexX, xXFree Falling AngelXx, YELLegirl22, Nina Maylaw, cute854854, jewelsters97, NewYorkBaby2113, , pyschicncislover, ., Kita emmett McCarty Cullen, Lynsey98, loverofmuffins23, edgeygavin, BlackKeysForever, movystr2b, LouSophstar, ClassicallyEpic,

**Total Subscribers/Favoriters without reviewing: 211**

**(Overall: 431)  
Reviews: 1023  
Words: 91437  
Hits online: 38536**

**  
**If I could send a rambling letter to you of my gratitude, I really would!! Thank you SO much, everyone, for making this story achieve hugely! And be on the look-out in January for the promo to my sequel to this story! I think **daseyrocks **was still interest in making a promo for my sequel on youtube also so when it's out, we'll address it! As I've said previously, its abbreviation will be **S4P2**. And it'll be the counterpart to "Sonny's Super Silly Slumber Party"--comedy to drama, silly to depression, "So Random!" to "MacKenzie Falls" -like style.

Also, the guide for the mood, writing, and everything besides the plot of the sequel is based off of _**AnalystProductions' **_stories like What's Left of Me. If you haven't checked it out, you're terribly missing out on a story that will unleash tears. And _because _my sequel will be even more detailed filled as I try "reaching into your heart," I may probably be able to update barely even monthly. So I'm just giving you guys a heads up because the majority of you have been so faithful for reviewing and/or reading!

Shoutout to: both **lifeisveryshortsoami **and **xocharleyfletcherxo **for winning the "What do you think the chapter 25 title means" and giving a wonderful answer that I had not planned on.  
—**Best with breadsticks **for writing a review that was over 10000 characters long, the limit for reviewing. I hear maybe **lifeisveryshortsoami's **review could be also but it's split into two, haha.

—**MusicFreak-Sonny **who made the cover picture for this story—which _really _looked as chaotic as this story, doing it justice! Amazing job, my friend!

And to my **1000th **anonymous reviewer, I'mComplicatedButSimple, for being just that! The **1000****th**** reviewer!!!**

_**BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL!**_

Thank you to people who've offered ideas for bloopers: **Change4Good, ****xForeverDazzledx, sonnycentral, channylover101, Joker236, mindless scribbles, Keirah, **and the others listed below

**1**

Taking a break from filming, the cast recruited to their other options—_having fun. _With one arm around each girl, Sterling stood by his pals Demi and Tiffany. "These are _m'girls," _he chuckled into the camera as the girls made little kissy faces towards it also.

"_Wait, wait," _Tiffany corrected. "No, I'm your _older _woman," she playfully punched his shoulder as Demi flashed off a strained smile towards the camera.  
"_Eww..." _Before long, the trio blew up in laughter. Just as they had calmed down, Brandon coolly walked by, tapping Sterling on the shoulder.  
"Bro, word on the…_set _is you're looking for a girl. Can I be your girl?"

"For sure, man," Sterling chuckled as his arm around Tiffany now found a new shoulder to hang over—_Brandon's. _  
"I have another girl," Sterling smugged at the camera. "What now?" But his suppressed laughter faltered as Tiffany turned to face him, pouting.  
"_Hey!" _  
"What?" Sterling asked, confused.

"What about your _older _woman?" She moved her body in Z-formation. "What, you have some _new _girl replacing me now?"  
Speechless, Sterling cried. "What am I supposed to _do?!"_  
_"_Sprout another limb. That's all I ask for," she haughtily stated, her _Tawni _coming within her.

Snorting, Sterling sarcastically nodded. "Alright. It's official—I'm getting another arm—" he shrugged at the camera, flashing a half smile.

Just then, Doug appeared from the bathroom wearing Tiffany's clothing for a scene, with "Tawni's" tight tank on him.  
"Tiff, your clothes are _so _tight!" he walked in all grumpily.  
After a moment's hesitation, all four facing the camera burst into laughter as Tiffany went, grinning "Oh, now _that's _m'girl!"

**2**

Tiffany looked through her script, her fingers furiously lashing out through every page in her very large script. "What _scene _are we on now?"

Sterling, who stood beside her, shrugged as he too looked through his script. Meanwhile, Doug and Brandon were resting on Sonny's sofa. "I know, there's like..." Sterling looked directly at the camera, his hands flailing as if restricted in movement, trying to symbolize the amount of chaos taping this movie had lead too, "no _plot. _It's like all this …_chaos."_

"Oh!" Tiffany pointed to a page in her script. "Ah. Here we go. The kitchen scene—"

Suddenly the movie cameras turned towards Demi who fervently swung the curtains up to the side to reveal windows with artificial light shining in from the outside to make it appear like morning. "_Raise and shine, everybody!" _

The director gave the cue to cut, incidentally, which the camera did _not _do."Demi, it's still nighttime, dear."  
A look of confusion crossed Demi's sunny face. "What?  
"Yeah, it's night."  
"Night?"

Drawing a blank stare, Demi was flabbergasted. "Oh..._it is!?_ I'm sorry!" She shuddered a smile to the camera as the device picked up the audio of laughter.

**3**

As the camera began to roll for the scene where Sonny entered Chad's dressing room to hand him his invite, the camera closed in towards Sterling's sleeping face, all covered in make up. Demi had "accidently" put lipstick on such a way that Chad now had a "clown smile". Suddenly, the boy's eyelids snapped open, as he eerily smiled, his face powdered all in white, with his clowny smile stirring what could be nightmare for kids. Off screen, Demi's laugher rang at Sterling's sudden smile.

**4**

(With the help of **sonnycentral**)

During the end of the spitball war scenes, Sterling prepared himself for his line as Demi sat on his back, as stated in the script. ""Ow! My _fibers_!" he cried on cue when realizing his mistake. "I'm sorry, can we do that again?" he gave the camera a weak smile as Demi laughed on top of him.

(Take 2)

Sterling prepared himself again. "Ow! My synthesized eye…_I_...said that wrong again, didn't I?"

(Take 3)

Third time's the charm. "_Ow_!" Sterling sarcastically cried. "The synthetic fibers are hurting my eyes!"

"Oh yeah?" Demi said her line. "Well how do you—_AH!" _she shrieked, falling off of him by sliding backwards, hitting her head on the wall. Of course, this made everyone and she began to roar in laughter. With his signature smug smile, Sterling looked at the camera, pointing to the carpet. "It was the fibers. _Totally_."

**5**

The shot for Chad and Sonny's 4am conversation was now taping in the room next over. With those two gone, the rest of the "SWAC" cast was laying in their suitable beds from when they had ended their part of the taping in Sonny's room. Silence crept around as Sterling and Demi's lines echoed by the room next over.

"Are they taping?" Brandon whispered.  
"Yeah," Doug stated in a hush tone, very drained of energy.  
It then occurred to Tiffany, who lay bored on the bed provided. "Dude, why're we even _in_ here? It's just a scene, we don't actually have to sleep! I only stayed here because of Alli," she laughed, directing the answer straight to the point.  
"_Oh yeah…" _the others amused themselves, still not moving from their resting position. From some corner of the room, someone began to smack their lips together to make bubble-popping sounds.  
"Actually," Allisyn whispered with a yawn, "I just came in to take a nap."  
"Ohhh."

**6**

As each co-star stated their line for the scene when trying to make up a name for Chad as he called Mr. Condor, Sterling blanked out, trying to remember the listed names.  
"My name…" he shuddered, his mind overwhelmed, "is …_Chad. _That's right…you can ruin my rep and I'll go live with the penguins in _Florida!" _Sterling mockingly blabbered on the phone as the gang around him laughed. The boy then stared into the camera, feeling exposed. "Wait…I _totally _said the wrong state—_I meant Alaska!"_

(Take 2)

"My name…" Sterling repeated his line. "Monsuur…fiblah…_seriously? How _am I supposed to remember all of this!?"

**7**

"My eyes! They _burn!" _Allisyn shrieked as Sterling continued jabbing away on the play button on the dvd player. It wasn't working.

"Come _on, _already!" Sterling muttered before shrugging to the camera, flashing a smile. "MacKenzie Falls is supposed to be playing here now," he pointed to the screen. "And...her eyes should be burning."

Allisyn smiled. "Yeah!"

A loud crash was heard from the door on the side as Demi ran in. "_Zora!" _she said in character, not noticing that taping was stalled for the moment. She then turned to "Chad". "How _could _you!?"

"Wha—we haven't even done our _scene _yet," Sterling's arms flew up and bent horizontally in a _"What?" _expression. "We're having technical difficulty."

Grinning embarrassingly, Demi stepped back, holding onto the doorknob to close the door as soon as she would walk out. "Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed, swinging the door close when suddenly, before it fully closed, it then swung open. Demi seriously (in a comic way) stated in a_ Terminator-_like way, "But I'll be back."

Sterling snorted as he crouched in towards the shelving that held the DVD player to see if it was even connected. "She has to, it's her show."

In the background, they could all hear Tiffany yell in character. "It's _my _show!"

"_We're not acting now_!" Allisyn called back.  
"Oh."

**8**

In a common camera, Doug was whispering into it as he stood in the bathroom. "This is Bo, our clown. Let's watch who'll be Bo's next victim, shall we?" After hearing some scrummaging in the audio by Doug's placement of Bo on the toilet, all then turned silent as the two began to wait. Doug then quietly walked over to behind the door, making sure that the camera faced Bo, sitting on the toilet with a magazine taped to his hands. Not long after, Brandon entered, giving a short nod at Bo without paying any real attention.

"Yo, hey Bo—_BAAHHH!" _

**9**

The folks were preparing to tape the scene where Demi entered Chad's dressing room whist he was asleep. The crew still had minutes to spare before the camera started rolling and with this indication, Demi eagerly smiled, narrowing in on Sterling who was pretending to be asleep on his sofa.

"Cootchie-cootchie-_coo!" _she grinned, tickling his _man-feet. _As soon as her fingers were in contact with his feet, Sterling began laughing, kicking back.  
"_Stop that_!"  
"Chad, your man feet _stink!" _she mockingly gagged.  
"They do _not!" _he whined.

**10**

"D_EMI!" _Sterling shouted out as he walked into the Prop House set, as Chad did so when finding out about Sonny and Zora's devious plan that concerned Tween Weekly.  
"I cannot _believe _you would do this to me!" he dramatically stated when noticing Demi wasn't stating her line. Instead, a restrained laugh was hiding behind her tight lips as she continued to not answer. The other members of "So Random!" were beginning to get it.

"Demi," Sterling tried improvising so she would answer back. "I am _very _upset with you." But still, it was to no avail. "Why aren't you speaking?!" he hissed when it (somewhat) dawned on him. "_Oh my gosh, _did you forget your line?!"

Finding out how dense he was, Demi then emphasized her line. "_Sterling," _she said in a deep comical voice. "It's just a joke. You know—fun?"  
He narrowed his eyes. "That's not the—_oh my gosh..._ I meant "Sonny"! The group burst into laughter.

**11**

On the camera, Allisyn's face filled up the screen. "This is the Alli-cam," she introduced. "Let's watch as the boys try to eat the 'Fast food sundae'."  
The camera then turned over to the young men, all looking hesitated at the awkward runny tie-dyed ice cream with actual ketchup and mustard and such.

"Remember, Sterling," she sweetly cooed as the boy gave a nauseating look towards her camera. "You _like _this sundae!" Clenching his teeth into a forced smile, Sterling took a spoonful of the _mess _and slowly brought it towards his mouth when he threw it back into the bowl.  
"I _can't!" _he whined as Brandon, with his bite already in, began to quickly flutter his hands, an indication of he was having as much fun as Tiffany was eating this..._who wasn't. _He spat it back out.

"_EWW! Gah! Disgusting!" _

**12**

Taping for the mess-in-Sonny's room scene had just finished, with the kids all dirty, wet, sticky and Sterling and Demi still bubble/saran-wrapped together, but by now, both on their feet.  
"K, cut," The director, Mr. Seaton, called out. "Good work kids! _Lunchtime,_" he promptly stated, with the other 'free-walkers' walking towards the door. Sterling and Demi jaw-dropped, seeing as everyone was actually leaving.

"Wha—what are_ we _supposed to do!?" Demi cried as Doug laughed.

"Just leave them be," he suggested sarcastically. The camera captured Tiffany's laugh for audio. Just then, the door closed, indicating it was just Sterling and Demi in the stage now, quiet.

"You don't think they were serious, do you?" Demi asked quietly.

Focusing intently, Sterling continued to watch the door for anyone to save them. "I..._hope _not."

Three minutes in, they sensed no one was coming to their rescue. "Hmmm...wanna go to the California Pizza Roll?" he shrugged when Demi nodded.  
"Yeah, let's go." And with that, the two began to hop away.

**13**

The scene where Chad was taking a shower was now performing. Behind the curtains, everyone saw Chad's figure dancing to Hannah Montana's "Super Girl" song. The rest of the SWAC cast couldn't contain their laughter, nor the director or crew.

"I'm supa supa," Sterling sang when suddenly, his curtain swung to the side, revealing a bare-chest Sterling dramatically gasping, doing a Marilyn Monroe pose. Thankfully, for _him _at least, not the girls, he was wearing a covering towel for his lower-half.

**14**

For the scene when Zora supposedly fell off from the window/tube/vent, Brandon and Doug stood outside, waiting for Sterling and Demi's entrance. With Demi leading ahead, the two raced towards the glass door that lead to the deck when forgetting that the door wasn't already open, Demi slammed onto the glass door. The four burst into contagious laughter.

**15**

"Or _maybe_ he's a _word _twister!" Tiffany did her line as the four were expressing their debating thoughts on what Chad meant, with broken crackers in her mouth, impacting her speech. "And he towld us he _wi-ou _swo we thi—" she began to say when she began choking on the crackers in her mouth. Acting fast, Allisyn worriedly pounded on her back. Once clear, Tiffany continued her line as if nothing had gone wrong. "_Thanks. —Think_ he _won't _but because he'd _expect us _to think he _won't, _he _will!_" An eruption of laughter and hoots occurred as she grinned into the camera, then giving off a subtle cough.

**16**

"I _saw..." _Demi said, standing on the edge of the bathtub near the faucet as the majority of the gang minus Doug all sat squished within, "a green—"  
"_**AHHHH!"  
"COLD! COLD!"  
"SHUT IT OFF!" **_Screams of pain were produced as Demi's foot accidentally turned the faucet on, with icy cold water storming out.

**17**

(I can't remember who gave this one to me, sorry! And I'm too lazy to look through 60 something pages of a thousand reviews)

"Okay, whatever!" Demi hissed her statement, the cue for her and Sterling to jump in the darkness in the flashlight war. "One…two…_tree-__three__," _the girl gave a feeble grin towards the camera. "_Sorry!"  
"Cut," _shouted the director. "Take 2"

Again, Demi stated her line like how it should have been done. Right then, the two valiantly leaped forward, not knowing what stood in front of them, only springing into action because they director said there shouldn't be anything upfront. Suddenly, Demi heard a _crack! _next to her. As she and Sterling fell, her mouth hung open, wondering what that sound could had been—_perhaps Sterling was just an amazing actor to create sound effects.  
"_Chad!" she said to her character's crush. "I told you to jump towards the table, _not into the tree!"  
"_No, no," Sterling answered back as Chad when he winced, gripping his temple in such pain. "Ah…eugh," he grunted, rolling forward and backward now.  
"Did you really get hurt?" Demi suddenly erred around her lines, improving such a way so it didn't necessarily mean a retake.  
"_Psssh," _"Chad" snorted when the actor clutched his sides. "No..._ow!!_" he grimaced.  
"_Oh no!" _Demi laughed affectionately, leaning over him to embrace him in a tight hug. "_I'm sorry!!"_

**18**

With hardly any lights on except for the ones necessarily to catch some of the action on tape, Tiffany's hands stood stretched out, hoping to not bonk into any tree or trip over. "Here's Tawni Tip #6..." she began to state _Tawni-like _when Tiffany's mouth fell open, trying to remember what came after that. Quickly, she hid her embarrassment by cutely grinning. "And there _goes _Tawni Tip #6!" she tossed an arm to indicate her memory flying away as she laughed.

**19**

Chapter 19 Bloopers (From **xForeverDazzledx**)

Demi and Sterling were about to start the first take for a scene that took place in the middle of the night while everyone was asleep. This called for a dark setting, so dark that only the outlines of the props on set could be seen.  
"And… ACTION!" the director called.  
"Chad?" Demi as Sonny questioned, looking over at Sterling who was sitting on the couch in Sonny's living room.  
"Sonny?" Sterling as Chad said, squinting in Demi's direction.  
Demi let out a sleepy sounding laugh, "Cooper?"  
Sterling smiled and said, "Munroe?"

"Dylan."

Sterling acted as if he were about to say Sonny's middle name, but then realized he didn't know it. "…hey!"

At this point, it was Demi's cue to walk over to Sterling and sit next to him on the couch. But it was pretty dark and she still didn't know her way around the unfamiliar set. She walked directly into the arm of the couch. The surprise impact had her stumbling backwards and then losing her footing,  
causing her to fall to the floor.

"Ow!" she yelled, laughing at her clumsiness. Sterling and the rest of the crew started laughing two.  
Demi pulled herself up just as the director yelled "Cut! Start it  
again."  
"Don't trip over the couch this time," Sterling told her, still laughing.

**20  
**Chapter 20 Bloopers (From **xForeverDazzledx**)

Tiffany and Allisyn were both lying on the floor, Allisyn half laying on Tiffany as if she had just fallen on top of her from the hammock above. Allisyn's falling was supposed to trigger a water balloon but instead of doing the entire potentially dangerous stunt at once they first filmed Allisyn falling (onto a soft mattress of course) and were about to film the water balloon falling down and breaking on Tiffany.  
"And… ACTION!" the director called.  
A person off set pulled a string which released a water balloon directly over  
a fake-sleeping Tiffany's head.

"Ow!" she said in her best Tawni impression when the balloon hit her head. But instead of bursting, it bounced off her head and rolled onto the floor.  
She pulled herself up and yelled, "I'm _not_ all wet!"  
Everyone laughed as a crew member went to retrieve the balloon and the director who was also laughing said, "Let's try that again…"

**21**

**(**From** mindless scribbles)**

"Lookie!" Tiffany in character stated childishly as her, Sterling, and Demi stood in the bathroom set, holding her "rubber toothbrush".

"Tawni," Demi began to say her line when behind them, a person in a mask jumped out from behind the curtained bathtub.  
_"__**AHHHH!" **_The girls screamed, with Tawni throwing her toothbrush up into the air, falling down and hitting Demi right in the face. The person removed their mask, revealing Doug hysterically laughing, fist-bumping Sterling, who, _apparently, _knew about this.

"_You knew!?" _Tawni shrieked, punching Sterling quite painfully on the shoulder.  
"Ow, girl!"

**22**

(From **Joker236**)

Taping hadn't progressed just yet as "Sonny" and "Chad" waited for the director's cue. They knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon as they involved some of the other stars to prank the SWAC crew. It had taken many hours to get the dance done, but Sterling and Demi found themselves ready. Of course, the handcuff wasn't always there during the scenes except for when it was necessary that it had to be shown on camera. Despite standing, waiting with Demi enwrapped in a blanket, and Sterling her 'lump', waiting outside "Mrs. Eller's" door.

Suddenly loud Indian music began to play, the sitar's strings chimes echoing from all across.  
"What's going on?" the director turned his head backward, feeling someone was sabotaging their time for their thousand-dollar production when Sterling popped off the blanket on Demi from behind.  
Pairs of eyes quickly caught sight of them as the two began dancing traditional Indian-style, with Sterling's body completely hidden, all except for his arms and legs. From afar, it looked like Demi was a goddess herself, with four dancing arms, four dancing legs, each doing their own coordinated dance.  
(To see similar dance, go to **http :// www. youtube. Com / watch? V = ZgcsLAM6X6U** )  
Three minutes later, the blasting Hindustani music quelled, earning a roar of applause and laughter for the two.

**23**

**(**From **channylover101)**

"And _action!" _the director called out, waving his arm.  
"On the count of three," Demi prepared herself as she and Sterling were saran/bubble-wrapped together, outside of a set door that was supposedly Sonny's door. "1…2…"

"Cut!" the director ended on cue, ready to tape the next scene for after the Randoms have had their part inside the room. "And from Sonny's 3, now action!"

"3!" The two cried, slamming into the door with much force that most of it repelled them backwards as it was closed.

"_I thought the door was supposed to be slightly open!?" _Demi called out as both began to roll over to the ground like a meatball. Sterling could only cry in either laughter or pain as they continued to roll.

**24**

**(**From **Keirah)**

The male trio stood outside on the deck, with the camera already taping with the California sun beating on all life with its harshest rays during the noon.  
"_WAR!!! YE-YE-YE-YE-YE-YE!" _

"_ATTACK!" _Brandon and Doug cried out their warrior lines respectively.

Demi then entered the scene, a look of distraught on her face. "_Stop, stop!! What are you guys doing_?!"

Sterling and Demi continued their bit for the scene when Brandon's second balloon, for he had one in each hand, fell out of his hand just when Doug had decided to take a step back, spiraling him to trip and fall backwards.  
"_Ahh!" _he cried unconsciously, having everyone turn and face him when Brandon, oblivious to where Doug had fell—_right behind Brandon's foot—_stepped back, crunching Doug's knuckles.  
"_Eugh…ahh! St-stop! Ger'off!" _he squealed, trying to shove Brandon away to free his foot. As in slow-motion, the leaner of the boys fell forward, his arm carrying his other paint balloon flying in the opposite direction, thus releasing the balloon.

With Demi's gasp of alert too late, Sterling found a blue balloon to break open right in the midst of his face, the thick liquid filling inside his nostrils and open mouth—he literally felt as if he were drowning in it, in its much glue-like taste. As if someone tried painting a river on him, blue paint dripped down his body and from chest up, looked as if he were the drawing of a blue Martian painted by a toddler.

Sputtering out blue goo from his mouth, nearing almost crying, the boys quickly stood up to apologize to their cast member as Demi roared with laughter, tears welling up at the side of her eyes.  
"I-I'm…s-_sorry," _she continued to laugh the hardest when Sterling's arms opened widely to embrace her, part of which was supposed to happen next in the script.

Demi's eyes widened. "N-_no, _Sterling, _no!" _she shook her head, backing up until she was cornered by a glass door and a smurf.  
"_Sonny," _Sterling continued to stay in character, even though Demi had ruined the tape by saying his real name. "You wouldn't want us to waste tape for his, would you?"  
By now, he had full rights to give her a big wet hug, encasing her in the same blue-like substance that had nearly made him feel like drowning.  
"S-_Sterling, stop!" _she cried as the man pulled her up from the ground, swinging her around a full 360° and then letting go.

**25**

"You've got _nothin' _on Sterling Knight," Demi cry as she attack her co-star's face with a pillow. "I do _too…_wait," he becomes excited, reaching over. "Cut!" turn on lights. He looks at script. "No way! That's _me!" _bust into laughter.

**26**

(This idea belongs to someone)

"_And…_cue dim lights. _Action!" _Seaton called forth for the opening scene of the water balloon fight towards the beginning.

Suddenly, _splashes _were heard, relatively too close to the set crew.  
"_Cut! Lights!" _At the cue, brightly illuminated sports lights turned on, having everyone gasp in fear. Near the director stood the camera man, with his camera…colored in paint. Just above him, a light shined out purple as that too was hit by a balloon.

**27**

"Zora!" Allisyn continued her line from when she woke up in Sonny's room, talking to Tawni. "ou're gonna have a horrible nightmare—"  
"_Boo!" _Doug screamed, leaping from under the bed to frighten the girls…which _worked.  
"AHHHHH!"_

**28**

In the hallway scene that was towards the end of the production, taping hadn't begun yet. Resting in their five minute break, Sterling and Demi light conversed with one another with the movie camera zoomed in on what was going on behind them: Near Sonny's supposed apartment door, the actors of Sharona and Santiago began to chicken dance. It soon caught the attention of many.  
"What are you guys doing?" Demi called over, laughing.  
"Hey!" the red-haired lady shouted back sarcastically. "You're not supposed to be seeing us! _Shush!"_

**29**

"You've just been bambinized—" Allisyn sneered when she stopped, trying to say the word right. Demi looked high above to the vent Allisyn was in during the opening scenes of the movie that took place in Chad's dressing room. "You've just been vanui—Ramboniz—ra…_roooo" _the little girl emphasized her mouth into a perfect mocking 'o' "_…Raaannnndoooomniizzzzzeeed."_

**30**

"Oh no!" Doug shouted as the spitball war played on. "They're planning something! Let's pretend we have a plan too…" he then broke character, dryly laughing. "What was it again?"  
"That was the whole _idea!" _informed Brandon as Sterling sat on the side in laughter.

**31**

Sterling shrugged at the hostaged Tiffany. "It's not as fun if you Randoms actually watch our show. But…wait," he muttered to himself. "It. Makes," he slowly stated to state the beginning letters of each word. "Great. Blackmail. "I…_It makes…_IM…_G? _Yeah. _It…makes great blackmail—_B!"

"_Wow!" _Tiffany applauded sarcastically, which was difficult on her side seeing as she was taped up to the chair rather poorly. But still effectively.

**32**

"Who is it?" Demi called as she answered the door for when the Randoms would come join the party.  
"It's Allisyn—oh wait," Alli mentally slapped herself for not saying '_Zora'. "_Sorry."

**33**

"_WHO FIXED THE HAIRSPRAY TO GO—_" Tiffany raged in anger as her character would have done when her cell phone rang.  
*ring* "Oh wait, gotta take this," she feebly muttered with a wink.  
"_We're taping!" _a crew member called out, amused; Tiffany ignored him.  
"Hey, girl!... Actually I'm busy right now. I'm at a slumber party….Course you can't come—I'm _taping_…No, a slumber party for the movie!"

**34**

"S.O.N-N.Y." Tiffany and Allisyn cheered during the end of the twister scene as Sonny and Chad had their showdown. "You the girl making…" the blankly stared at each other when Alli yelled out encouragingly, "something something-I. _You Sonny_! _Yeah, yeah_! You Sonny!"

**35**

"Hello," Demi brightly perked up at Alli's phone as the scene taped where Chad had just prank-called Mr. Condor. "You have…uh"  
"—reached Burg—" Brandon whispered to help her with her lines.  
"Just reached Burger King. If you would, uh…" Demi continued to have her memorized lines thrown out of her head.  
"directions to—" Tiffany now interjected.  
"Like directions to the nearest…_Taco Bell?" _she whispered hesitantly when all five stars beside her hissed "_Burger King!"  
"_Oh right. To the nearest Burger King, please call McDonalds. We finally took over their empire or something…._what else?" _she whispered to her cast.  
"_Goodbye!" _Allisyn wildly stated, a bit of her Zora-ness being unleashed.  
"Thank you and _peace," _Demi pursed her lips gangsta-style before she hung up. A moment's silence past when she cheerily beamed to the group surrounding her. "Well _that _wasn't hard!"

"Good thing you memorized your lines!" Doug sarcastically laughed as Demi threw her tongue out and spat raspberries innocently before smiling.

**36**

"Mustard." Demi held out her hand as the three girls stood in the kitchen, preparing the Fast Food sundae.  
"Mustard."  
"Cherries."  
"Cherries."  
Tiffany cracked a smile, spying the clown doll beside her. "Orbit," she tossed it to Demi.  
"Orbit—_TAHH!" _

**37**

In the one-of-the-many kitchen scenes, Sterling and Demi stood uncomfortably near each other, waiting for Tiffany to ruin their kiss when she hadn't appeared yet. The atmosphere was tense and awkward, from the director narrowing his eyes at what was going on, to Sterling, having to repeat his line again.  
"Kiss me…. _KISS ME." _Demi just looked at him blankly before mischeviously grinning.  
"Oh, what the _hey_!" she aimed to place her arms around his neck. Sensing her movement, a smile curled on Sterling's lip as he quickly grabbed Demi by the waist, dipping her so low with his head on top of hers that from afar, it looked like they were making out.  
Five seconds into the action, Tiffany dashed in, gasping as she saw what was going on before her.  
"_You weren't supposed to kiss_!" she hissed when Sterling suddenly let go of the too-lowly-dipped-Demi, having her crash onto the floor.  
"_Whaapp!"  
_"We didn't!"

**38**

For the other almost-kissing scene, Sterling and Demi were tangled in a position during the twister game, with Sterling on top. They were performing their 'gazing' moment which led up right up to the kiss when Demi snorted, laughing and pulling away.

**39**

With taping set back an hour later, the girls and Doug all sat around a table, having some fruit salad. Brandon was behind the camera, taping.  
"So what was your favorite moment, Alli?" he interviewed, zooming awkwardly in on her whip-creamed messy face.  
She thought for a moment. "Oh! Mine would have to be when…Zora fell through the _vent _and onto the tramp?" she chuckled when the others nodded comments of reminiscing it.  
"And you actually did that, right?"  
"Yeah," she nodded, bemused. "Like, they actually had it set up."  
Doug chipped in. "Oh yeah," he nodded. "I remember doing that."  
"No you don't!" Brandon laughed.  
Tiffany continued his thought. "Doug, you didn't even fall from the vent."  
"Well not on camera but for fun, yeah," he shrugged as Demi muttered an "oh yeah," beside him.  
The plump boy raised his hand with sheepish guilt. "I fell off from the balcony."

**40**

Taking a break from the hectic breakfast and having real lunch instead, the six actors all sat around the dining room with many boxes of pizza and a very frosted large cake in the middle.

Behind the enwrapped cake, Brandon appeared to be reading off the sticker attached to its box. "Not a significant source of calories from fat, saturated fat—s" he began to read when Alli, eyes widened, reached to see what if what he was saying was true. Surely a huge cake with loads of butter and sugar and such had to have many calories!  
"Let me see that!" As she moved the cake forward, it came into view that he was holding a can of iodized salt, reading _that_. The group laughed as he blankly stared at the camera, then giving off a suave smile.

**41**

As the scenes for the spitball war continued to play out, Sterling stood on his knees on one side of the bed, stating his line. "Who's Bern—"  
*_squeak* _A plush stuffed animal was launched right at his face. The impact was obviously soft, but from surprised, he swung backward out of fear.  
Grabbing the toy like a football, Sterling mocking sneered back. "Oh, you guys are going _down." _And with that, he comically and slowly went down like a submarine emerging into the depths of the water from the surface.

**42  
**(from **myjumpingsocks)**

With the last taping occurring for the ending scene of the movie, Ms. McKeon's line cued Demi to dash out the door. Totally on improv though, the mother pushed open the door, hitting "Sonny" backwards, making her hit her hand on the prop table.  
Dazed, the girl looked up at the camera before slowly laughing, with Nancy McKeon apologizing as she tried helping her up.  
"Oh goodness, I'm so _sorry!"_

**43**

(from **HCGgurl)**

Camera man: Okay, every one, take 1, scene 2!  
*Demi walks over to Chad's door*  
Demi: Hmmm, "do not admit unless you are the amazing Chad Dylan Pooper... oh, sorry! I meant _Cooper_.  
Director: _Cut! _Let's try that again...

(Take 2)

Camera man: Okay, Demi. Remember, COOPER, not pooper.

Demi: okay, got it...  
Cam. man: scene 2, take 2!  
Demi: Hmmm, "don't admit unless..." wait, what was the line? Oh yeah, "unless you are  
the amazing _dad chillin' pooper_?  
: Ugh, it's CHAD DYLAN COOPER! Oh, I know. Let's try taping your lines  
to the door!  
Demi: Okay, let's try that!

Cam. man: *writes lines on paper* ok, scene 2, take 3!  
Demi: hm, "do not admit unless you are the amazing Chad Dylan Pooper...wait, what?! That's what the paper says!  
Cam. man: Hey, I didn't write that! _Allison Ashley Arm, get in here_!  
Allison: *grins in devilish way* Haha, you'll never take me alive!

**44  
**(From **cutiechannylover1197)**

As the scene was playing out in Sonny's room, with Sterling ready to pass through the set door to get a mop with the boys cleaning up the wet floor, Brandon stood up, stretching. Below, Doug made the sound effects for vomiting.  
"Hey Chad?" Brandon called out uneasily. "We gonna—_ahhh!" _Before long, he slipped over the wet area, crashing on his rear.

**45**

(From** xForeverDazzledx)**

The SWAC cast – minus Sterling – was sitting around Sonny's living room set, all on couches. For this scene, Sonny had just announced that Tawni had won the Slumber Crown. The camera was on Tiffany now as she prepared to film the part where Tawni fell into another prank while attempting to call her limo driver.

"And… ACTION!"  
Tiffany began going through the motions of digging through her purse, and pretending not to notice when she picked up a bulky, pink piece of plastic instead of her phone. She dialed a number and put it to her ear.

"Hello? Yes, this is Tawni," she paused, waiting for a voice even perkier than the one she used for Tawni to announce that Barbie was on the line. But it remained silent.

"Hello?" she said again, but there was still nothing, "Barbie?" The rest of the cast was smiling wide now, trying to hold back their laughter in order to not ruin whatever was left of the scene.  
"Barbie, answer the phone!" Tiffany yelled, laughing.  
That's when the prop decided to finally work again, "Hi! It's Barbie!"

The cast couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing at the faulty  
prop while the director called for another take.

**46**

**HCGgurl  
**(Table read of the last)

Demi: Wait, _party favors_! *mimics giving out party bags*  
Tiffany: Ohh, look a little note! "_Dear Tawni—"_

*door bursts open, revealing Kelly Blatz*  
Kelly: YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!  
Allison: Ugh, idiot, you're not even in this episode!  
Kelly: Oh, sorry.

_**BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! BLOOPER REEL! **_


End file.
